GREEN LANTERN LEE
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Rock Lee, la bestia verde de Konoha, es ahora el guardian del sector 2814, ¿Que le deparara el destino? CRISIS:DARKSIDE, HE BOY OF STEEL
1. Capitulo 1

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**Un fic de Rock Lee… o ¿Qué pasaría si Rock Lee se convirtiera en un miembro de la Green Lantern Corp.**

C 1:

Rock Lee estaba sonriente, era Chunin, era apreciado por la aldea y no hacía mucho que Akatsuki había sido derrotado, si era cierto que solo fue una derrota temporal y que aun faltaban batallas, además de tener que reconstruir Konoha…

Hay mucho por hacer- dijo Lee sonriente mientras que sentía la llama de la juventud arder en él.

Buenas tardes- dijo una voz, Lee volteo y miro con sorpresa al enorme Juugo mirándole con una sonrisa afable, entonces recordó que Naruto a su regreso, había (con un increíble esfuerzo) "convencido" a Sasuke de volver a Konoha, este fue con todo su equipo, puesto que ninguno de sus tres compañeros estaba en el libro Bingo, solo Sasuke tenía que pasar una pequeña temporada en la cárcel.

Ah… hola, ¿Paseando?- dijo con algo de incomodidad, de los tres ninjas, solo Juugo trataba de ser amable con los demás, Suigetsu era frio con la gente mientras que Karin trataba de adaptarse, pero tenía problemas para ello.

Hace un lindo día- dijo Juugo sonriendo.

Si, es perfecto para dar la vuelta a Konoha… digamos unas 600 veces- dijo Lee con su pose de nice guy, Juugo solo le miro con una sonrisa.

Bien, pues ten suerte- dijo Juugo con pena.

Lee empezó con su carrera habitual, entonces miro la reconstrucción de las partes destruidas de Konoha durante la invasión de Pain.

Pero Konoha renacerá, siempre lo hace… ¡Y todos demostraran la fuerza de la juventud!- dijo mientras que reía y la gente le miraba raro.

Un par de horas después.

¡Bien, después de 600 vueltas, 1000 sentadillas, 2000 lagartijas y 900 abdominales, creo que es hora de ira comer algo!- dijo mientras que se estiraba.

Un rato mas tarde.

Ichiraku.

¡Yosh, bien comido y bebido es hora de volver a entrenar!- exclamo Lee sonriendo mientras que el dueño le miraba con pena.

Este chico no se de donde saca tanta cuerda… bueno, será mejor que empiece a preparar la porción de Naruto, no debe de tardar en llegar- dijo Teuchi.

Lee camino por la aldea silbando alegre por la hermosa tarde que se mostraba.

Ah, creo que tal vez decida dar una vuelta por el bosque- dijo, pero entonces vio una luz verde recorrer el cielo… y seguida de una luz amarilla.

Ambas estelas se estrellaban de manera continua, como si pelearan, Lee miro las estelas con asombro y camino sin dejar de mirarlas, de pronto la estela amarilla pareció estallar… y se lanzo por los cielos a una enorme velocidad, la verde se dirigió a toda velocidad al bosque.

¡En el bosque, debo llegar a ella!- exclamo echando a correr… estrellándose contra una chica que caminaba distraídamente por la calle.

¡Fíjate idiota!- grito una chica pelirroja de lentes, Lee se levanto algo sonrojado ya que su mano había quedado apoyada en uno de los senos de la chica.

Lo… lo… ¡Lo siento!- dijo echando a correr, la chica bufo molesta mientras que un chico de cabellos blancos se le acerco burlón.

Hoy no es tu día, ¿Verdad nerd?- dijo el chico con saña el chico.

No me fastidies lagartija… ash, ¿Por qué en la villa de Sasuke sama todos son tan groseros?- replico la chica.

Sepa, pero por ahora no nos queda más que aguantarnos Karin- le respondió, Karin bufó molesta.

Si… ya lo sé, solo espero que suelten pronto a Sasuke sama.

En otro lado, Lee corría, aun estaba algo nervioso… y es que no era para menos, era la primera vez que tocaba "esa" parte de la anatomía de una chica… y la verdad es que no se había sentido tan mal.

¡Pero no debo de pensar en eso! ¡Va en contra de todas las normas de la decencia! ¡Cuando regrese deberé de hacer 15000 lagartijas en castigo!- gritaba Rock Lee cuando de pronto, un resplandor verde apareció en el bosque, Lee se apresuro y… entonces lo vio.

Era una especie de hombre de piel purpura, estaba tirado en medio de un amasijo de arboles destruidos… y parecía estar en las últimas.

¡Oh dios! ¡Que le ha pasado!- dijo Lee corriendo a él, el hombre le miro mientras que tosía una sangre de color verdosa -¡Debo de llevarlo a un hospital!

¡No! ¡Ya viene! ¡Pude detener a su explorador pero pronto vendrán más! ¡Este sector necesita a un nuevo guardián!- dijo el hombre, Lee le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Yo… yo ya estoy muerto… y aun no he elegido un sucesor… pero… pero te he visto… se de tu valor, de tu voluntad para poder sobreponerte a todos los problemas que te han causado… eres alguien que realmente no conoce el miedo- dijo el hombre, Lee se sonrojo avergonzado por el alago.

Aun así… ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó confundido. El hombre se quito el anillo y tembloroso se lo puso en las manos a Lee.

Tomalo… no hay nadie mejor en este mundo que tu para usarlo… debes de protegerlo de ellos… -dijo el hombre.

¿Pero de quien debo proteger al mundo… y quien eres tú?- preguntó Lee consternado, el hombre sonrió.

Soy Abin Sur… Green Lantern del sector 2814… Rock Lee… tu eres el que podrá salvaguardar a todos de ellos… de la Corporación Sinestro… - dijo tosiendo mas sangre, Lee lo sujeto con firmeza… y Abin Sur murió en sus brazos, Lee le miro con algo de tristeza… sin importar que seas un ninja, para él no era agradable ver morir a la gente.

Entones miro el anillo en sus manos… no sabía de que se trataba pero…

Se lo coloco.

Un brillo le cubrió y una voz se escucho.

"_Green Lantern 2814 ha fallecido… Rock Lee ha sido designado como sucesor y ha demostrado poseer una gran Voluntad"_

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo asombrado.

"_Debes de repetir el lema"_

¿Qué Lema?- preguntó mientras que la luz verde lo cubría.

"_Solo repite…_

_En el Día mas brillante…_

_En la Noche más oscura…_

_El Mal no escapara de mi vista._

_Aquellos que adoran al mal que teman mi poder, _

_La Luz de Green Lantern"_

La luz pudo ser vista incluso en Konoha… muchos miraron extrañados ese resplandor… y un enorme chackra se sintió…

Y en el bosque…

La luz disminuyo… Rock Lee solo miro asombrado el traje verde con negro que portaba, junto con el gran antifaz que cubría su rostro… el anillo brillaba en su mano mientras que en ese momento… el universo se hacía mas pequeño para el.

¡COOL ESTO DE VERDAD QUE ENCIENDE LAS LLAMAS DE MI JUVENTUD!- exclamo Rock Lee siendo cubierto por el poder del anillo.

"_Rock Lee, has sido designado como Green Lantern guardián del Sector 2814"_

Continuara…

Bien, algunos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué un nuevo fic si aun sigues con otros? Y yo responderé, ya lo tenía en mi mente, y si no lo plasmaba no habría manera de hacerlo más adelante.

Bien algunos se habrán dado cuenta de que he tenido un cierto apasionamiento por los super héroes (Es obvio por fics como The Punisher y Todos vs Superman Prime), pues ahora le toca a Rock Lee ser protagonista de un fic ambientado en ese ámbito, je, recuerden que a Naruto le toco en The Punisher (El cual estoy a poco de continuar) y gracias a DC, he decidido que cada uno de mis fics será un mundo, parte del Multiverso de fics que hay, por lo que en este fic, esta parte del Multiverso es alterna, ya que meteré a la Corporacion de Green Lanterns, La Sinestro Corp, los Red Lantern, Purple Lantern, Orange Lantern, Blue Lantern, Indigo Lantern y Black Lantern como si fueran parte del Universo de Naruto, solo espero que este no sea realmente largo.

Además, meteré un genero que casi no ocupo… el Harem, pero como lo dije, Lee será el prota, por lo que aun no decido quien será su pareja en la historia, puede ser cualquiera menos Hinata, je, ella es solo para Naruto, pero fuera de ella, pueden sugerir a quien sea, incluso, puede que le deje con dos chicas, por el momento mis opciones son Karin y Tenten, si desean a alguna optra que le entre al quite, solo sugieran.

Suerte y por cierto… esta es la Tierra 2612.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 2:**

Rock Lee miraba su nuevo traje con alegría, se sentía poderoso y juvenil con el… el brillo del anillo era cálido y reconfortante… como si le protegiese de cualquier mal.

¡Como desearía que los chicos vieran esto!- exclamo alegre y antes de que lo notara… se elevo por los aires -¡Increíble!- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que se daba cuenta de que por algún motivo, podía volar y no solo eso, lo controlaba.

Entonces miro al punto donde estaba el cuerpo de Abin Sur, y se percato de que este había desaparecido, Lee descendió y miro que solo quedaba el traje del antiguo Green Lantern, rezo una oración silente y enterró el traje en un claro.

No temas, ya veras que usare el poder de la juventud para cuidar del Mundo- dijo Lee, en eso el anillo brillo de nuevo.

"_Green Lantern 2814, es necesario que te instruya sobre el uso debido del anillo, necesitamos ir a un lugar privado"_- se escucho.

¿Privado? Bueno, creo que podemos ir al dojo, aunque yo quería mostrarles a todos el anillo- dijo con algo de molestia.

"_No se considera prudente eso en la Tierra… los humanos son muy dados a la codicia y envidia. Se recomienda el uso de identidad secreta para la protección del Anillo y el portador"_

¿Identidad secreta? Pero… no… creo que te entiendo… si tienes razón, muchos ninjas tratarían de obtener el anillo para hacer el mal… el poder corrompe, es por eso que debo usar el anillo de manera responsable- dijo Lee con decisión –Pero, ¿Al menos podría decirle a Gai sensei?

"_Eso queda a elección del portador, la cantidad de personas recomendadas para saber sobre el anillo no deberá de superar las 3, entre ellas a la persona que elijas como probable sustituto en caso de incapacidad o muerte"_

¡Bien, eso me gusta, entonces vamos al dojo para que puedas instruirme correctamente en el uso del anillo- dijo Lee mientras que la luz le cubría y el salía disparado al dojo.

En el cielo, un rayo amarillo se vio.

"_Sinestro 2814 ha fallecido, se inicia escaneo de vida inteligente para reemplazarlo"_ –se escucho de un anillo amarillo que salía disparado contra la Tierra.

En Konoha.

¿Qué habrá sido eso?- preguntó Neji después de que aquella luminosidad verde hubiese desaparecido.

Ni idea… pero sabes Neji, esa luz me recordó un poco a Lee y Gai sensei- dijo Tenten con pena, Neji solo bufó.

Me voy- fue todo lo que dijo el Hyuga, Tenten le miro con molestia, a causa de la luz no habían podido entrenar todo lo que ella hubiese querido, aunque no importaba mucho, ya que el chico era terriblemente serio y ya no resultaba tan atractivo a su vista.

Es una lastima… aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que hubiera funcionado… somos tan… distintos- dijo la chica con tristeza… hasta que vio un lucero verde en el cielo… dirigiéndose a un lugar que ella conocía bien.

¿Se dirige al Dojo de Lee? Será mejor investigar- dijo saliendo en esa dirección.

En otro punto.

Karin corría apresurada, después de ver la luz verdosa, pudo sentir el Chakra del tipo que le había derribado cerca de la luz, por lo que decidió investigar, pero de pronto sintió que el chakra se movió con mucha velocidad, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

En el dojo de Lee.

Entonces, debo de recargar el anillo cada 24 horas… debo de respetar los modos de vida de cada mundo al que vaya sin imponer mis preceptos… debo de respetar la vida… aunque en casos de emergencia se permite el uso de Fuerza Letal… mi único limite es mi imaginación y… debo de estar listo en caso de la aparición de los miembros de la Sinestro Corp.- dijo Lee con mas calma.

"_Es correcto, por ahora se recomienda que vuelva a su estado normal, los sensores detectan a dos formas de vida orgánicas acercarse"_

Ya veo, bien entonces te veré mas tarde- dijo Lee mientras que en un brillo, sus ropas desaparecían… lo malo para Lee, es que como apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar el anillo… quedo en estado "natural"… justo cuando la puerta se abría.

¡Lee he visto una luz dirigirse a aquí y…! – dijo Tenten pero se quedo paralizada al verle.

Wow, que cuerpazo- dijo Karin llegando y mirando por sobre el hombro de Tenten.

Lee solo se miro… y se percato de que había terminado totalmente desnudo (con excepción del anillo)

¡WOHAAAAAAA!- grito mientras que corría a uno de los cuartos a cambiarse. Las dos chicas solo se quedaron algo pasmadas.

Jamás pensé ver a Lee así- dijo Tenten para si bastante sonrojada, Karin le miro.

Bueno… aunque parece que no esta aquí lo que sea que provoco esa luz verde- dijo, Tenten le miro con algo de desconfianza, pese a que ambas no se habían tratado mucho… el simple hecho de haber pertenecido al grupo de Sasuke le hacía desconfiar.

¿Tu también viste la luz verde?- preguntó Tenten, Karin le miro con una mueca de enfado.

Si, y también sentí el chakra de ese chico cerca… pero es solo una suposición… había algo muy raro en la energía que se emanaba- dijo Karin mientras que se daba la vuelta –Yo me voy, despídeme de ese galán compañero tuyo- Dijo con picardía, Tenten bufó molesta.

¿Pero quien se cree para hablar así de Lee?- se preguntó molesta… aunque de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo -¿Y por que diablos habría yo de molestarme? Debería de sentirme más tranquila por que una chica mostro interés en Lee- se dijo mientras que asentía repetidamente con la cabeza.

En otro cuarto, Lee se había puesto uno de sus trajes verdes, más no se atrevía a salir a causa de la vergüenza de haber estado desnudo frente a dos chicas… de pronto el anillo brillo.

"_Se ha detectado un incidente de riesgo a 40 kilómetros de Konoha, podrían morir civiles inocentes, ¿Desea acudir al auxilio de ellos?"_

Lee miro el anillo, aun estaba apenado por lo pasado y decidió que luego hablaría con Tenten para disculparse por estar en modo, "No presentable" frente a ella.

Si vamos- dijo mientras que el Anillo brillaba y el uniforme de Green Lantern volvía a aparecer en él –Solo espero que esta vez no me dejes desnudo.

"_No volverá a pasar"_

Lee brillo y salió disparado por una ventana.

En el dojo, Tenten solo miraba la puerta apenada, aunque se sentía algo rara con respecto a lo que dijo Karin.

El Chakra de Lee al lado de la Luz verde…- dijo para sí, en eso notó un resplandor verdoso… Tenten corrió al cuarto a donde Lee había ido y al entrar se percato de que no había nadie -¿Pero que rayos?

Tenten salió del dojo y vio a lo lejos a Karin, ella se había ido caminando por lo que no estaba demasiado alejada, con rapidez la alcanzo y se percato de que Karin solo miraba el cielo, levanto la vista y vio una leve estela verde.

¿Lo notaste también? Ha vuelto a pasar, sea lo que sea se dirige al sur- dijo Karin con curiosidad.

¿Volviste a sentir el chakra de Lee?- preguntó, Karin asintió.

No se que pasa, pero es mejor investigar… hace un par de horas tuve la misma sensación cuando esas dos luces aparecieron en el cielo- dijo Karin, Tenten le miro extrañada.

¿Dos luces?- pregunto.

Si, una amarilla y una verde… nadie más las noto parece, pero aun así… me da mala espina- dijo con calma, Tenten le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Será mejor que nos movamos entonces… ¿Crees poder seguir esa energía extraña?- preguntó Tenten, Karin le miro con soberbia.

Pues claro, es sumamente fácil… esta dirigiéndose al Sur velozmente… tal vez este a unos 30 o 40 kilómetros de aquí… dependiendo donde se detenga-dijo Karin, Tenten solo asintió y sin decir más, ambas partieron.

En el Sur.

¡Auxilio!- gritaba una chica mientras que un grupo de ninjas renegados atacaba un pequeño pueblo, los indefensos habitantes.

¡Ja, traigan rápido a todas las jovencitas, serán unas excelentes prostitutas y esclavas para vender!- decía el que parecía el líder, los demás ninjas solo atrapaban a las chicas y burlones las metían en una carreta con jaula, las jóvenes solo veían con terror el oscuro destino que les deparaba.

En una colina, una pequeña niña miraba con miedo lo que pasaba.

De… debo de ir… a Konoha… ellos podrán salvar a… a… mis hermanas- dijo asustada… hasta que una luz verde apareció frente a ella. Y la imponente figura de Lee con el uniforme de GL apareció frente a ella.

Hola pequeña, ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Lee con una sonrisa cariñosa, la niña le miro con sorpresa.

¡Señor están atacando el pueblo! ¡Por favor se van a llevar a mis hermanas y a mis amigas ayúdenos por favor!- exclamo la niña, Lee solo le miro y volteo la vista al pueblo.

Tranquila pequeña, yo rescatare a todos… ¡Por que la llama de la juventud arde en mi! ¡Dejalo todo en manos del gran!… del gran…- dijo Lee pero recordó lo de mantener su identidad en secreto… y entonces sonrío -¡Del gran Green Lantern!

El gritp se escucho bastante lejos ya que incluso los ninjas que atacaban el pueblo voltearon… y solo vieron lo que se les venía encima.

¡Ahora si jijos del maíz! ¡Les voy a enseñar lo que es ser un Héroe!- gritó Lee mientras que se lanzaba a la carga con el anillo al máximo.

Continuara…

Je, El Green Lantern Lee entrara en acción, aunque, pese a la recomendación del anillo con respecto a lo de la identidad secreta, no creo que Lee sea capaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo, además, Karin y Tenten sospechan, por lo que veremos que pasara pronto, además, como notaron, el Anillo de la Sinestro Corp. Del sector 2814 busca un nuevo portador, ¿Quién será el que quede como portador del anillo que funciona a través del miedo? ¿Quizás alguien de Konoha? ¿O podría ser alguien de otra aldea? Además ¿Quien será elejido por Lee para ser su sustituto en caso de incapacidad o muerte?

Je, como ya lo he dicho antes, usare también los demás anillos, pero para que se den una idea, estas son las emociones que gobiernan a cada anillo.

Verde: Voluntad.

Amarillo: Miedo.

Naranja: Avaricia.

Rojo: Ira.

Azul: Esperanza.

Índigo: Compasión.

Purpura: Amor.

Negro: Muerte.

Además, recuerden que hice una propuesta sobre la posible o posibles parejas de Lee, y por ahora va así, (esta en varios foros y en Fanfiction Net tambien)

KarinLeeTenten (trió): 3 votos.

LeeKarin: 3 votos.

LeeTenten: 2 votos.

Recuerden que también pueden pedir que mas chicas le entren al quite y que incluso Lee tenga mas de una pareja (Por el momento, mi favorito es el trío, je, a Lee debe de pasarle algo bueno de vez en cuando) pero esperare sus opiniones, pueden proponer a cualquier chica menos a Hinata (que como dije antes es solo para Naruto)

P.D: Pronto actualizare "Loca Academia de Ninjas II" y "The Punisher" Es solo que el trabajo me tiene algo agobiado.


	3. Capitulo 3

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 3:**

Un enorme muro verde barrio con varios de los ninjas renegados, los que no fueron alcanzados solo miraron con sorpresa.

¡Pero que dem…!- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el líder.

¡KONOHA SEMPU!- gritó Lee mientras que de una violenta patada lanzaba al ninja por los aires.

¡Jefe!- gritaron los demás, Lee solo les miro mientras que la luz verde le cubría.

Bien, les daré dos opciones, e rinden y permiten que los entregue a las autoridades… o deciden resistirse y les parto la cara, y de todas maneras los entrego… así que, ¿Qué deciden?- preguntó burlón, varios de los renegados le miraron con miedo mientras que algunos aldeanos empezaron a vitoréalo.

Mal… ¡Maldito!- gritó uno de los renegados empezando a crear sellos.

¡Engarróteseme ahí!- exclamo Lee mientras que del anillo lanzaba unas cadenas que apresaron al ninja antes de poder terminar, los demás le miraron con miedo.

¡Corran!- grito otro, pero antes de que pudieran moverse, se percataron de que estaban dentro de una burbuja verde.

Buu, que aburridos fueron… saben, sería mejor que enmendaran su camino- dijo Lee, de pronto.

¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUUTSU!- se escucho, Lee miro que el líder había despertado y había hecho una invocación.

Vaya… veo que no me aburriré- dijo Lee mientras que miraba a un enorme Jabalí que le miraba.

¡Haber que puedes hacer en contra de mi poderoso Tonka!- Grito el hombre Lee le miro extrañado.

¿Tonka? Menudo nombre más raro… ¿Qué significa?- preguntó, pero el Jabali se le fue encima, Lee se elevo con velocidad por los cielos y con rapidez creo una nueva jaula y encerro al resto de los ninjas allí, entonces miro a Tonka –Veo que tendre que ponerme rudo.

En el suelo.

¡Esta volando! ¡Que clase de Jutsu es ese!- grito asustado el líder, Lee le miro y sonrió.

¿Jutsu? Bueno, yo jamás he podido usarlos pero… ¿Por qué no?- dijo sonriendo mientras que concentraba la energía del anillo y creaba a un enorme gorila.

¡QUE, UN JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!- grito sorprendido el hombre, el Jabalí solo miraba con temor al Gorila que era casi 5 veces más grande que él.

¡Haber como aguantas esto Babe! ¡Dale duro mi Gori!- grito Lee mientras que de un solo manotazo el Jabalí salía disparado contra el monte y desaparecía en una bola de humo al romperse la invocación.

No… no… Tonka fue… fue vencido- dijo asombrado, en eso Lee descendió detrás de el.

Bien… ¿Ya te rindes?- preguntó Lee, el hombre al verlo solo se desmayo, entonces Lee mientras que negaba con la cabeza apunto a la jaula donde estaban apresadas las chicas y con un impacto las libero –Son libres chicas, vayan con sus padres.

Las jóvenes solo miraron agradecidas a Lee y algunas con un enorme sonrojo, Lee miro a los ninjas apresados y solo negó con la cabeza.

¿Saben? Con todo el bien que podrían hacer y ustedes desaprovechan su vida dañado a inocentes… dios… si no fuera por que soy quien soy… ya los habría matado, pero ustedes deben de ser juzgados por las autoridades locales- dijo Lee mientras qué los renegados le veían con miedo.

Se… señor… nosotros ya enviamos a alguien por las autoridades… supimos de una escuadra de Konoha que esta cerca… ellos podrán encargarse si no le molesta- dijo uno de los ancianos de la aldea, Lee le miro y sonrió mientras se ponía en pose de nice guy.

¡Ok dejare que la llama de la juventud de los ninjas de Konoha se encargue de ellos! ¡Y ustedes, si me entero que han vuelto a atacar a este pueblo me encargare de que se arrepientan de por vida!- Exclamo con severidad, los ninjas se abrazaron asustados.

¡Wow, es genial!- exclamo un niño mientras que las jóvenes solo miraban con admiración a Lee.

¡Gracias señor Lantern por salvar a mis hermanas y amigas!- dijo la niña acercándosele mientras que le daba unas flores que había recogido del monte, Lee se rasco la nuca apenado.

Eh, uh… gracias pequeña, las cuidare bien- dijo Lee sujetando las flores con una sonrisa.

¡Que tierno!- dijeron las sonrojadas muchachas, Lee solo sonrió avergonzado.

"_Se detecta la presencia de ninjas de Konoha en las cercanías, se recomienda una rápida retirada"_

Bien… bueno, me retiro ¡Y recuerden que la llama de la juventud siempre ardera en los corazones justos! ¡WOHA!- gritó mientras que se lanzaba por el cielo, la gente del pueblo empezó a aplaudir mientras que la estela verde de Lee se alejaba por los cielos.

A lo lejos, Karin y Tenten alcanzaron a ver la estela en el cielo.

¡Diablos! ¡Se esta escapando!- grito Tenten molesta.

Sigamos, estuvo mucho tiempo en ese punto, quizás encontremos alguna pista de lo que paso- dijo Karin, Tenten bufó mientras que asentía.

Bien, vamos entonces- dijo y ambas reemprendieron su camino.

En el cielo, Lee se elevo aun más, el poder del anillo era increíble… era como poder usar jutsus pero sin las limitantes del Chakra… de pronto se percato de algo… el cielo ya no era azul… sino negro… aunque el podía verse… veía las estrellas… volteo y miro hacía abajo…

…y vio a la Tierra en todo su esplendor.

¡He salido del planeta!- grito asombrado.

"_El anillo se encuentra al 20 por ciento de su carga, se recomienda recargar pronto el anillo para protección del usuario, la Linterna se encuentra en el lugar designado como dojo"_

¿Recargar? Vaya, y yo que quería ver más del espacio… je, creo que Naruto kun se moriría de envidia al saber de esto y… -dijo pero cayó… y como si una luz iluminara su mente sonrió -¡Eso es! ¡Naruto kun podría ser un buen suplente! ¡La llama de la juventud y la voluntad arde en el!

Si hubiera oxigeno en el espacio… probablemente su grito hubiese sido escuchado a lo lejos, Lee miro la Tierra y entonces se dirigió de regreso a Konoha, sin percatarse de que tres luces… una azul, una purpura y una naranja se dirigían a la Tierra.

"_Se inicia escaneo del sector 2814 en busca de un portador idóneo"_- se escucho de un anillo purpura.

"_Se inicia la búsqueda del nuevo portador del anillo del sector 2814"_- se escucho de un anillo naranja.

De la luz azul… emergió un pequeño hombre, sus ropajes eran blancos pero emitía un aura azul… antes fue un guardián del universo, Ganthed, ahora… como Guardián de la Corporación Azul observo el Planeta con calma… casi con ternura.

Así que Saayd tenía razón… un nuevo Green Lantern ha surgido… y parece ser que tiene el potencial para ser el mejor… eso me preocupa… es vulnerable a Parallax, será mejor que tenga una charla con él mientras que busco al propietario del Anillo Azul- dijo para sí mientras que se dirigía a la Tierra.

En el pueblo donde Lee había actuado.

Karin y Tenten miraban con algo de sorpresa a un grupo de ninjas encabezados por Shikamaru Nara hablar con algunos de los aldeanos, ambas se acercaron.

Shikamaru, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó Tenten mientras que miraba que aparte de Shikamaru estaban Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sai y Chouji.

Hum… lo mismo debería de preguntarte- dijo Shikamaru mientras qué los demás se acercaban –Estábamos volviendo de una misión cuando un hombre nos intercepto pidiendo ayuda…se supone que este pueblo estaba bajo ataque.

Tenten miro el lugar, y aunque habían algunos destrozos, no se veía tan mal.

Pues se ve que reaccionaron rápido- dijo Karin, en eso Sakura se les acerco y Karin noto que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, solo suspiro hastiada, desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, prácticamente todas las mujeres de la aldea le veían mal a ella, no entendía bien el motivo, exceptuando a Hinata Hyuga y a Tenten, quienes solo le miraban con desconfianza, no había podido hacer una sola amistad en Konoha.

Nosotros no hicimos esto, alguien se nos adelanto- dijo Sakura, Tenten y Karin se miraron.

¿Cómo era ese alguien?- preguntó Tenten.

Dicen que era un sujeto de verde… que podía volar y que hacía jutsus sin hacer sellos… solo lo hacía con apuntar su puño a algún punto- dijo Ino pensativa.

Je, ¡Debe de haberse visto genial! ¡Dicen que derroto a una invocación usando otra en solo un instante!- dijo Naruto, Karin solo se sujeto el mentón pensativa.

¿Qué apariencia tenia?- preguntó Karin en eso una niña se le acerco.

¡Era como un Ángel Verde! ¡Brillaba con una luz muy cálida y no dudo en ir a rescatarnos!- dijo con admiración, Karin se inclino y le miro con calma.

Su rostro ¿Cómo era?- preguntó con curiosidad, la niña solo se sujeto el mentón.

Pues usaba un antifaz… y sus ojos se veían de color verde- dijo la niña y de pronto sonrió –Pero recuerdo que llevaba un símbolo en su pecho.

¿Cómo era el símbolo?- preguntó Shikamaru, la niña entonces se inclino y dibujo en el suelo un circulo con dos rayas en los bordes… como si fuera la silueta de una linterna.

¿Dijo como se llamaba?- preguntó Sakura.

¡Era el grandioso Green Lantern!- exclamo la niña con alegría.

Es cierto…yo… yo hice un dibujo- dijo una muchacha acercándose, el grupo de ninjas le miro y la chica mostro un dibujo (muy bueno por cierto) del héroe.

Los ninjas lo miraron, el traje era algo simple, un traje entallado de color verde con botas blancas, algunas partes en las piernas y brazos eran negros, en el pecho llevaba la insignia que la niña les había dicho y llevaba un grueso antifaz que le cubría la faz.

Pues… el único signo distintivo es ese símbolo- dijo Sai, acercándose, Shikamaru suspiro.

Bien, creo que habrá que informar de esto a Hokage sama… y llevarnos a estos prisioneros con nosotros para que se les juzgue- dijo Shikamaru señalando a los ninjas que estaban encerrados en una jaula sobre una carreta –Naruto, tu, Chouji y Sai los llevaran, nosotros nos adelantaremos a informar a la Hokage.

¡Que! ¡Por que yo!- preguntó molesto el rubio, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

¡Tu solo hazlo!- le gritó Sakura, Naruto solo le miro con ojos llorosos., los demás solo le miraron con pena.

Vamonos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que él, Ino y Sakura se marchaban. Karin y Tenten solo se miraron entre ellas.

¿Qué crees?- preguntó la castaña.

Esta relacionado…aun no se como pero lo esta, será mejor que vigilemos a tu amigo- dijo la pelirroja, Tenten asintió y ambas se fueron mientras que , Naruto, Sai y Chouji conseguían un caballo para remolcar la jaula.

En el dojo de Lee.

Este entro a la parte que usaba como cuarto, estaba sumamente emocionado, en cuanto Naruto regresara de su misión le contaría del anillo y le propondría ser su sucesor en caso de que le pasara algo, estaba seguro de que aceptaría… en eso noto una lámpara verde en su mesa, la sujeto y vio que esta reaccionaba al anillo.

¿Esta es la batería?- preguntó Lee.

"_Afirmativo, solo debes de apuntar tu anillo a la luz y recitar el juramento"_

Bueno, no parece tan difícil- dijo Lee mientras que levantaba la linterna y apuntaba el anillo.

"En el Día mas brillante, en la noche mas oscura… el mal no escapara de mi vista… que aquellos que adoren el mal que teman de mi poder… de la Luz de Green Lantern"- recito Lee mientras que la luz entraba al anillo y Lee noto que la intensidad subió.

"_Recarga completa"_

Lee suspiro mientras que el anillo brillaba y las ropas comunes de Lee aparecían, el sonrió, al menos no había quedado al "natural" esta vez.

Bien, pero primero me tomare un descansó… ya es tarde y creo que han sido muchas emociones por un día- dijo Lee mientras que se echaba en su cama y rápidamente caia en los brazos de Morfeo

A lo lejos, Ganthed miraba con calma Konoha.

Será mejor que primero vigile a ese chico… aunque parece un buen prospecto para ser infectado por Parallax… también siento el potencial de Ion en este mundo…- dijo pensativo –Además, siento el poder de Star Sapphire en las cercanías… buscando a una nueva inquilina, sí, solo lo mantendré vigilado y hablare con él cuando sea necesario- dijo con calma.

En otro lugar… en un universo de Antimateria.

Qward.

¿Entonces perdimos al 2814?- preguntó un hombre de piel purpura a una especie de reptil café con puas.

A si es, sin embargo, Abin Sur también murió, pero eligió un sucesor, aunque no parece ser la gran cosa, lo único interesante, es que podría ser el nuevo Parallax- dijo el ser, el hombre sonrió.

Buen trabajo Arkilio… ¿Y que hay de nuestro anillo?- preguntó.

Tenemos a muchos candidatos en la Tierra para ser el nuevo miembro, si lo desea, puedo darle la información de los prospectos que el anillo ha localizado- dijo Arkilio, el hombre se levanto del asiento y sonrió.

Bien hazlo, por ahora debemos de prepararnos, pronto podremos tomar control total del universo… el mal debe de desaparecer bajo nuestro estricto mando, somos el orden… y solo el miedo podrá devolver el orden a este corrupto universo… - dijo caminando a donde le miraba Arkilo –Eso lo juro por mi nombre y mi corporación… por mi, Sinestro de Korugar.

Y entonces la imponente figura de Sinestro, el que una vez fuese llamado el más grande Green Lantern de todos, se elevo por los cielos de Qward, a lo lejos se veía una enorme Lámpara Amarilla… y varios seres con anillos amarillos.

Pronto estallara la guerra… y la puerta al multiverso será el campo de batalla… solo debo esperar a que se reúnan todos los actores y entonces demostraremos que el miedo esta más allá de todas las emociones… sin importar cuales sean- dijo mientras que reía… con una carcajada que llenaba de pánico el aire.

Continuara.

Bien un capitulo rápido, je, aunque ya aparecieron Sinestro y Ganthed, no por eso quiere decir que empezara una guerra tan rápido, no señor, como lo puso Sinestro, primero se reunirán los actores, además, Lee deberá de aprender un poco sobre lo que es pelear en el espació exterior y aun falta definir que chica o chicas se quedaran en su corazón, por ahora, Lee decidió convencer a Naruto para que sea su sustituto, pronto también Gai sabrá del nuevo poder de su alumno, pero no solo eso, Karin y Tenten sospechan aun más, je, en el próximo capitulo, tratare de hacer una escena picarona de ellas con Lee. Además de que ya tengo prospectos para los anillos Amarillo, Purpura, Naranja y azul.

Por cierto, los personajes que están muertos en Naruto actualmente, en mi fic siguen muertos, aunque podría pasar algo interesante.

Por cierto, para quienes no sepan quienes son Ganthed y Sinestro, este es un pequeño desglose de los dos.

Ganthed: Fue uno de los Guardianes del Universo, creadores de la Corporación GL, Ganthed siempre se diferencio de los demás por ser un Guardián que apoyaba a las emociones y a la vida, fue el único sobreviviente de la matanza de Parallax a los Guardianes y a la Corporación y quien entrego el anillo a Kyle Ryner. Después del renacimiento de la GL, Ganthed fue expulsado junto con su compañera Saayd por ser demasiado "sentimentales", ambos crearon entonces el anillo Azul y a la corporación Blue Lantern para tratar de detener la profecía de "La Noche más Obscura"

Sinestro: Fue considerado como el mejor GL de todos, fue maestro de Hal Jordan y amigo de Abin Sur, pero perdió su puesto cuando Jordan lo desenmascaro, al probar que Sinestro uso el poder del Anillo para someter a su planeta natal Korugar a un régimen dictatorial donde el miedo era lo que mantenía a la población sojuzgada.

Sinestro fue procesado y expulsado de la Corporación, fue desterrado a Qward, donde los armeros le fabricaron un anillo amarillo, Sinestro peleo entonces contra los GL, pero al final peleo a su lado para tratar de detener a Parallax, muriendo aparentemente.

Reaparecería más tarde y después de constantes peleas contra Ryner, Guy Gardner, Jhon Steward y el mismo y renacido Hal Jordan, Sinestro creo su propia Corporación, la Sinestro Corp.

Bueno. Por ahora los dejo con la lista de votos para pareja de Lee.

KarinLeeTenten: 6 votos.

KarinLee: 4 votos.

LeeTenten: 3 votos.

Aun tienen hasta el capitulo 5 para votar.

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 4

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 4:**

Lee descansaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, por lo mientras, en Konoha.

Ya es tarde- dijo Tenten después de que se separaran de los demás, Karin solo suspiro.

Oye, se que es raro que lo pregunte pero ¿Acaso les hice algo en alguna vida?- preguntó Karin, Tenten le miro extrañada.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Tenten.

Es que durante la charla con la Hokage, tanto esa tal Sakura como Ino solo me miraban como si quisieran borrarme de la faz del Planeta- dijo Karin con algo de enfado… y tristeza.

Bueno… pues… es… es algo que no sé bien… creo que es solo desconfianza por haber estado tanto tiempo con Sasuke… ya sabes, el traiciono a Konoha y tu servías a Orochimaru… es obvio que la confianza no se gana de la noche a la mañana- dijo Tenten, Karin solo suspiro, entonces para romper un poco con la tensión, preguntó por Lee -¿Lee esta en su casa?

Si… y puedo notar que esta dormido… será mejor que empecemos a investigar cuanto antes- dijo Karin con calma.

Bueno, yo creo que empezaremos mañana, de todos modos aun tengo un par de días libres y podré vigilar a Lee- dijo Tenten, Karin asintió.

Buena noches- fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta, Tenten le miro y suspiro, es cierto, quisieran lo o no, Karin no les había hecho nada malo… no había un motivo real para tratarle mal…

¡Karin espera!- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja que volteo extrañada –Escucha… se… sé que no he sido muy cordial contigo desde que llegaste a Konoha y… yo… lo siento- dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Karin.

Eh… yo… no… no tienes que disculparte, mira que entiendo que no confíen en mi, después de lo que Orochimaru sama les hizo yo tampoco lo haría- dijo Karin algo sonrojada, Tenten solo le miro con una expresión indecisa.

Si… si lo deseas podemos ira hablar mañana con Lee… si lo agarramos antes de su entrenamiento matutino será más fácil que suelte la sopa- dijo Tenten, Karin asintió.

Si, esta bien y… gracias… por confiar- dijo Karin, Tenten asintió mientras que ambas se iban por distintos caminos.

En el cielo Ganthet miro a Konoha.

Es un buen lugar… pero percibo muchas emociones ocultas… hum, creo que el portador del anillo tendrá problemas para lidiar con esto… solo espero que sea lo bastante fuerte para evitar que Parallax se interese en el- dijo Ganthet mientras que escaneaba la zona… y sonrió –Parece que hay un candidato para ser miembro de mi corporación.

Ganthet entonces desapareció.

Karin caminaba de regreso a la casa que ocupaba junto con Suigetsu y Juugo… pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado desde su llegada a Konoha… y miro triste el cielo, a causa de la bocota de Suigetsu… muchos rumores circulaban sobre de ella, que era una zorra, una chica fácil… que era una maldita insensible… lo peor es que las personas de Konoha parecían dadas a aceptar los peores rumores sin dudar.

Pero eh estado en peores… además… ella parece no odiarme… quizás… no, ¿En que estoy pensando?- dijo para sí mientras que entraba en la casa.

En otro lado, Tenten solo suspiro mientras que se preparaba para dormir, tal vez había sido solo un cuarto de día el que había tratado a Karin… pero, no parecía tan mala, había escuchado toda clase de rumores sobre ella y en un principio pensó que era una clase de mujerzuela debilucha y parlanchina que se la pasaba fastidiando a Sasuke… pero al tratarla vio que no era muy diferente a cualquier kunoichi, tal vez era algo arisca, pero quien no lo sería en un lugar donde las habladurías parecían ser la ley…

Creo que yo ya habría matado a alguien- dijo mientras que se acostaba… y por un momento recordó la imagen de Lee… desnudo, se sonrojo entonces –Pero que cosas se tenía guardadas Lee, creo que cambio totalmente mi perspectiva de él.

A la mañana siguiente.

5:00 am, el despertador de Rock Lee comúnmente suena a esa hora… pero Lee había estado tan emocionado que había olvidado ponerlo… durmiendo un poco mas de la cuenta.

5:40 am Karin y Tenten sin previo acuerdo de horario (ya que a Tenten se le olvido decirle a Karin la hora a la que Lee iba a entrenar) se encuentran en una de las calles de Konoha y se dirigen al Dojo de Lee.

5:50 am Lee despierta y se mete a dar un baño.

11:00 am Lee sale de bañarse y al percatarse de que no metió ropa limpia sale del baño solo con una toalla… unos minutos después, Karin y Tenten entraban al dojo.

Oye ¿Qué acaso tu amigo no le teme a los ladrones?- preguntó Karin.

No, ¿Por qué?- respondió Tenten.

Es que mira, entramos a su casa como perro por su casa, ¿Qué acaso nunca cierra su puerta con llave?- le dijo, Tenten solo sonrió.

Así es Lee, muy seguro de si mismo y de la gente que lo rodea… ven, de seguro ya fue a entrenar, así que revisemos su cuarto, tal vez haya alguna pista o algo raro- dio Tenten, Karin asintió.

Al abrir la puerta… bueno, Lee estaba buscando su ropa en un desorden de armario… y por segunda vez estaba totalmente desnudo.

¿Hu? ¿Tenten?- pregunto Lee confundido… hasta que se percato de su estado -¡Ah Tenten que haces aquí!- grito, Tenten solo se quedo muda mirándole.

Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Karin mirando a Lee de arriba abajo, solo entonces Lee se cubrió con una vieja cobija.

¡Tu… tu eres la chica de ayer!- exclamo señalándole, Karin le miro extrañada… hasta que ato cabos.

¡Tu eres el pervertido que me manoseo!- le reclamo, Lee se puso rojo hasta las orejas… y Tenten seguía de piedra en la puerta.

He… uh… yo… yo lo siento- dijo Lee, metiéndose más entre las sabanas, Karin solo bufó.

Mira, te dejamos para que te cambies… y por cierto, no tienes de que avergonzarte… estas de muy buen ver chico- dijo Karin con algo de malicia, Lee se sonrojo más mientras que Karin sujetaba a Tenten del brazo.

Anda niña mueve el trasero- dijo mientras que jalaba a la petrificada Tenten afuera, Karin volteo de reojo y miro, aunque levemente la batería verde.

"Parece que por eso no sentí que el estaba aquí… hay una extraña aura en esa cosa"- pensó mientras que salían.

Lee solo suspiro mientras que rebuscando entre las cosas encontró el anillo y se lo puso.

Anillo, ¿Puedes crear algo de ropa para mi?- preguntó Lee, el anillo brillo y de pronto su cuerpo quedo cubierto por un traje verde similar al que el usaba –Gracias.

"_No hay problema"_

Lee salió del cuarto y vio a Tenten y a Karin hablando, cuando le notaron, Tenten se sonrojo un poco y volteo la mirada y Karin solo le sonrió.

He… hola, este… disculpen lo de hace rato… y lo de ayer… es que yo… yo… por cierto, ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, Karin solo se río levemente.

Soy Karin amigo, la compañera de Sasuke sama del grupo Taka- dijo Karin con una sonrisa algo triste, Lee lo noto… y recordó los rumores que circulaban por la chica… muchos demasiado exagerados, pero si era amiga de Tenten no podía ser tan mala.

Ha… he, soy Rock Lee… gusto en conocerte y… disculpa por lo de ayer- dijo recordando cuando le había caído encima.

Tranquilo nene, fue un accidente… por cierto, ¿Viste ayer tu unas luces en el cielo?- preguntó Karin, Lee solo trago saliva.

He… creo que si… creo que fue un cometa, muy bonito- dijo Lee con nervios, Karin le miro e intuyo algo.

Bonito anillo- dijo Karin señalando al anillo, Lee solo sudo frio, y vio que Tenten miro el anillo con curiosidad.

Es raro, Lee ¿Desde cuando te gustan las alhajas?- preguntó con curiosidad, Lee solo tembló.

He… he… este, me… me lo regalaron- dijo Lee con nervios.

Hum, ¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Karin y Lee se puso pálido… la ropa que llevaba puesta había sido creada por el anillo… pero tampoco era común para el negarle algo a una chica… menos a chicas que eran atractivas…

He... Claro, espera un momento- dijo levantándose y entrando a su cuarto ante las miradas extrañadas de ambas chicas.

¿Qué hago ahora?- dijo Lee asustado.

"_He localizado sus ropas, puede cambiarse y crear un anillo falso… podre mantenerlo un tiempo mientras que usted me oculta"_

¿Puedes hacer eso? ¡Bien hagámoslo!- dijo Lee.

Afuera.

Sabes, tu amigo es gracioso- dijo Karin con una leve sonrisa.

Si… aunque se me hace raro verlo con algo de joyería… pensé que Lee odiaba eso- dijo Tenten, Karin solo le miro.

Aun así… debo admitir que tu amigo es guapo- dijo Karin, Tenten le miro con sorpresa, y soltó una leve carcajada.

¿Sabes? Creo que eres la primera chica que dice eso de él- dijo Tenten ante la mirada de extrañeza de Karin.

Bueno, es cierto que no será un Adonis como Sasuke sama, pero el chico tiene lo suyo… además de que no sé como pasan por alto ese cuerpezaso- dijo Karin con algo de sonrojo, Tenten solo sonrió nerviosa.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me sentí rara? Dios debo de estar volviéndome loca… aunque Karin tiene un buen punto… no me había fijado del buen cuerpo que tiene Lee… hace parecer a Neji un guiñapo"- pensó Tenten, en eso Lee salió con una sonrisa y le entrego el anillo a Karin.

Hum… esta bonito- fue todo lo que dijo Karin, pero miro el anillo con duda… ¿Por qué había vuelto a entrar al cuarto para solo prestarle su anillo? Aquí había gato encerrado.

Si, es una bonita pieza- dijo Tenten mirando el anillo aunque también tenía sus dudas al respecto.

Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ya que me imagino que debes de ir a entrenar, así que no te estorbamos- dijo Tenten mientras que ambas se levantaban, Karin le devolvió el anillo a Lee… y antes de que Lee lo notara se le acerco bastante.

Te estaré vigilando nene- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que iba a la salida.

Tenten le esperaba con una expresión rara en el rostro, Karin le sonrió.

Vámonos- dijo Karin mientras que Tenten le seguía.

Uff… eso fue raro- dijo Lee mientras que se levantaba y sacaba su anillo de una bolsa poniéndoselo –Anillo ¿También puedo crear anillo que posean tu poder?

"_Así es, puedes crear varias copias pero su tiempo de vida es limitado, por lo que no se les considera a los usuarios como miembros de la Corporación, pero sería un buen método para probar a tu posible reemplazo"_

Ya veo… y Anillo ¿Qué pasaría si mas de tres personas se enteraran de la verdad?- preguntó Lee.

"_Solo correrías riesgos, la mayor arte de las razas ricas en emociones se dejan llevar muy rápidamente por la codicia y la envidia… por lo que tratarían de atacar a tus seres queridos para obtener el poder del anillo, por eso es recomendable la discreción"_

Ha bueno, creo que después de entrenar iré a ver a Naruto kun- dijo Lee levantándose, pero su anillo brillo.

"_Rock Lee se detecta un incidente de serio peligro en la presa Hot Nao, ¿Desea acudir?"_

Lee miro al anillo y suspiro.

¿Qué problema es?- preguntó Lee.

Karin y Tenten se dirigían de vuelta a Konoha, aunque esperaron recorrer una cierta distancia antes de empezar a hablar.

¿Lo notaste?- preguntó Tenten.

Si, lo note- respondió Karin.

¿Y que opinas?- pregunto Tenten.

¡Que tu compañero esta para comérselo!- dijo Karin con una sonrisa, Tenten solo se cayo de la impresión.

Ese no era el punto- dijo Tenten levantándose.

Lo sé… anda no te pongas celosa… y si… si note que ocultaba algo- dijo Karin sonriendo.

¡Yo no estoy celosa!- le espeto Tenten molesta, Karin solo le sonrió.

Si como no, anda chica, si bien que lo miraste de arriba abajo hace rato- dijo con burla, Tenten solo bajo la cara sonrojada y jugo con sus dedos como lo hacía Hinata- Tranquila, será mejor enfocarnos en saber más sobre ese anillo…

Karin calló mientras que miraba al cielo, Tenten volteo y vio otra vez la ráfaga verde.

Si… hay que investigar más a fondo el anillo- dijo Karin mientras que volvía a sentir el chakra de Lee en la luz.

El espacio profundo…

La oscuridad que solo es interrumpida por las miles de estrellas y los planetas… de pronto… como si la luz tuviera una nueva vida… miles de rayos multicolores salen en todas direcciones…

Rayos verdes… amarillos… purpuras… naranjas… índigos… rojos… azules… pero entre todo eso… una lluvia negra cae en distintos planetas… y se dirige a la Tierra… igual que otras luces.

En la Tierra.

Las horas pasan.

Umino Iruka termina con sus labores en la Academia, sonrió mientras que ve como una nueva generación se prepara para surgir… una nueva generación que espera, sea como la que enseño… la que les brindara esperanza… igual que como lo ha hecho aquel rubio cabeza hueca que es como el hijo que nunca tuvo, entro a su casa… estaba algo triste, recordó que durante el ataque de Pain, si Kakashi no hubiera intervenido… el ya estaría muerto.

A veces me siento un inútil- dijo, entonces una voz le alerto.

No tienes por que sentirte así… Umino Iruka… eres muy valioso para aquellos jóvenes… y eres el que les brinda siempre sus primeras esperanzas- dijo una voz, Iruka saco un kunai y se puso en guardia.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Iruka, entonces de entre las sombras, la afable imagen de Ganthet le miro.

Umino Iruka… te he seleccionado como el Blue Lantern del sector 2814- dijo Ganthet mientras que un anillo azul aparecía en sus manos.

Otro Lugar.

Neji Hyuga entrenaba duramente… debía de ser mas fuerte… Konoha había recibido mucho daño en el ataque de Pain… y el se había sentido inútil… entonces considero que la mejor manera de evitarlo… sería que cualquier enemigo de Konoha sintiera miedo… miedo de los ninjas de la aldea… un miedo tal que haría que nunca más quisieran atacarles… y entonces vio una luz amarilla en el cielo… una luz que parecía hacerle señales…

En dos puntos distintos de Konoha.

Danzou miraba al cielo desde su residencia… el ataque ha Konoha había fallado, y gracias a su intervención, Tsunade había salido muy mal parada ante los miembros del consejo, eso lo acercaba más a su ambición… tener el control de Konoha.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la celda donde estaba… dentro de poco podría salir y preparar su venganza… o sí, Sasuke no había sido derrotado por Naruto, no Sasuke se había dejado vencer, y había engañado a todos (incluso a su equipo) sobre su deseo de volver a Konoha… no, el se vengaría de los ancianos de Konoha… y se haría el más fuerte… nada impediría vengar a los que provocaron que Itachi matara al clan…

De pronto, ambos vieron una luz naranja en el cielo… una luz que iba de un lado a otro.

Continuara…

Oh si… ya aparecieron candidatos para las corporaciones Amarilla y Naranja, pero tranquilos, aun no obtendrán los anillos (si es que logran obtenerlos) ya que aun es muy rápido para que aparezcan los rivales de Lee como Green Lantern, aunque Iruka fue seleccionado por Ganthet para su corporación, pero bueno, se preguntaran el por que, y el motivo es simple, Iruka es el que le ha dado a muchos shinobis sus primeros pasoso en el mundo ninja, es el que les inculco las bases y les brindo la esperanza… además de que es como un padre para todos, por eso decidí que el sea un Blue Lantern, aun así aun no tendrá mucha participación.

Je, por ahora, se que prometí una escena picante entre los tres, pero después pensé que es muy pronto aun… y pues decidí que primero empiecen a sentir ambas algo por Lee.

Bueno, algunos se han quedado extrañados con respecto a Parallax y a Ion, por lo que estas son sus características.

Parallax: Es un parasito que representa la impuresa amarilla de los Green Lanterns, Parallax originalmente poseyó el cuerpo de Hal Jordan después de que su ciudad natal fuera destruida por el Cyborg Superman, Parallax puede alterar la realidad, posee un poder que rivaliza con el de Superman y puede hacer que tus temores se vuelvan realidad, es la encarnación misma del miedo, y tiene preferencia con infectar a Green Lanterns destacados usando sus temores a su favor, ha poseído a Hal Jordan y a Kyle Ryner, para liberarse de Parallax no solo se necesita fuerza de voluntad, sino también la ayuda de algún ente o influencia exterior.

Ion: Es la encarnación misma de la Voluntad, el poder de Ion permite que el Green Lantern elegido pueda usar los poderes del anillo sin ningún limite, no necesita recargarse y puede dar vida, Kyle Ryner lo uso para revivir a los Guardianes del Universo y a la Green Lantern Corp. Más adelante su poder paso a manos de Soddam Yat.

Bueno, je, ya casí acaban las votaciones y el asunto va así.

KarinLeeTenten: 8 votos.

KarinLee: 6 votos.

LeeTenten: 5 votos.

LeeHanabi: 1 voto.

LeeIno: 1 voto.

LeeTemari: 1 voto.

Lee/Carácter inventado: 1 voto.

Anda la osa, que no pensé que muchos fueran a desear que Lee tenga dos parejas, je, pero bueno, a causa de eso, es probable que alguna de las chicas tenga que pasar por la posesión de Star Sapphire, que siempre anda a la caza de las mujeres importantes de los GL, aunque su presencia fue la que permitió la creación de las Purple Lantern, ah, y sin olvidarme de algunas cosas planeadas para Gai sensei… je, solo les diré que el nombre de Alan Scott les dará una pista de lo que pienso hacer con el.

Espero que les guste como va a quedar todo y recuerden, voten para saber quien o quienes se quedaran con Lee.

En el próximo capitulo: un resumen de la historia de la Corporación GL de parte de Ganthet para Iruka, Lee hablara con Naruto mientras que varios anillos de poder llegan a la Tierra y empiezan a buscar prospectos, incluyendo algunos cuantos villanos.

Suerte y prometo más acción para el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 5:**

Lee apunto el anillo contra la presa y un enorme muro detuvo el desborde… en un pueblo cercano, los pobladores evacuaban mientras que miraban a su salvador con algarabía, les estaba dando tiempo para sacar sus cosas más preciadas. Lee sudaba un poco.

Diablos… no sé cuanto podre aguantar… debo de hacer algo… ¡Ya sé!- dijo mientras que de su anillo salía otra luz mas y un enorme Gai sensei aparecía -¡Rápido debes de traer todo el material que puedas para hacer una barricada!

"¡Yosh"- grito la efige y a gran velocidad empezó a tomar grandes rocas de una montaña y apilarlas enfrente de la presa.

¡Miren! ¡El Ángel esta protegiendo la presa!- gritó alguien.

La gente empezó a aplaudir y vitorear… y Lee se sintió cohibido… nunca había recibido tantas aclamaciones…

Y por eso no puedo fallarles… no me rendiré, ¡Protegeré a las personas por la llama de la juventud! ¡Ese es el camino del Green Lantern!- gritó, la gente lo escuche y algunos ancianos le miraron.

Sabes… ya no hay jóvenes como él…- dijo uno.

Si… un Héroe- dijo otro.

Lee sonreía mientras que la figura de Gai seguía colocando rocas.

En Konoha.

Iruka miraba el anillo azul con sorpresa, Ganthet sonreía mientras que el anillo flotaba, Iruka lo toco y una luz azul le cubría… entonces Iruka se miro con un traje Azul y Negro y un antifaz en su rostro.

¿Qué… que es esto?- preguntó, Ganthet le miro fijamente.

Iruka… tu eres uno de los que brindara la esperanza al universo… y para eso necesitas conocimiento y entrenamiento… ven, te llevare conmigo… es necesario que sepas la verdad del universo… y que te cuente… las historias de la Green Lantern Corp, -dijo Ganthet.

Iruka estaba extrañado… pero sentía el poder provenir del anillo, una luz azul que lo hacía sentirse bien, aunque una duda le atormentaba.

Pero, ¿Qué pasara con mis alumnos? No puedo dejarlos así- dijo apenado, Ganthet le sonrió.

Es necesario que vengas, ya que tu eres importante para ayudar al Green Lantern de este sector… no estarás solo, hay otro candidato para ser el segundo Blue Lantern de este sector… y otros 7198 prospectos en el universo… por desgracia, Sinestro, los Orange y los Red, tienen la misma cantidad de efectivos- dijo Ganthet, Iruka le miro con algo de temor.

¿De verdad? Dios… la Hokage me matara por esto… pero si dices que es por el bien de todos… esta bien, vámonos- dijo Iruka aunque con reservas.

Se que aun no confías en mi… y solo me das el beneficio de la duda por el anillo… pero tranquilo, sé que me podre ganar tu confianza- dijo Ganthet.

Bien… ¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó, Ganthet empezó a brillar.

Partamos entonces- dijo mientras que el anillo brillo cubriendo a Iruka… y ambos partieron al espacio.

En otro lugar.

Hinata Hyuga miraba el cielo con tristeza, el ataque de Pain demostró que no estaban realmente listos para un ataque a gran escala… de no ser por Kakashi sensei… tal vez fuera bueno ir a dejarle flores al hospital.

Aunque… Hinata se percato de que Naruto paso caminando a unos metros de donde estaba ella, iba despreocupado silbando una melodía, Hinata se sonrojo al verle.

Naruto kun…- dijo al mirar al rubio, no hacía mucho que había vuelto de su entrenamiento con los sapos… y ahora se veía mas fuerte… y varonil, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Y yo… no he cambiado nada- dijo mirando al cielo… vio entonces tres ráfagas… una azul, una Índigo y una purpura… -¿Qué será eso?- se preguntó, ya que no era común ver cometas en el día… y menos con esos colores.

Hinata se levanto y decidió ir a comer algo… sin darse cuenta de que al cruzar por una de las calles se dio de bruces con Naruto.

¡Ha perdón!- exclamo el rubio, Hinata solo le miro sonrojada.

Ha… Na… Naruto kun- dijo la apenada chica. Naruto sonrió mientras que le daba la mano para que se levantara.

Disculpa, iba a comer algo y no me fije- dijo apenado, Hinata solo bajo la vista con algo de pena.

No… no es necesario que te disculpes… yo también estaba distraída- dijo la chica con un leve suspiro… ya había perdido mucha de su timidez… pero ante Naruto todos sus avances se perdían.

Hum… aun así no esta bien… ¡Ya sé!- exclamo con una sonrisa, Hinata le miro algo extrañada – ¡Te invitare algo de comer en compensación!- dijo alegre.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa y algo de sonrojo, pero antes de replicar Naruto le tomo de la mano y se la llevo ante la cara aun más sonrojada de Hinata.

En otro lado, Tenten y Karin se encontraban en la torre del Hokage, habían conseguido acceder a la información del incidente del pueblo y revisaban los reportes (algo que Tsunade agradeció) en busca de alguna pista.

Aquí hay algo- dijo Karin, Tenten le miro.

¿Qué cosa es?- preguntó.

Aquí dice que el tal Green Lantern menciono algo acerca de la llama de la juventud ¿Te parece familiar eso?- preguntó Karin. Tenten solo sonrió.

Claro… lo escuchó a diario en los entrenamientos… solo lo dicen Lee y Gai Sensei- dijo la chica.

Si… y según las descripciones es alguien joven quien salvo al pueblo… -dijo Karin, Tenten le miro.

…Solo queda Lee bajo sospecha- dijo Tenten completando la frase.

Será mejor hablar con él… y por cierto. ¿En donde esta su sensei?- preguntó Karin.

Fue a una misión especial con otros dos Jounins de la aldea… no creo que tarde en volver- dijo Tenten, Karin sonrió.

Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a tu guapo amigo- dijo con una sonrisa, Tenten solo le miro con una gota de pena.

Esta bien… aunque en serio… je, me sorprende que aun sigas con eso- dijo Tenten sonriendo… aunque en su interior algo latía.

Bueno, a mi me sorprende que no lo notes… como te dije antes, su rostro tal vez no será como el de Sasuke sama… o el de tu otro compañero… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Neji… o incluso ese amigo de Sasuke sama… Naruto… pero digo, con ese cuerpo que se carga… además de esa actitud tan viva que tiene, lo compensa con creces- dijo Karin sonriendo, Tenten le miro con sorpresa.

La verdad… es que yo nunca lo había pensado así- dijo Tenten, Karin le puso una mano en el hombro.

De seguro estabas bastante interesada en el otro chico… bueno, a todas nos pasa… nos atraen los chicos rudos y serios- dijo Karin restándole importancia, Tenten sonrió.

¿Sabes? Te había juzgado mal… creo que podríamos volver a empezar- dijo Tenten, Karin le sonrió.

Me encantaría- dijo Karin, Tenten entonces le dio la mano y Karin la estrecho, ambas entonces solo bajaron la cara algo apenadas, y después empezaron a reír.

Ambas sonrieron mientras que decidieron ir a buscar a Lee.

En otro lugar.

Maito Gai estaba cansado… y molesto, la misión para investigar datos sobre Akatsuki había sido un total fracaso… uno de los Jounins que los había acompañado, estaba contratado para matarle a él y al otro jounin… aunque no sabía por que.

Su oponente había tenido éxito con su otro compañero, pero Gai había logrado someterlo, por desgracia, durante el combate mato a su oponente accidentalmente y no pudo saber más, ahora regresaba a Konoha por una ruta oculta en las montañas.

Agh, maldita cueva ¿Qué tan larga es?- se preguntó mientras que notaba como su antorcha empezaba a disminuir –Diablos, voy a tener que hacer una buena parte del camino a oscuras.

Gai siguió caminando, después de unos minutos la antorcha se apago, Gai solo suspiro… y de pronto vio una luz verde, camino hacía ella… y vio una lámpara… una flama verde ardía en el interior… y un anillo con la misma forma de la lámpara estaba arriba de el.

¿Pero que demonios?- fue lo que dijo Gai mientras que se acercaba y tomaba el anillo, lo miro con curiosidad mientras que el fuego verde iluminaba el lugar –Una pieza de arte peculiar- dijo mientras que por curiosidad se lo ponía… y una voz se escuchaba…

"_Primero se dio muerte…_

_Luego se dio vida…_

_Ahora se dará el poder"_

Gai solo miro como la flama verde se hizo mas brillante… y de pronto una luz le cubrió… y Gai pudo ver que sus ropas habían cambiado… ahora portaba una gran capa verde, sus pantalones seguían siendo verdes, pero llevaba una ajustada camisa de color rojo con un símbolo similar a una linterna en su pecho.

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo con sorpresa Gai al sentir el poder que le cubría.

En otro lugar.

El lugar estaba a salvo, Lee había detenido el desborde de la presa y con ayuda de una buena cantidad de "Super Gais" había logrado reconstruirla, algo cansado descendió cercas del pueblo.

¡Señor eso fue genial!- dijo un niño emocionado, Lee solo le sonrió.

Gracias, espero que puedan llamar a alguien para que termine de reparar la presa, lo que yo hice es solo temporal- dijo Lee mientras que se limpiaba el sudor… el crear cosas con su voluntad era más cansado de lo que había pensado.

Hijo, muchas gracias por salvar el pueblo, ten te doy estas frutas… son las mejores de mi huerto- dijo un anciano, Lee le miro con sorpresa, pero no dejo de sonreír.

Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlas, era mi deber como Green Lantern, no hago esto para ganar algo o ser reconocido, lo hago por que es lo correcto- dijo Lee, en eso varias de las jóvenes solo gritaron emocionadas.

¡Wow que cool!- gritaron varias de las jóvenes, Lee solo se sonrojo levemente, al menos la mascara le cubrió un poco.

Bueno, es hora de marcharme… ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NUNCA DESCANZA!- gritó mientras que el brillo del anillo le cubría -¡Adiós a todos y cuídense!

Lee se elevo por los cielos mientras que la gente le aplaudía.

Contento se elevo y volvió a salir de la atmosfera de la Tierra, Lee solo miraba con alegría lo bella que se veía la Tierra desde allí… la enormidad del espacio era increíble era cierto, pero Lee no podía dejar de admirar su planeta.

Juro que te protegeré… a ti y a todo el sector 2814… haré que estés orgullosos de haberme dejado a cargo Abin Sur- dijo Lee mientras que se dirigía a Konoha… sin percatarse de que alguien le miraba.

"Así que ese es el Lantern que mato a Yang… es raro, pensé que Abin Sur rara vez visitaba la Tierra… bueno no importa, le matare y tal vez me divierta un rato con los habitantes… les haré saber lo que es el miedo"- dijo una especie de oso con un traje amarillo, sonrió con perversidad y se dirigió a la Tierra.

En Konoha.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en Ichiraku (¿Dónde no?), aunque Naruto ya llevaba el sexto plato… Hinata aun no se acababa el primero.

"Estoy… estoy comiendo al lado de Naruto kun… dios… ¿Por qué… por que no puedo decirle nada?"- pensó Hinata mirando de reojo al rubio –"Debo de hallar algún tema de conversación"

Hey Hinata- dijo Naruto de pronto, ella se sobresalto.

¿Qué… que pasa?- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

Te vez aburrida… je, disculpa, yo aquí come y come, y se me olvida que esta alguien conmigo- dijo- apenado

No… no es necesario que te disculpes… es solo que no tengo… mucho apetito- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada, Naruto le sonrió.

Vaya… es bueno, pensé que te habías enfadado- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera, Hinata solo bajo la cara algo sonrojada pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lee descendió en un callejón, allí, cambió su traje por el ordinario y fue a Ichiraku, ya que se imaginaba que Naruto estaría por allí, camino sonriendo, sin percatarse de que a lo lejos, Karin y Tenten le alcanzaron a ver.

Anda, mira, hablando del rey de Konoha- dijo Karin sonriendo

Y este que se asoma- dijo Tenten mientras que ambas se dirigían a su encuentro.

En el cielo un zafiro volaba escaneando la zona.

"_No se ha encontrado aun a una usuaria que merezca el amor del Green Lantern"_

Naruto y Hinata seguían comiendo, en eso entraron Hanabi e Ino .

Ah hermana- dijo Hanabi, Hinata le miro con algo de sorpresa.

Hanabi chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

Me la encontré de camino aquí y le invite a comer- dijo Ino sonriendo –Hola Naruto, Hinata…vaya… ¿Están a caso en una cita?- preguntó con malicia, Hinata se sonrojo levemente.

Anda, solo invite a Hinata a comer por que la tire por accidente- dijo Naruto apenado, Hinata solo bajo la mirada y Hanabi e Ino solo se miraron con una sonrisa.

Bueno, ya que andamos aquí… ¡Hey Naruto sé un caballero e invita a estas dos hermosas chicas a comer!- dijo Ino, Naruto solo les miro con sorpresa.

¡QUE! ¡Pero si apenas tengo para la semana!- exclamo con sorpresa, ambas se le acercaron con una sonrisa malévola.

Anda Naruto… hazlo si no deseas que ciertas personas se enteren que tiraste a Hinata- dijo Ino, Naruto trago saliva.

Si… creo que papá y Neji estarían bastante molestos de saberlo- dijo Hanabi con una mirada bastante más maliciosa que la de Ino, Naruto solo sudo frió mientras que Hinata negaba con la cabeza.

Ustedes ganan, me rin… -dijo Naruto pero en eso la voz de Lee le interrumpió.

¡Naruto kun que bueno que te halló!- dijo Lee entrando sonriendo, Naruto le miro y de pronto suspiro aliviado, y antes de que Lee pudiera hablar Naruto le paso el brazo por los hombros

¡Hey chicas, aquí Lee me va a ayudar a invitarles la comida!- exclamo Naruto ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lee.

¿Eh? ¿Qué yo que?- preguntó Lee.

Vaya Lee, eso habla bien de ti- dijo Ino con burla.

Si… je, tu si eres todo un caballero, no como mi primo Neji, que es muy agarrado con su dinero- dijo Hanabi, Lee solo miro a todos lados.

¿Qué?- preguntó confundido…

Y antes de percatarse ya estaba sentado en medio de Hanabi e Ino mientras que las chicas empezaban a comer.

¿Qué?- fue todo lo que dijo Lee, entonces Karin y Tenten entraron a Ichiraku y miraron con pena la escena.

¡Ha entren, Karin, Tenten vengan Lee invita!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Karin sonrió levemente, Naruto era de los pocos que no la veían como una molestia.

He… si claro- dijo Tenten al notar las miradas recelosas de Ino y Hanabi a Karin, Hinata les sonrió y eso le calmo un poco –Vamos Karin

Si… claro- dijo algo cohibida, Ino le miro con cierto recelo… desde la llegada del grupo Taka a Konoha, habían corrido muchos rumores sobre la pelirroja… en un principio no les presto atención, pero al escuchar que el que decía eso sobre la chica era su mismo compañero de equipo… le hacía dudar.

Hanabi solo miraba algo molesta a Karin, era obvio que también había escuchado los rumores… y ella los creía… ya antes, después de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea, había escuchado cosas muy desagradables sobre Orochimaru y sus esbirros, por lo que para ella cualquiera que estuviese aliado con la serpiente, era una persona de lo peor…

Aun así, se preguntaba el por que la compañera de su primo se veía tan tranquila con esa mujer.

Hinata solo esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer Tenten y la pelirroja se estaban entendiendo… desde que las había visto llegar juntas a Konoha y haberlas visto un par de veces juntas, se percato de que ambas se estaban llevando bien, eso le satisfacía, pese a los rumores circundantes sobre la vida sexual de Karin, para Hinata no eran mas que chismes malintencionados… aunque le extrañaba saber que un hombre… mejor dicho el compañero de ella, Suigetsu, fuera el que los lanzara… parecía mas por despecho que por otra cosa, por lo que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Naruto solo pensaba en lo bueno que estaba su octavo ramen… y el hecho de que Lee pagaría la mitad (si no es que más) de la cuenta del Ramen.

Lee solo suspiro al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, Naruto lo había embarcado para que pagara la cuenta de las chicas… suspirando se resigno al recordar que le habían pagado muy bien en la última misión y al menos el ramen no era tan caro… aun así le sorprendió ver a Tenten y a Karin… y de nuevo juntas.

"Me imagino que se han de haber vuelto amigas, Ah la llama de la Juventud si que arde en ellas, pero ahora ¿Cómo le haré para hablar a solas con Naruto kun?" – pensaba Lee consternado.

En el espacio.

Un ser miraba el planeta Tierra… parecía ser una cruza entre un cerdo y un gorila… y portaba el traje verde de la Green Lantern Corp.

¿Este es el Planeta.

"Así es, te encargamos que ayudes al nuevo Lantern con su entrenamiento"- dijo una voz proveniente de su anillo.

No se preocupen Guardianes, yo me encargare pero, ¿Por qué entrenarlo en la Tierra y no en Mogo?- preguntó.

"Por el momento es necesario que permanezca en su mundo, te encargamos al Lantern, Kilowog, Green Lantern del sector 674"- dijo el Guardián.

Bien, aunque veo que ese Poozer estará en líos pronto… un Sinestro se dirige a por él, será mejor que intervenga- dijo Kilowog mientras que se cortaba la señal y se lanzaba a la Tierra.

Continuara…

Un capitulo largo y aun no he podido meter la escena picante que quería… lo que pasa es que siento que aun es muy pronto… po lo que pensé que primero Tenten debe empezar a sentir mas cosas por Lee al igual que Karin, pero ahora si, debo de poner esa escena en el próximo, je, además de que Naruto y Lee por fin hablaran… pero su charla se vera interrumpida por alguien inesperado, además, Neji empezara su camino para aprender a provocar el Miedo, y habrá una pequeña aparición de los Taka… je, por cierto, veo que nadie se percato de la referencia a Alan Scott como pista a lo que pasaría con Gai, por lo que lo revelo, Alan Scott es Green Lantern,, pero su linterna es mística y no es proveniente del anillo, aun así es el GL original y el siempre ha apreciado a Jordan como a un hijo, por lo que un papel similar le quedaría perfecto a Gai por su relación con Lee.

Bueno, lleno a lo interesante, unas notas de autor para que no se pierdan en la historia.

Sinestro Corp. : el poder del Anillo de Sinestro proviene del miedo mismo, así como también el portador de dicho anillo debe de tener una gran voluntad, es indispensable que pueda provocar un gran miedo, los miembros de esta corporación son similares a los de la Green Lantern por lo que poseen una buena cantidad de Libre albedrio, dos humanos han sido seleccionados para ser miembros pero ninguno entro la corporación, Batman (quien rechazo el anillo) y Scarecrow (quien no pudo reclamarlo, gracias a Jhon Steward y a Hal Jordan)

Red Lantern: Los Red Lantern son en su mayoría seres llevados por la ira, en su mayoría tienen problemas con la corporación Sinestro y la Green Lantern, cuando el anillo elige a un portador, este sangra por todos los orificios de su cuerpo en un rictus de ira mientras que la sangre crea su uniforme, son poco razonables y sumamente agresivos, su sangre es toxica y sus anillos pueden lanzar un fuego que puede arder en el espacio, según palabras de Atrocitus, el corazón de los Red Lantern se destruye dejando al anillo siendo su fuente de vida, solo viven para destruir a los que los dañaron y no les importa por encima de quien pasan (demostrado en Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns. Cuando Laira ataca a Hal Jordan pese a que antes le había empezado a ganar algo de afecto cuando fuera una GL)

Orange Lantern: solo se sabe de la existencia del Agente Naranja y de la búsqueda de los Controladores por su poder, se presume sea similar al de los Sinestro Corp.

Purple Lantern: Surgen como resultado de los experimentos de las Zamoranas con el Zafiro estelar (Star Sapphire), el poder se enfoca en el amor, pero el precepto de la s Zamoranas es similar al del amor obsesivo, por lo que parece ser que las PL son mas emotivas que las demás Corps. Además de ser mas obsesivas y justifican sus actos a partir del amor. Aun no existen muchos datos de ellas (aun no he podido leer esos tomos, maldita crisis, hizo que subiera el dólar), por lo que asumiré que sus poderes son similares a los de lo Sinestro y los Green Lantern.

Índigo Lantern: No hay información aun de ellos, solo que se basan en la compasión.

Blue Lantern: Creados por Ganthet y Saayd, esta corporación se enfoca en la esperanza, por el momento sus habilidades de mente sobre materia, también parecen ser capaces de recargar anillos de otras Corps, como lo demostraron en Final Crisis, al purificar y recargar el anillo de Hal Jordan durante al combate con los Red Lantern, hasta el momento solo se a conocido un miembro, Saint Walker.

Black Lantern, sus poderes son desconocidos, pero se basan en la muerte, sin embargo, por la información existente, los Black Lantern toman los cuerpos de los muertos como anfitriones (así que tal vez vean a un Minato Namikaze por allí… o a Jiraiya), se supone, un anillo negro es tan poderoso como 7 anillos de las otras distintas corporaciones juntos.

Alan Scott y su anillo: el anillo de Alan Scott se basa en la llama verde que es parte del corazón estelar, lo que le brinda poderes mágicos al anillo. Scott ha usado su anillo para volar, caminar a través de objetos sólidos ("moviéndose a través de la cuarta dimensión"), paralizar o cegar temporalmente a la gente, crear rayos de energía, fundir metal como un soplete y hacer que objetos peligrosos brillen, entre otras cosas. Ha empleado el anillo ocasionalmente para crear objetos sólidos o campos de fuerza, del modo a como se suele asociar a su compañero Linterna Verde Hal Jordan, y para leer mentes. Su anillo puede protegerlo contra cualquier objeto hecho de metal, pero no lo protege contra la madera u objetos hechos a partir de plantas. Se dice que esto se deba a que la llama verde es una encarnación de la fuerza de "las cosas verdes y vivas".

Star Sapphire: El experimento original de las Zamoranas para crear un guardián similar a los GL, la SS comúnmente selecciona a mujeres o intereses amorosos de algún GL para su huésped. El poder de SS es similar al de los GL, pero sin usar el anillo, en vez de el emplean una diadema que posee el Zafiro que les brinda el poder, las SS comúnmente se obsesionan con casarse con su victima, para después asesinarle y encerrar el planeta de residencia en un cristal para evitar las guerras y la ira. El huésped puede ser liberado removiendo el Zafiro.

Kilowog: GL del sector 674, maestro instructor de los GL, fue instructor y amigo de Hal Jordan, ex miembro de la JLA, y actualmente vive en Mogo entrenando a los nuevos reclutas. Su aparición en el fic es por que como es un mundo alterno, no podía poner a ninguno de los Lanterns humanos originales (Jordan, Ryner, Steward y Gardner)

Bueno, se que prometí que Ganthet contaría una versión resumida de la historia de la GLC a Iruka, pero eso lo dejare como pequeños Omakes al final, se titularan "Historias de la Green Lantern Corp (o Sinestro en su caso)"

Ahora bien, puesto que se ha alentado un poco el fic, les daré un par de capítulos más para que decidan definitivamente la pareja oficial del fic, y he aquí la lista de votos (recuerden que es general de todas las paginas donde esta el fic)

KarinLeeTenten: 10 votos (parece que ya tenemos ganador)

KarinLee: 8 votos.

LeeTenten: 7 votos.

LeeHanabi: 2 votos.

LeeIno: 1 voto.

LeeTemari: 1 voto.

Lee/Carácter inventado: 1 voto.

Pero sin embargo, y dependiendo de cómo quede, podre meter un poco de comedia romántica en el fic, usando a las que pierdan para meterle algo de picante al asunto.

Nos vemos.


	6. Capitulo 6

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 6:**

Lee solo miro con lagrimas su billetera mientras que veía como todo lo que había ganado en la última misión se iba en pagar la comida (y es que Naruto, como un buen chico, solo pago lo de Hinata… y cuando digo lo de Hinata es solo lo de Hinata)

Tenten miro con algo de pena a su compañero, sabía que el capital de Lee era limitado, pero aun así no podía ofrecerse a pagar su parte, Lee cuando invitaba era de los que se sentían ofendidos si los demás pagaban su parte.

Karin sonreía, el ramen le había sabido delicioso, y descubrió que la heredera de la familia Hyuga podía ser una persona realmente amable, ya que sin que ella hiciera algo, Hinata entablo conversación con ella de cosas algo triviales… pero eso le hizo sentirse bien.

Ino estaba aun recelosa, había observado a Karin durante todo el rato… y aunque bien se había portado, aun no podía confiarse.

"Sin embargo Hinata y Tenten parecen confiar en ella… y Naruto no se ve molesto en su presencia… tal vez… tal vez los rumores sean infundados"- pensó la rubia.

Hanabi estaba apoyada en la barra reposando la comida… la verdad es que había estado entrenando y la comida le había caído de perlas, incluso se había olvidado de que Karin estaba allí.

¡Estuvo buena la comida verdad!- dijo Naruto sonriente, Hinata solo suspiro.

Aunque ha sido Lee kun quien ha terminado pagando todo- dijo en voz baja Hinata –al menos mi parte la pago Naruto kun.

Lee suspiro y miro a Naruto.

Hey Naruto kun, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo, es importante- dijo Lee, Naruto le miro extrañado.

Bueno, claro, después de tan buena comida no me puedo negar- dijo sonriendo, las demás solo miraron a Naruto con pena.

Desvergonzado- dijo Ino.

Cínico- dijo Tenten.

Bastante abusivo- dijo Karin.

Gorrón- dijo en burla Hanabi, Naruto solo les miro con una expresión molesta pero divertida en su rostro.

¡Anda que yo solo invite a comer a Hinata chan y ustedes se colaron!- dijo con una leve sonrisa, las chicas entonces rieron y todos se levantaron… por desgracia a Naruto se le durmió el pie en ese momento… y se cayo empujando a Hinata… quien empujo sin querer a Ino y como si fueran fichas de domino, todas fueron cayendo.

Auch… disculpen se me durmió el… pie- dijo Naruto pero se percato que por el impulso de la caída… el había quedado encima de Hinata, con una mano sobre uno de sus senos, la chica solo le veía sonrojada -¡Ha lo siento!- exclamo levantándose de golpe… Hinata solo le miro roja.

Na… Naruto… kun- dijo antes de desmayarse.

¡Ha Hinata!- exclamo Naruto inclinándose a levantarla… cuando noto que no fue el único que tuvo una "desafortunada" caída.

Y es que por la manera en que todas cayeron… literalmente le hicieron "bolita" a Lee… y para desgracia de Lee… los senos de Tenten quedaron en su rostro, mientras que su mano izquierda había quedado apoyado en la entrepierna de Karin, y la derecha había sujetado el busto de Ino en un intento por detener la caída… y por desgracia, Hanabi estaba casi enfrente, por lo que la cara de la joven cayo… en la zona mas noble de los hombres.

Naruto solo se puso pálido… mientras que notaba los sonrojados rostros de todos.

Lee… te compadezco- dijo Naruto

En otro lugar.

Maito Gai miraba sorprendido su anillo, mientras que volaba en dirección a la salida, era algo muy extraño, podía sentir un raro chakra provenir de él, pero aun así se sentía poderoso… la llama de la Juventud ardía fuerte en él.

¡YOSH! ¡Esto es mejor que entrenar!- grito cuando sin darse cuenta, una enorme roca se atravesó en su camino… y Gai la paso de lado a lado sin romperla… lo que lo dejo desconcertado, Gai entonces decidió ver si podía traspasar la montaña… y al lanzarse contra la roca solo vio la luz del día…

Había salido de la montaña y miraba el hermoso cielo que cubría el valle, Gai reconoció el camino que lo llevaría a Konoha, a pie, incluso a su máxima velocidad, le tomaría casi una semana llegar… pero con el poder del anillo… sentía que podría lograrlo en solo unos minutos.

Esto… debe de ser un regalo de los dioses para que pueda expandir la llama de la Juventud en el mundo… si eso debe de ser- dijo Gai mientras que sonreía emocionado -¡Ardo en ganas de que Lee vea este maravilloso poder!

Y con Lee.

Ah… ah… de… de la que… de la que nos salvamos- dijo Naruto jadeando, Lee solo le miraba apenado… y agradecido.

Y es que después de la caída… Naruto solo alcanzo a tomar a Lee y a toda velocidad se lo llevo solo gritándole a las chicas que cuidaran de Hinata.

Gracias Naruto kun… no sabía como reaccionar- dijo Lee agradecido.

Anda, tu tranquilo, je, además yo sé como se las gastan las chicas, aunque no haya sido tu culpa, se encargan de golpearte hasta no dejarte un hueso sano- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Lee soltó una carcajada entonces -¿Y de que querías hablarme cejotas?

Ah si… Naruto, hay algo que es muy importante que debo pedirte… pero primero que nada, ¿Eres capaz de guardar un secreto?- preguntó, Naruto le miro extrañado.

Si… claro, ya he guardado muchos- dijo Naruto, Lee sonrío.

Bien… por que esto es muy importante… Naruto kun, lo que ahora veras es algo impresionante- dijo Lee, Naruto le miro expectante, Lee alzo su mano y el anillo brillo… Naruto le miro con sorpresa al ver como la luz verde cubría al shinobi…

…y el traje de Green Lantern aparecía en él.

¡INCREIBLE!- grito Naruto al ver la transformación.

Así es Naruto kun… yo soy el Green Lantern del sector 2814… y deseo pedirte que seas mi sustituto- dijo Lee, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Sustituto?- peguntó.

Si, en caso de que yo no pudiera usar el anillo por invalides… o muerte- dijo Lee, Naruto le miro curioso.

Pero, ¿Cómo funciona eso?- preguntó señalando el anillo, Lee solo lo levanto y de pronto del anillo surgió una casa, sillas, muebles, incluso capias verdosas de todos ellos.

Funciona con tu fuerza de voluntad Naruto kun… es por eso que deseo que tu seas quien siga en caso de que algo me pase- dijo Lee, Naruto estaba asombrado, aunque con algo de duda.

Pero Lee, ni siquiera se si podre usarlo- dijo con algo de duda.

"_La mejor manera de probarlo es crear un anillo adicional, este usara un 20 por ciento de mi energía y así podrá comprobar si tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para usar el anillo"_

¿¡Quien dijo eso!?- preguntó Naruto asustado.

¡Es cierto anillo! ¡Eres muy listo!- dijo Lee mientras que ante la mirada asombrada de Naruto, Lee creo un anillo de poder… el anillo voló a Naruto quien lo tomo con rapidez.

Póntelo Naruto kun… y veamos de lo que eres capaz- dijo Lee, Naruto se coloco el anillo… y este brillo…

…y Naruto de pronto vio que sus ropas habían cambiado… ahora portaba un pantalón negro con botas verdes, una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y un chaleco verde similar al de los Jounins pero abierto de la parte de arriba, unos guantes blancos y un pequeño antifaz.

¡Increíble!- dijo Naruto al notar el brillo del anillo en su mano.

¡Bien Naruto kun es hora de probar tu habilidad!- dijo Lee, pero de pronto una voz se escucho.

No… es hora de que mueran basuras Lantern- dijo un oso de traje amarillo –Soy Kuma, Sinestro del Sector 2814… y mi misión es infundir el miedo en el Universo… y ahora le daré a este planeta un poco de él asesinándoles- dijo mostrando sus enormes colmillos y lanzándose contra ambos.

Unos minutos antes.

Ichiraku.

Naruto se había llevado a Lee antes de que las chicas pudieran reaccionar de manera normal… ahora las 5 solo se miraban entre sí sonrojadas (Hinata ya había despertado)

Vaya… eso fue raro- dijo Tenten, Karin solo se sujeto el pecho.

"Que raro… aunque solo fue un toque… sentí algo latir en mi corazón… Dios… ese chico, si así es sin tener intensión de hacer algo malo, ¿Cómo será con la intención?"- pensó Karin

Ino se veía algo molesta e igual de sonrojada, pero entendía que había sido un accidente, aun así… la mano de Lee si que le había sujetado con fuerza el pecho.

Hinata aun estaba sonrojada, el toque de Naruto… le había excitado… lo bueno es que su chamarra era gruesa y ninguna de las chicas noto que se le habían endurecido los pezones.

"Soy una pervertida"- fue todo lo que pensó la heredera de los Hyuga.

Era grande- dijo Hanabi de pronto, todas le miraron –Bastante grande… Tenten san, no sé que habrá comido tu compañero, pero era enorme- dijo la chica.

¿De que hablas Hanabi?- preguntó Hinata, las demás asintieron extrañadas… aunque Karin ya sospechaba algo.

Su pene… cuando caímos yo… caí sobre el de pura cara… y con esa ropa tan ajustada que usa… pues lo sentí- dijo algo apenada la chica… bueno, ella no es Sai, así que aun con liberalidad… es difícil hablar tan libremente de eso.

¡Hanabi!- dijo Hinata asombrada, mientras que Ino y Tenten se sonrojaban, Karin no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

De pronto se escucho una explosión, las cinco se levantaron del piso y vieron a lo lejos una serie de destellos verdes y amarillos… como si lucharan entre ellos… los destellos brillaban cada vez más cerca de la aldea… y a su paso, las explosiones eran cada vez más potentes.

Unos minutos antes.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en un pequeño restaurante comiendo junto con Juugo y Suigetsu, a causa de su servicio público, podía salir de la cárcel dos veces al día a cumplir diferentes obligaciones para con la aldea, por lo que por ahora comía con sus aliados de Taka.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Sasuke con calma, Suigetsu solo bufó molesto mientras que Juugo solo les miraba.

No es importante- dijo Suigetsu molesto.

¿No es importante? Suigetsu, sé que tu y Karin no se llevan bien, pero el levantar todos esos rumores sobre ella no esta bien- dijo Juugo de manera reprobatoria.

Bah… ¿Qué iba yo a saber que ha este lugar le encantaban los chismes maliciosos?- dijo Suigetsu.

Aun así estuvo mal- dijo Sasuke con clama –Suigetsu, están ustedes tratando de acoplarse, y no se conseguirá si empiezan a esparcirse falsos rumores.

Bha, como si importara la zanahoria cegatona- dijo molesto, Juugo frunció el ceño.

Suigetsu, ella te salvo cuando nos enfrentamos al Hachibi, no deberías de olvidarlo- dijo Juugo, Suigetsu solo frunció el ceño.

Como si me importara- escupió, Sasuke solo bufó levemente.

Hablas como un hombre despechado- dijo Sasuke, Suigetsu solo se sonrojo levemente.

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- grito, Sasuke solo sonrió levemente.

Pues deja de portarte como uno, ahora iras a desmentir todos esos rumores aunque tengas que hablar con toda Konoha, ¿Me oíste?- le dijo Sasuke, Suigetsu pensaba reclamar cuando escucharon las explosiones.

¡Pero que demonios!- dijo Juugo al ver los tres haces de luz, dos verdes y uno amarillo luchar entre si

Bien, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días- dijo Sasuke.

De vuelta con Naruto y Lee.

¡Rayos!- gritó Lee mientras que un potente rayo casi le impactaba -¡Deja de atacarnos maldito!

¡No creo que te haga caso, debemos de detenerlo!- exclamo Naruto mientras que hacía una pose -¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Cientos de Narutos aparecieron, Naruto sonrió mientras que apuntando con el anillo y disparaba contra Kuma, este formo un poderoso escudo amarillo, más el impacto de los rayos, Kunais, lanzas, espadas, piedras y hachas verdes que Naruto había creado lo lanzo contra un muro con fuerza.

Vaya… Naruto kun si que aprendió a usar el anillo- dijo Lee sorprendido, Naruto sonrio…y de pronto una gran cantidad de rayos amarillos impactaron a los bunshins destruyéndolos.

¡AHORA SI ESTOY ENFADADO!- grito Kuma mientras qué salía de entre los escombros sangrando, Naruto y Lee evitaron el impacto mas fuerte, pero el Sinestro los tacleo y los tres salieron disparados contra Konoha.

Tsunade estaba en su oficina, cuando escucho la explosión.

¡Que ocurre! ¡Shizune que esta atacando Akatsuki de nuevo!- exclamo Tsunade, pero Shizune entro al cuarto corriendo.

¡Tsunade sama son tres luces raras… y hay algo en su interior!- exclamo Shizune

Afuera, la reconstrucción de Konoha hacía ver a parte de la villa como una zona de desastre… y la pelea entre los dos Lanterns y el Sinestro hacía que lo demás se empezara a ver igual.

¡Rápido evacuen!- grito Anko mientras que empezaban a sacar a las personas de la zona.

¡Malditos Lanterns, voy a machacar este maldito pueblo junto con ustedes!- gritó Kuma y lanzo varios rayos contra Konoha, los cuales tomaron forma de misiles.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Lee mientras que con su anillo creaba una enorme barrera que detenía los impactos.

¡Detente maldito!- grito Naruto mientras que de su anillo surgían una gran cantidad de zorros y sapos enormes que se lanzaban contra Kuma.

"_El anillo provisional solo tiene un 10 por ciento de energía"_

Naruto entonces recordó que ese anillo lo había creado Lee para que probara el poder de los Green Lantern.

"Entonces hagamos que valga"- pensó Naruto.

En tierra.

¡Pero que es eso?- preguntó Ino mirando la lucha que se desarrollaba en el cielo.

Karin solo miraba con extrañeza, Tenten le miro.

¿Es Lee?- preguntó por lo bajo.

Sí… su chakra es inigualable… pero no esta solo… puedo sentir el chakra del rubio allí- dijo Karin, Tenten solo miro con sorpresa.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Hinata cuando un rayo amarillo impacto la casa aledaña a Ichiraku, las chicas alcanzaron a esquivar los escombros, pero Hinata y Karin quedaron al aire libre.

¡MUERAN TODOS!- exclamo Kuma lanzando rayos, Lee detuvo los que se dirigían a varios anbus que iban en dirección a ellos.

¡No se acerquen! ¡Déjennoslo a nosotros!- exclamo mientras qué el muro verde protegía a los ninjas… pero -¡Mierda!

Un rayo se dirigía a donde estaban Karin y Hinata, esta última usaba el Byakugan y solo miraba el rayo con miedo, Karin se sacudió un poco la cabeza.

¡Rayos!- exclamo lanzando se a quitar a Hinata.

¡Hinata, Karin!- exclamo Tenten.

¡Hermana!- gritó Hanabi.

Y entonces Naruto usando toda su velocidad, logro llegar e interponerse al rayo creando un enorme escudo verde.

Hinata solo miro con sorpresa, Karin le miro y Naruto volteo levemente sonriéndoles.

¿Están Bien?- preguntó Naruto, Karin asintió mientras que Hinata le miro con perplejidad.

Na… Naruto kun- dijo levemente Hinata.

"_Estado del anillo 5 por ciento"_

Bien… es más de lo que esperaba- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Entonces se lanzó al aire.

¡Konoha sempu!- exclamo Lee mientras que atacaba físicamente a Kuma, este, pese a su tamaño era muy ágil y lograba esquivar lo suficiente de la técnica de Lee para evitarse un grave daño.

¡TE MATARE GREEN LANTERN, DESGARRARE TU CARNE!- gritaba enloquecido kuma.

¡Eso es lo que tu crees maldito!- gritó Lee.

¡Aparta Lee!- gritó Naruto y Lee se percato de que Naruto había creado un Rasengan… y le había inyectado el poder del anillo.

¡Bien pensado!- exclamo usando su propio anillo creaba de nuevo al gorila que sujetaba al Sinestro con fuerza- ¡Agárralo bien Gori!

¡SUELTAME!- grito Kuma.

¡RASENGAN LANTERN!- exclamo Naruto impulsando su ataque contra Kuma, este recibió el impacto con fuerza… por desgracia había usado todo el poder de su anillo para lograr evitar lo peor del Rasengan… siendo lanzado solo contra el piso.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Lee al ver que Kuma se levantaba ensangrentado, varios Anbus se acercaban con sus armas listas –No se acerquen esto es asunto de la corporación Green Lantern.

¿Y quien diablos te crees tú? Esto es Konoha y nosotros nos encargamos de nuestros asuntos sin ayuda de nad… -dijo el ninja pero…

¡CUIDADO!- gritó Naruto, pero Kuma lanzo un potente rayo amarillo que desintegro al Anbu con facilidad.

¡Diablos!- gritó Lee, Kuma alzo la mano preparando un gran ataque, Lee empezó a concentrar el poder del anillo, Naruto solo escuchaba que solo le quedaba el 0.9 por ciento del poder del anillo… y de pronto un rayo verde le arranco la mano a Kuma.

¡ARGHHHHH!- gritó al ver su brazo destrozado, Naruto y Lee solo miraron al cielo… y vieron a Kilowog mirándoles con algo de decepción.

Tienen talento Poozers, pero así no podrán jamás podrán sobrevivir contra los Sinestros, por lo que creo que tendré que tomar más tiempo para entrenarlos- dijo Kilowog con calma ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

En otro lugar.

Un pequeño pueblo donde varios ninjas mercenarios vivían ardía en llamas, la mayor parte de esos ninjas eran enemigos de Konoha, y esperaban a ver en que momento alguna villa atacaría a Konoha para que ellos pudiesen aprovechar y tomar todo lo importante… entre ello a las mujeres.

Pero ahora la mayor parte de los mercenarios estaban muertos… y los que quedaban solo miraban con terror al causante de todo… un solo hombre, un ninja de ojos blancos… su nombre, Neji Hyuga… y ahora estaba provocando un gran temor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos ataca?- preguntó un shinobi malherido, Neji le miro, sus ropas estaban algo gastadas, aun así miraba con seriedad a los heridos.

Ustedes son basura… Konoha ha sido muy blanda y por eso esta en peligro… pero ya no… yo me encargare de que sientan miedo… de que no les queden ganas de atacarnos ni de aliarse con nuestros enemigos- dijo Neji con una mirada que los sobrevivientes solo temblaron… de pronto, un destello amarillo apareció frente a él.

"_Hyuga Neji, se ha detectado que eres capaz de provocar un gran temor… ha s sido elegido para se el portador del anillo de Sinestro._

_Repite el lema._

_En el Día más oscuro…_

_En la Noche más brillante…_

_Cuídate de tus temores convertidos en Luz…_

_Que aquellos que traten de obstaculizar lo que esta bien…_

_Ardan como mi Poder…_

_¡El Poder de Sinestro!"_

De pronto, una luz amarilla cubrió a Neji… y el uniforme negro con Amarillo de la corporación Sinestro le cubrió el cuerpo… y Neji sonrio.

Continuara…

**Historias de la Corporación de Green Lantern.**

Ganthet llevaba a Iruka por el espacio, este miraba todo asombrado, el poder azul del anillo le permitía respirar y poder hablar, aunque por ahora Ganthet había estado en silencio, de pronto le miro.

Blue Lantern Iruka, veo la confusión en tu rostro, creo que es hora de que sepas un poco del origen del Multiverso- dijo Ganthet.

Claro- respondió Iruka.

"Hace mucho Tiempo, existió en Oa una raza llamada, los Maltusianos, eran seres sabios y pacíficos… con el paso de eones, se convirtieron en Oanos, ellos se dedicaron a las ciencias y el descubrimiento de todo lo que existía en el Universo, los Oanos eran inmortales y eran ávidos de conocimiento…

Pero había uno, uno de los más sabios, llamado Krona… quien estaba obsesionado con conocer el origen de todo… las leyendas prohibían eso, ya que se decía, provocaría el fin de todo lo conocido.

A Krona jamás le importo eso, el incluso preparo una maquina que le permitiría ver el origen…

La maquina funciono… y Krona vio el origen… pero las consecuencias fueron catastróficas para el Universo… este estallo… y de los fragmentos surgió el Multiverso… Krona fue juzgado por sus actos y desterrado en forma de energía al Universo… los Oanos entonces, para reparar el error de Krona, crearon a los Manhunters, robots diseñados para mantener la paz y el orden en el Universo, sin embargo carecían de emociones…

Por lo que al final nos vimos forzados a desecharlos y creamos a los Green Lantern… un grupo de Oanos se separo y se convirtieron en los Controladores… otro, se convirtió en las Zamoranas…

Estos grupos han creado sus propios intentos de crear a sus guardianes… y ahora los poseen…"

Iruka miro a Ganthet.

¿Y que más?- preguntó Iruka con intriga.

Eso, lo contare en otra ocasión- dijo con una sonrisa Ganthet.

Continuara.

Otro capitulo largo, je, la verdad es que sale natural, gracias a la enorme cantidad de información disponible de los Green Lanterns (Y el recientemente salido Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lantern).

Como habrán notado, ya puse una escena picante, je, ahora si que algunas de las chicas se sintieron raras, pero no teman, tratare de poner más, para los que sepan de comics, el traje Lantern de Naruto esta inspirado en el de Guy Gardner, así como el de Lee esta inspirado en el de Kyle Ryner, y lo del anillo opcional, eso viene de los comics, los Lantern son capaces de crear anillos de poder para que sus aliados y amigos los usen, aunque su periodo de vida es corto.

Por ahora, ya hubo una pelea contra un Sinestro, que era de los más débiles, Naruto es bastante imaginativo, al grado de impresionar a Lee, y Kilowog ya ha aparecido para entrenar a los dos.

Con respecto a Neji, acaba de obtener el anillo de Sinestro, pero ahora deberá de pasar el entrenamiento en Qwarq para usar su poder al máximo.

Con respecto a Gai, el ha obtenido el anillo de Alan Scott, por lo que será importante para lo que se viene.

Ahora como ya había dicho, extenderé las votaciones un capitulo más, el próximo capitulo se cierran… y vamos así (recuerden es general de todas las paginas)

KarinLeeTenten: 12 votos

KarinLee: 8 votos.

LeeTenten: 8 votos.

LeeHanabi: 3 votos.

LeeIno: 1 voto.

LeeTemari: 1 voto.

Lee/Carácter inventado: 1 voto.

Y ahora una cosa especial… un pequeño regalo a los lectores, se llama "Inventa a tu propio Lantern" y consiste en que pueden crear a su propio Green Lantern o Sinestro de cualquiera de los 3600 Sectores universales, solo pueden haber dos por sector, y por cierto, no es colectivo, el personaje lo crearan ustedes, pero yo me encargare de su desarrollo, así que durante la guerra que se viene, algunos personajes moriran, pero bueno, ustedes pueden definir desde ahora si desean que su personaje viva o muera como héroe para su respectiva Corp.

Requisitos:

Nombre del personaje.

Sector (se acepta cualquiera excepto el 2814, en el 2815 solo hay espacio para uno, el 1417, solo uno por corp. Y el 674)

Raza (pueden ser del tipo que sea, humanoides, marcianos al estilo E.T., animales, gas, bacterias y demás)

Historia: Esta debe de ser creíble, recuerden que para los GL debe ser una historia donde impere la superación gracias a la fuerza de voluntad del personaje (no se admiten super genios, aunque si personajes inteligentes o con carreras como doctores o soldados), en el caso de los Sinestros, su historia debe de estar basada en el miedo, y en como lo provocaron, tanto para hacer un bien, como para hacer un mal (aquí pueden incluir lo que sea, desde psicópatas asesinos seriales, violadores, ladrones, rebeldes extremistas, fundamentalistas, ultranacionalistas, etc)

Este se expandiré a las otras corporaciones en cuanto reúna mas información.

Nota: Las Star Sapphire son las que usan el amor de manera obsesiva, en apariencia las Purple Lantern son más moderadas que sus antecesoras

Suerte


	7. Capitulo 7

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 7:**

Lee miraba con sorpresa a Kilowog , Naruto estaba bastante confundido y los Anbus (al igual que muchos testigos) miraban asombrados al ser humanoide que volaba por los cielos.

¡Exigimos saber quienes son ustedes y que rayos paso!- exclamo Anko acercándose, Lee y Naruto solo sudaron frio, solo habían un par de bajas… pero eso era suficiente para que los demás sintieran desconfianza.

Kuma estaba en el suelo desangrándose.

Hinata y Karin, junto con las demás chicas se acercaban lentamente, listas para actuar en caso necesario, aunque también con curiosidad.

Lo lamento poozers, debí llegar antes para enfrentar a este Sinestro y no dejar que los novatos lo enfrentaran solos… no se preocupen, a la Corporación le gusta arreglar su desorden y les aseguro que reparare todos los daños- dijo Kilowog mientras que su anillo brillaba y una serie de haces de luz caían en la zona… y de pronto tomaban formas de diverss seres verdes que empezaban a recoger los restos de piedras y basura… la gente les miro con sorpresa mientras que algunos a gran velocidad tomaban materiales de construcción de las casas que estaban siendo reconstruidas y empezaban a reparar las que se habían caído en la lucha.

Naruto solo se acerco a Lee quien miraba lo que pasaba con sorpresa.

Oye, ¿Podemos hacer eso?- preguntó Naruto.

Parece que si- dijo Lee

"_Estado del anillo de reserva 0.1 por ciento, esta apunto de acabarse la energía._

_Estado del Anillo original 10 por ciento"_

Poozers, será mejor que se vayan a descansar, hablare con ustedes en cuanto responda las preguntas debidas aquí- dijo Kilowog, ambos solo le miraron -¿Qué no me escucharon? ¡Muévanse o les tendré que dar una paliza par de novatos!

Ambos solo se sobresaltaron y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo se lanzaron a vuelo. En eso Kuma expiro y Kilowog se percato de que el anillo había desaparecido.

"_Sinestro 2814 fallecido, se inicia escaneo de vida inteligente para sustituirlo"_

Karin miro a Tenten, esta solo asintió y ambas empezaron a apartarse sigilosamente, pero en eso Karin sintió que le jalaban, y vio a Hinata mirándole fijamente.

Ese era Naruto Kun ¿Verdad?- dijo por lo bajo, Karin solo suspiro.

Si… y creo que sería bueno que vinieras con nosotras- dijo Karin con un suspiro, Tenten asintió y las tres se marcharon sin que las demás se percataran.

En otra parte de Konoha.

Sakura Haruno estaba algo cansada, había visto las luces y escuchado las explosiones de la batalla entre las ráfagas verdes y la Amarilla… ahora estaba recibiendo a algunos heridos de las explosiones.

Dios… ¿Qué rayos paso allá afuera?- se preguntaba molesta.

En eso entro Shizune al cuarto y Sakura le miro, parecía sorprendida.

Sakura, esto no te lo vas a creer- dijo Shizune.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

Ven déjame te lo cuento- dijo Shizune… pero sin que se percataran, una piedra purpura volaba fuera del hospital.

"_La detección de Datos esta completa, según información recopilada, el Green Lantern ha demostrado poseer sentimientos de amor por la chica de cabellos rosados… es momento de tomar el control y liberar el amor"_

En casa de Lee.

Vaya… eso fue raro- dijo Naruto mientras que el anillo brillaba y desaparecía al acabarse la energía, regresándolo a sus antiguas ropas, Lee asintió mientras que tomaba la Linterna y ponía su anillo al frente.

En el Día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapara a mi vista, que aquellos que adoren el mal, teman a mi poder, a la luz de Green Lantern- recito mientras que el anillo se recargaba

Esa cosa es genial Lee- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Si… aunque debo admitir que tu aprendiste a usarlo más rápido que yo… me haces sentir algo de envidia- dijo Lee, Naruto solo sonrió apenado.

Anda no fue para tanto… aunque fue genial- dijo Naruto sonriendo, en eso la puerta se abrió… y Naruto y Lee solo vieron a las tres chicas mirarles.

Bien, creo que merecemos una explicación Lee- dijo Tenten, Lee solo trago saliva, aun tenía puesto el traje de GL.

Creo que estamos en problemas- dijo Naruto

Ni tantos, es solo que es curioso lo que paso- dijo Karin con calma, Hinata solo miro a Naruto.

Na… Naruto kun… gracias… por ayudarnos- dijo algo nerviosa la Hyuga, Naruto solo sonrío apenado.

No es para tanto, je- dijo Naruto, Lee solo sonrió.

Naruto kun, la Llama de la Juventud arde fuerte en ti- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Aun así, hay mucho de que hablar- dijo Tenten.

En otro punto.

Gai llego volando a Konoha… y se detuvo al ver a los seres verdosos que empezaban a reconstruir Konoha… y vio a lo lejos a Tsunade hablando con un ser de extraña apariencia y de traje verde… que además usaba un anillo similar al suyo.

¿Pero que pasa?- dijo volando a Konoha.

Sasuke solo miraba a los seres creados por el anillo… y sonrío.

Sería genial obtener ese anillo… lo que podría hacer con él- dijo para si, Juugo solo le miro.

¿Y como lo obtendrías?- preguntó Juugo con calma- Esa cosa se ve muy fuerte.

Quizás… pero aun están esos otros dos, ¿Cómo los llamo? Ah si, novatos- dijo Sasuke, Juugo solo negó con la cabeza.

En otro punto, Suigetsu gruñía enfadado mientras que caminaba de regreso a su casa, no le quedaba de otra más que hacer lo que Sasuke le dijo, pero lo haría después, por ahora estaba muy enfadado.

Despechado… despechado… ¡Como demonios podría sentirme despechado por la zanahoria con gafas!- espeto molesto, entro a su casa y se metió de golpe al cuarto que ocupaba.

Entonces miro al techo y recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Karin, y mas tarde, cuando se unió a Sasuke y al grupo Hebi…

Ese Sasuke… ¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo? Bah, no debería ni molestarme, ella es solo una zorra… una zorra de hermosos ojos… pero solo quiere estar con él- dijo con algo de nostalgia, entonces se levanto y tomo un banquillo… lanzándolo con fuerza a la pared -¡Maldición por que, por que lo eliges a él!- exclamo furico.

Donde Tsunade.

Entonces… ese era un asesino de otro mundo ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tsunade, Kilowog asintió.

Aunque ese Poozer es de este mismo sector, por desgracia se me escapo su anillo, por lo que no duden que pronto veremos a otro rondando- dijo Kilowog.

Ya veo- dijo Tsunade mirándole algo nerviosa, cosa que el noto –No se asuste de mi apariencia, soy un bolovaxiano, del planeta Bolovax Vik y maestro instructor de los Green Lanterns- dijo Kilowog, de pronto el anillo brillo.

"_Se detecta una fuerte presencia proveniente del Corazón Estelar, alguien en este mundo ha obtenido el poder de la llama verde y se ha convertido en el Linterna Verde de la Magia"_

Kilowog miro al cielo… y todos los ciudadanos miraron a Gai volando por el cielo.

Santa Cachucha, ¿Pero que paso aquí?- preguntó, Tsunade le miro con confusión.

¿Otro de los Green Lantern?- preguntó extrañada, Kilowog se elevo por los cielos y miro a Gai, este le regreso la mirada.

Ya veo, entonces tu fuiste el elegido de la llama estelar, bueno, es un placer conocerte, Linterna Verde- dijo Kilowog sonriendo.

¿Linterna Verde? – Se preguntó Gai, Kilowog le sonrió –Es mejor que hablemos después… y te recomendaría que no le dieras a conocer tu identidad a todo mundo, los Sinestros están muy activos y te pueden confundir con alguien de nuestra corporación.

¿Corporación, Sinestros? ¿De que rayos hablas?- preguntó Gai.

Confía en mí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- dijo Kilowog, Gai solo le miro, pero algo en el le inspiro confianza.

Bien, entonces te veré en dos horas en el monte de los Hokages- dijo señalando a la gran montaña con las caras esculpidas, Kilowog asintió y entonces Gai se marcho, ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

En casa de Lee.

¿Entonces eres una especie de protector?- preguntó Tenten, Lee asintió.

Yo diría que algo más o menos como un policía del espacio… aunque me sorprende que tu seas el sustituto- dijo Karin mirando a Naruto, este solo sonrió apenado, Hinata le miro.

A Na… Naruto kun… ese traje… te… te sentaba bien –dijo apenada la Hyuga –"Y te veías muy sexi con él"- pensó para sus adentros

¿En serio? Je, gracias- dijo apenado el rubio –Aunque es una lastima que ese anillo solo sea provisional, de todos modos, yo creo que Lee hará un excelente desempeño- dijo Naruto.

Bueno galán- dijo Karin mirando a Lee, este se sonrojo un poco ya que no era común que una chica le mirase así –hay que admitir que ese traje de Green Lantern te hace ver muy bien y resalta tus… "atributos"- dijo mirándole el trasero, Lee solo se puso aun más rojo mientras que Naruto se empezaba a reír, Hinata se sonrojaba y Tenten solo les miraba.

Bu… bueno, no es para tanto, je, el anillo es el que crea el traje- dijo Lee apenado.

"_Si el portador lo desea puede crear el traje a su gusto"_

¿En serió? Vaya, pero aun así, me gusta el traje que me creaste… así que no importa- dijo Lee.

Si, además, sería un desperdicio perderse tan buen taco de ojo- dijo Karin sonriendo, Lee se volvió a sonrojar, Tenten solo suspiro.

Bueno Lee, al menos no es muy distinto de tu traje normal… pero si deseabas mantener el anonimato… ¡DEJA DE DECIR CADA 5 MINUTOS LO DE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- le reclamo Tenten, Lee solo sonrío apenado.

Lo intentare.

Es bueno escucharte novato- dijo Kilowog apareciendo en la puerta –Por que a partir de ahora te entrenare para que seas el Lantern adecuado de este sector- dijo, el grupo le miro.

Tu de nuevo, puedo ver por tu traje que eres un Lantern también- dijo Lee.

Soy Kilowog, del sector 674, maestro instructor de los Green Lantern- dijo Kilowog-He venido a demostrarte el uso correcto del anillo… aunque por lo que vi, tienes potencial

¿En serió?- preguntó Lee.

Claro, aunque ese chico rubio también tiene buena potencial- dijo señalando a Naruto, este solo se señalo apenado.

Je, gracias- dijo Naruto.

Por lo que creo que deberás de recibir un entrenamiento especial, he contactado a una compañera del sector 2815, Arisa, es sumamente hábil y te ayudara a entrenar- dijo Kilowog.

He, disculpe, ¿Ellos entrenaran aquí o se los llevara a otro lado?- preguntó Tenten, Karin y Hinata solo le miraron con algo de preocupación..

Entrenaran aquí por orden de los Guardianes- dijo Kilowog, un pequeño suspiro de alivio surgió de los labios de las chicas.

Un momento, se supone que yo solo soy el sustituto de Lee, ¿Cómo me entrenaran?- preguntó Naruto emocionado.

Arisa te creara un anillo adicional… y quizás… dependiendo de cómo lleves el entrenamiento, le pidamos a los Guardianes que decidan volverte compañero de sector de el Lantern Lee y no su sustituto- dijo Kilowog.

Naruto y Lee solo se miraron con una sonrisa.

¡Increíble Naruto kun! ¡Tu flama de la juventud te esta dando a notar!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

¡Genial y entonces si tengo uno de esos anillos podría ser aun más genial!- exclamo Naruto ante la mirada de pena de las tres chicas.

Parecen niños- dijo Karin.

Estas en lo correcto- le respondió Tenten.

Aunque eso demuestra que… ambos le han demostrado sus habilidades a todos- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

En otro lugar.

Varias pequeñas villas donde se ocultaban los enemigos de Konoha ardían en llamas… mientras que un símbolo era tallado en ellas… el símbolo de Konoha, pero otro símbolo más aparecía a su lado, el símbolo de Sinestro… Neji Hyuga observaba su obra…

No había matado a todos, solo a una cuarta parte, a otra cuarta parte la había mutilado de tal manera que sufrieran, pero que no murieran… así los que estaban intactos solo veían al Hyuga con verdadero temor… y con eso Neji mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Los enemigos dejaban en paz a Konoha, y él demostraba el poder combinado del anillo junto con las técnicas del Juken.

"_Se solicita que el portador del anillo se dirija Qward para recibir un entrenamiento especial. Con el podrá superar la fuerza del anillo al conocer sus verdaderos temores"_

Neji solo se coloco la mano en el mentón.

Interesante, pero antes deberé reportar a Konoha un viaje de "entrenamiento"- dijo sonriendo mientras que salía disparado ha Konoha.

En tierra.

¿Qué… que fue eso mamá?- decía una niña asustada.

Un ninja de Konoha… dios, había escuchado que eran fuertes… pero jamás pensé que fueran tan crueles- dijo al ver a alunas mujeres tratar de ayudar a los cercenados ninjas sobrevivientes.

¿Por qué nos ataco?- preguntó la niña.

Hemos sido enemigos por años… pero creo que se acabo, nadie va a querer enfrentarse a eso después de lo que paso- dijo la mujer mirando el símbolo de Sinestro al lado del de Konoha –Tengo miedo…

Qward.

Kuma del sector 2814 esta muerto Sinestro- dijo Arkilo –Aparentemente murió enfrentando al Green Lantern de ese sector y a Kilowog.

Vaya, Kilowog en ese pedazo de lodo llamado Tierra, sería interesante darle una visita- dijo Sinestro –Por cierto ¿Ya han averiguado quien de los Green Lantern podría ser el anfitrión de Parallax?

Aun estamos en eso, también seguimos examinando quien será el probable usuario del poder de Ion para estar preparados en su contra- dijo Arkilo.

Bien, selecciona a 12 de nuestros miembros, tal vez sea hora de ir a hacer una visita a la Tierra- dijo Sinestro sonriendo.

En otro Lugar.

Sector 666

Un ser rojo salia de un mar de sangre, gruñía con fervor… su nombre Atrocitus… y de entre todo, se veía un símbolo similar al de Sinestro y al de los Green Lantern corp.

Con la sangre y la rabia del rojo carmesí… rasgado de los cuerpos de los recién muertos… juntos con nuestro odio endemoniado… los haremos arder a todos… ¡ESE ES NUESTRO DESTINO!- exclamo mientras que de una Linterna Roja, un anillo de poder se recargaba…

Y en ese mismo planeta… muchos otros seres empezaban a hacer lo mismo.

¡SINESTRO, GREEN LANTERNS!- empezaron a gritar con ira.

La Tierra.

Bueno, ya que decidimos todo poozers, deberán de descansar, mañana empezara el entrenamiento- dijo Kilowog saliendo –los veré a primera hora- dijo elevándose a vuelo.

Vaya, eso si que fue raro- dijo Karin.

Si, pero al menos eso te enseñara a usar mejor tus nuevas habilidades Lee- dijo Tenten sonriéndole.

Así que no lo desaproveches galán- dijo Karin apoyándose en su hombro, Lee volvió a sonrojarse mientras que Tenten se estremeció, cosa que Karin noto –No pongas esa cara amigo… ya sé que necesitas- dijo y antes de que Tenten pudiera hacer algo, Karin los sujeto y les pego un abrazo, con lo cual Lee quedo literalmente hecho Sándwich entre las dos -¡Abrazo de grupo!

Naruto y Hinata solo miraron apenados la escena, mientras que unos sonrojados, Lee y Tenten solo sentían el fuerte apretón de Karin.

Horas después.

Afuera del hospital de Konoha, la noche empezaba a caer, Sakura Haruno viajaba a su casa, estaba asombrada de lo que Shizune le había contado… caminaba a su casa sin percatarse del cristal purpura que volaba contra ella… hasta que de pronto una luz apareció en su frente. Y fue lanzada por los aires de forma violenta por la roca.

¡Que diablos… AHHHHHH!- grito mientras que era cubierta por la luz purpura entre gritos de dolor… que eran sofocados por el poder del Zafiro.

"_Sakura Haruno… noto el deseo… el deseo de quien deberá de ser aquel que será mi pareja… te he elegido entre todas… tu serás la Reina… tu incubaras el Zafiro Estelar… es hora de que demos a luz… es hora de engendrar…"_

¡ES HORA DE AMAR!- exclamo Sakura… ahora convertida en Star Sapphire y poseída por el Zafiro.

Continuara.

Y ahora, gracias a los que aportaron con su personaje, así que por sorteo, veremos quien toca ser el primero en aparecer, los que han dejado personajes creados por ellos por el momento son (recuerden el fic esta en más paginas que esta, así que es muy probable que algunos nombres les sean desconocidos) Kaiserofdarkness, drack (aunque tu personaje queda mas para un Red Lantern), Master Weasel y Gethel.

Y Kaiserofdarkness, a ti te toca primero.

**Historias de la Green Lantern Corp.**

Ganthet e Iruka se acercaban a un mundo lejano, no habían hablado mucho desde que Iruka supo del origen del Multiverso, aunque a Iruka le causaba curiosidad lo de los Green Lantern.

Ganthet, dices que los Lantern son una Corporación que maneja la voluntad y que cuidan al universo pero… ¿Cómo están seguros que pueden con la carga y que son dignos?- preguntó Iruka, Ganthet le sonrió.

Déjame te cuento una historia… se desarrolla en el sector espacial 2358… en el planeta Veri para ser mas exacto.

En ese mundo, los clanes viven de la extracción de Motia, un extraño vegetal con forma de caracol, su extracción es difícil y por ello se vuelve codiciado por los habitantes de ese planeta, lo que a veces conlleva a violentos conflictos por elevar la prosperidad…

Uno de esos seres de nombre Agatoneke Sumiyazuni, demostró poseer una gran capacidad intelectual, ya que ideo una serie de herramientas que permitieron una extracción más rápida de dicho vegetal.

Agatoneke pese a su juventud, creo aparatos cada vez mas complejos con lo que su clan creció, aun así, el demostró su nobleza de corazón al compartir sin deseos oscuros que otros clanes pudieran crecer también… pese a las negativas de su propia familia.

Agatoneke demostró una gran capacidad de superar el miedo de enfrentarse a los lideres de su clan, por lo que el anillo lo eligió como uno de los guardianes de ese sector, además, ha demostrado su enorme voluntad al impedir que los Sinestros de su sector, hagan daño a su mundo. El es muy peculiar, por que dividió el anillo en cuatro para poder usar uno en cada uno de sus cuatro brazos, aunque reduzca su poder al 25 por ciento por cada anillo.

Aun así, ha sido capaz de mantener el orden y la paz en su sector. Lo que lo vuelve uno de nuestros elementos más potenciales para entrar a la guardia de honor de Oa.

Iruka escuchaba impresionado la explicación de Ganthet, este sonrió.

Y aun me sé más historias joven Umino, y esas te las contare en otra ocasión- dijo Ganthet.

Si, estaré esperándolas… Ganthet Sensei- dijo Iruka con respeto, ambos no habían hablado mucho, pero para Iruka, Ganthet era ahora un maestro.

Aun así, tenía la sensación que pronto, habrían problemas muy serios para todos.

Continuara…

Bien, como notaran si meteré a los personajes que me dejen, ira así, un Lantern, luego un Sinestro y pues si alguno de los personajes se adecua a otra corporación, le tocara a ese. Además de que a quienes envíen, les pondré junto con el capitulo a quien le toca.

Por ahora, Gai y Kilowog tendrán una charla sobre el Corazón Estelar y como manejar los poderes, aunque Gai entrenara por su cuenta ya que su anillo es místico y no depende de la corporación, además, la aparición de la Star Sapphire (SS) pondrá en problemas a Lee, quien deberá no solo salvar a Sakura, sino también a Tenten y a Karin que serán el blanco de Sakura SS, y no solo a ellas, deberá de salvarse a sí mismo también. Karin y Tenten ya tienen raros sentimientos hacia Lee (aunque por ahora es una atracción, más de parte de Karin, pero Tenten tendrá más participación), Naruto y Hinata conocerán a Arisa… y Hinata conocerá los celos al ver a la hermosa alienígena que entrenara a Naruto y que lo dotara de un anillo provisional, además, Neji viajara a Qward, donde conocerá a Lissa Drak, la guardiana del Libro de Parallax… y Sinestro preparara una bienvenida al nuevo Green Lantern del Sector 2814.

Para los que no sepan, Arisa es un personaje del Comic original de Green Lantern, es una alienígena rubia del sector 2815 con un gran parecido a las mujeres humanas, en el comic original, Arisa estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Hal Jordan e incluso fueron pareja un tiempo, y aunque han roto ya, se ha revelado que la joven alien esta aun enamorada de Hal. En este fic, planeo que ella ayude a Hinata a ser más decidida para con Naruto.

Y con respecto a las votaciones de pareja para Lee, bueno se cierran las votaciones, por lo que esto quedo así:

KarinLeeTenten: 12 votos (GANADOR)

KarinLee: 9 votos.

LeeTenten: 9 votos.

LeeHanabi: 5 votos.

LeeIno: 1 voto.

LeeTemari: 1 voto.

Lee/Carácter inventado: 1 voto

LeeSakura: 1 voto

Y con respecto a lo de crear a su propio Lantern, el regalo sigue. Para los que no lo recuerden, estas son las características.

Requisitos:

Nombre del personaje.

Sector (se acepta cualquiera excepto el 2814, en el 2815 solo hay espacio para uno, el 1417, solo uno por corp. Y el 674)

Raza (pueden ser del tipo que sea, humanoides, marcianos al estilo E.T., animales, gas, bacterias y demás)

Historia: Esta debe de ser creíble, recuerden que para los GL debe ser una historia donde impere la superación gracias a la fuerza de voluntad del personaje (no se admiten super genios, aunque si personajes inteligentes o con carreras como doctores o soldados), en el caso de los Sinestros, su historia debe de estar basada en el miedo, y en como lo provocaron, tanto para hacer un bien, como para hacer un mal (aquí pueden incluir lo que sea, desde psicópatas asesinos seriales, violadores, ladrones, rebeldes extremistas, fundamentalistas, ultranacionalistas, etc)

Además de que se agregan a los Red Lantern con las mismas características que los demás, pero con el extra de que estos son impulsados por un gran odio a algún Green Lantern o Sinestro, o simplemente odio a alguien de manera extrema.

Nota: si alguno de los personajes que se envíen se adecua a otra corp, entonces lo pondré en esa.

Suerte


	8. Capitulo 8

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 8:**

Hace unas horas.

Monte de los Hokages.

Gai miraba a Konoha mientras que la reconstrucción seguía, su anillo tildaba un poco mientras que el sonreía, se sentía poderosos, en eso vio a Kilowog acercarse.

Es un honor conocerlo Linterna Verde- dijo Kilowog mientras que se acercaba a Gai.

Gracias, aunque mi nombre es Maito Gai, no Linterna Verde- dijo Gai sonriendo.

Claro, pero me refiero a su anillo, es similar al nuestro pero al mismo tiempo totalmente distinto… veo que usted encontró la Llama Verde, los Guardianes me contaron de ella, una parte del Corazón Estelar, que brinda un gran poder a su portador- dijo Kilowog sonriendo.

¿La Llama Verde, el Corazón Estelar?- preguntó Gai, Kolowog asintió.

Si, es un poder místico que proviene de la esencia de todo lo vivo… aun así, creo que usted deberá de aprender a usarlo antes de andar paseándose por allí, esos Poozers de los Sinestros podrían atacarlo antes de que pueda aprender a usarlo correctamente- dijo Kilowog, Gai solo se sujeto el mentón.

Si, creo que es lo correcto, bien, ¡ENTONCES DEMOSTRARE EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD CON MI ANILLO!- exclamo mientras que el anillo brillaba y Gai se elevaba por los cielos -¡Gracias por los consejos y espero verlo pronto amigo!

Me llamo Kilowog… y lo mismo digo- respondió mientras que Gai se marchaba.

En la casa de los Taka.

¿Suigetsu?- preguntó Juugo, Sasuke había regresado a la cárcel por lo mientras, Juugo vio que habían varias cosas rotas en el piso y suspiro –Otra vez de berrinchudo…. ¿Si tanto le gusta por que diablos no deja de fastidiarla y trata de comportarse mejor con ella?- se preguntó.

En su cuarto, Suigetsu miraba por la ventana desde su cama.

¿A dónde se habrá metido la gafotas? No se apareció en todo el día- se preguntaba el albino con duda.

En otro punto.

Eh… gracias por invitarme a quedar aquí- dijo Karin, mientras que Tenten solo sonreía.

Hey, hay que vigilar como será el entrenamiento de Lee- dijo Tenten –Así que pensé ¿Por qué no quedarnos a verlo?

Je, es una buena idea… y veo que tu también estas interesada- dijo Karin mirando a Hinata, las tres habían decidido quedarse en el dojo de Lee a esperar ver el entrenamiento, obviamente, como Naruto no era dado ha despertarse temprano, no tuvo otra opción que quedarse con ellos.

Si… aunque me siento algo nerviosa- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba la puerta del cuarto donde se quedarían Naruto y Lee.

Tranquila, Lee jamás trataría de aprovecharse, es todo un caballero, y por lo que sé Naruto no se queda atrás- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

Aunque es una lastima, hubiera sido entretenido que las tres pudiéramos tener algo de "acción" esta noche- dijo con malicia, Hinata y Tenten se sonrojaron y entonces Karin se hecho a reír -¡No era en serio, solo hubieran visto sus caras!

Ambas solo bajaron la vista avergonzadas… ye entonces Tenten le lanzo una almohada, Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero Karin contraataco con otra… y así empezaron de pronto una pequeña guerra de almohadazos… que llamo la atención de los chicos que dormían en el otro cuarto.

¿Qué estarán haciendo?- se preguntó Naruto al escuchar las risas de las chicas.

Ha, disfrutan del poder de su juventud Naruto kun, me gustaría unirme a ellas pero debemos de estar descansados para mañana, me imagino que el entrenamiento será duro- dijo Lee.

Bueno, al menos la vieja Tsunade nos dio unas vacaciones… aunque no sé que haremos en caso de misión- dijo Naruto, Lee solo sonrió.

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo Lee mientras que bostezaba –Buenas noches.

Si, claro- dijo Naruto mientras que escuchaba las risas de las chicas, y entonces sonrío.

En otro lugar.

Un lucero purpura volaba por los cielos.

Es un lugar precioso… siento el amor… Y siento a la pareja cerca… pero primero revisare el área, debo de saber cuantos conflictos hay… -dijo Sakura SS mientras que se alejaba volando de Konoha.

En la cárcel.

Ese anillo… será mío… por lo que vi pueden ser dañados esos seres… y si consigo uno, podré no solo alcanzar mi venganza… sino que seré el ninja mas fuerte del planeta, ni siquiera Madara podrá derrotarme- decía mientras que sin que se percatara, un brillo naranja alumbraba el cielo.

En la casa de los Taka.

Juugo descansaba tranquilo con la esperanza de que Suigetsu resolviera todo el embrollo creado por esa manía de molestar a Karin, al menos Sasuke había sido claro, resolvería esos rumores por la buena o por la mala pero lo haría, Juugo sonrió.

Las relaciones humanas son tan complejas- dijo para si mientras que se acomodaba para dormir.

Suigetsu estaba mirando por la ventana.

¿A dónde diablos se habrá metido la zanahoria?- se preguntaba molesto Suigetsu –Esa harpía… y luego no quiere que se cuelguen rumores de ella… de seguro habrá ido a fastidiar a los de la cárcel para que "le dejen visitar a su Sasuke sama"- decía con veneno en los labios… aun así, sus ojos demostraban un profundo dolor –Diablos… como odio a Sasuke… a Karin por hacerme sentir así… y sobre todo a mi mismo por ser tan imbécil.

El espacio es infinito… y una luz verde avanzaba en el, en el interior, una chica rubia con una vestimenta blanco y verde volaba a gran velocidad, su nombre, Arisia, oficio, Green Lantern del Sector espacial 2815, y ahora se dirigía a la Tierra por encargo del Maestro instructor Kilowog para el entrenamiento del prospecto de Green Lantern, Naruto Uzumaki, mientras que el Kilowog se encargaba de entrenar al novato Rock Lee.

En otro punto.

"_Preparando el transporte a Qward"_

Neji sonrió, no había sido problema conseguir un permiso de la Hokage para su viaje de "entrenamiento", esperaba ver lo que le deparaba el destino ahora que era un miembro de la organización de Sinestro…

Es hora- dijo sonriendo, el anillo brillo.

"_Se inicia transporte a Qward"_

La luz le cimbro y sintió como si su cuerpo se partiera mientras que se desintegraba… y era enviado al universo Antimateria.

En la Mansión Hyuga.

Hanabi Hyuga estaba intranquila… y es que después del incidente de la mañana… no podía dejar de recordar la sensación de haber tocado… la parte mas intima de un hombre… y no podía negarlo, le excitaba eso.

Soy una pervertida- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que se cubría la cabeza con las sabanas.

En la casa de los Yamanaka, Ino solo miraba el cielo nocturno.

Que día tan más raro- se dijo mientras que se iba a acostar pensando en los incidentes del día, el asunto de los llamados Green Lantern y… lo fuertes y varoniles que eran las manos de Lee.

Rayos, creo que tendré problemas para conciliar el sueño… aunque creo que podría darles una visita mañana- dijo para sí.

La noche pasaba…

Y el amanecer llegó.

Lee se despertó como siempre a las 5 a.m. se estiro un poco y se levanto para ir al baño… tropezándose con Naruto y cayendo de pura cara al piso.

¡Ora no pateen!- dijo Naruto despertando.

Ah, lo siento Naruto kun, se me olvido que estabas aquí- dijo Lee apenado.

Ush, que maneras de despertarme- dijo levantándose y tronándose los huesos.

Si, he, voy al baño- dijo Lee levantándose.

Eso si me ganas- dijo Naruto corriendo a la puerta, Lee sonrió y con rapidez fue también… y cuando la abrieron se percataron de algo.

Se habían olvidado que las tres chicas se habían quedado en el dojo (el cuarto de Lee era un asco total, por lo que el dojo al ser más limpio, fue donde se quedaron las chicas)… y que estas no dormían de la manera mas tranquila.

A causa de la pequeña "guerra" de almohadas, Hinata se había dormido casi destapada, y como no llevaba puesta su gruesa chamarra… pues Naruto notó el hermoso físico de la Hyuga.

Lee por lo mientras, no pudo evitar ver a Tenten y a Karin, quienes increíblemente se habían quedado dormidas casi juntas ya que por lo que se imagino, se habían quedado platicando en la noche… y pues, no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar el físico que se cargaban las dos, pero entonces notó algo.

"Los brazos de Karin… están repletos de cicatrices, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?"- se preguntó Lee preocupado.

Creo que mejor nos movemos con cuidado, si se despiertan quizás malinterpreten todo y nos golpeen- dijo Naruto, Lee asintió mientras que ambos con lentitud se desplazaban al cuarto… el baño podía esperar.

Unos minutos después.

¡Poozers es la hora de entrenar!- les grito Kilowog, Naruto y Lee salieron ya vestidos al igual que las chicas, que no tenían mucho de haber despertado.

¡Bien, estoy listo para el entrenamiento Kilowog sensei!- dijo Lee con emoción, Kilowog asintió mientras que Naruto les miraba.

Eh, pero yo como voy a entrenar… recuerdo que me dijiste que alguien vendría a ayudarme- dijo Naruto, Kilowog iba a hablar cuando Karin señalo el cielo.

¡Miren!- exclamo, todos miraron y vieron una estela verde acercarse, Kilowog sonrio.

Ya ha llegado- dijo solamente.

En eso de la silueta, todos pudieron ver a una hermosa chica rubia descender.

Hasta que al fin llegas Arisia, el joven Poozer ya se estaba desesperando- dijo Kilowog.

¿Esa es Arisia?- preguntó Hinata con algo de enfado, y es que era innegable su belleza… ya que tanto Naruto como Lee solo miraron a la Green Lantern asombrados.

En bocas cerradas no entran moscas- dijo Karin algo enfadada.

Eh… uh si, si claro- dijeron ambos al unisono.

Bueno Poozer, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento- dijo Kilowog, Lee asintió, entonces miro a las chicas –Si lo desean pueden verlo- dijo mirando a Karin y a Tenten.

Claro- dijeron ambas.

Bien, Arisia, te encargo al otro… y por lo que veo a la otra chica- dijo Kilowog, Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa y notó que Kilowog le sonreía.

No tengas pendiente- dijo Arisia.

Bien, vámonos entonces- dijo el mientras que su anillo brillaba, Lee sonrió mientras que la luz verde le cubría y su traje aparecía.

Kilowog lanzó algo de su energía y un globo verde cubrió a Karin y a Tenten mientras que las llevaba con suavidad, Lee miro asombrado eso y les siguió.

La ruta… las montañas.

Mientras tanto.

Bueno, ya se han ido… ¿Saben? Sería algo cansado llevarla a ella de la misma manera que Kilowog se ha llevado a las oras dos chicas – dijo Arisia pensativa, Hinata y Naruto solo le miraron, Arisia sonrió entonces –Ya sé.

De pronto, de la luz del anillo de ella surgió no uno, sino dos anillos de poder, Naruto y Hinata solo miraron con sorpresa los anillos.

Anden, úsenlos, aunque chico el tuyo es más poderoso para que puedas llevar a cabo el entrenamiento, por lo que muchacha, usa el tuyo con sabiduría- dijo Arisia –Y será mejor que me digan sus nombres de una vez- dijo sonriendo.

Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Naruto poniéndose el anillo y apareciendo de nueva cuenta el traje verde de la anterior ocasión aunque sin el antifaz.

Hi…Hinata Hyuga- dijo con algo de temor Hinata sosteniendo el anillo.

Anda, póntelo, no te pasara nada- dijo Arisia sonriendo. Hinata se coloco un anillo… y de pronto la luz verde le cubrió… apareciendo con un traje ajustado negro, los guantes blancos y en la areá del torso el color verde realtaba junto con un símbolo de la Green Lantern corp., y al igual que Naruto sin antofaz.

Naruto trago saliva entonces.

"Vaya, eso si que no deja nada a la imaginación"- pensó sonrojado.

¡Arisia san, esto es muy revelador"- se quejo Hinata, Arisia solo se carcajeo un poco.

Bueno, el traje revela a veces un poco de la personalidad oculta de sus portadores… además, ¿De que te quejas? Tu cuerpo es muy bello- dijo Arisia sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo- dijo inconscientemente Naruto, Hinata solo se sonrojo por completo mientras que Arisia se reía.

Vamos ya chicos, debemos de ir al planetoide Titan. Allí hay condiciones ambientales similares a la Tierra que me permitirán probar tus habilidades como prospecto de Green Lantern- dijo Arisia con calma.

Naruto y Hinata solo se miraron.

Bine, vamos pues, pero espero que te asegures que Hinata no este en riesgo- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo se sonrojo.

Tranquilo, el anillo adicional tiene un 20 por ciento más del poder que comúnmente se le pone al anillo, además, traje mi batería conmigo- dijo señalando un objeto en el piso, nadie lo había notado –Por lo que no nos quedaremos sin energía.

Bien. Vamonos pues- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Arisa asintió y los anillos briallaron Hinata solo miro que ambos empezaron a volar.

Anda chica, es fácil, solo concéntrate- dijo Arisia, Hinata lo hizo y el anillo brillo, entonces se elevo por los cielos –Vamos pues.

Y los tres salieron a gran velocidad por el cielo… sin saber, que una amenaza purpura se dirigía a donde Kilowog se había llevado a los demás.

En otro lugar… en otro universo.

Qward.

Una luz amarilla apareció en una especie de sala general, Neji Hyuga solo miro el lugar con asombro.

Veo que ha llegado un nuevo recluta- dijo una voz femenina, Neji miro al frente y observo a una mujer azul de escasas ropas y con cadenas acercándosele.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó, ella le miro sonriendo, haciendo que Neji se estremeciera al ver que la mayoría de sus dientes parecían colmillos.

Soy Lissa Drack, Guardiana del libro de Parallax… y veo que tu eres Neji Hyuga… uno de los reclutas mas prometedores… si, uno que apenas obtuvo su anillo, el símbolo de la corporación apareció en su pecho, cuando ningún novato lo había logrado- dijo Lissa con malicia.

Vaya, eso es interesante, me dijo el anillo que había algo de capacitación aquí, y quisiera saber de que se trata- dijo Neji, Lissa le miro con satisfacción.

Claro, ven sígueme- dijo ella mientras que Neji le seguía.

"Buen cuerpo… de no ser por esa dentadura… bueno, nadie es perfecto"- pensó entonces Neji.

En otro lugar.

Ino y Hanabi caminaban juntas, de casualidad se habían encontrado ambas en el parque de la villa y decidieron ir a comer algo, ambas llevaban sendas ojeras a causa del insomnio.

Es increíble que esa criatura halla reparado casi toda la villa en solo un par de horas- dijo Ino al ver como mucha gente pintaba las fachadas de los edificios reconstruidos por Kilowog.

Si… aunque volviendo al tema… veo que tu tampoco olvidas lo de ayer- dijo Hanabi, Ino solo suspiro.

Bueno, tu fuiste la que choco de cara con "esa" parte… je, y veo que no dejaste de pensar en ella- dijo Ino con malicia, Hanabi se sonrojo levemente.

No me fastidies… que se nota que te excitaste únicamente con que te agarrara los senos- dijo Hanabi, Ino se sonrojo entonces, eh iba a replicar cuando algo llamo su atención.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mirando al cielo, Hanabi volteo y vieron una poderosa luz purpura dirigiéndose a las montañas.

No lo sé… pero tengo la sensación de que son problemas- dijo Hanabi.

En las montañas.

Karin y Tenten miraban con expectación el entrenamiento, Lee era excelente en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Kilowog pese a su tamaño lo había contenido con facilidad… y lo había vapuleado rápidamente.

Ahora se encontraban practicando la creación de formas y figuras de ataque con el anillo.

Chico, eres muy poco imaginativo- dijo Kilowog al ver que Lee a lo mas había creado al Gori de nuevo, una armada de Gais, kunais gigantes y una lanza, fuera de ello, solo había creado una especie de casa y una carreta.

Bueno, es que estoy acostumbrado a hacer todo por mi mismo… y no poseo muchas cosas materiales- dijo Lee apenado.

Bueno poozer, debes de mejorar… y podras hacer cosas como estas- dijo mientras uqe de su anillo surgía una enorme nave interplanetaria.

¡Increíble!- dijo Tenten.

Esas si que son cosas que no se ven todos los días- dijo Karin -¡Anda galán no te rindas!- exclamo logrando que Lee se sonrojara.

Veo que tus parejas poseen más características imaginativas que tu- dijo tratando de hacerlo enfadar, pero Lee solo sonrío.

Ellas no son mis parejas, Tenten es mi compañera de equipo y a Karin no tengo mucho de haberla conocido -dijo Lee, Kilowog asintió.

Aun así, parecen apreciarte mucho- dijo el, Lee iba a hablar, cuando de pronto el anillo empezó a sonar.

"_Se detecta presencia hostil del Zafiro Estelar aproximándose"_

Tanto Kilowog como Lee se miraron.

Diablos… eso es demasiado peligroso- dijo Kilowog.

¿Qué es el Zafiro Estelar?-preguntó Lee, Tenten y Karin se acercaron.

Algo muy malo Poozer, es una roca que se apodera de alguna mujer relacionada con un Green Lantern… comúnmente elige a alguien por quien sientas alguna clase de atracción o deseo… convirtiéndolas en oponentes peligrosas que no dudaran en matar a otras personas cercanas al Lantern para apartarles de su camino de "amor"- dijo Kilowog, Lee palideció… si lo que Kilowog decía era cierto… había un prospecto para el Zafiro.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tenten mirando a la lejanía, los demás voltearon y Karin palideció.

Ese chakra… no puede ser… es la niña fresa- dijo Karin mientras que le miraban con rareza.

¡ES HORA DE REPARTIR EL AMOR!- gritaba Sakura SS (Star Sapphire) volando a toda velocidad contra ellos.

Rayos, eso será un problema- dijo Kilowog mientars que se ponía en pose de lucha, Lee solo miraba como Sakura volaba a una gran velocidad contra ellos.

Oh por Dios… Sakura chan… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo con tristeza.

Entonces Sakura SS se detuvo en el aire y les miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Te veo pareja mía… se que deseas este cuerpo… juntos podremos engendrar el amor- dijo Sakura SS, Lee le miro con algo de temor… y un extraño deseo.

¡Deja a esa muchacha!- grito Kilowog lanzando un rayo de su anillo, pero Sakura le esquivo, y del Zafiro de su frente un rayo salió contra Kilowog, quien rápidamente alcanzo a crear un escudo protector.

Rayos ¡Despierta galán!- le grito Karin sacudiendo a Lee, este solo le miro algo atontado -¡Que acaso no piensas ayudar a la fresa poseída!- le reclamo.

¡Cuidado!- grito Tenten.

¡Green Lantern, te daré amor!- grito lanzando un potente rayo.

¡Quítate Poozer!- gritó Kilowog, Lee alcanzo a reaccionar y sujeto a Karin, ambos alcanzaron a esquivar el rayo purpura.

¡Lee, Karin!- grito Tenten lanzando varios kunais contra Sakura, pero un escudo creado por el Zafiro le cubrió.

"_Estado del anillo 30 por ciento"_

Kilowog gruño molesto, había olvidado que el viaje interestelar gastaba mucho poder del anillo y no había recargado, pronto se quedaría sin energía… debía hacer que Lee pelara quisiera o no.

Lee mientras tanto creo un Gorila de su anillo y este se lanzo a apresar a Sakura, aunque ella era muy escurridiza.

¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sean Gorilas o versiones mas verdes de tu maestro? –le espeto algo molesta.

Perdón, es que no se me ocurre más- dijo apenado.

¿Por qué no una jaula, tal ves podría retenerla el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una manera de desposesionarla?- pregunto Karin.

¡Aléjate de el zorra!- grito Sakura SS lanzando otro rayo, Lee creo otro muro y este repelió el ataque.

Creo que no tendremos de otra- dijo Lee preparándose para luchar mientras que Sakura esquivaba una serie de ataques de Kilowog.

Tenten solo miraba desde el suelo la lucha aérea con impotencia… y se sintió frustrada.

"Debo hallar una manera de ayudar"- pensó decidida.

En Qward.

Sinestro miraba el cielo del universo antimateria., Arkilio se acerco.

Ya definimos a quienes llevaremos Sinestro- dijo Arkilio, Sinestro sonrió.

Bien, vamos, los recogeremos de camino a la fiesta en la Tierra- dijo con malicia.

Continuara…

**Historias de la Corporación Sinestro.**

Neji caminaba detrás de Lissa mientras que miraba los capullos que había en el cuarto.

Es necesario que entres a una de las cabañas del miedo para que elijas tu propia manera de esparcir el miedo en tu sector… así como otros lo han hecho- dijo Lissa con calma.

¿Hay otras maneras de esparcir el miedo?- preguntó Neji.

Por supuesto, es más, aunque tu seas de los más prometedores en la corporación, debes de hallar el método propio para crear el miedo- dijo Lissa –déjame que te cuente una historia…

Es la historia de Estaevil… del sector espacial 807… del planeta Sparadius, un planeta que esta separado en dos, una parte selvática pequeña pero rica en recursos y otra donde había una civilización en franca decadencia.

Estaevil es miembro de una raza de lagartos semihumanoides que habitan en la zona selvática, hasta que la otra raza dominante de su planeta, unos seres de proporciones enormes decidieron que los lagartos ya estaban de más en la competencia por los recursos naturales del planeta.

Esa raza era sumamente grande, los humanos solo les llegarían a las rodillas… y los lagartos apenas superaban los 2 metros…

La raza de lagartos fue metódicamente exterminada por los otros residentes del planeta… algunos Green Lantern trataron de detener el conflicto, pero fracasaron… entonces Estaevil comenzó a matar a sus oponentes, su raza siempre fue pacifica, pero el se volvió el asesino mejor preparado de ese mundo… provocando un gran temor entre los gigantes… entonces fue cuando gano el derecho a poseer el anillo… y fue traído a entrenamiento, mientras que Sinestro como un favor al nuevo recluta, detuvieron a los gigantes un tiempo mientars que él terminaba su preparación…

Mas tarde, Estaevil extermino a los gigantes con la ayuda del poder de su anillo, e imponiendo junto con los sobrevivientes de su raza un estado dictatorial para su planeta… consiguiendo matar a 4 Green Lantern que han tratado de detenerlo…

El ha demostrado como algo que en su sector es pequeño, puede infundir un gran temor a otros… y en la actualidad, es uno de los Sinestros mas prometedores, ya que su sector es casi por completo suyo… y no tardara mucho en acabar con los dos Green Lanterns que corresponden a ese sector… como ves Neji Hyuga de la Tierra, todos tenemos nuestra manera de infundir el temor- dijo Lissa, Neji solo se rasco el mentón.

Lissa, antes de entrar en la cabaña del temor y elegir mi propio camino- dijo Neji sonriendo -¿Por qué no me cuentas otra historia?

Continuara.

Bien, otro capitulo más para el fic, je, me tarde un poco por que acababa de terminar el capitulo de otro fic, je, pronto seguiré y les diré que la historia que sigue es del personaje de Master Weasel.

Por ahora, Lee seguirá peleando para liberar a Sakura del Star Sapphire, Naruto demostrara su capacidad frente a Arisia, quien mandara un mensaje a Oa para ver si es posible que Naruto pudiera ser elegido como un Lantern oficial, Hinata presenciara el entrenamiento de Naruto y se sentirá muy interesada en la corporación, mientras tanto, Sasuke ideara un plan para quedarse con uno de los anillos, pero otro anillo estará planeando algo distinto. Mientras tanto, Sinestro ira recogiendo a los miembros de la corporación que le darán la "bienvenida" a Lee.

Y no olviden, ya se definió que la pareja principal será el trió, aunque por ahora no lo parezca, y aun esta abierto el "Crea a tu propio Lantern", para los que no sepan, lean las bases en el capitulo anterior.

Je, ando inspirao, acabo de leer crepúsculo Esmeralda y esa historia me lleno de ánimos.

Suerte.


	9. Capitulo 9

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 9:**

La lucha seguía, Sakura SS esquivaba cualquier intento de Kilowog para detenerla, mientras que Lee, aun cargando a Karin, trataba de hallar una manera de detener y salvar a Sakura.

Piensa bien galán, el remedo de jaula que creaste hace rato fue inútil por la exagerada cantidad de huecos que le pusiste- dijo Karin con enfado, Lee solo se sonrojo avergonzado.

Es que pensé que se iba a ahogar- dijo Lee apenado, Karin solo suspiro.

No se ahogaría Lee... ¡Mas si le pones agujeros de 2 metros de largo!- le grito molesta.

Abajo.

Debemos detenerla- dijo Tenten mientras que miraba el lugar, de pronto un par de riscos le llamaron la atención… y sonrió –Ya sé.

¡GREEN LANTERN SUELTA A ESA ZORRA Y VEN A RECIBIR AMOR!- grito Sakura SS.

¡ZORRA SERA LA MÁS VIEJA DE TU CASA!- grito Karin enfadada.

Que boquitas- dijo Lee por lo bajo mientras que esquivaban un ataque de Sakura.

"_Niveles de poder 10 por ciento"_

Rayos… ¡Lee tendré que jarte un momento, debo recargar o seré del todo inútil! ¡Entretenla unos segundos!- grito Kilowog partiendo a por su batería de poder.

¡Espera Kilowog sensei!- grito Lee.

¡Vista al frente soquete!- grito Karin meneando la cabeza de Lee.

Lee esquivo un impacto directo de Sakura quien se estrello con fuerza contra el piso… haciendo un tremendo agujero en el.

Válgame… se me había olvidado lo fuerte que es Sakura chan- dijo Lee asustado.

Si… y si no te avispas nos van a hacer puré- dijo Karin mientras que seguían esquivando a Sakura.

En otro punto.

Gai miraba el cielo tranquilamente, el anillo místico que había recibido era muy interesante, había comprobado que podía atravesar muros, fundir metales y aparecer cualquier clase de cosa solo con su mente.

Es genial… esto avivara las llamas de la juventud… es una lastima que deba de mantenerlo en secreto para todos- dijo Gai sonriendo mientras que miraba el anillo –Bueno, creo que ire a ver si Hokage sama no tiene una misión para él equipo.

En Titán.

¡Increíble muchacho!- dijo Arisia sonriendo -¡Tienes una gran imaginación!

Naruto solo bajo la cara apenado, mientras que se daban a notar la enorme cantidad de cosas que su imaginación había creado en solo un par de horas… habían ninjas, zorros, sapos, vehículos parecidos a trenes (para los que vieron la primer película lo entenderán), armas de todo tipo, equipos de emergencia (si, con enfermeras incluidas), gatos gigantes barcos, etc.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sorprendida al ver las cualidades del anillo, y miro el que Arisia le había creado.

"Creo que jamás podré crear algo así"- pensó triste.

Gracias por los halagos Arisia sensei- dijo Naruto sonrojado, Hinata frunció el ceño.

"Naruto kun… ¿Por qué te pones rojo?"- pensó enfadada la Hyuga.

Sabes chico, tienes potencial, Kilowog no se equivoco al decir que tu y el chico Lee podrían ser unos excelentes lanterns del sector- dijo Arisia, aunque de pronto miro de reojo a Hinata y le sorprendió ver que el anillo de ella brillaba mucho… y sonrió.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que alguien esta demostrando muchas emociones, je, esa chica, podría tener potencial también… es una lastima que solo puedan haber dos Lantern por sector"- pensó Arisia con interés.

¿Entonces cree que pueda ser un Green Lantern oficial?- preguntó Naruto.

¡Claro chico! ¡Incluso pensé en mandar un mensaje a Oa para informarlo!- dijo Arisia, Naruto sonrió aunque de pronto su expresión se puso seria -¿Qué pasa?

Me preocupa que no pueda cumplir mis sueños de unirme a la Corporación- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa al igual que Arisia –Yo soy un ninja, y mi sueño es ser el más grande Hokage de Konoha y si me uno a ustedes… no sé si podre lograrlo.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata algo enternecida, Arisia sonrió.

Tranquilo nene, no tienes por que abandonar tus sueños, hay Lanterns que no lo son de tiempo completo, algunos viven vidas muy independientes y siguen sus sueños, lo que te digo, es que no tienes que abandonar nada por ser un Lantern… es más, si aceptan los Guardianes a que seas uno, intercederé por ti junto con Kilowog para que solo se te llame en asuntos de mucha urgencia- dijo Arisia sonriendo, Naruto solo sonrió.

¡Eso sería genial!- exclamo sonriendo, Hinata sonrió levemente.

Que bueno Naruto kun- dijo Hinata.

Además… notó que habrá cierta "personita" que le gusta la idea de que estés más tiempo en la Tierra- dijo mirando levemente pero de manera maliciosa a Hinata, quien solo se sonrojo mientras que jugaba con sus dedos.

¿Personita? ¿De quien hablas?- preguntó interesado, ante lo que Arisia solo golpeo levemente su frente mientras que Hinata bajaba el rostro -¿Qué paso? ¿Dije algo malo?

Mejor sigamos con la practica- dijo Arisia suspirando ante un confundido Naruto.

¿Qué paso?- fue todo lo que dijo.

"Hay Naruto… ha veces eres tan lerdo… que te hace ver más lindo"- pensó Hinata algo sonrojada.

En la Tierra.

Lee esquivaba los ataques de Sakura SS aun con Karin en los brazos, mientras que Tenten preparaba algo en los riscos.

"Debo apurarme, espero que sirva"- pensaba Tenten aun preparando su trampa.

¡Sakura chan por favor detén esta locura!- gritó Lee.

¡La detendré en cuanto te tenga!- exclamo Sakura.

Rayos, ¿Cómo diablos es que te gusta esa fresa loca?- pregunto Karin molesta.

He, es que es linda. Dijo Lee apenado.

¿Linda? ¡Esta psicótica!- le respondió Karin molesta.

No lo es tanto… solo es un poquito violenta- dijo Lee mientras que generaba un escudo y detenía los ataques.

Pues idea algo para detenerla o creo que no tendremos otro día- le dijo Karin, Lee se puso pensativo y sonrió -¡Ya sé!

Y de pronto se detuvo y lanzo un rayo, este tomo la forma de Sasuke… Sakura SS se detuvo en seco.

Sa… Sasuke… kun- dijo con dificultad… y de pronto se sujeto la cabeza -¡ARGGG!

¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Karin extrañada.

Sakura chan… siempre sintió algo muy especial por Sasuke kun… y aunque no lo parezca, aun tiene parte de esos sentimientos en ella- dijo Lee, Karin solo frunció levemente el entrecejo.

"Si esa iba a ser mi rival… mejor lo dejo por la paz"- pensó.

¡Lee, Karin por aquí!- gritó Tenten, Lee volo a toda velocidad, más por que noto que el Zafiro estaba controlando a Sakura de nuevo.

¡Apúrense tengo un excelente plan!- grito la chica.

¡Allá viene!- grito Karin.

Lee gruño mientras que apretaba la velocidad, cruzaron entre los riscos, y cuando Sakura SS pasó por allí, Tenten levanto una cuerda y una red salió disparada contra Sakura, quien desprevenida quedo enredada en ella

¡ESTO NO ME DETENDRA PERRA!- gritó furiosa Sakura.

Tal vez no Sakura chan, pero nos dará tiempo para esto- dijo Lee disparando con su anillo y creando unas pinzas.

Sakura grito cuando las pinzas empezaron a extraer el Zafiro de su frente, Karin y Tenten solo miraban atentamente la extracción.

¡NOOOO!- grito Sakura SS justo cuando el Zafiro fue extraído, en eso la luz purpura se desvaneció y Sakura se desmayo desnuda frente a ellos.

Lee se sonrojo entonces… y sin darse cuenta aflojo la presión… dejando que el cristal se le escapara.

"_¡TU ME SERVIRAS!"_

¡Cuidado!- gritó Tenten justo cuando el Zafiro se lanzó contra ambas… estrellándose contra una burbuja verde.

¡Ya causaste muchas molestias!- exclamo Kilowog mientras que terminaba de encerrar al Zafiro –Disculpa la tardanza Poozer, es solo que deje demasiado lejos mi batería.

Eh… si, claro- dijo Lee mientras que Karin se quitaba su chamarra y cubría a Sakura, Lee entonces pudo ver mejor las marcas en su cuerpo.

Son cicatrices de mordidas- dijo Tenten al percatarse, Lee le miro extrañado- Karin me dijo que su cuerpo puede sanar cualquier herida siempre y cuando le muerdan muy fuerte.

Eso es terrible- dijo Lee, Karin noto que le miraban, pero le resto importancia, estaba acostumbrada a eso, cargo a Sakura y camino a donde ellos estaban.

Estará bien, solo esta inconsciente, no hay ningún disturbio en su chakra- dijo Karin con calma.

Será mejor que la lleven a su cas, estará bien, el Zafiro solo las posesiona sin dañarlas… pero cuando despierte, recordara esto, así que deberán hablar con ella- dijo Kilowog.

¿Y que hará usted maestro?- pregunto Lee.

Iré a Oa, debo dejar esto en una de las Cienciceldas para que los Guardianes decidan que hacer con ella… llamare a Arisia para que te supervise- dijo Kilowog, Lee asintió –Lo hicieron bien, los vere luego.

Y se lanzó a vuelo.

Bueno, creo que debemos de llevarla- dijo Tenten, Lee asintió mientras que una burbuja les cubría y el grupo iba de nuevo a Konoha.

Mientras tanto.

Entonces ¿Pronto decidirán si se me asigna como compañero de Lee en este sector?- preguntó Naruto mientras que él junto con Arisia y Hinata volaban de regreso a la Tierra.

Si, los Guardianes se vieron interesados en tus progresos y parecen aceptar tus deseos de permanecer en tu planeta para cumplir con tus objetivos- dijo Arisia, Naruto sonrío.

Genial, ¿No lo crees Hinata?- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata asintió y entonces miro el espació.

Es hermoso- dijo mirando la Tierra, Naruto miro el planeta.

Si… te hace pensar en lo pequeño que eres en comparación- dijo Naruto, Arisia le sonrió.

Vamos chicos, apurémonos antes de que tenga que recargar mi anillo- dijo Arisia mientras que se dirigían a la Tierra.

En Konoha.

Bien, entonces los veré después- dijo Karin yéndose a su casa.

Es bueno que se le haya ocurrido la idea de descender en este callejón. Bien Lee , vamos a llevar a Sakura a su casa.

Si, claro- dijo Lee mientras que llevaban a Sakura aun dormida.

Karin camino por las calles de Konoha, el incidente fue interesante… eso de la Green Lantern Corp. Es muy interesante- dijo para sí mientras que llegaba a la cas, abrió con calma la puerta y en eso se percato de que Suigetsu le miraba desde un sillón… con una mirada bastante hostil.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con molestia.

No te interesa lagartija, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que se me pega la gana- dijo Karin molesta, Suigetsu gruñó y se le acerco con rapidez, Karin entonces notó que su mirada era bastante fiera- ¿Qué pasa?

No me respondas así zanahoria con gafas- le dijo con enfado, Karin solo frunció el ceño.

¿Qué te traes lagartija neurótica? ¿Con que derecho me hablas así?- le preguntó molesta y extrañada. Suigetsu se le acerco más y entonces Karin se estremeció… algo estaba mal.

De seguro que fuiste a pasar la noche en la cárcel a ver si te dejaban revolcarte con tu "Querido Sasuke sama", si estoy seguro de que fue eso- dijo con rabia Suigetsu, Karin solo sintió un leve atisbo de temor.

¡DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO LAGARTIJA INSOLENTE!- le grito furiosa, Suigetsu le miro con desprecio.

Zorra… eso es lo que eres… si no estuviste en la cárcel con Sasuke… ¿En donde demonios te metiste?- preguntó él, Karin le miro, pero decidió que para zafarse debía de decir algo.

Estuve con Tenten y Hinata… ambas… ambas me han aceptado en la villa- dijo Karin, Suigetsu le miro extrañado, pero sonrió con burla.

Así que… ¿Estabas con unas amigas? Je… ¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR ESO! ¡SI TODAS LAS BRUJAS DE KONOHA CREEN QUE ERES UNA SIMPLE PUTA NO ME TRAGO QUE ALGUNA QUISIERA ESTAR CONTIGO!- grito, Karin retrocedió asustada y se estrello con la pared dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapada -¿Con quien estuviste?

Su… Suigetsu, que… ¿Qué te pasa? Sé que no… que no nos llevamos bien pero… tampoco es para que exageres tanto- dijo asustada, Suigetsu le miro con ira… y de pronto algo le sujeto y le lanzo contra una pared.

¡Ya basta!- gritó Juugo mirándole molesto, Suigetsu se estrello contra un jarrón y un montón de agua fría le cayo encima… y esto pareció hacer que se percatara de algo.

¡Que demon…!- dijo pero se calló al ver lo que pasaba, Karin le miraba asustada y Juugo solo le miro de manera reprobatoria.

"¿Pero que demonios me paso?"- se preguntó mientras que se levantaba y veía que Juugo ayudaba a Karin a levantarse –Yo… yo… lo siento- dijo sin mas y se fue ante la mirada confusa de Karin y la de resignación de Juugo.

"Eso fue inesperado... jamás me imagine que fuera tan celoso y posesivo… si en algún momento tuvo una oportunidad… ahora la perdió. Será mejor que lo vigile, no vaya a cometer alguna locura"- pensó Juugo, Karin se levanto confundida.

¿Qué le paso a Suigetsu? ¿Por qué se comporta así?- preguntó, Juugo suspiro.

No lo sé, pero por tu seguridad y la de él, creo que será mejor que no te le acerques por un tiempo… no se que diablos pasa, pero creo que será lo mejor- dijo Juugo, Karin solo miro la puerta con fastidio.

Bueno, de todos modos ya me había hartado de escuchar su parloteo… iré a un hotel, al menos aquí son baratos- dijo Karin mientras que se dirigía a su cuarto –Solo iré por mis cosas.

Juugo le miro, y de pronto Karin se detuvo.

Gracias… por ayudarme hace rato… no sé que habría pasado si no hubieras intervenido- dijo y entonces volvió a caminar a su habitación.

Vaya, eso también fue inesperado- dijo Juugo sonriendo.

En el espació.

Pronto llegaremos con el primer miembro del grupo de bienvenida Sinestro- dijo Arkilo con calma.

Bien… por cierto, he visto los informes sobre el recluta Neji Hyuga… es muy prometedor, sabes, si apoya bien durante la guerra tal vez lo deje reinar la Tierra para que tengamos libre acceso a la entrada al Multiverso- dijo Sinestro, Arkilo solo se carcajeo.

Creo que podría servir… aunque espero que Lissa le quite ese sello, no queremos que se nos muera por una nimiedad así- dijo Arkilo.

Eso es basura, quizás para los humanos sea poderoso, pero para la Sinestro Corp es nada, bien, ¿Cuándo será un buen momento para darle la bienvenida al Lantern?- preguntó.

En una semana terrestre- dijo Arkilo.

Excelente- respondió Sinestro riendo.

En otro lugar.

Casa de Sakura.

Ya esta despertando- dijo Tenten, Lee asintió.

¿Lee… Tenten?- preguntó Sakura semiincorporandose… y de pronto abrió los ojos -¡Cuidado! ¡Aléjense de mí!

¡Tranquila Sakura ya paso!- le exclamo Tenten y entonces le abrazo con fuerza… Sakura se apoyo en su seno mientras que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Sakura chan… eso debió ser traumatizante"- pensó Lee con tristeza.

Yo… yo lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo- dijo Sakura –Yo… yo trate… trate de atacarlos…

Ya paso Sakura, ya paso, por favor cálmate- dijo Tenten de forma conciliadora.

No… yo… el Zafiro… deseaba matar a Karin… no sé por que…. Me posesionó… no podía detenerla- dijo Sakura, Tenten le abrazo con más fuerza.

Cálmate… descansa, ya hablaremos después, por favor- dijo Tenten, Sakura asintió mientras que Lee les miraba.

"Me siento un inútil… aunque no había notado esa parte de Tenten"- pensó.

En otro punto.

Sasuke salía de la cárcel a cumplir con la faena diaria… este día la tenía fácil, solo necesitaba cumplir con un par de misiones de clase D.

Aunque como detesto a ese maldito gato- pensó Sasuke, miro al cielo –Pronto me haré del anillo… si, será mío y tendré el poder… el poder absoluto para tomar mi venganza… y quien sabe… quizás algo más- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

De pronto una luz naranja pasó frente a él… Sasuke le miro con sorpresa… y de pronto la luz naranja se detuvo en un callejón…

Sasuke corrió sin dudarlo y entro al callejón, en el vio un anillo de color Naranja brillando, Sasuke se acerco lentamente.

"_Sasuke Uchiha… eres capaz de sentir una increíble ambición… recibe el anillo para cumplir tu ambición"_

Sasuke se acerco y lo sujeto, entonces sonrió.

Esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé- dijo mientras que se ponía el anillo… y entonces una luz naranja le cubrió…

"_Sasuke Uchiha de la Tierra… se bienvenido a la Orange Lantern Corp."_

Oh si… y tranquilo anillo, no estaras solo mucho tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

Continuara.

**Historias de la Green Lantern Corp.**

El viaje de Ganthet e Iruka había terminado, se encontraban en un hermoso planeta selvático, en él, vio a algunos seres con un traje similar al que estaba usando él, supuso que eran mas miembros de la corporación, entonces sonrió, Ganthet le había comentado que había dejado una nota en el despacho de Tsunade para que se justificara su ausencia.

Ganthet se le acerco.

Te veo algo aburrido, Iruka- dijo Ganthet con calma –Tranquilo, pronto empezara el entrenamiento con el anillo.

No es eso… es solo que… -dijo Iruka pero Ganthet le sonrió.

No es necesario que lo digas… sé que estas nervioso por el entrenamiento- dijo Ganthet –pero debes de saber que al igual que los Green Lanterns, nosotros debemos de superar el miedo… y aprender de él como lo hacen los Sinestros… déjame contarte una historia.

En el sector 1516… en un planeta sin un nombre… existe una chica llamada Lunia, el planeta es muy particular ya que su rotación es de 365 días y su rotación es de 200 millones de años, por lo que la vida en ese planeta se ha desarrollado solo de día.

Ese ambiente es ideal para el desarrollo de las ciencias y la tecnología, sin embargo, como en todos los planetas así, las condiciones son muy estrictas, por lo que no cualquiera llega a destacar…

Y aquí entra nuestra joven Lunia, al quedar en la orfandad desde muy pequeña, Lunia tuvo que buscar la manera de prosperar por su cuenta y poder crecer sin ayuda de nadie.

Entonces se dedico a sus estudios y con el paso de los años, se volvió una ávida científica muy importante para su mundo natal…

Pero no todo es bueno… de pronto surgió el atardecer y junto con varios científicos, ella ha descubierto los apocalípticos resultados que llegarían al anochecer… un invierno terrible… la vida moriría congelada… aunque había una esperanza… una migración a otro de los mundos del sistema planetario… sin embargo, la histeria se había ya apoderado tanto de los habitantes, como de los científicos… Lunia entonces se percato de que debía de evitar el miedo… superarlo para salvar a los demás… y por eso fue elegida por el anillo…

Lunia ha podido controlar parte de la histeria de las personas gracias a él… y aunque nunca ha visto el anochecer… ella ha conocido la negrura del espacio… aun así, esta dispuesta a superar el miedo al espacio y poder salvar a todos…

Así que como veras joven Iruka… hay muchos que deben de superar grandes problemas para poder demostrar sus capacidades… ahora, empezaremos pronto el entrenamiento- dijo Ganthet, Iruka asintió.

Bien aunque sabe… me gustaría escuchar alguna otra historia- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

Eso será muy pronto amigo mío- dijo Ganthet.

Continuara.

Bien he seguido el fic, pero no lo había podido poner por razones de trabajo, aun así, je, este fic no baja de las tres mil palabras, je, eso me gusta, me sale muy natural, bien como verán, el asunto se puso algo peliagudo, los chicos han liberado a Sakura y Kilowog se ha llevado el Zafiro a Oa, pero ¿Será la última vez que se las verán con el Star Sapphire? Bueno, les digo de buena fuente que no será así, je, además, Sasuke ha obtenido el anillo Naranja, pero, ¿Creen que se conformara con solamente un anillo?, bueno, por lo mientras no hará mucho y mantendrá un bajo perfil, pero esperen y verán.

La escena de Suigetsu y Karin planeaba que fuese más violenta, pero decidí dejar eso para después, por ahora, como verán, como este fue un capitulo de más acción, casi n hubo lugar para romance, pero les diré que ya ambas empezaron a desarrollar algún sentimiento por Lee y no duden de que incluiré a la larga, algo de Lemon…

Por ahora les digo que pronto seguiré… y que esperen cosas inesperadas

Suerte y con respecto al "Crea tu propio Lantern" Kaisero, sigue tu personaje

Suerte


	10. Capitulo10

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 10:**

Sakura ya se había tranquilizado un poco, entonces les miro a ambos.

Lee, yo… necesito una explicación- dijo Sakura, Lee solo suspiro.

Te refieres a lo de los Green Lantern ¿Verdad?- preguntó Lee.

Si… esa cosa… el zafiro, me mostro parte de su plan cuando me posesiono, pensaba hacer que te enamoraras de mi y después matarte para poder usar la energía de tu voluntad para atrapar a la Tierra entera en un cristal… según el Zafiro, así ya no habrían guerras- dijo Sakura, Lee y Tenten se miraron.

Eso es un poco excesivo- dijo Tenten.

Si que lo es… pero bueno… creo que después de lo que pasaste mereces una explicación… aunque será algo pesado- dijo Lee, Sakura le miro.

No importa, creo que estaré lista para saberlo- respondió con serenidad.

En otro punto.

Si, entiendo- dijo Arisia mientras que miraba la imagen que aparecía en el anillo.

"Cuento contigo Arisia, y supe del reporte que enviaste a los Guardianes, estoy seguro que aceptaran al chico como miembro, tiene mucho potencial"- dijo la voz de Kilowok desde el anillo.

Bien, entonces lo veré en una semana Maestro Instructor- dijo Arisia mientras que se cortaba la comunicación.

¿Así que en una semana sabremos si seré un Lantern oficial?- preguntó Naruto, Hinata miro a Arisia, ambos aun portaban los anillos adicionales creados por ella.

Si, pero tranquilo, sé que te aceptaran- dijo ella sonriente, Naruto se sonrojo avergonzado.

Yo… yo también lo creo Naruto kun- dijo Hinata, Naruto le sonrió.

¡Oye Hinata sería entretenido que intentaras crear algo con el anillo es simplemente genial!- exclamo el Uzumaki.

Eh… eh, yo no creo que…- dijo Hinata pero Arisia se le acerco.

Creo que sería bueno… es una buena oportunidad chica, inténtalo, solo pon tu voluntad en el anillo y lo conseguirás- dijo Arisia, Hinata solo miro temerosa el anillo.

Pero… -dijo, más Naruto le tomo la mano.

Anda, yo creo en ti- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo mientras que Arisia sonreía.

"Vaya, vaya… siento amor en el aire"- pensó divertida.

Bien, lo intentare- dijo Hinata con algo de temor.

Apunto con el anillo al frente… y este brillo sin hacer nada más, Hinata solo suspiro, pero entonces sintió la presión de la mano de Naruto, y pudo notar que él le sonreía.

Anda… yo sé que puedes- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo y entonces el anillo emitió un rayo… y Hinata vio con sorpresa como el anillo formo la figura de Naruto con un traje de Hokage… Naruto solo miro la imagen sorprendido.

Na… Naruto kun… yo… yo sé que… serás un… gran Hokage-dijo sonrojada, Naruto también se sonrojo… en eso la imagen desapareció.

"_Estado del anillo 0.0 por ciento"_

Fue lo que se escucho y entonces el anillo de Hinata desapareció, regresando ella a sus ropas normales.

Vaya, se acabo la energía del anillo- dijo Arisia con calma, Hinata solo suspiro –Anda no te preocupes, para ser la primera vez lo hiciste bien.

Bueno, Hinata, yo creo lo mismo- dijo Naruto sonriendo, ella solo se sonrojo.

"_Estado del anillo 10 por ciento"_

Creo que se me va a acabar pronto la carga- dijo Naruto.

Si, será lo mejor que los lleve de vuelta a su villa- dijo Arisia.

De vuelta en Konoha.

Lee caminaba de regreso a su dojo, después de la explicación de la Corporación a Sakura y de que ella se volviera a disculpar, decidió que era mejor que volviera a su casa, Tenten cuidaría de Sakura bien, aun así, Lee se percato de que aun había sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke, ya que al crear a Sasuke con el anillo, Sakura pudo liberarse levemente del Zafiro.

Agh, que frustrante- dijo para sí, de pronto vio a Karin caminar con una maleta a lo lejos y se sorprendió, entonces corrió hacia ella -¡Hey Karin!

La aludida volteo con algo de sorpresa.

¿Lee? Vaya milagro- dijo Karin con calma.

Pensé que irías a tu casa- dijo él, Karin solo suspiro.

Yo también- dijo ella, Lee le miro extrañado.

¿Paso algo?- preguntó.

No es nada… solo que… ¿Podrías recomendarme algún hotel bueno, bonito y barato?- pregunto ella. Lee estaba confundido.

¿Y para que quieres un hotel?- preguntó

Pues para hospedarme, ni modo que lo quiera para crear una guía turística de Konoha- respondió Karin con sarcasmo.

Lee estaba aun más confundido hasta que de pronto se le ilumino la cecera.

¿Te echaron?- preguntó.

No, me eche yo misma, no podía andar viviendo de esa manera de todos modos- dijo con calma, pero Lee se percato de que algo le molestaba… había más de lo que Karin decía.

No sería conveniente que te quedaras en un hotel… anda ven, te invito a mi casa, allí podremos hablar y decidir que hacer- dijo Lee sonriendo, Karin se sonrojo un poco.

He.. .si, claro- dijo confundida, y le siguió.

En otro punto.

¡YOSH! ¡LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN MI!- gritaba Gai mientras que con el anillo volva a toda velocidad, se percato de que podía traspasar piedras, crear objetos, incluso se percato de que el anillo le permitía leer mentes, aunque aun no sabía todas sus funciones, el anillo era para él de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado.

¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!

Gai cayó al piso mientras que literalmente veía estrellas… y entonces se percato de que se había estrellado con un árbol.

Auch, ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Gai mirando el árbol.

Levanto el anillo y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego, pero los arboles no se quemaban… solo las hojas ardían un poco… Gai disparo una serie de ataques y se percato de que del bosque, todo lo que era de madera exclusivamente permanecía incólume, mientras que las rocas y hojas se quemaban.

Por lo que veo… tengo una terrible debilidad a la madera… bueno, mi habilidad compensara esa debilidad… ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ME PROVEERA DE TODO LO NECESARIO PARA SOBREVIVIR!- gritó Gai mientras que recordaba que debía de ir a ver a Tsunade.

El enorme espacio profundo… y sin que nadie en la Tierra lo notara… varios anillos negros cayeron en la Tierra.

El monumento de los Hokages.

El lugar donde yacían en su eterno reposo los 4 anteriores Hokages… 4 anillos cayeron a la tierra… y la penetraron.

La piedra de los caídos.

Varios anillos caen en los lugares cercanos a donde fueron enterrados varios ninjas.

La aldea de la Lluvia.

En un pequeño lago… donde se libro la última batalla entre Jiraiya y Pain… un anillo negro cayó en el agua… y de pronto, una mano salió de allí… una mano cubierta por un resplandor neón y el anillo negro en ella.

La aldea de la Arena… en distintos bosques, en el lugar donde murió Kakuzu… en donde Deidara expiro… donde cayó Itachi… y muchos otros sitios más… y los anillos seguían cayendo.

El grupo de Sinestro se acercaban aun más… y por el camino, habían provocado el miedo a tres planetas en su camino… además, reclutaron a un par de nuevos Sinestros.

En Konoha.

Así que eso paso- dijo Lee, Karin solo suspiro mientras que tomaba un poco de Té.

Así es… y por eso necesito encontrar un hotel para vivir- dijo Karin, pero Lee solo negó con la cabeza.

Gai sensei siempre dice que hay que ser caballeroso con las chicas bellas… y yo lo soy, por lo que no permitiré que malgastes tu dinero en un hotel rascuache de Konoha, te pido que te quedes aquí- dijo Lee con vehemencia ante la mirada de sorpresa de Karin.

He… yo… tú… ¿En la misma casa?- preguntó Karin, Lee asintió… y sin poderlo evitar Karin se sonrojo levemente –Bu… bueno, si… si así lo deseas… creo que será una buena idea.

En eso se abrió la puerta y ambos voltearon a ver a Tenten.

Lee la hokage nos busca… ¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada..

Bueno… me "desalojaron" de mi casa, y aquí tu galán amigo me invito a vivir con él- dijo Karin sonriendo, aunque se sonrojo levemente con lo último.

He, bueno… Lee, Hokage sama nos llama… Karin, casi olvido decir que la Hokage también desea verte - dijo Tenten.

¿A mi?- preguntó Karin.

Si, anden vamos, ya luego hablamos de esto- dijo Tenten, Karin y Lee se miraron y fueron a la Torre de la Hokage.

Mientras tanto.

Sasuke miro el anillo sonriendo… se sentía poderoso… se sentía capaz de lo que fuera… pero aun no se sentía satisfecho.

Necesito más… mas poder… y sé como obtenerlo- dijo para si mientras que veía una linterna aparecer frente a él.

"_Recibe la batería de poder para recargar el anillo"_

Bien…es hora de empezar a planear- dijo Sasuke con malicia mientras que el anillo brillaba.

Entonces… como si hubiera tenido el anillo toda su vida, Sasuke salió disparado por los cielos.

En otro lugar.

Suigetsu se encontraba mirando el cielo, gruñía mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué lo hice? Quería apalearla… y tomarla en ese momento- dijo Suigetsu para si mientras que miraba sus manos.

Se toco la cabeza mientras que suspiraba penosamente.

Será mejor que vaya a beber algo.- dijo mientras que se levantaba y salía.

Juugo leía un poco mientras que analizaba la situación, el desde hacía un tiempo había notado que Suigetsu empezaba a sentir algo por Karin, pero… jamás imagino que fuera tan obsesivo.

Bueno, ninguno de nosotros es precisamente una hermana de la caridad… ¿Por qué pensé que sería diferente?- dijo para sí suspirando –Y pensar que el idiota tenía una oportunidad.

Y era cierto, pese a las constantes peleas, Juugo había notado un leve grado de excitación por parte de ambos.

Y lo arruino por completo- dijo de nuevo.

Torre de la Hokage.

¿Neji se fue de viaje de entrenamiento?- preguntaron Lee y Tenten, Karin solo miraba la escena con calma.

Así es… y bueno, además de eso, es cierto que ustedes dos ya son Chunins, pero quisiera que por el momento Karin este con ustedes, ya es hora de que compense que le dejemos estar en la aldea, por lo que unas cuantas misiones no creo que le caigan mal- dijo Tsunade, Karin solo le miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

Vaya… ya era hora, empezaba a pensar que me iba a oxidar de tanto estar sin hacer nada- dijo Karin con cierta burla, Tsunade solo le miro.

En fin, en cuanto tengamos misiones les mandare a llamar… por cierto Lee, bonito anillo- dijo Tsunade con sutileza, Lee sudo frio, había olvidado quitarse el anillo y Tsunade le miraba con curiosidad –No pensé que te gustara la joyería.

He, no, es solo… solo, un regalo, si, eso un regalo- dijo Lee nervioso.

Hum, me parece haberlo visto antes- dijo la Hokage.

He, de seguro lo confunde con otro- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Si, eso, a fin de cuentas, es solo un anillo- dijo Tenten, Tsunade les miro incrédula pero decidió dejarlo así.

Bueno, pueden retirarse- dijo ella, el grupo asintió y se retiraron, en cuanto se fueron Tsunade suspiro – se parece mucho al anillo de ese tal Kilowog… y le da un cierto aire al anillo amarillo que Neji llevaba ayer.

Mientras tanto.

Arisia, Naruto y Hinata llegaban a Konoha, para seguridad, al descender, Arisia cambio sus ropas por unas similares a las que usaban los civiles y caminando los tres entraron a Konoha.

Bueno, ya que Arisia san se va a quedar un tiempo, creo que debemos de buscarle hospedaje- dijo Naruto con calma.

Si, tienes razón- dijo Hinata con calma.

Tranquilos chicos, gracias al anillo me puedo acomodar en donde sea- dijo Arisia restándole importancia al asunto.

No, no, no, Arisia eso sería muy descortés de nuestra parte, anda si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa- dijo Naruto con calma, Hinata frunció el ceño entonces, lo que Arisia noto.

No creo que sea algo prudente Naruto- dijo Arisia ante la mirada extrañada el chico.

Eh… en ese caso, creo que podrías quedarte en mi casa- dijo Hinata –No creo que… a papá le importe tener una invitada.

Bueno, entonces esta decidido, me quedare con Hinata y les ayudare a ambos con el entrenamiento… ha por cierto- dijo mientras que de entre sus ropas sacaba un anillo –Saalak fabrico este anillo provisional, si los Guardianes deciden aceptarte como miembro oficial de la Corporación, este anillo se enlazara con Oa para que te llegue tu anillo oficial.

¡Genial!- dijo Naruto poniéndose el anillo, Hinata y Arisia sonrieron.

Aun así, tiene el 60 por ciento del poder de un anillo oficial, por lo que de vez en cuando si la situación lo amerita podrás crear algunos anillos para otras personas, pero solo tendrán un 10 or ciento del poder- dijo Arisia, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

No importa, algo es algo, además, imaginen, seré un Lantern y después seré Hokage, ¿Qué más se podría pedir?- dijo sonriendo, Hinata le sonrió mientras que Arisia solo miraba al cielo.

Creo que tenemos a un recluta muy entusiasta, estoy segura que tendrá muchos líos con los guardianes- dijo para sí.

Bueno, ¡Entonces les vere luego!- dijo Naruto mientras que corría a su casa.

Adiós Naruto kun- dijo Hinata mirando la dirección a donde corría el rubio.

Un chico interesante, ¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Arisia con cierta malicia, Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas entonces.

¿Qué… que cosas dices…! Na… Naruto kun no… no es mi… no… novio- dijo Hinata apenada, Arisia solo le sonrió.

¿En serio? Vaya, con eso de que en el entrenamiento lo mirabas con ojitos de borrego en el matadero… bueno, pero al menos asumo que te gusta- dijo Arisia con calma, Hinata solo bajo la cara avergonzada, cosa que la Lantern notó –No es para avergonzarse.

Es… es solo que… yo… yo- dijo Hinata, pero Arisia le puso una mano al hombro.

Eres tímida ¿Verdad?- le dijo, Hinata solo asintió levemente –Tal vez nos acabamos de conocer, pero si lo deseas puedo ayudarte con esa falta de autoconfianza.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa, Arisia le sonrío entonces.

Hey, no por nada fui elegida para ser una Lantern- le dijo mientras que le sonreía, Hinata entonces se percato de que pese a ser una extraterrestre, Arisia se portaba de una manera bastante humana… y sonrió.

Creo que será… interesante- dijo para sí.

Sector espacial 666.

Tierra… Lanterns… Oa… Sinestro… ¡PARALLAX!- grito uno de los muchos seres que deambulaban por el sector… mientras que varios anillos rojos viajaban por los confines del universo en busca de nuevos reclutas.

De vuelta en casa de Lee.

¿Estas segura de querer quedarte aquí?- preguntó Tenten, Karin asintió.

Si, no sé por que pero siento que no habrá problemas, de todos modos Lee es un buen chico y no se aprovechara- dijo Karin con serenidad.

Esta bien, aunque mi oferta sigue en pie Karin, cualquier cosa y puedes quedarte en mi casa- dijo Tenten, Karin le sonrió.

Gracias… ¿Sabes? Eres de las primeras personas que me tratan bien- dijo Karin con algo de pena, Tenten le sonrió.

Lo imagino… aunque recuerda que no tenías muy buenas compañías, eso en ocasiones les da una excusa a los demás para portarse como idiotas- dijo Tenten –Aunque bueno, ahora que te conozco un poco mejor… no eres tan mala como decían.

Gracias por lo que me toca- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

Te veré entonces después, debo ir a casa, despídeme de Lee- dijo Tenten mientras que se iba, Karin solo le miro irse.

Es raro… es raro tener a alguien a quien empiece a considerar amiga- dijo para si, en eso sintió el chakra de Lee y volteo, el chico llevaba de nuevo el uniforme de Lantern.

Creo que nos veremos después, el anillo me informa de problemas a 100 kilómetros de aquí, acomódate a tus anchas y… bienvenida- dijo Lee, Karin solo le miro con algo de sorpresa mientras que Lee salía corriendo y salía disparado por los cielos.

Te desearía buena suerte… pero no creo que lo necesites- dijo Karin para sí viendo la estela verde… y sintiendo algo raro en su pecho… una sensación que hacía mucho no notaba.

Continuara…

**Historias de la Sinestro Corp.**

Neji acababa de escuchar a Lissa, y ahora se encontraban en las cabañas del miedo, en espera de que Neji entrara para empezar su "entrenamiento"

Entonces... ¿Deseas escuchar otra historia?- preguntó Lissa con su sonrisa, Neji solo asintió –bien, entonces te contare una historia…

La historia de Ranketel Aitoa.

Ocurrió en el sector 1846, en el planeta Chatler, hogar delos Dole… seres del tipo insecto humanoide, con alas de murciélago, su cuerpo es de color purpura y sus manos son tres garras finas.

Los Dole pueden solidificar su sangre para protegerse, pero eso no impidió la guerra contra los Protaness, una raza enemiga que elimino a la familia de la joven Ranketel y casi conquisto a su planeta, ella, sirviendo como guerrera ayudo en la expulsión de parte de los enemigos con tácticas despiadadas, sacrificando incluso a sus compañeros y parejas… eso la convirtió en un perfecto emisario del terror… y siendo entonces seleccionada para ser parte de la Corporación de Sinestro, con lo que expandió su influencia por su sector… provocando el temor a cualquiera que ose siquiera pensar en apoderarse de su mundo…

Como veras, aquí se demuestra el poder del miedo para llevar las cosas por el camino correcto- dijo Lissa, Neji solo se sujeto el mentón.

Entiendo, bien, estoy listo para entrar- dijo Neji mientras que miraba los capullos, Lissa se le acerco.

Debes saber que se descargara tu anillo de toda su energía y deberás de recargarlo usando tu propio miedo como energía- dijo Lissa, Neji levanto la mano donde estaba el anillo.

Entiendo- dijo mientras que este brillaba y la energía se dirigía al libro de Parallax… las ropas de Neji desaparecieron quedando desnudo frente a Lissa, pero a ninguno de los dos parecío importarles, Neji miro su anillo.

Entra entonces Neji Hyuga… entra y prepárate, por que pronto enfrentaras tu mayor temor… -dijo Lissa, el capullo se abrió y Neji se adentro en él -¿A que le temes Neji Hyuga?

Neji volteo a verla mientras que se cerraba el capullo, y como un destello, el sello en su frente destello… y Neji solo miro con cierta tristeza la escasa luz que quedaba.

A la rama principal- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad.

**Historias de La Red Lantern Corp.**

Hace no mucho, en el sector 3601… la zona prohibida donde residen los Manhunters en su planeta Biot… y un punto que aparte de la Tierra, también ofrece un paso a un universo paralelo, un universo de bolsillo, donde solo existe un mundo habitado, muy similar a la Tierra, pero solo que algo más pequeño… en aquel mundo, residía un joven llamado Kanok, el vivía una vida alegre y feliz con su familia, en un mundo donde la prosperidad era el pan nuestro de cada día y la guerra ya no existía…

…hasta que una de las constantes guerras entre la Green Lantern Corp. Y la Sinestro Corp. Ocurrió… en una batalla en Biot, los Manhunters rompieron la delgada barrera que separaba a este universo con el de bolsillo y permitió el libre acceso a todos… lo que para ellos fue una desgracia.

Ya que aquel mundo fue el escenario de una sangrienta pelea entre los tres bandos… pero por sobre todo, ese pequeño mundo quedo en ruinas… Kanok vio morir a casi toda su familia y fue capturado y encerrado en Ranx, la ciudad maquina de los Sinestros, junto con su hermana… Kanok sintió en carne propia las torturas que los Sinestros provocaban a sus victimas, pero por sobre todo, vio como su dulce y amada hermana era usada para el desfogue de todos los deseos ocultos de los Sinestros…

Kanok fue dado por muerto y lanzado a un planeta moribundo junto con varios cadáveres justo después de una batalla entre Lanterns y Sinestros, en ese mundo, el moribundo y mutilado muchacho juro venganza… venganza contra los Sinestros por su mutilación y el haber convertido a su hermana en algo menos que un juguete sexual… y contra los Green Lantern por no haber podido evitarlo…

Kanok entonces recibió el anillo ojo… y ahora, segado por su sed de venganza, se ha unido a la Red Lantern en el sector 666, preparándose para aniquilar a aquellos que considera arruinaron su vida.

Continuara.

Bien, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que anduve sin maquina por motivos personales, pero espero les guste como quedo el capitulo, ya que pronto llegara Sinestro… y empezara una nueva saga en este fic… solo diré que… el temor se hará más fuerte… y alguien se convertirá en el candidato a ser Parallax.

Por ahora, como habrán notado, ya están entrando los Red Lantern y los Anillos negros, por lo que pronto verán a algunos muertos por allí.

Je, para el próximo capitulo planeo un par de escenas picantes y la aparición de más personajes de Naruto, anda que he metido a pocos, además, Gai y Lee se encontraran con sus respectivos uniformes y se sabrá más de los planes de Sasuke para hacerse con más poder, no solo eso, sino que también ocurrirán algunas cosas inesperadas.

Y por cierto, para no alargarme demasiado, colocare de dos a tres historias de los personajes que me han mandado, espero les agraden, y ya empecé a analizar los que morirán y los que vivirán cuando la verdadera guerra comience.

Suerte a todos y prometo actualizar pronto.


	11. Capitulo11

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**C 11:**

El día dio paso a la noche, Lee se había encargado de los problemas que le indico el anillo y volvió pasada la media noche, bastante cansado, aunque satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho, entro a su casa y vio de reojo el cuarto que Karin ahora ocupaba, la puerta estaba abierta y Lee se percato de que Karin estaba algo destapada, por lo que las cicatrices de su cuerpo se notaban.

Anillo, analiza esas marcas- dijo Lee, el anillo brillo.

"_Análisis completo, son mordidas sumamente profundas, las marcas son posiblemente permanentes"_

¿No podemos hacer algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

"_Es posible repararlas usando la fuerza de voluntad, no tomara mucho tiempo"_

Bien… hazlo- dijo Lee, el anillo brillo y la luz cubrió a Karin, ella solo se removió entre sueños… y Lee se percato de que las marcas desaparecían… y sonrió.

"_Proceso concluido"_

Gracias anillo- dijo bostezando –será mejor ir a dormir… que descanses

Lee se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama.

En su cuarto, Karin sonrío entre sueños.

A la mañana siguiente.

Karin se levanto, se sentía muy relajada, era la primera vez que dormía tan tranquila, cuando estaba con Orochimaru, siempre escuchaba gritos en la noche, o sentía chakras desaparecer de pronto… era incomodo.

Cuando estaba con Hebi, se concentraba mucho en Sasuke, pero aun así debían de estar al pendiente de Juugo y de cualquier problema… aunque en las últimas semanas se había empezado a sentir atraída por Suigetsu… pero, el vivir juntos… luego de llegar a Konoha, los rumores… el que la gente le viera mal sin un motivo…

Quizás por eso ahora se sentía tan bien… y limpia.

Las cicatrices… han desaparecido- dijo Karin mirando sus brazos, también las que tenía en el pecho y en otros puntos –Estoy limpia… ¿Pero como pudo ser?

Karin se levanto de la cama y decidió que sería mejor que se diera un baño, ya después pensaría en las marcas.

Lee despertaba, había dormido un poco más de la cuenta, pero recordó la activa noche que tuvo deteniendo toda clase de desastres como Green Lantern, decidió tomar un baño para después ir a entrenar un poco y ver si había alguna misión, por que su cartera había mermado bastante después de que Naruto lo hiciera "invitar" la comida del otro día.

Camino con algo de pesadez y abrió la puerta del baño, se quito las ropas y se dirigió a la bañera… sin preguntarse nada del vapor que había…

Ahora bien, aunque Lee no ganaba mucho dinero, sobra decir que su cuarto de baño era bastante grande, ya que entre el y Gai lo habían construido, pero bueno, Lee en este momento andaba aun adormecido… y meneo la cortina que cubría la bañera y se quedo paralizado.

¿Ka… Karin?- preguntó, la chica le miro con sorpresa… y Lee se sonrojo.

El agua que recorría las curvas de la kunoichi pelirroja solo acentuaban el hecho de que Lee nunca había visto realmente una mujer desnuda… mas bañándose.

Lee- fue todo lo que dijo la asombrada Karin.

¡Yo lo siento!- dijo corriendo la cortina y saliendo a toda velocidad de allí.

Karin solo estaba pasmada, y algo sonrojada.

En serio que la niña no mentía… es bastante grande- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Minutos después.

Karin miro a Lee, este estaba aun apenado por lo que había pasado y no había abierto la boca para nada, por lo que la chica decidió ser ella la que diera el primer paso.

Lee yo… -dijo pero Lee le interrumpió.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Deseas irte por que crees que soy un pervertido! ¡No te culparía, no por supuesto! ¡Oh Gai sensei que es lo que le he hecho ha esta doncella!- decía Lee, pero un golpe lo calló.

¡No te disculpes que fue un accidente baboso!- espeto Karin sonriendo –Anda, no es para tanto, si te consuela yo también te vi desnudo… y vaya que tienes mucho para presumir.

Lee se sonrojo como un tomate y se levanto con rapidez.

¡DEBO IR A ENTRENAR!- exclamo el sonrojado chico y salió corriendo, Karin solo empezó a reírse levemente.

Creo que no me aburriré aquí- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Mansión Hyuga.

Hinata estaba confundida… si bien su padre no había puesto ninguna objeción a que Arisia se quedara con ellos… no pudo evitar notar que desde la cena, tanto Hanabi como su padre solo observaban a la invitada, claro esta, a Hanabi le causaba curiosidad la chica, mientras que Hiashi… bueno, pudo notar que no le miraba con ojos de santo.

Hay dios… bueno, papá aun no esta muy viejo… y Arisia san es muy hermosa- dijo Hinata, en eso Arisia salió del cuarto de baño con solo una bata encima… lo cual demostraba sus hermosas y sensuales curvas.

¡Ha que bien me siento!- exclamo la Lantern, Hinata se sonrojo.

¡Arisia san!- exclamo Hinata sonrojada.

Ah hola Hinata, sabes, estos baños terrícolas son bastante cómodos y agradables- dijo alegre.

Eh, Arisia san, tus… tus ropas- dijo Hinata señalando a la semidesnuda chica.

Ha si, es cómodo quitarse todo eso un rato- dijo Arisia con calma –Sabes, tu deberías de hacer eso también, no sé como no te da calor con esas ropas, anda, tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso y creo que nuestro prospecto de Lantern piensa lo mismo- dijo, Hinata solo se puso roja.

Hinata, ha allí estas, necesito que… traigas… -dijo Hiashi Hyuga apareciendo, pero quedándose pasmado al ver a Arisia.

¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?- preguntó con calma la rubia. Hinata resoplo mientras que le tomaba la mano.

No es nada… solo vamos a que te cambies- dijo Hinata llevándole a su cuarto… dejando a un pasmado Hiashi de pié.

Ino Yamanaka caminaba por las calles de Konoha, gracias a la ayuda de Kilowog, todo había sido reconstruido, aunque, se sentía rara, desde el día del "accidente" con Lee, no había dejado de pensar en el chico de las cejas de azotador.

Creo que me estoy volviendo chiflada- dijo sonriendo, en eso se encontró con Sai, quien iba con algunos encargos de la Hokage.

Vaya Sai, dichosos los ojos que te ven- dijo la rubia, Sai le miro con su clásica sonrisa vacía.

Hola preciosa- dijo el chico –Disculpa que no hable mucho hoy, pero debo de llevar algunos mensajes de la Hokage.

¿Cosas de importancia?- preguntó la rubia.

Algo, si lo deseas puedes acompañarme- dijo Sai, Ino sonrió.

Claro- respondió Ino y ambos partieron sin percatarse de que en el cielo alguien miraba la escena con una sonrisa malévola.

Vaya, vaya, así que la pequeña Ino ha dejado de pensar en mi… bueno, por ahora no me importa, al menos puedo usar a Sakura… aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué conformarme con una cuando puedo tenerlas a todas?- se decía Sasuke sonriendo mientras que miraba la aldea.

Es cierto, Konoha tiene demasiadas mujeres hermosas… y con este anillo puedo quedarme con todas ellas, claro, después de obtener algunos más- dijo Sasuke riendo mientras que usando el poder de su anillo se iba a toda velocidad.

Los días pasaron entonces de manera algo rutinaria.

Después de un par de incidentes más… por fin Lee se había habituado a la presencia de Karin en su cas. Incluso podía admitir que se sentía cómodo con su presencia, aunque a ultimas fechas, se empezaba a sentir algo raro en su presencia… una sensación de bienestar que solo había sentido al estar con Sakura o con Tenten… aun así, no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que los entrenamientos de Arisia eran bastante duros, y eso aunándole los entrenamientos con su equipo, y un par de misiones de baja categoría, lo tenían ya bastante cansado.

Karin se adapto a vivir con Lee rápidamente, era un sujeto agradable, y le ayudaba a olvidar sus problemas, aunque, se empezaba a sentir profundamente atraída por el, su personalidad y simpatía le empezaron a cautivar, al grado que no podía evitar sentirse extraña, esa clase de sentimientos ella los había tenido solo ha Sasuke y durante un corto periodo ah Suigetsu, aunque, Lee demostraba ser alguien que le permitía olvidarlos.

Tenten ha estrechado lazos con Karin, por lo que ambas pasan más tiempo juntas, además, el mantener el secreto de los Green Lantern también le ha ido que pase mucho más tiempo con Lee, por lo que empezó a notar más cosas de su compañero… y comparándolo con Neji, empezó a encontrar una gran cantidad de puntos a su favor.

Gai mantenía en secreto sus habilidades como Linterna Verde mientras que practicaba como usar mejor el anillo y afrontar su debilidad a la madera, además de las misiones que le encargaba Tsunade.

Juugo había notado un cambio tanto en Karin, como en Suigetsu y Sasuke, ha Karin la había notado feliz… no una felicidad forzada como cuando la conoció, una felicidad real y palpable, eso era alentador, considerando los cambios de los otros dos miembros de su equipo.

Sasuke se veía todo el tiempo sonriente, como si fuera el único que supiera la respuesta de un chiste muy gracioso…y había visto un extraño anillo naranja en sus manos, que Sasuke parecía atesorar más que nada.

Y Suigetsu… cada día desde el incidente con Karin se volvía mas arisco, bebía y se la pasaba fastidiando a todo el que le veía mal… pero sobre todo, algo en su actitud le daba miedo, no sabía por que, pero sentía que debía de mantenerlo vigilado y alejado de Karin.

Naruto entrenaba junto con Lee para poder manejar el anillo que le habían dado, y esperaba que pronto le dieran un anillo oficial de la Corporación.

Hinata iba continuamente a los entrenamientos, pero también para evitar que Arisia se quedara mucho en la mansión Hyuga, ya que Hiashi cada día que pasaba era más que obvio que le atraía la Lantern, aunque Arisia ni lo notara.

Y así… pasaron 6 días.

El espacio.

Marte, el planeta rojo, un mundo muerto era punto de descanso de un grupo de seres enfundados en un traje amarillo miraban a lo lejos.

¿Todos listos?- preguntó Sinestro, los demás asintieron –Bien, partamos, la Tierra esta a nuestra merced… démosle la bienvenida al joven Lantern.

Y el grupo se lanzó entonces… en menos de 2 días estarían en la Tierra.

Lee volvía de su entrenamiento, solo quería acostarse y dormir… se percato de que aunque ya podía hacer una gran cantidad de cosas con el anillo, aun no estaba al nivel de imaginación que poseía Naruto, aun así, ya podía usar una gran cantidad de ataques creados por el.

¿Me pregunto que comeré ahora?- dijo para si mientras que recordaba que Karin había demostrado ser una cocinera bastante decente y sin que nadie le dijera, siempre le preparaba algo, lo que hacía la comida mas sabrosa… y más cuando Tenten estaba con ellos.

Karin caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pensaba en lo que debía de preparar para Lee, ya que por lo que había escuchado de Naruto, Arisia le había dado un entrenamiento especial.

Curry… eso será suficiente- dijo Karin sonriendo.

De pronto, sintió un chakra familiar, se detuvo, ya que el chakra se sentía extraño, Karin camino en dirección de aquel chakra… y entonces percibió un olor nauseabundo provenir de esa dirección.

Y entonces vio a alguien en una esquina.

¿Suigetsu?- preguntó extrañada, el aludido salió tambaleándose y tropezándose. Corrió a su encuentro -¿Qué te paso? Estas echo un desastre.

Bruja- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Suigetsu, Karin frunció el ceño y lo soltó.

Vaya actitud, bah, púdrete lagartija- dijo Karin dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a irse… pero entonces un fuerte brazo le sujeto y le estrello con fuerza con la pared -¡Que crees que haces!- grito con algo de temor.

Suigetsu le miraba fijamente… y Karin se percato de que estaba totalmente ebrio… y desorientado.

Supe que estabas viviendo con el chico juventud- dijo con molestia, Karin no dijo nada, solo le miro -¿Ya te revolcaste con él?- le soltó molesto, Karin le miro con enfado.

Estas borracho y no sabes lo que dices, déjame en paz imbécil, sabes que no soy así- dijo Karin enfadada. Suigetsu empezó a reírse entonces.

¡Y yo que te creo! ¡Ja, de seguro que tu y el niño azotador se la pasan tronando el catre toda la noche! ¡Si se ve que es muy energético!- le escupió, Karin enrojeció de la ira y mas cuando Suigetsu volvió a hablar –Se ve que te van los perdedores.

¡No hables así de él! ¡Tu no lo conoces para hablar de él así!- exclamo Karin furiosa… y antes de poder decir mas, una bofetada le hizo caer al piso.

No me hables así perra… eso es lo que eres… y te daré lo que quieres- dijo con una mirada de locura que Karin solo le miro aterrada desde el piso.

¡No lo harás!- dijo levantándose de golpe y tratando de huir aprovechando su capacidad de sentir el chakra para evitar que la atrapara.

Por desgracia… la ebriedad de Suigetsu le hizo no poder detectar sus movimientos correctamente… recibiendo otro golpe en la espalda.

Cayó al piso doliéndose de la espalda mientras que Suigetsu se le acercaba y le levantaba del cabello.

Perra… no tienes por que irte… te gustara- dijo Suigetsu, Karin ahogo un quejido de dolor.

No… no lo hagas… por favor…- dijo de manera suplicante, Suigetsu se carcajeo entonces…

Y empezaron a escucharse una serie de golpes… Karin cayó al piso herida, estaba casi inconsciente, Suigetsu se arranco la camisa y se inclino a su lado.

Y ahora… disfrutemos el momento- dijo con una sonrisa enferma, Karin empezó a sollozar en el piso, era cierto que no era su primera vez… pero la idea de ser violada… le aterraba como a cualquier otra chica.

Bastardo- dijo ella, Suigetsu se detuvo un momento… pero llegado a ese punto no pensaba detenerse.

Karin solo sintió que empezaba a arrancarle sus ropas y apretó los labios solo esperando lo peor… pero de pronto.

¡DEJALA INFELIZ!- se escucho y Suigetsu solo pudo sentir el potente impacto de un gorila verde que lo lanzaba contra una pared, Karin abrió dolorida los ojos y vio el resplandor verde del anillo de Lee.

Lee… -dijo ella antes de desmayarse por el dolor Lee le miro y entonces su expresión se endureció.

Maldito ¿Cómo te atreviste a tratar de mancillarla?- le dijo, Suigetsu se trataba de levantar.

¿Mancillarla? Pero si ya esta más pasada que un viejo libro-dijo, Lee solo le miro con rabí.

"_Se detecta intoxicación etílica de un 80 por ciento en el humano, se recomienda fuerza media para su contención, no se permite uso de fuerza letal"_

Lee solo escucho al anillo y se lanzo contra Suigetsu… sobra decir que aunque solo uso fuerza media… era una escena bastante violenta como para describirla…

Al terminar se acerco a la inconsciente Karin y la cargo en brazos, su expresión era seria… y sin notarlo… unas cuantas canas habían aparecido en sus sienes.

Volvamos a casa- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que se elevaba por los cielos, en el suelo, Suigetsu solo miro aporreado la escena.

Maldito Rock… Lee- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Lee llego a su casa y con suavidad llevo a Karin a su cuarto, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y los golpes aunque no muy serios, dejarían marca.

Anillo atiéndela- dijo Lee mientras que la luz del anillo generaba una descarga en el cuerpo de Karin y las heridas empezaron a sanar, Lee sonrió al ver que la chica empezaba a recuperarse.

"_Completado"_

Gracias anillo- dijo Lee mientras que se acercaba a Karin y la cubría con las sabanas –Descansa.

Estaba por salir cuando algo lo detuvo.

Espera- se escucho y Lee miro que Karin se había despertado –No te vayas… yo… gracias

Lee le miro con sorpresa y se acerco.

No tienes que agradecerme, anda, ¿Para que están los amigos?- preguntó Lee con una sonrisa.

Karin empezó a reír mientras que se levantaba, aun estaba algo débil pero se acerco a Lee.

No importa, sino hubieras estado allí… yo habría sido violada… no es que sea virgen pero… el sexo de esa manera no es agradable- dijo Karin algo débil, Lee le sujeto para que no cayera.

Deberías de dormir- le dijo Lee, Karin le sonrió entonces.

Quisiera premiarte- dijo ella, Lee le miro extrañado.

¿Premiarme? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lee con inocencia.

Con esto- le respondió Karin y antes de que Lee reaccionara, los labios de ambos quedaron unidos en un beso…

Lee se aparto con sorpresa y Karin le miro.

Veo que… fue tu primer beso ¿Verdad?- preguntó la chica, Lee asintió torpemente –Lo lamento, creo que malinterprete las cosas.

No… no tienes por que… Por que decir eso… no… no fue algo malo- dijo Lee, Karin sonrió.

Si lo deseas… podría darte algo aun mejor- dijo Karin con sensualidad y Lee se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Creo… creo que vamos muy rápido- respondió un apenado Lee, Karin volvió a reírse.

Quizás… aunque yo te doy vía libre… - dijo, Lee solo se puso aun más rojo y Karin no pudo evitar reír de nuevo –Es una broma… anda, ve a descansar.

Eh si, tu también- dijo saliendo de la habitación, Karin sonrió entonces.

Aunque admito, que eres un excelente besador- dijo yendo a su cama.

Al día siguiente.

Juugo había encontrado a Suigetsu aporreado en un callejón, por lo que lo llevo a casa y lo curo, aun se preguntaba que es lo que había pasado.

Suigetsu se recupero con rapidez… y para su desgracia recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Soy un imbécil- dijo molesto.

Rock Lee miraba al cielo desde la montaña de los Hokages, el beso que Karin le había dado aun estaba en su mente… y un hormigueo le recorría por su ser.

Me siento raro… pensé que… que desde Sakura chan no me sentiría así…. Ah, parece que la llama de la juventud sigue viva, pero será mejor que decida que hacer- dijo Lee mientras que su anillo brillaba.

"_Fuerza hostil detectada, se confirma presencia de Sinestros en el Sector 2814, se recomienda petición de apoyo"_

Lee se quedo pasmado, el anillo menciono Sinestros… y si uno solo les costo tanto trabajo.

"¡Lee es necesario que vayas al centro de la aldea, me he comunicado con Naruto y ya viene para acá, rápido, el apoyo viene en camino pero por lo mientras estamos solos!"- se escucho la voz de Arisia desde el anillo.

¡Diablos!- grito Lee mientras que el anillo brillaba y se lanzaba a toda velocidad al cielo.

En otro punto.

Tenten y Karin se encontraban en un parque, miraban al cielo, ajenas a lo que estaba por pasar.

¿Qué piensas de Lee?- preguntó Karin de pronto, Tenten le miro.

Es un gran chico, un buen amigo y un excelente compañero, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunto la chica.

¿Te atrae? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Karin con interés, Tenten se sonrojo.

De que hablas… solo somos compañeros, nada más, lo quiero como a un hermano- dijo la chica sonrojada, Karin sonrió.

"Mientes"- pensó Karin y algo se le ocurrió entonces –Me alegra… me hubiera sentido muy mal si lo amaras como hombre.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Tenten extrañada.

Me gusta… desde que empecé a vivir con el…- dijo Karin ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tenten, Karin le sonrió nuevamente –Pero si el te hubiera gustado creo que habría tenido que rendirme, ya que no le quitaría algo a una buena amiga… a la mejor que he tenido- dijo.

Karin…- dijo Tenten y sonrió avergonzada iba a hablar cuando de pronto…

Una gran cantidad de luces amarillas cayeron en los alrededores de Konoha… las explosiones cimbraron la zona, los habitantes miraron con sorpresa lo que pasaba mientras que los rayos caían…

… y unas figuras en el cielo se veían.

¡Green Lantern del sector 2814 preséntate!- grito Sinestro sonriendo -¡Hemos venido a darte la bienvenida!

CONTINUARA.

**Historias de la Blue Lantern.**

El entrenamiento de Iruka estaba bastante avanzado, por lo que Ganthet acepto que descansará, Iruka caminaba mirando a los demás miembros de la corporación y se quedo mirando a uno en particular.

Que armadura tan rara- dijo para si, en eso Saint Walker se le acerco.

Eso no es una armadura amigo, el es H-093, un androide- dijo Saint, Iruka le miro.

¿Androide?- preguntó extrañado.

Algo similar a sus marionetas, pero el es completamente autónomo- dijo Saint y sonrió -¿Quieres escuchar su historia?

Ocurre en el Sector 7, el planeta Skaor era un mundo muy similar a la Tierra, lleno de grandes recursos naturales, era un lugar prospero, pero una serie de desastres empezaron a destrozarlo, por lo que sus habitantes, empezaron a pelear entre ellos… y crearon a una serie de androides para luchar.

H-093 fue una excepción, creado en serie junto con mas androides, el mostro curiosidad por el modo de vida de los habitantes mas pacíficos… y conoció a una joven, ella le enseño mucho de los valores de la vida y la independencia.

Entonces se revelo y empezó a proteger a los seres de Skaor en contra de los demás androides. Lucho tratando de que los demás entendieran que esa guerra no los llevaría a nada y no perdió la esperanza, incluso cuando otros androides adquirieron inteligencia y decidieron que la vida era la culpable de todo el caos.

H-093 entonces reunió a todos los habitantes que pudo y los mando a otro planeta para que sobrevivieran bajo la guía de su amiga, entonces lucho con todo para tratar de hacer un ultimo y desesperado intento de salvar Skaor, pero fracaso, la lucha lo dejo casi destruido y sin funciones, entre los restos de Skaor, fue donde Ganthet lo encontró y al ver que pese a estar al borde de su terminación, mantenía la esperanza de que su amiga y los demás pudieran vivir en paz, le otorgo el anillo para poder proteger a su sector y servir como apoyo al Green Lantern de la zona.

Por lo que puedo decirte, el es un miembro importante de la corporación, que ha demostrado que sin importar su origen, la esperanza vive en todos- dijo Saint, Iruka sonrió.

Ya veo, creo que entonces me esforzare para ser un Lantern tan digno como el- dijo Sonriendo.

**Historias de la Red Lantern Corp.**

En el Sector espacial 2812, en la zona de asteroides, la vida también surge, el asteroide C-1324 fue testigo del nacimiento de una raza llamada Gekco, raza que tenia una gran inteligencia, eran seres antropomorfos, de piel grisácea, ojos saltones y negros, así como ausentes de cualquier clase de bello, los Gekco vivieron tranquilamente en la pléyade… hasta que los Sinestros se enteraron de su existencia y atacaron… una Gekco de nombre Aliena Sarutani fue testigo de la matanza que provocaron los Sinestros, y de cómo las hembras y algunos machos fueron llevados como esclavos a Ranx, Aliena logro escapar y se mantuvo a la deriva buscando infructuosamente la manera de rescatar a sus familiares, para su desgracia, encontró sus restos cerca del Sector 2810…

Había signos de tortura y vejaciones en ellos, Aliena sintió el odio en su ser… los Sinestros no respetaron a nadie… ella entonces cegada por la ira viajo errante llegando al Sector 666 y encontró el anillo Rojo… ahora solo planea su venganza… y cargara con todos los que se metan en su camino… para encontrar a Ranx.

Continuara.

Bien, ya hubo un gran acercamiento entre Karin y Lee, aunque ahora que los Sinestros han llegado a la Tierra, solo esperen ver mucha destrucción y muerte, ya que solo tres Lanters defenderán la Tierra de la docena de Sinestros que se les vienen, je, esperen una muerte aparente y la aparición de un personaje especial.

Suerte a todos y espero les agrade.


	12. Capitulo 12

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**La caída de Rock Lee**

**MIEDO**

C 12:

Era una visión de miedo…Karin y Tenten miraban fijamente a Sinestro quien sonreía mirando a las 2 chicas y a la villa mientras que 12 Sinestros apuntaban al lugar.

¿Dónde esta el Lantern? Señoritas, si no quieren sufrir, les pido cortésmente que me indiquen donde encuentro al joven Lantern- dijo Sinestro, ambas solo le miraron, Tenten desafiante y Karin con temor.

No tenemos por que decirte nada- dijo Tenten mientras que se preparaba para pelear -¿Verdad Karin?- dijo, pero se percato de que la pelirroja miraba a Sinestro con miedo- ¿Karin?

Su… su chakra… es… es monstruoso- dijo asustada –No podremos solas contra él.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una chica lista, y veo que tienes alguna relación con el Lantern, Estaevil, ve por ella- dijo Sinestro a un ser de apariencia reptiloide.

Como ordenes Sinestro- dijo mientras que su anillo brillaba, Karin se estremeció, pero Tenten a toda velocidad lanzo varios kunais y con gran rapidez saco sus pergaminos y contraataco… no sirviendo de nada sus ataques en contra del poder de los anillos del miedo

Je, una niña valiente, tonta pero valiente- dijo otro Sinestro burlón.

Si, y su carne se ve sabrosa, creo que me la comeré como aperitivo- dijo Arkilo mirando fijamente a Tenten, quien se estremeció.

Espera a que venga el Lantern, entonces podrás divertirte- dijo Sinestro tranquilamente mientras que un rayo amarillo salía disparado a Karin.

¡Karin corre!- grito Tenten asustada, pero antes de que Karin pudiera moverse, un rayo verde intercepto al rayo amarillo… y la figura de Rock Lee se erguía frente a ella.

Lee…- dijo Karin con sorpresa.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Karin se sonrojo… lo que fue notado por Tenten que sintió algo arder en su pecho.

S… si, estoy bien… gracias de nuevo- dijo Karin, Lee asintió y entonces volteo a Sinestro, quien sonreía con calma.

Hasta que apareces, por un momento pensé qué tendría que quemar este montón de basura hasta que vinieras- dijo Sinestro.

Es una lastima que andes solo- dijo Estaevil riendo, Lee solo les miro con seriedad.

Aunque ustedes fueran miles, jamás permitiré que dañen a Konoha y a las personas que quiero- dijo Lee ante la mirada de sorpresa de las dos chicas, Karin sonrió y Tenten se sonrojo entonces.

Lee… -dijo Karin con algo de ternura.

"¿Qué fue ese sentimiento? Sentí como si mi pecho ardiera"- Pensó Tenten.

¿Dañar Konoha? Pero si solo deseamos darle la bienvenida a un nuevo Lantern, nos ofendes amigo- dijo Sinestro burlón, Lee le miro con fijeza.

Te detendré sin importar quien seas- dijo Lee.

¿Tu solo? Niño de verdad eres valiente, más para retar a Sinestro- dijo una Sinestro de apariencia insectoide.

Solo es idiota Aitoa, más si cree que podrá detenernos- dijo otro Sinestro… y de pronto un rayo le pego lanzándolo a lo lejos, Sinestro miro al cielo y vio dos figuras.

¡Lee no esta solo Sinestro! ¡Y créeme que los detendremos!- dijo Arisia mirándole.

¡Eso es cierto ni creas que podrán salirse con la suya!- dijo Naruto.

Sinestro sonrió.

Creo que esta bienvenida será muy divertida- dijo para sí.

En la oficina de la Hokage.

¡Tsunade sama!- dijo un Ambu que legaba junto con Shizune.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

Ha aparecido un grupo de seres en la villa, se parecen al que nos ataco recientemente… ese ser del anillo amarillo- dijo Shizune, Tsunade trago saliva.

¿Cuántos son?- preguntó.

Alrededor de 12, pero los Ambu dicen haber visto a tres de los verdes también- dijo Shizune.

¿Vieron a Kilowog?- preguntó Tsunade ante la mirada de extrañeza de ambos.

¿Kilowog?- pregunto el Anbu.

Grande rosa, como una especie de lechón grande- dijo ella, los dos negaron con la cabeza –Preparen la evacuación de los civiles, y no los ataquen a menos de que sea necesario.

¡Enseguida!- dijeron al unisonó, Tsunade se acerco a la ventana y miro el cielo –

Espero que no pase nada que tengamos que lamentar- dijo con temor.

En otro lugar.

Odym, un mundo hermoso, hogar de la Blue Lantern Corp.

Iruka caminaba con calma, ya había visto a varios miembros de la corporación y todos se veían realmente amables, sonrío emocionado, le habían comentado que comúnmente, un Blue Lantern ayudaba a elegir al del siguiente sector, sin embargo existían casos especiales donde un Guardian los elegía.

Iruka -dijo Saint Walker acercándosele.

¿Qué pasa?-

Nos llego un mensaje de ayuda, los Sinestros están atacando un punto importante- dijo el Lantern, Iruka le miro.

¿Qué tan importante?- preguntó.

Están atacando la Tierra- dijo Saint, Iruka se quedo paralizado.

Sé que deseas ir, pero por ahora no estas listo aun, he logrado cifrar un mensaje y enviárselo a los Green Lantern, ellos se encargaran- dijo Ganthet apareciendo atrás de ellos.

¡Pero Ganthet sensei!- protesto Iruka, Ganthet solo alzo la mano.

Iruka, si vas ahora aumentaran los muertos… deja que los Green Lantern se encarguen, tu hora llegara pronto- dijo Ganthet. Iruka solo bajo la cara –Ten esperanza muchacho.

Qward. Universo de Antimateria.

Lissa miraba el libro de Parallax, registraba algunas historias y en eso escucho un sonido, alguien salía de una de las cabañas del miedo.

Camino sonriendo mientras que las cadenas sonaban, se acerco con calma a la zona y miro como el capullo se abría… y Neji Hyuga salía con su uniforme completo… no solo eso, su frente estaba limpia… el sello había desaparecido.

Estoy listo para lo que sea- dijo Neji mientras que su anillo brillaba.

En Konoha.

Juugo escucho la alarma, una invasión se cernía sobre Konoha y el sello maldito podría ayudarles, pero antes debía de ir por Suigetsu.

¡Suigetsu debemos irnos de aquí!- grito al entrar al cuarto, pero se sorprendió al ver la ventana abierta y el cuarto vació –Diablos.

Suigetsu corría en dirección contraria de donde huía la gente, se sentía culpable, había tratado de violar a Karin en una borrachera, ahora, parecía haber un ataque a Konoha… y algo le decía que Karin estaba en líos… debía de ir a por ella… ayudarla y pedirle una disculpa… tal vez ella jamás le perdonase, pero al menos mitigaría esa sensación de ser un basura… esa ira que tenía en su alma.

Una lluvia de Kunais verdes se lanzo contra Sinestro, quien los detuvo con un escudo amarillo, Lee se lanzó al ataque para darles tiempo a Karin y a Tenten para que huyeran, por desgracia, Sinestro ni siquiera parecía tomar en cuenta sus ataques.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me estas decepcionando muchacho, me habían dicho que tenías potencial- dijo Sinestro con clara tonada de burla.

Maldito, ¡No te burles!- grito molesto lanzándose al ataqué.

¡Lee cuidado!- grito Naruto mientras que de su anillo creaba una serie de animales que se lanzaron contra los Sinestros y una tortuga lograba detener una lanza amarilla que Sinestro había creado con gran rapidez y que iba a por Lee.

¡No interrumpas enano!- grito Aitoa lanzando un tremendo rayo que Naruto esquivo por los pelos.

¡No descuides la retaguardia Naruto!- grito Arisia mientras qué enfrentaba a 4 Sinestros juntos.

¡Estaevil ve rápido por las mujeres!- grito Arkilo riendo.

¡En eso estoy- dijo el reptil mientras que iba tras Karin y Tenten.

¡No te les acerques!- grito Lee, pero un potente rayo lo lanzo contra el piso.

¿No te dijeron nunca que no debes de darle la espalda a tus enemigos?- preguntó Sinestro sonriendo, Lee solo le miro con ira.

Anillo, ¿Cuántas puertas del Loto puedo abrir curando tu los daños que tenga?- preguntó Lee.

"_Todas"_

Bien… ¡Hagámoslo entonces!- grito Lee preparando su técnica.

¡Ya las tengo!- grito Estaevil, pero un rayo Verde lo impacto lanzándolo por los aires.

Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver- dijo un hombre con capa verde -¡Para llegar a ellas deberás de poder vencer la Flama de Linterna Verde!- dijo Gai.

¡Pero quien rayos es ese!- exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

Arisia solo miro con sorpresa al encapuchado, quien sonreía con calma, Lee solo pudo notar el brillo de los dientes y el peinado peculiar del tipo.

Gai sensei- dijo al percatarse de la identidad del enmascarado.

No te conozco, no eres un miembro de las Corps, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sinestro con calma, Gai solo sonrió.

Es cierto no soy un miembro de la corporación de Green Lantern, yo, soy el poderoso dueño de la Llama Verde del Corazón Estelar… el grandioso, inigualable, hermoso y por demás modesto… ¡LINTERNA VERDE!- dijo asiendo una pose cool ante la mirada de pena de todos… con excepción de Lee.

¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!- exclamo Lee, Sinestro le miro con cara de circunstancias.

Creo que me equivoque con este chiquillo- dijo molesto –Mátenlos a todos, ya me hartaron- dijo.

Sinestro, algunas hembras no les caerían mal a algunos de los elementos, recuerda que Ranx se esta quedando sin juguetes sexuales- dijo Arkilo.

Bien, llévense a las hembras- dijo Sinestro.

¡Como si los fuéramos a dejar!- dijo Arisia que acababa de noquear a dos de los Sinestro.

¡Déjenmela a mi!- dijo Aitoa mientras que se lanzaba contra Arisia con una serie de descargas, Arisia esquivo algunas y detuvo otras creando escudos.

"Diablos, es mejor de lo que pensaba, me tomara más detenerla!" pensó Arisia molesta.

Maldito estorbo, ¡Sinestro, yo me encargo de ese entrometido!- dijo Estaevil encarando a Gai.

Bien, ¡Los demás frían este pedazo de porquería!- dijo Sinestro señalando Konoha.

A sus órdenes- dijo uno, pero antes de reaccionar… un caballero en caballo lo derribo ensartándolo con una lanza..

¡Ja! ¡Que te pareció esa!- dijo Gai mientras que creaba a un enorme ejercito de caballeros.

"_Sinestro de Sector 12 fallecido, se inicia búsqueda de vida inteligente para reemplazarle"_

El anillo salió disparado por los cielos.

Cambio de planes ¡Un segundo anillo a quien haga gritar a ese infeliz!- grito Sinestro.

¡NO LOS DEJARE!- grito Lee y Sinestro vio con sorpresa que su piel cambiaba a un color rojizo, Gai solo le miro con sorpresa.

"Abrió todas las puertas del Loto"- dijo con sorpresa.

"_Estructura física del dueño en riesgo, se inicia reparación para evitar daños a futuro"_

Lee se lanzo contra tres Sinestros y con gran velocidad noqueo a dos, el tercero apenas logro esquivarlo.

¡Es un demonio!- exclamo, Sinestro miro a Lee… y sonrió.

"Su cabello… va mejor de lo que me imagino"- pensó Sinestro.

Y era cierto, una gran cantidad de canas empezaban a mostrarse en sus sienes, la línea empezaba a mostrase alrededor de su nuca también.

¡YA BASTA!- grito Arkilo mientras que lanzaba una serie de descargas sobre la villa… y varias de las casa explotaban.

¡ALTO MALDITO! ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- grito Naruto mientras que cientos de clones se lanzaban a salvar la aldea y creaban un enorme muro verde deteniendo los rayos de Arkilo.

"_Estado de carga del anillo 27 por ciento"_

Rayos, los kage bunshin debilitan demasiado la carga- dijo molesto.

¡Atrás de ti!- grito Arisia mientras que esquivaba a Aitoa, Naruto apenas logro crear un escudo que detuvo un hachazo lanzado por Estaevil.

¡Yo me encargo de ti enano!- dijo el reptil con fervor.

Arkilo volvió a lanzar su carga contra Konoha y junto con otros dos Sinestro empezaron a destruir a los clones de Naruto, quienes apenas podían contener el ataque, más antes de acabar con los últimos, Gai contraataco… matando a dos de los Sinestros.

"_Sinestro del sector 20 ha fallecido, se inicia búsqueda de vida inteligente para reemplazarlo"_

"_Sinestro del sector 3600 fallecido, se inicia búsqueda de vida inteligente para reemplazarlo"_

Veo que eres rudo hombrecito, será un placer devorar tus carnes- dijo Arkilo, Gai sonrió.

Te indigestarías, ¡Ahora vamos a darle!- grito lanzándose contra Arkilo quien hizo lo mismo.

Lee se enfrentaba a 3 Sinestros, gracias a que pudo abrir todas las puertas, no le era tan difícil contenerlos, pero Sinestro no había intervenido, solo miraba a Lee fijamente… y sonreía.

En tierra, Karin y Tenten habían logrado esquivar el fuego cruzado, pero habían quedado atrapadas en la zona de lucha sin ninguna posibilidad de poder evadirla.

Lee kun es genial- dijo Karin viendo el desarrollo de la pelea.

Si, pero aun así, esos sujetos no se ven débiles, los que pelean ahora son bastante avispados- dijo Tenten temerosa.

Es cierto, especialmente esos cuatro, su chakra es demasiado extraño, podrían matarnos de inmediato- dijo Karin, Tenten le miro.

Karin, ¿Ha habido bajas entre los aldeanos?- preguntó con temor, Karin bajo la vista.

Cuando comenzó el ataque, pudo sentir que murieron cerca de 14 personas, y hay varios que están atrapados entre las ruinas, pero siento los chakras de los ninjas ayudándoles- respondió con cierta tristeza.

El espacio.

Oa, planeta de los Guardianes del Universo.

Hemos recibido una llamada de auxilio de la Tierra- dijo un Guardián.

Sinestro esta atacando el centro del Multiverso- dijo otro.

Es muy probable que regrese Parallax- dijo otro Guardián.

Entonces debemos de apresurarnos a encontrar al huésped de Ion- dijo una Guardiana.

¿Qué opinan de aquel terrestre al que Kilowog selecciono como prospecto?- preguntó otro.

No, el ya tiene una entidad en su interior, una muy poderosa, no se compara ni con Ion o Parallax, pero de aprender a usarla correctamente podrá ser de mucha utilidad a la Corporación, ¿Creen que es hora de mandarle un anillo oficial?- preguntó otra Guardiana.

Si, Saalak también lo acepto, por lo que el anillo será enviado a la Tierra, llegara en menos de 20 minutos- dijo una Guardiana.

¿Qué hay del ataque?- preguntó otro.

Kilowog se esta encargando de eso, ha llevado a un escuadrón de 50 Lanterns, debemos capturar a Sinestro esta vez- dijo un Guardián de manera seria.

¿Algún prospecto para Ion?- pregunto una Guardiana.

Hay uno en la Tierra, no es un Lantern, pero sabe lo que es custodiar un gran poder en su interior, será bueno que lo vigilemos- dijo otro Guardián.

Sector espacial 2814.

¡Bien Poozers! ¡Prepárense que pronto tendrán la batalla de sus vidas!- grito Kilowog, los jóvenes Lanterns vitorearon mientras que se dirigían a toda velocidad a la Tierra.

"Solo espero lleguemos a tiempo"- pensó Kilowog.

La batalla en Konoha se recrudecía, los Sinestros noqueados habían despertado y se habían unido a la lucha, lo que ponía a los lanterns en un predicamento.

Arisia apenas podía contener a Aitoa y a otro Sinestro que se les unió.

Naruto ya casi se había acabado la carga del anillo y Estaevil empezaba a penetrar sus defensas.

Gai y Arkilo peleaban con furia, la superioridad física de Arkilo era compensada por la combinación del Taijutsu y el anillo de Gai, por lo que era una pelea reñida.

Lee acababa de noquear a otro Sinestro, pero no podía desasirse de los que quedaban para pelear contra Sinestro, quien solo les miraba divertido.

"Solo un poco más… un poco más y el miedo empezara a consumirlo… y estará listo para ser el anfitrión, veo que no me equivoque, tiene mucho potencial"- pensó para sí.

"_Se detecta la presencia de un escuadrón de Green Lanterns en el sector"_

Aguafiestas- dijo Sinestro.

En tierra. Suigetsu esquivaba los rayos amarillos y verdes que caían por todos lados, había alcanzado a ver a Karin de reojo, pero un rayo había bloqueado su ruta de acceso al lugar… por lo que tuvo que dar un rodeo, por desgracia, las heridas que le provoco Lee le hacían mas difíciles sus pasos.

Maldición, debo llegar a tiempo- gruño.

¡Lantern Lee! ¡Veo que eres lo que esperábamos de ti, por lo que por ahora nos retiraremos! ¡Disfruta de tu vida!- dijo Sinestro, Lee solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?- preguntó Lee.

"_El Loto desgasta el anillo, carga esta al 5 por ciento"_

¡Rayos!- exclamo Lee y entonces tuvo que dejar de hacer el Loto, la técnica gasto la carga del anillo curando cualquier daño.

¡MUERE LANTERN!- gritaba Estaevil lanzando múltiples ataques que Naruto apenas podía contener.

"Mierda, ya casi no le queda carga al anillo y este no me deja ni respirar"- pensaba nervioso… y entonces.

¡CRASH!

¡RAYOS!- grito Naruto mientras que el anillo se reventaba por la presión y Naruto empezaba a caer a Tierra.

¡NARUTO!- grito Arisia.

¡No le des la espalda a tus oponentes!- grito Aitoa atacándola, pero Arisia logro bloquear su ataque creando una espada.

¡MUERE!- grito Estaevil lanzándose contra Naruto.

"Rayos, me va a matar, ¡Hey zorro apestoso dame algo de tu chackra o nos mata!"- pensó alarmado Naruto.

"Bien mocoso, lo haré, pero no sé si puedas contra él"- le respondió Kyubi… pero antes de hacer algo, una Luz verde cubrió a Naruto.

"_Naruto Uzumaki de la Tierra, has sido seleccionado como miembro de la Green Lantern Corp"_

Un anillo se poso en el dedo de Naruto… y entonces el poder volvió.

"_Di el lema…_

_En el Día más brillante, _

_En la Noche más oscura,_

_Ningún mal escapara de mi vista,_

_Que aquellos que veneren el poder del mal_

_Tiemblen ante mi poder,_

_Ante la luz de Green Lantern!"_

Estaevil se detuvo al ver la luz que emanaba del nuevo anillo de Naruto… y este solo sonreía.

Estoy listo para el round 2- dijo Naruto.

Estaevil, vámonos- dijo Sinestro.

¡No crean que los dejare ir!- gritó Lee.

Bueno, si no deseas esto por las buenas… Lo haremos por las malas- dijo Sinestro y antes de que todos reaccionaran, sujeto un enorme árbol… y cubriéndolo con energía lo lanzo a Konoa a gran velocidad.

Lee entonces vio aterrorizado a donde se dirigía.

¡KARIN, TENTEN MUEVANSE!- GRITO LANZANDOSE.

Gai se percato también y se lanzo a por las chicas… pero el árbol energetizado iba muy rápido… podría llegar, pero no sabía si podría detenerlo.

¡Dios!- exclamo Tenten… y de pronto salió volando por los aires.

¡Sálvate!- grito Karin después de lanzarla.

¡Karin!- grito Tenten.

¡Cuidado!- grito Gai.

¡POM!

La explosión no fue tan grande como se penaba, fue más una implosión… destinada a vaporizar lo que estuviese en el rango del ataque.

Sinestr, Estaevil y casi todos los Sinestros sobrevivientes (excepto uno que permanecía noqueado entre las ruinas) aprovecharon para irse.

En eso, varias luces verdes llegaron desde los cielos.

Kilowog miro la escena, Konoha estaba dañada, pero se recuperaría rápidamente… más eso no era lo más importante.

Llegamos tarde- dijo al ver a Lee, este solo miraba un punto destruido en la aldea… Tenten se levantaba de entre los escombros y se percato de que Karin junto con el Linterna Verde (Gai) habían quedado atrapados en la explosión… y no había quedado rastro de ellos.

Lee- dijo Naruto sintiéndose impotente. Arisia solo suspiro.

Escapo Sinestro- dijo mirando a Lee.

¡Hay uno aun!- grito un Lantern, el Sinestro que acababa de despertar solo maldijo y empezó su huida -¡Yo ire tras él!

Kilowog asintío, era un Lantern nuevo, pero se veía eficaz, por lo mientras se acerco a Lee, quien quedo de rodillas en el piso.

¡NO!-grito con rabia, Kilowog le puso una mano en el hombro… y se percato de las canas en sus sienes.

Desde un montículo creado por la destrucción de una casa, Suigetsu había presenciado todo… el impacto se había llevado a Karin y a Linterna Verde de por medio… y cayo de rodillas.

Y rugió de Ira, se levanto con dificultad y se fue corriendo de la zona.

El Sinestro se alejaba con rapidez de la zona, pero el Lantern era más rápido y pronto le daría alcance… de pronto una luz naranja los intercepto.

¡CHIDORI!- se escucho mientras ue un potente rayo eléctrico golpeaba al Sinestro y lo eliminaba.

"_Sinestro del sector 2000 ha fallecido, se inicia búsqueda de vida inteligente para sustituirlo"_

Yo no lo creo- dijo Sasuke sujetando el anillo amarillo y sonriendo –Ahora eres mío.

¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó confundido el joven Lantern, más Sasuke solo le miro, el Sharingan combinado con el poder del anillo Naranja le conferían una imagen demoniaca.

Soy el próximo dueño de la Tierra- dijo Antes de lanzar un ataque rápido contra el joven Lantern… que no pudo detener.

"_Green Lanter del sector 115 ha fallecido, se inicia búsqueda de vida inteligente para sustituirlo"_

Más antes de que el anillo lograra escapar, Sasuke lo sujeto con rapidez… y riendo se coloco ambos anillos.

Entonces riendo se fue del lugar.

Suigetsu corría… había salido de Konoha pasando a todos de largo, no lo creía… no podía creerlo… pero era cierto, la explosión que envolvió a Karin fue demasiado poderosa, nadie podría haber sobrevivido a ella… y Lee no la salvo… estaba enfurecido… enfurecido con Sinestro por lo que hizo, enfurecido con Lee por no salvarla, enfurecido con Karin por las sensaciones que le provocaba… pero más que todo, enfurecido consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada… y por haber tratado de violarla…

Una luz roja apareció frente a él, se detuvo de golpe mientras que un gran ardor surgia en su pecho… la luz se poso en su dedo y Suigetsu empezó a vomitar Sangre.

Entonces desapareció... apareciendo en el sector espacial 666.

"_Suigetsu Hozuki de la Tierra… tu alma guarda una gran ira, sé bienvenido a los Red Lantern"_

¡SINESTRO, ROCK LEE!- grito.

En otro mundo… otro tiempo.

Una luz dorada apareció… mientras qué se diluía, dos figuras solo miraban todo con sorpresa.

¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Karin mirando el lugar.

¿Estas bien? Pensé que nos había pegado esa explosión- dijo Gai, Karin solo asintió.

¿Tú eres Gai? Tu chakra se siente algo raro, pero aun puedo reconocerlo- dijo Karin, Gai solo se carcajeo levemente.

Disculpen por traerlos aquí, pero era necesario que vivieran- dijo una voz, Gai y Karin voltearon y entonces vieron a un hombre de cabellos castaños y de un extraño traje rojo mirándoles.

¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Gai parándose protectoramente frente a Karin.

Mi nombre es Axel Asher, pero varios me conocen como Access, necesito que me ayuden con algo y prometo regresarlos a donde pertenecen- dijo Access con calma.

Continuara.

**Historias de la Red Lantern Corp.**

No hace mucho, en el sector 359, el planeta Hyrut era el hogar de una raza conocida como Omane, seres parecidos a los humanos, con la excepción de que su piel es grisácea y en sus manos sus uñas tienen forma de garras… además de ser seres de gran belleza.

En esa raza nació Farore Iliant… esta chica, a la edad de tres años fue secuestrada junto con muchas de su raza por los Ganots, seres amorfos con una apariencia similar a un sapo cruzado con una planta, los Ganots, aliados de la corporación Sinestro, se deleitaban llevándolas a Ranx, donde las bellas omanes, eran torturadas y violadas para diversión de los mas perversos Sinestros, aquellas que llegaban a sus limites, eran sacrificadas para que su sangre fuera tomada por los Ganots, como pago a sus servicios, el sacrificio era cruel, y las omanes eran obligadas a ver el destino de sus hermanas…

Farore, harta de ver todo eso, en un arranque de ira, logro liberarse y ataco a un Ganont que llevaba nuevas esclavas, arrancándole los ojos con sus garras, los Sinestros la dominaron rápidamente, y después de una despiadada sesión de tortura, que implico toda clase de daños al cuerpo de Farore, fue entregada al planeta natal de los Ganots, Katori, para ser ejecutada públicamente.

La forma de ejecución consistiría en un desmembramiento lento y progresivo… Farore ardía en rabia… y entonces recibió un anillo de la Red Lantern Corp.

Con ayuda del anillo, Farore aniquilo a millones de Ganot y al Sinestro que custodiaba el sector, mas tarde, su ira en contra de los machos a causa de las constantes violaciones que sufrió, le hicieron atacar a los varones de distintos planetas, dejando muchas razas al borde de la extinción… pero su carrera fue detenida por Atrocitus, líder de la Red Lanter, quien le ha demostrado que su ira solo debe de ir contra los culpables de los que la dañaron, Los Sinestros por su tortura y los Green Lantern por no haberla ayudado, ahora, junto con Atrocitus y la Red Lantern Corp, Farore se prepara para buscar su venganza.

Continuara…

Ahora solo puse una historia, je, bueno, como habrán notado, este capitulo fue una batalla completa, Sinestro ni siquiera peleo realmente, solo probaba a Lee, y por eso, con las excepciones de Arkilo, Estaevil y Ranketel Aitoa, los demás Sinestros eran solo novatos.

No solo eso, Rock Lee se ha puesto canoso ¿Por qué será? Je, si conocen GL sabrán el motivo, sino, solo diré que… el titulo de este arco argumental, esta dando la respuesta, je, por ahora Lee cree que Karin y Gai están muertos, por lo que Tenten tendrá que ayudarle a superar su perdida, Naruto ahora es miembro oficial de la corporación, lo que le dará un nuevo enfoque de la vida, Konoha tendrá que ser reparada de nuevo y Sasuke obtuvo de golpe dos anillos, uno de Sinestro y otro de los GL.

Además, la conversión de Suigetsu a miembro de la Red Lantern ha empezado, je, por cierto, para quienes no sepan quien es Access, es un personaje de la serie Dc vs Marvel y Amalgam que puede viajar a través de los universos, también lo ocupo para mi fic, "Todos vs Superman Prime", pero los hechos de este fic, ocurren antes que los del crossover, je, para más referencias, lean ese fic y pronto sabrán por que.

Por ahora solo dire que Gai y Karin no permanecerán mucho tiempo fuera del fic, Lee empezara a decaer pese a la ayuda de Tenten, Naruto investigara un poco sobre la naturaleza de su anillo y como influenciara a Kyubi junto con Hinata y Arisia…

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y les dejo una duda… ¿De quién creen que hablaban los Guardianes del Universo al mencionar al posible portador de Ion?

Suerte.


	13. Capitulo13

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**La caída de Rock Lee**

**INTENTO**

**C 13:**

La tarde era triste, los Green Lantern habían ayudado a reparar Konoha, Rock Lee hablo con Tsunade y le revelo la verdad sobre su identidad, Tsunade no pareció sorprendida, incluso cuando le dijo acerca de las muertes de Gai y Karin, Tsunade decidió que se les hicieran funerales, pero que no se revelara lo de la otra identidad de Gai.

Ahora varios ninjas habían acudido al funeral… por desgracia, exceptuando a Lee, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata y Suigetsu, todos los demás iban por Gai.

Es terrible… ella también sufrió y nadie le llora- dijo Tenten molesta.

Exceptuándonos a nosotros, ningún otro la conoció bien- dijo Naruto con seriedad –Esperemos que este en un mejor lugar.

Chicos, ya termino, hay que volver- dijo Arisia acercándoseles.

En eso se percataron de que Lee se acercaba a los retratos, Naruto hizo una señal y se retiraron.

Juro que haré que Sinestro pague por esto- dijo Lee acercándose a donde estaban los retratos de Gai y Karin –Gai sensei, seré digno de proteger Konoha y de vengar tu muerte… Karin… sé que fue poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero… tu lograste alegrar bastante mi vida… incluso me hiciste despertar un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho… te extrañare.

Se dio la vuelta y se percato de que ya casi no había nadie, solo Tenten que le miraba con tristeza.

Lee yo… - dijo pero Lee levanto su mano.

Tranquila, no haré ninguna locura… pero debo estar solo… discúlpame- dijo mientras que levantaba su mano y su anillo brillaba, el traje de GL aparecía y salía disparado por los cielos, Tenten solo suspiro.

Lee- dijo Tenten con tristeza.

Oa, hogar de los Guardianes del Universo.

¿Cómo termino el asunto del Sector 2814?- preguntó un Guardián.

Fracaso, Sinestro escapo- dijo otro.

¿Y el Lantern?- preguntó otro más.

Vivo, pero perdió a dos seres amados- dijo una Guardiana.

¿Cómo reacciono?- preguntó el primero.

Bien, lo asimilo, pero le hemos pedido a Lantern Arisia que permanezca cerca en caso de emergencia- dijo otra Guardiana.

Bien, ¿Cómo se comporta el prospecto de Ion?- preguntó otro Guardián.

Vive la vida con responsabilidad, es alguien que ha superado mucho, pero parece que Ion quiere llegar con él sin intermediarios- dijo otra Guardiana.

Ya veo, será mejor entonces que lo dejemos ser- dijo el primero y los demás Guardianes asintieron en silencio.

En las afueras del Sector 2814.

Una nave espacial se desplazaba en dirección a la Tierra, abordo, un ser de apariencia humanoide y de piel totalmente amarilla iba abordo.

Malditos Lanterns… destruyeron mi Mundo Bélico… ¡Pero no crean que con eso me detendrán!- gritaba el ser -¡Yo Mongul el conquistador me encargare de eso!

En un lugar muy lejano… una fisura dimensional ocurría… la entropía permitió una apertura en el espacio-tiempo permitiendo que algo se creara… una copia de algo terrible se creo…

Un ser de energía, capaz de asimilar la tecnología… y que solo desea poder morir…

La Tierra…

Horas después.

Rock Lee miraba el cielo nocturno con tristeza, solo suspiraba recordando la agradable semana que había pasado con Karin… en eso se percato de la presencia de Kilowog.

¿Cómo te sientes chico?- preguntó.

Un poco mejor… ¿Sabes? Fue muy poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero ya la extraño- dijo Lee.

Me lo imagino… sentías algo especial en tu corazón… algo que muy pocas personas han podido lograr… amigo, sé lo que te pasa- dijo Kilowog con calma.

¿En serio? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Lee.

Empezabas a enamorarte de ella- dijo Kilowog, Lee le miro con sorpresa.

Pe… pero como es posible… es cierto que me atraía… pero a ese grado… además… me siento mal si eso es verdad- dijo cabizbajo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Kilowog.

Por que empecé a sentir lo mismo por Tenten casi al mismo tiempo… la única diferencia, es que Karin me beso- dijo, Kilowog se sujeto el mentón.

Por lo que sé, en su especie es muy común llegarse a enamorar de dos personas… aunque es muy problemático- dijo Kilowog con cierta gracia, Lee solo sonrió.

Será mejor que vuelva a casa a descansar- dijo Lee, Kilowog le puso una mano en el hombro.

Bien, descansa, llevare a Naruto a Oa para que conozca a los guardianes, pensaba llevarlos a ambos, pero creo que es mejor que descanses- dijo Kilowog, Lee asintió.

Nos vemos- dijo Lee mientras que volaba de regreso a su casa.

Aun así… me parece increíble que el poseedor de la Llama Verde haya muerto- dijo algo incrédulo.

Lee llego a su casa y solo suspiro mientras que abría a la puerta… y entonces vio a Tenten sentada en el piso.

Hola Lee- dijo Tenten.

¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lee extrañado, mas al ver que a chica llevaba el cabello suelto.

Solo quería saber como estabas… Karin… Karin se había vuelto mi amiga… incluso… la primera noche que dormimos aquí… ella me comento que me vería bien con el cabello suelto, ¿Qué opinas?- dijo Tenten con la mirada baja.

Lee se le acerco.

Tomara tiempo, pero lo superare… y por cierto, se te ve bien el cabello así- dijo Lee con una sonrisa, Tenten le abrazo mientras que empezaba a sollozar –Desahógate… yo ya lo hice y te ayudara a sentirte mejor, lo sé.

Tenten siguió llorando mientras que se apoyaba en Lee.

Otro lugar… otro universo.

¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Gai emocionado –Jamás me imagine que podría manejar así los poderes de mi anillo.

Bueno, es cierto, aunque este traje me incomoda- dijo Karin mientras que miraba el ajustado traje rojo con un símbolo blanco como una especie de alas en su pecho y una estrella negra en el centro.

No se quejen, al menos pudimos actuar a tiempo- dijo Access con calma –Y señorita Karin, fue muy difícil que Cyborg accediera a hacer esa armadura Darkstar para usted, mire que casi no quedan referencias de ese grupo.

Aun así, ¿Por qué nos elegiste a nosotros? Creo que Lee hubiera sido mas útil para resolver esos problemas- dijo Karin.

No puedo interferir demasiado, además, sus habilidades me eran necesarias, Gai, el poder del anillo que posees es magia de la más pura, tal y como te lo explico Alan, y es probable que tarde que temprano te vuelvas Centinela… recuerda que el corazón estelar de tu Universo sigue brindándote sus habilidades y pronto serás más poderoso- dijo Access, Gai sonrió.

Aun así, ¿Yo que hago aquí? Es cierto que detecto el chakra y que si alguien me muerde puede curarse, pero aparte de eso… -dijo Karin algo cabizbaja.

Nada, amiga, eres más útil de lo que crees… y tu universo necesitara tu ayuda pronto, créeme, cuando el momento llegue lo sabrás- dijo Access.

¿Y cuando volveremos a nuestro Universo? Creo que ya han pasado más de 3 meses- dijo Gai.

Bueno, el tiempo corre distinto cuando viajas a través del Multiverso, así que si lo pongo en tiempo de su universo, regresaremos en el equivalente de 3 semanas… lo que es otro mes entre nosotros- respondió.

Diablos, ya extraño demasiado a Lee- dijo Karin molesta, Gai se le acerco.

Bueno, al menos mi grandioso estudiante se alegrara de verte, y creo que más que a mi, vaya, el amor es algo genial- dijo Gai, Karin se sonrojo mientras que Access reía.

De regreso a la Tierra 2612.

La mañana llego a Konoha, Naruto caminaba mientras que miraba al grupo de Green Lanterns que se habían quedado para ayudar en la reconstrucción.

Naruto kun- dijo una voz, Naruto volteo y se percato de que Hinata le miraba, sonrió.

Ha Hinata, buenos días- dijo con su sonrisa.

He… felicidades por tu nuevo anillo- dijo Hinata, Naruto sonrió mientras que miraba su nuevo anillo.

Gracias, te diría que festejemos, pero con los hechos de los últimos días, se vería de mal gusto- dijo Naruto, en eso se percato de que Hinata llevaba una canasta -¿Y eso?

Sé… sé que puede parecer de mal gusto pero… creo que si podemos comer algo para celebrar- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Naruto le miro con sorpresa y entonces sonriendo le tomo de la mano y llevo a una sorprendida y sonrojada Hinata a un callejón.

Na… Naruto kun- dijo temblorosa.

No digas nada- dijo Naruto mientras que después de comprobar que nadie los viera, su anillo brillo y sus ropas cambiaron a las de GL, entonces tomo en brazos a Hinata y se elevo por los cielos.

Vamos pues, conozco un buen lugar donde estaremos a solas y no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Nadie que… nos interrumpa"- pensó Hinata avergonzada captando un doble sentido en dichas palabras.

Por cierto, no he visto a Arisia, ¿Cómo se esta comportando como huésped?- preguntó Naruto.

Eh… bueno… bien… se podría decir- dijo Hinata recordando los últimos hechos acontecidos en su casa.

FLASHBACK.

Hinata salía de la cocina, acababa de preparar algo de Ramen para felicitar a Naruto el haber sido aceptado por la corporación y pensaba invitar a Arisia, entonces la vio caminando con calma por los pasillos de la mansión.

Arisia san- dijo sonriendo.

Ha, hola Hinata, te veo contenta- respondió Arisia con una sonrisa.

He, si, yo hice algo de ramen para Naruto y quería preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros- dijo Hinata, pero Arisia negó con la cabeza.

Lo siento Hinata, pero no me gusta hacer mal terció, anda ve con él y… disfruta- dijo con un guiño, Hinata se sonrojo, en eso Hiashi y Hanabi se les acercaron.

Ha señorita Arisia, que gusto en verla- dijo un sonrojado Hiashi, Hinata suspiro mientras qué Hanabi veía con ojo clínico a Arisia.

¿Oye que edad tienes?- preguntó algo molesta al ver los ojos de borrego a medio morir que ponía Hiashi al ver a la rubia.

Hanabi, eso no se le pregunta a una señorita- dijo Hiashi aun sonrojado.

Oh, no hay problema, además solo tengo 13 años- dijo Arisia con calma… dejando a los tres paralizados.

¿13… años?- dijo Hinata asombrada.

¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS UN AÑO MENOR QUE YO Y YA TE CARGUES ESE CUERPO!- exclamo sorprendida Hanabi, Hiashi solo estaba petrificado en su lugar.

"Trece años… ¡Dios soy un pedófilo!"- pensó mientras que se desmayaba.

¿Y ahora? ¿Fue algo que dije?- preguntó Arisia extrañada.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Hinata suspiro al recordar que cuando se fue su padre seguía desmayado en el pasillo.

Pero no era importante, pasaría el día con Naruto y eso era lo único de verdadero valor para ella.

Lee y Tenten se encontraban comiendo en un puesto de dangos, ambos habían hablado sobre Karin en la noche y ahora se encontraban viendo el vació que había (el trió se había acostumbrado a comer juntos en las mañanas desde que Neji se había ido)

¿Sabes Lee? Me acostumbre muy rápido a ella- dijo Tenten.

Si, yo también, y más por que era muy agradable- dijo Lee, Tenten asintió… entonces el anillo hablo.

"_Se reportan problemas al sur de País de la Nieve, Green Lantern 2814.1, ¿Desea que informe al 2814.2?"_- preguntó el anillo haciendo referencia a Naruto.

No anillo, yo me encargo- dijo Lee levantándose y sacando algo de dinero –Disculpa Tenten, iré a encargarme de esto- dijo.

No hay problema, debo ir a entrenar- dijo Tenten, Lee asintió mientras que salía, corría a un callejón y gracias al anillo se cambiaba el traje.

Paso una semana entonces.

Naruto y Hinata, después del pequeño picnic se iban acercando más en su relación, Hiashi ya había asimilado que Arisia tenía 13 años y se había rendido, Hanabi solo trataba de saber como alguien de esa edad tenía ese cuerpo.

Kilowog había hablado con Naruto acerca de visitar Oa y este había aceptado… eh increíblemente le había preguntado a Kilowog si podía llevar a alguien, este se sorprendió, pero después de comentarlo con Salaak este accedió a la petición del rubio, quien sin dudarlo informo a Hinata, quien acepto interesada la oferta…

Aunque Tsunade tuvo que inventarse una misión para ellos dos ya que no creía que a Hiashi le cayera bien que su hija se fuera de viaje con Naruto.

En lo que respecta a Lee y Tenten…

Ambos han estado trabajando juntos en misiones normales, ya que no ha habido muchos incidentes que requirieran la presencia de GL… por lo que Tenten empezaba a ayudarle a superar la perdida de Karin… aunque Lee se sentía como si la traicionara… pese a que formalmente nunca hubo algo entre ellos.

Kilowog y Arisia habían reducido su entrenamiento, por lo que la semana juntos fue buena para Lee… aunque le preocupaban las canas que le habían salido, le hacían sentirse sumamente viejo… además de que se sentía extraño… una extraña sensación de desesperación se sentía en su interior.

¿Están listos Naruto?- preguntó Kilowog, Naruto asintió al igual que Hinata, Arisia estaba a su lado.

¡Por supuesto!- exclamo Naruto con su traje de GL, Hinata asintió algo temerosa.

Tranquila, Oa es un lugar interesante… y mira que eres afortunada, es muy raro que permitan que alguien viaje a Oa sin ser un Lantern, presta atención y podrás aprender mucho- dijo Arisia sonriendo.

Bien, Naruto, tendremos que concentrar nuestra fuerza de voluntad para que la nave que diseñe mantenga su energía- dijo Kilowog señalando una nave de tamaño mediano, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Iremos en eso? Pensé que llevaría a Hinata en brazos hasta Oa- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo mientras que Arisia se reía.

¿Estas loco Poozer? Oa esta muy lejos de aquí, y si la llevaras de esa manera ambos terminarían bastante cansados y no podrían disfrutar el viaje, no, es cierto que tu idea es romántica pero debes de pensar también en la comodidad de ella- dijo Kilowog, Naruto bajo la cabeza apenado.

Si, es cierto, perdone- dijo Naruto.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata con algo de pena.

¡Hey espérennos!- grito una voz y todos vieron a Lee bajar del cielo con Tenten en brazos –Hey que no se pueden ir sin despedirse.

Naruto y Hinata sonrieron.

Bueno, es que como estaban de misión- dijo Naruto algo apenado.

De todos modos ya estamos aquí, Hinata, espero que te vaya bien, y ya sabes, diviértete- dijo Tenten sonriendo, Hinata asintió.

Es una lastima que no puedas ir Lee- dijo Naruto.

Hey, alguien debe de vigilar el sector- dijo Lee sonriendo, Naruto entonces le miro fijamente-¿Qué pasa?

Nada, es solo que deberías de teñirte el cabello, esas canas te hacen ver demasiado viejo- dijo Naruto con calma.

Pues no lo sé, yo creo que me hacen ver sofisticado- dijo Lee en broma.

¡Es hora de irnos!- dijo Kilowog, Naruto y Hinata asintieron.

Nos veremos en un mes- dijo Naruto mientras que junto con Hinata y Kilowog partían en la nave, Lee, Tenten y Airisia los vieron partir.

Bueno, creo que después de que vuelvan, me tocara a mi ir a Oa,- dijo Lee sonriendo, las dos asintieron –Bueno será mejor ir a entregar el reporte a la Hokage, Arisia, espero no te moleste que te dejemos sola- dijo Lee.

Para nada, es entretenido estar aquí, aunque recuerda Lee que pronto deberé de regresar a mi sector- dijo Arisia mientras que se dirigía a Konoha.

El día pasó… y llego la noche.

Sunagakure.

Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, pasó mucho de su vida sin dormir, ya que de hacerlo, el biju en su interior podría haberse desencadenado y provocar un gran caos, ahora, desde que Akatsuki le quito su biju, Gaara había por fin podido conocer las ventajas del sueño… algo sumamente placentero… siempre y cuando no tuviera esos sueños hormonales.

Y si, Gaara podía ser alguien frio y seco en ocasiones, pero eso no le quitaba el ser hombre, y de vez en cuando tener…"sueños húmedos"… pero esta vez era diferente… esta vez el sueño que tenía emanaba una paz y un calor extraño en él…

SUEÑO DE GAARA.

Gaara caminaba en medio de un verde prado… el cielo azul se veía limpio y el calor del sol era reconfortante, Gaara camino y vio a lo lejos a sus hermanos y a su alumna Matsuri, parecían disfrutar el día, se acerco entonces y de pronto vio como todo se oscurecía, la luz bajaba y un terrible frio escaldaba sus huesos…

Gaara empezó a correr… la oscuridad cubrió a sus hermanos y vio a Matsuri correr, Gaara corría aun más… y vio en el cielo una luz amarilla… y a una especie de gran reptil amarillo riendo al ver el miedo de todos… de pronto el animal aulló de dolor y la negrura empezó a consumirlo, Gaara no encontraba a sus hermanos, por lo que corrió tras Matsuri, pero la oscuridad avanzaba… y de pronto… una luz verde cubrió todo…

Gaara vio como Matsuri se detenía y volteaba a verle, no había miedo en su rostro, más bien sonreía, y Gaara vio como una especie de gran delfín verde sobrevolaba el lugar… devolviéndole a las flores su color y dando calor al mundo, el ser se acerco a él…

"_Gaara… tu sabes lo que es la soleada… y lo que es el perdón y la aceptación… tu ahora tienes un nuevo deber… el deber de proteger a todos… no solo como el Kazekage de Suna… sino como el portador de la fuerza de voluntad de todos en el Universo… Gaara, pronto serás necesario en la guerra que se aproxima"_- dijo una suave voz, para Gaara eso era extraño… y vio como la luz verde del delfín cubría a Matsuri y sus hermanos aparecían de nuevo… y a su lado empezaron a aparecer miles de personas y seres distintos…

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Gaara despertó sobresaltado, se toco la frente y noto que sudaba.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se pregunto y de pronto sintió algo en su pecho… era una sensación de calor muy extraña.

Los días pasaban… Lee y Tenten se empezaban a acercar lentamente… aunque el recuerdo de Karin aun permanecía en Lee y más una sensación extraña… como si presintiera que ella seguía viva.

Ichiraku Ramen.

Me preguntó como la estarán pasando Naruto y Hinata- dijo Tenten.

De seguro que bien, Naruto es un gran chico y me imagino que Oa debe de ser genial- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Ya lo creo, ¿Crees que sea posible que cuando lo visites yo vaya?- pregunto Tenten.

No lo sé, yo creo que sí- dijo Lee.

"_Se reporta una explosión extraña en el país de la Tierra, se recomienda investigar"_

Creo que el deber me llama- dijo Lee, Tenten se levanto.

Ten cuidado- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Anda, no pasara nada- dijo Lee… y de pronto ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente… y sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse pero…

"_Otra misteriosa explosión ha ocurrido en la zona, el Lantern debe de acudir"_

Lee se percato de lo que pasaba y sin decir nada hecho a correr, Tenten solo se dejo caer en la silla.

"Dios… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?"- pensó Tenten algo agobiada.

Lee volaba a toda velocidad por los cielos, Arisia había sido requerida en su sector, por lo que iba solo… pero solo pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

"Casi nos besamos… pero… no sé… tal vez no hubiese sido tan malo"- pensó algo aturdido… hasta que lo vio…

Varios pueblos ardían… se veían cuerpos de personas en el suelo… Lee descendió.

Anillo, busca señales de vida- dijo Lee.

"_Buscando… hay aun varios grupos de aldeanos alrededor"_

Gracias a dios- dijo Lee… de pronto…

¡FLASH!

Lee cayo con fuerza contra el piso… se levanto con algo de dificultad… y lo vio, un enorme humanoide de Piel amarilla y una vestimenta purpura.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó levantándose con dificultad.

Soy Mongul… el conquistador… y Green Lantern, he elegido a la Tierra para ser mi nuevo Mundo Bélico- dijo Mongul mientras que reía con maldad.

Continuara…

**Historias de la Green Lantern Corp.**

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a Oa, ambos estaban impresionados por la ciudadela y por la gran cantidad de Lanterns que había en el lugar.

Vaya, hasta que te conozco Green Lantern 2814.2- dijo un ser parecido a un reptil rosa de varios brazos, Hinata y Naruto se estremecieron.

No los asustes Salaak, aun no se acostumbran a ver seres de otras razas- dijo Kilowog.

¡Miren, terrícolas!- dijo un Lantern.

Son feos- dijo una especie de Ardilla.

Nah, no están mal- dijo otro que tenía un parecido grande con los humanos, aunque su piel era de color naranja.

Vamos, somos razas distintas, es obvio que nuestros estándares de belleza cambien- dijo otro.

El Lantern Agatoneke tiene razón- dijo otra Lantern.

Lunia, no tienes por que decirlo, ya lo sabemos- dijo una Lantern de piel color rojo.

Ha, Soranik Natu, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo Kilowog.

Ya me imagino que han de estar confundidos chicos- dijo Soranik sonriéndoles a los dos –Mira a el que esta comiendo en aquella mesa- dijo Señalando a un chico parecido a los humanos.

"Se llama Saiph Kan-Zeta… proviene del Sector 1760, del planeta Tellus, un mundo similar a la Tierra pero mucho más avanzado tecnológicamente y con una fuerte moral.

Saiph siempre ha sido un chico muy listo, pero a causa de un accidente perdió la movilidad de sus piernas… permaneciendo en silla de ruedas por mucho tiempo. Lo que en un mundo donde la tecnología con respecto a la salud es alta, eso era motivo de burla para algunos… pese a ello no se rindió.

Un día encontró a una chica, le llamo la atención lo que leía, y después la volvió a ver, ella trataba de suicidarse por una enfermedad que tenía, el trato de evitar que ella se arrojara al vació, pero ambos cayeron, sin embargo, el no demostró temor y también mostró una gran voluntad.

El anillo le permitió volver a caminar… ahora como el Green Lantern de su sector a dado inspiración a su mundo y es un valioso miembro de la corporación"

Vaya, es genial- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Si, se ve que es alguien con gran voluntad- dijo Hinata.

O, y hay muchas historias, pero primero, ¿Desean comer algo?- dijo Salaak.

Continuara.

Bien, nuevo capitulo, je, ahora no aparecieron los Sinestros, pero apareció alguien igual de peligroso, Mongul, que en el universo de DC siempre fue un gran rival de Superman, pero su máxima acción fue junto con el Cyborg Superman, la destrucción de Ciudad Costera, hecho que provoco la locura de Hal Jordan y el nacimiento de Parallax, je, por lo que ahora viene a causarle problemas a Lee.

Como han notado, Karin y Gai están viajando con Access por distintos mundos, pero bueno, no ahondare en ellos, solo les diré que el tiempo pasa distinto, por lo que Gai pudo darse el gusto de aprender de manos de Alan Scott, y Karin recibió de parte de Cyborg (el de los Titanes) una replica del uniforme Darkstar (un grupo creado por una facción disidente de los Oanos conocidos como los Controladores que sustituyo a los Lanterns cuando fueron destruidos por Parallax, actualmente están extintos), además de algo de entrenamiento de parte de Wildcat, los motivos de los viajes de ellos serán revelados mas tarde.

Ha, y con respecto a Arisia, es cierto, en Green Lantern su edad es de trece años, aunque mas tarde se descubrio que para los seres de Graxos IV (hogar de Arisia) 13 años son en realidad 200 años terrestres, je, aunque eso si, a Hiashi le toco espantarse.

Por ahora como notaran, también ha aparecido una replica de otro ser igual de peligroso de Mongul… pronto empezara a su causa, un nuevo arco argumental…

Y bueno, este capitulo va dedicado al numero 6 de Final Crisis… una de las mas grandes sagas de DC… y… Batman ha muerto…

Los veo luego


	14. Capitulo 14

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**La caída de Rock Lee**

**MONGUL Y CYBORG**

**C 14:**

Lee miro al ser sorprendido, poseía mucho armamento extraño, Lee se percato de que era el quien había destruido los pueblos, se levanto con algo de dificultad.

Tu, como te atreves a atacar mi sector- dijo Lee señalándolo.

Como te dije antes niño, creare un nuevo Mundo Bélico en la Tierra, ya que tu corporación destruyo el anterior- dijo Mongul con calma, Lee le miro.

¿Mundo Bélico?- preguntó extrañado Lee.

Así es… por lo que veo, este planeta es excelente para ese propósito- dijo Mongul sonriendo.

Pues no lo permitiré, primero muerto que dejar que hagas algo con la Tierra- dijo Lee activando su anillo.

Mongul sonrió.

Claro, era de esperarse- dijo preparando sus armas, y Lee se percato de que una armada de extrañas criaturas le rodeaban.

Esto le dolerá mas que a nosotros- dijo uno riendo, Lee gruño… era hora de mostrar de que estaba hecho.

Sector 3601… el ser estaba formado completamente… y había encontrado el planeta de los Manhunters… quienes sin que nadie lo supiera le esperaban.

Bien… no sé que cruel destino me trae a este punto del Multiverso… pero no pienso desaprovecharlo… por fin moriré y si es necesario que me lleve a este Universo conmigo lo haré- dijo el ser acercándose a la iluminación del planeta Biot… millones de Manhunters se encontraban en producción.

¡Pronto haremos que la vida desaparezca, solo así desaparecerá el mal!- grito el ser… quien al ser iluminado… se pudo ver una "S" metálica en su centro… el ser que responde al nombre de Cyborg levanto su brazo con soberbia –Se que no soy el verdadero Hank Hensaw, pero hare lo que el no pudo hacer, librare de la vida a este Universo… lo dejare en la perfección de nosotros.

¡NINGUN HOMBRE ESCAPA DE LOS CAZADORES!- empezaron a gritar simultáneamente los Manhunters, Cyborg sonrió.

Preparen a un grupo, iremos a la Tierra, hay alguien a quien debo contactar- dijo mientras que en el enorme planeta fabrica, una gran cantidad de maquinas empezaban su labor.

En la Tierra…

Llamas, fuego… era una escena que parecía sacada del mismo infierno, Lee combatía a las huestes de Mongul con valor, había destruido muchos de sus vehículos y había terminado matando a algunos, pero aun no había peleado contra Mongul… lo que lo preocupaba, ya que esos seres habían logrado dañarlo, bastante sangre manaba de una herida en su estomago, de no ser por su anillo ya hubiera caído al piso.

Diablos, ¡NO ME DEJARE GANAR!- grito con desesperación mientras que generaba una gran cantidad de Gai's con su anillo, así como gorilas, osos, perros y demás animales ninjas.

Dicha acción sorprendió a las huestes de Mongul, por lo que aprovechando su distracción, Lee, empezó a pulverizarlos con rapidez.

Los seres trataban de escapar del ataque de Lee, pero este empezaba a emocionarse…

¡PLAF!

Lee azoto con fuerza contra el piso, su mejilla estaba hinchada y sangraba de la boca… y entonces una mano amarilla le sujeto del cuello levantándole.

Basura Lantern… es hora de que alguien les de a notar que no son los mejores del universo- dijo Mongul, Lee con dificultad le lanzo un impacto rasgando parte de la armadura, pero su piel estaba intacta –¿Así que el inútil tiene garras?

Lee solo sintió el tremendo puñetazo que le estaba sacando el aire… y se percato de algo… por mucho que creara cuchillos o cosas filosas no parecían afectarle a Mongul.

"_Portador del anillo esta sucumbiendo ante el miedo, se detecta impureza amarilla, se recomienda superar el temor o de lo contrario se presentara vulnerabilidad al amarillo"_

"Diablos"- pensó Lee tratando de liberarse de Mongul… pero no parecía poder hacer nada, la fuerza del alienígena era monstruosa… y aunque no quisiera admitirlo… tenía miedo.

Comiencen a trabajar peones, Mundo Bélico no será construido en un día- dijo Mongul azotando a Lee contra el piso dejándolo semiinconsciente.

Tango… tengo… que… detenerlo- dijo débilmente… pero entonces Mongul lo encerró en una jaula amarilla.

Las tropas restantes de Mongul empezaron a sacar de la nave una gran cantidad de vehículos, especializados para taladrar la tierra.

No… deténganse- dijo Lee mientras que sentía que su anillo estaba cauterizando las heridas.

"_Se detecta vulnerabilidad al amarillo, el Green Lantern esta sintiendo temor, impureza amarilla detectada, el Lantern esta siendo infectado, se recomienda tratar de superar el temor"_

¡Rápido que quiero que mi nuevo Mundo Bélico este listo cuanto antes!- grito Mongul… y de pronto un rayo verde lo lanzo al piso, los hombres de Mongul voltearon y entonces…

¿Alguien pidió refuerzos?- dijo Arisia mientras que varios Green Lanterns aparecían a su lado.

¡Amo Mongul son los Lanterns!- grito uno de ellos asustado, Lee miro la escena y suspiro… al menos la batalla contra las huestes de Mongul había debilitado a su armada… algo que noto que Mongul no apreciaba, por la forma en que le miraba.

¡Diablos! ¡Ataquen idiotas!- grito, pero antes de que pudieran empezar su contraataque, los lanterns ya estaban sometiendo a sus hombres –Rayos- dijo mientras que usando un dispositivo una secuencia numérica aparecía en la jaula de Lee.

¿Pero que demonios?- dijo Lee ya empezando a sentirse algo recuperado.

¡LANTERNS ESTO ES UNA BOMBA DE ANTIMATERIA SI NO ME DEJAN ESCAPAR VOLARE ESTE MALDITO PLANETA!- grito Mongul, los GL le miraron, Arisia gruño un poco, pero ya había enviado un mensaje a un grupo de retaguardia.

Bien… tu ganas… vete- dijo Arisia, Mongul solo sonrió… y en eso los lanterns lanzaron una grnan cantidad de rayos sobre la bomba, Mongul corrió a su nave, que ya había sido activada por uno de sus pocos hombres que aun le quedaban… y esta empezaba a despegar mientras que lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra por la zona.

Lee solo miraba con impotencia como se marchaban mientras que el resto de los Lanterns trataban de desactivar la bomba… después de un rato lo consiguieron con un suspiro de alivio, mas Lee solo se sentía avergonzado… lo habían derrotado, humillado… y lo peor de todo… según el anillo, a causa de su miedo se había vuelto vulnerable al color amarillo.

Lee ¿Estas bien? Sabes, eres afortunado, ese ser no es alguien a quien un Lantern deba enfrentar solo- dijo Arisia y entonces le sonrió –tranquilo, no escapara, un grupo en el limite del Sistema solar lo espera, Mongul esta debilitado y lo capturaremos.

Si- dijo Lee decepcionado y deprimido.

"_Infección esparciéndose, fuerza de voluntad cediendo… se detecta algo anormal en la estructura corporal del Lantern"_- decía el anillo… pero algo, una presencia evitaba que le escucharan.

Arisia- dijo Lee de pronto -¿Qué paso? De pronto fui incapaz de dañar a ese ser… solo por ser amarillo- dijo, Arisia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Lee… lo que paso es que tuviste miedo… podría decir que algo te aterrorizo… y eso te vuelve vulnerable… actualmente, eso le pasa a muchos novatos, basta con que hagas un examen de consciencia y lo superes- dijo Arisia con algo de preocupación.

En la frontera del sistema solar…

Varios cuerpos flotaban en el espacio… los Manhunters avanzaban junto con Cyborg entre los restos de los Lanterns que trataron de detenerlos.

"Se detecta la presencia de una nave en las coordenadas de Marte"- dijo un Manhunter.

Bien… vamos por el- dijo el Cyborg avanzando con rapidez.

En Oa.

Se ha perdido contacto con el grupo encargado de la detención de Mongul- dijo Saalak.

Envíen a un grupo de avanzada a investigar, la Fuerza Letal solo será permitida en caso de emergencia- dijo un Guardián.

Entendido- respondió Saalak mientras que se retiraba.

Hermano Guardián, ¿Ha sabido algo de ION?- preguntó una Guardiana.

Ya encontró a su anfitrión, pronto iniciara la simbiosis entre ambos, al parecer, su anfitrión ya había tenido a otro huésped antes, por lo que se adaptara rápidamente- dijo el Guardián.

Esperemos que así sea, hemos encontrado evidencias de anillos rojos y naranjas en los diferentes sectores espaciales- dijo otro.

¿Qué han sabido de las hermanas Zamoranas?- preguntó otra Guardiana.

Están creando su corporación, y al parecer no tienen interés en ser conflictivas con nosotros- dijo el primero.

Entonces debemos de prepararnos- dijo la primer Guardiana.

En otra parte, Naruto y Hinata observaban el espacio, Soranik Natu había sido su guía mientras estuvieran en Oa y debían de agradecérselo, ya que pese a que había Lanterns muy agradables, también habían otros que los trataban como seres inferiores… no eran muchos, pero se percataron de que los humanos eran considerados muy primitivos por la gran mayoría de las razas… aun así, en Oa se podía sentir una gran paz.

Es hermoso- dijo Hinata viendo una lluvia de estrellas.

Si, y es mejor verlo en compañía- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo… y lo hizo aun mas al sentir que Naruto pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

Hinata no pudo evitar apoyarse levemente en Naruto mientras que seguían viendo la lluvia de estrellas.

Creo que… mañana iremos a Mogo… me han dicho que es un lugar muy hermoso- dijo Naruto.

Si… Natu san me dijo lo mismo- respondió Hinata.

En la Tierra.

Sunagakure.

Gaara estaba extraño… pese a su apariencia seria, se veía bastante animado y destilaba una sensación de tranquilidad a su alrededor.

Se ve raro Gaara- dijo Kankuro mirando a su hermano con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

Si, ¿Pero no es mejor así? Parece que ya esta disfrutando el ser Kazekage- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Gaara empezó a trabajar con sus deberes, pasadas unas dos horas, la puerta de su despacho sonó.

Pase- dijo escuetamente, una jovencita de cabellos castaños paso por la puerta.

Gaara sensei, ya esta la lista que encargo de los nuevos genins- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, Gaara le miro y sonrió levemente.

Buen trabajo- dijo Gaara sorprendiendo a la chica, su sensei comúnmente solo asentía sin dejar de trabajar, pero ahora se veía bastante… ¿Agradable?

He… Gaara sensei, veo que esta de buen humor hoy- se aventuro a decir la joven.

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Me siento como si fuera capaz de hacer lo que fuera- dijo Gaara con una actitud que parecía de alguien que amaba la vida, Matsuri no pudo evitar sentir un leve calor en su interior.

Eso es bueno Gaara sensei- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo, Gaara le miro.

¿Sabes? Creo que seria bueno que me tomara un descansó, he adelantado mucho en estos días y creo que será bueno para mi salud- dijo de pronto, Matsuri se quedo congelada… ¿Gaara diciendo que necesitaba un descanso? Y ¿Gaara había pronunciado más de dos palabras sin tratarse de un obligado discurso a los aldeanos? Eso era digno de lo insólito, de no ser por que estaba frente a él no lo habría creído.

Eh claro Gaara sama, he, yo lo dejo para que pueda descansar- dijo Matsuri dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir.

¿Dejarías solo a tu sensei? Eso no seria divertido, quiero que vengas conmigo- dijo con calma, Matsuri le miro con sorpresa, la sonrisa de Gaara era tan pequeña que solo aquellos que lo conocían de años la notarían.

Eh… si, claro- dijo la chica apenada.

De vuelta en Konoha.

Lee estaba mirando su anillo, las heridas ya habían sido curadas por él, pero aun le sorprendía el hecho de que a causa del miedo se había vuelto vulnerable al amarillo, Tenten había acudido a verle y ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparándole algo de comer.

¿Qué hare ahora?- se preguntó mientras que miraba sus canas en un espejo, estas formaban una línea desde sus sienes hasta su nuca, Lee miro las leves arrugas que tenía en su rostro.

¿Lee?- se escucho la voz de Tenten, Lee le miro y no le sorprendió verla de nuevo con el cabello suelto, ya se le había hecho costumbre que cuando no iba a misiones se dejaba el cabello así como un tributo a Karin.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Tenten.

Alicaído… ese bastardo de Mongul me apaleo… no solo no pude derrotarlo sino que tuve que ser rescatado- dijo Lee, Tenten le dio un plato de curry.

No te mortifiques, aun sigues preparándote con el anillo y es probable que eso no vuelva a pasar- dijo ella, Lee se levanto de golpe.

¡Pero que si pasa de nuevo, que si mi llama de la juventud vuelve a fallar!- grito molesto –No se que hare si por mi culpa alguno de ustedes muera… no soportaría perder a alguien… no de nuevo- dijo empezando a llorar, Tenten con ternura le abrazo…

Y de pronto… sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a besarse… y de pronto… como si algo les ordenase seguir… la situación se torno más candente…

En otro lugar… otro Universo.

Karin se sobresalto, algo que no paso desapercibido por Gai y Access.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Gai.

No lo sé… sentí una opresión en el pecho… creo que deberíamos volver- dijo ella, Access se sujeto el mentón.

Si, creo que ya es hora, fin de cuentas ya tenemos todo listo, bien, partiremos inmediatamente- dijo Access.

A todo esto… aun no entiendo bien tu plan Access, ¿Para que llevar esas esencias a nuestro universo?- preguntó Gai.

Mira, ya te dije que están demasiado desbalanceados, hay muchas corporaciones en su universo y este como medida de protección esta creando villanos relacionados con Tierra uno para compensarlo… por eso es que necesitamos esas esencias… para que el equilibrio se restaure- dijo Access.

Según lo que yo entendí, Los Green Lanterns de la Tierra siempre deben de ser amigos de los Green Arrow y los Flash ¿Verdad?- dijo Karin con calma.

Así es, por eso con ayuda de las esencias lograremos que la Speed Force se active en la Tierra, además, la esencia de los grandes arqueros permitirá que alguien haga nacer a Green Arrow en su mundo- dijo Access.

¿Y los demás?- pregunto Gai, Access se sujeto el mentón.

A la larga, empezaran a surgir héroes que balancearan su universo… Pero su misión junto con la de las corps es darles esa oportunidad, estas esencias serán útiles, pero solo si les damos tiempo de evolucionar, bien es hora de marcharnos- dijo Access sonriendo.

Bien, ¡ES HORA DE QUE EL MUNDO PRECENSIE DE NUEVO EL PODER DE LA GRAN LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD DE LINTERNA VERDE!- grito Gai emocionado… para pena de sus dos compañeros.

Bueno, pues a que esperamos, ¡Ah Konoha!- exclamo Karin mientras que Access generaba un portal de regreso a la Tierra 2612.

Tierra 2612.

Amanecía, Konoha despertaba esa mañana de manera rutinaria.

Los negocios abrían normalmente, el viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame preparaban todo para abrir Ichiraku, algunas personas barrían la entrada de sus negocios.

En el Dojo de Lee.

Rock Lee despertó… como era costumbre, el se levantaba justo al amanecer, por lo que algo adormilado se dio la vuelta en su cama y…

¡Santo dios!- exclamo levantándose de golpe al ver a Tenten dormida a su lado, la notoria desnudez de su cuerpo le indicaba a Lee que había pasado… lo que lo tenía muy asustado… molesto… y culpable.

Hum… ¿Qué escándalo es ese?- pregunto la somnolienta chica… hasta que se percato donde estaba -¿Lee? Oh por dios…

¿Qué he hecho?- dijo Lee y antes de que Tenten pudiese decir algo Lee salió corriendo del cuarto tomando su anillo, Tenten alcanzo a ver una luz verde y a Lee yéndose a toda velocidad.

Lee…Oh Karin… lo siento- dijo empezando a llorar.

En ña ñuna.

¿Todos fueron asesinados?- pregunto Arisia.

Así es… alguien los ataco a traición mientras que esperaban a Mongul- dijo otro Lantern, Arisia solo suspiro.

Iremos a investigar, llamen a Oa, tal vez necesitemos refuerzos- dijo Arisia mientras qué los Lanterns se iban, ella le deseo suerte a Lee y se marcho.

En Marte, la nave de Mongul, estaba reconstruida, y el villano junto con sus hombres solo miraban con cierto resentimiento al ser que los había derrotado y humillado, Cyborg les miraba con calma.

Si deseas tener tu Mundo Bélico no te lo impediré, pero será bajo mis reglas- dijo el Cyborg.

¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?- dijo desafiante Mongul.

Por que si no lo haces, te aniquilare y lo haré de todos modos, nadie se revela contra mi, el Superman Cyborg, y te aseguro, que de no aceptar, te arrepentirás- dijo el Superman Cyborg, Mongul gruño pero asintió derrotado.

En la Tierra.

Lee estaba molesto, había decidido volver a Konoha después de algunas horas, lo que había pasado con Tenten lo tenía confuso… más por que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro… como si no tuviera ya muchos problemas…

¡Lee!- se escucho la voz de Tenten, Lee se percato de que había aterrizado en el centro de Konoha, se había cambiado la ropa con el anillo y se disponía a comer algo… hasta que la vio.

Tenten… -dijo apenado, la chica seguía con el cabello suelto… lo que hacía difícil mirarla.

Ella quedo frente a él mientras que le miraba fijamente.

Lee… con respecto a lo de ayer…- dijo ella, pero Lee le interrumpió.

Fue un error… Tenten, yo- dijo pero ella le cubrió la boca con su mano.

No digas nada, por favor… yo también me siento culpable- dijo Tenten –Pero debemos de hablarlo, Lee, la verdad es que yo debo de confesarte algo.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Lee extrañado, Tenten bajo la cara y se sonrojo levemente, Lee le miraba extrañado.

"¿Qué será? Oh dios… me siento tan mal… aun siento algo por Karin,,, pero lo que paso con Tenten… yo…"- pensaba Lee… cuando de pronto una luz brillante apareció frente a ellos.

Los ciudadanos de Konoha vieron con sorpresa la enrome luminosidad dorada que apareció en el centro Lee y Tenten solo miraron asombrados la luz… y de pronto se quedaron pasmados.

¡SANTO DIOS!- exclamo Lee.

¡Son, son ellos!- dijo Tenten asombrada.

¡HEMOS VUELTO!- exclamo Gai saliendo del portal junto con Karin y Access.

¡LEE, TENTEN!- grito Karin emocionada al ver a sus dos amigos…

Mientras que Lee y Tenten miraban con culpa a la pelirroja.

Continuara.

Bueno, por ahora no hay historias de las corporaciones, pero como verán, Lee y Tenten se dejaron llevar, y si creen que Lee no hará nada con respecto a eso, se equivocan, ya que ahora la tendrá mas dura, por el hecho de que Karin ha vuelto, y su sentimiento de culpabilidad lo hará comportarse distinto… pero no solo eso… la presencia que ha estado sintiendo le afectara mas de lo que piensa…

Y no solo eso, ahora que el Superman Cyborg ha aparecido y derrotado a Mongul, se dirigirán de nueva cuenta a la Tierra y pronto harán algo terrible, además, este arco argumental "La caída de Rock Lee" termina en el próximo capitulo… y comenzara una nueva saga…

Por lo que… las cosas se pondrán duras para Lee.

Suerte a todos.


	15. Capitulo 15

GREEN LANTERN LEE

La caída de Rock Lee

CREPUSCULO

C 15:

Lee miro a Karin con sorpresa, Tenten estaba asustada… y Karin… ella casi de inmediato salto a abrazar a Lee y a Tenten.

¡Chicos los extrañaba!- exclamo sonriente.

¡Karin estas viva!- exclamo Lee sorprendido… y no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente, Tenten miro la escena… y se sintió mal… ella había dormido con Lee… y el aun no olvidaba a Karin…

Soy un asco- dijo Tenten para si, empezó a darse la vuelta para irse… hasta que sintió que alguien le abrazaba firmemente.

Te extrañe- dijo Karin con alegría, Tenten no pudo evitar dejar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

Yo… yo también- dijo Tenten sonriéndole.

¡TODOS ES UN PLACER VERLES DE NUEVO!- dijo Gai mientras qué su anillo seguía brillando, Lee le miro y sonrió.

¡Gai sensei!- exclamo Lee sonriendo mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Lee… es bueno ver que estas bien… aunque esas canas te hacen ver viejo- dijo Gai sonriendo, de pronto los demás se percataron de la tercer presencia en el lugar.

Listo… las esencias están libres- dijo Access mientras que la luz dorada empezaba a cubrirlo.

¡Espera quien eres!- preguntó Lee, Access le sonrió.

Solo un amigo- dijo mientras que desaparecía.

Lee miro con sorpresa lo que paso.

Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo Gai al ver que varios ninjas se acercaban.

En Oa.

Es hora de volver Hinata- dijo Naruto, había estado hablando con Salaak y con Soranik, y estos le habían comentado que Lee estaba teniendo algunos problemas en la Tierra.

Si, lo sé, es solo que es impresionante, creo que nadie me creerá este viaje… Naruto kun, gracias por todo- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto se sonrojo levemente mientras en eso se les acercaron Soranik y Salaak.

Es hora de partir… ha causa de algunos problemas por tormentas cósmicas, llegaremos en dos semanas a la Tierra- dijo Soranik mientras que les llevaba a la nave.

Dos semanas más juntos- dijo Hinata sonriendo para sí.

Ambos subieron y la nave partió a la Tierra.

De vuelta en la Tierra, Tsunade escuchaba sorprendida la historia que Gai le estaba contando, Lee y Tenten estaban igual de asombrados al saber por todo lo que pasaron Gai y Karin en su viaje por el Multiverso.

Vaya… en serio que aprovecharon el viaje- dijo Tenten con sorpresa.

Si, pero los extrañe… a los dos- dijo Karin sonriendo, Lee se sonrojo y Tenten solo se sintió peor.

Aunque, ¿A que se refieren con eso de las esencias que fueron a buscar?- preguntó Tsunade.

Según Access, hay un desequilibrio en este Universo, ya que la existencia de las Corporaciones esta incompleta, es necesario que algunos poderes y seres existan para que el equilibrio ocurra- dijo Gai, Tsunade le miro confusa.

¿Entonces puede que aparezcan seres con poderes similares?- preguntó Tsunade.

Más bien, algunos ninjas y/o civiles pueden llegar a desarrollar habilidades peculiares, Access me dijo que al regresar se liberaría automáticamente la Speed Force- dijo Karin con calma.

Vaya… bueno, creo que deberemos de aumentar la vigilancia entonces… por ahora, me alegro de que estén de vuelta, aunque… sus funerales nos quedaron bien bonitos- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, ambos solo les miraron con algo de pena.

Tsunade sama, no diga eso, es de mala suerte-dijo Gai, Tsunade solo se carcajeo un poco.

Vayan a descansar, mañana los "resucitaremos" frente a toda la aldea- dijo Tsunade mientras que el grupo hacía una reverencia y salían del cuarto.

Bien chicos… creo que iré a mi casa… claro si es que aun tengo una- dijo Gai sonriendo.

Gai sensei, si lo desea puede quedarse en mi dojo- dijo Lee, pero el negó con la cabeza.

Lee, ya encontrare donde dormir, pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento… bien chicos, los veré después- dijo Gai mientras que su anillo se iluminaba y se iba a vuelo, Tenten, Lee y Karin le vieron irse.

Yo… yo también debo retirarme- dijo Tenten, pero Karin le sujeto la mano.

Anda, quédate a platicar un rato, extraño cuando nos quedamos charlando- dijo Karin, Tenten sonrió y bajo la cara tratando de evitar la mirada de Karin negando con la cabeza.

Debes de estar cansada, descansa, ya después tendremos tiempo de charlar- dijo y antes de que Karin pudiera decir algo, Tenten se marcho corriendo.

Vámonos- dijo Lee con una leve sonrisa, Karin asintió y ambos fueron al dojo.

Después de unos minutos, Karin hablaba con Lee acerca del traje Darkstar que llevaba.

¿Así que ese traje es para darte un poder similar al de los Lantern?- preguntó Lee.

Así es… aunque sin el solo soy otra Kunoichi más… al menos aprendí algunas tácticas de combate con Wildcat- dijo Karin sonriendo, Lee se rió un poco y se percato de que ya era bastante tarde.

Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir- dijo Lee levantándose, pero Karin le sujeto de la mano… y antes de que Lee reaccionara le planto un beso suave en los labios. Lee no pudo evitar corresponderle mientras que en su interior sentía la culpa.

Karin entonces separo sus labios levemente de Lee y sonrió.

Tu… tu y Tenten… ¿Han hecho algo de lo que deba enterarme?- preguntó Karin, Lee abrió los ojos de golpe y le miro con sorpresa.

¿Co… como lo supiste?- preguntó asustado.

Lo intuí- dijo Karin con una sonrisa –Bueno, podría ser peor… estuve demasiado tiempo fuera… y al menos deseaba volverte a besar… aunque hallas elegido a Tenten- dijo con cierta tristeza.

Lee se percato de que ella se separaba y entonces la culpa que llevaba en su ser le hizo sujetarle el brazo, Karin le miro.

Karin… yo… lo que paso con Tenten… no sé por que fue… ella me estuvo apoyando cuando creí que habías muerto… y no supe por que nos dejamos llevar, yo… yo te extrañe… demasiado… y… dios…- decía Lee ante la mirada sorprendida de Karin.

Tranquilo… yo… yo me sentí igual, aunque los entrenamientos que recibí en el Multiverso me ayudaron a controlarme- dijo Karin mientras que lo abrazaba –Lee… mira, no tengo por que negarlo, tu me gustas… pero Tenten es mi amiga… y yo… -dijo pero Lee le cubrió los labios con los suyos para sorpresa de la chica… y de Lee.

Ya que… aunque el no se percatara, en su interior algo lo estaba obligando a actuar… jugando con sus sentimientos encontrados… manipulándole… poniendo las imágenes de Karin y de Tenten…

Y paso… Karin no supo donde ocurrió el descontrol… pero algo en Lee la estaba dominando… era una fuerza aterradora… como si un ser de un poder enorme le obligase a dejarse llevar por sus emociones… Lee estaba en las mismas… en su mente corrían imágenes de Karin y Tenten con rapidez… pero su cuerpo se movía solo…

Karin sintió que las manos de Lee recorrían su cuerpo… le desnudaban con suavidad y presteza…

Lee se sintió acalorado mientras que los labios de Karin recorrían su pecho… Karin le desnudaba con suavidad…

Y paso… la noche paso… y el amanecer surgía por el horizonte.

Lee despertó… y se estremeció al notar qué Karin yacía desnuda a su lado… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? Karin acababa de volver… y el sintió que necesitaba a Karin… aunque durante el acto… pensó en ambas… y se sintió terrible.

Soy un cerdo- dijo levantándose y tomando su anillo, vio a Karin y no pudo evitar sonreir al verla expresión de paz de su rostro.

El anillo brillo y Lee se marcho a vuelo.

Una ráfaga amarilla llego a Konoha… y Neji Hyuga solo sonreía… Sinestro le había encargado una misión… bastante sencilla para él, desequilibrar a Lee… ya que era importante para que el universo viviera en la paz de Sinestro.

No tomara nada de tiempo- dijo sonriendo mientras que su anillo amarillo brillaba y transmutaba su uniforme en sus ropas normales del clan Hyuga. Sonriendo se dirigió a la torre de la Hokague para reportar su regreso.

Lee se encontraba en la luna, observaba la Tierra pensando en los hechos de los últimos días, el volverse vulnerable al amarillo y el haber sido vencido por Mongul le deprimían… pero eso no era todo lo que estaba en su mente… el--- el hombre menos popular de Konoha, había hecho el amor con Tenten y Karin… con tan solo un día de diferencia… ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Eran impulsos… impulsos creados por sus sentimientos encontrados por Karin y Tenten… y se percato de algo.

Kilowog le había dicho que amaba a Karin… y el día que hizo el amor con Tenten se percato de que también le amaba a ella… se había enamorado de dos chicas… tal vez… y solo tal vez, ese fue el motivo por el que lo hizo.

Soy asqueroso- dijo Lee molesto, en eso su anillo brillo.

"_Rock Lee, se le necesita en Konoha, no hay misiones en el sector por lo que es recomendable que acuda a sus deberes para con su mundo natal"-_ dijo el anillo.

Bien, ya voy- dijo Lee mientras que se levantaba y se lanzaba a vuelo a la Tierra.

En la Torre del Hokage.

Lee cambió sus ropas con ayuda del anillo y entro… se detuvo al ver que Karin y Tenten estaban a dentro y sudo frio.

Pasa Lee- dijo Tsunade mientras que Lee observaba otra parte del cuarto y se sorprendió al ver a Neji Hyuga mirándole con calma.

Tenten estaba pensativa, Karin le había saludado con calma, pero se veía rara… aunque ella no estaba mejor claro esta.

"De seguro ella y Lee estuvieron hablando toda la noche"- pensó al ver la expresión cansada de Karin… pero ella pensaba otra cosa.

"¿Qué demonios paso? Yo solo pensaba en darle un beso y decirle que si de verdad deseaba estar con Tenten yo le apoyaría… pero, esa presencia… era abrumadora… fue como si me obligara a hacerlo… debo hablar con Lee sobre eso… presiento que es más de lo que parece"- pensó Karin, miro de reojo a Lee y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lee, Tenten, Neji ha regresado de su viaje de entrenamiento, pero a petición de él, he decidido que trabajarán aun con Karin en las misiones ordinarias- dijo Tsunade para sorpresa de todos.

Bienvenido de vuelta Neji, espero que la llama de la juventud siga activa en ti- dijo Lee sonriendo, Neji le devolvió la sonrisa con otra… que estremeció a Lee, y es que algo le hizo sentir peligro.

Es bueno verles, supe de lo que paso en mi ausencia… y tu chica, por lo que me dijeron, pensé que estabas muerta- dijo Neji, Tsunade se dio una palmada en la frente.

Je, que despistada soy, se me olvido anunciar que no habían muerto… creo que será un largo día, ¡Shizune!- grito entonces.

¿Qué ocurre Tsunade sama?- preguntó la pelinegra entrando a la oficina.

Manda a llamar a todos en la aldea… tengo un anuncio que hacer- dijo.

Bien, lo haré de inmediato- dijo Shizune saliendo de la oficina.

Retírense por el momento, esperen a que se les otorgue una misión- dijo Tsunade, el grupo hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Lee, te veo envejecido, ¿Qué paso con tu llama de la juventud?- dijo Neji de pronto, Lee le miro con sorpresa y recordó las canas y las arrugas que le habían salido, bajo la cara con tristeza.

Es una larga historia- respondió Lee.

Tengo tiempo- dijo Neji –Acompáñame, tenemos tiempo sin hablar.

Pero… -dijo Lee, mas Karin hablo primero.

Vayan, yo necesito hablar con Tenten- dijo Karin, Tenten y Lee le miraron con sorpresa.

Bien, entonces vamos –dijo Neji empezando a caminar.

Pero… -decía Tenten, más Karin le sujeto de la mano y le miro fijamente.

Necesito hablar contigo, es de vital importancia- dijo Karin, y mientras que Lee y Neji se marchaban, jalo a Tenten a otro punto, ella solo le miro con cierto temor.

Karin y Tenten llegaron a una de las oficinas y Karin se detuvo, miro a Tenten fijamente, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera incomoda.

¿Que pasa?- pregunto.

¿No has sentido algo raro en Lee?- preguntó de golpe.

¿Algo raro? No… no que yo sepa- dijo Tenten.

¿Ni siquiera cuando hicieron el amor?- dijo Karin y Tenten se sobresalto –Veo que no me equivoque.

Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo hice aun sabiendo lo que sentías por él!- exclamo Tenten mientras que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos Karin le sujeto de los hombros y le hizo mirarle.

No te disculpes, no te culpo ni me enfado contigo por eso… solo quiero saber si no te sentiste extraña… además… ¿No fue algo que planeaban verdad?- dijo Karin mientras que Tenten le miraba con sorpresa… la actitud de Karin no era lo que esperaba, esperaba un golpe o que le recriminase… pero en algo tenía razón..

Solo… solo se dio… yo no pensé que lo fuéramos a… a hacer- dijo Tenten avergonzada, Karin se sujeto el mentón.

"Es cierto, que recuerde, Tenten no es tan buena para rastrear el chackra y sus variaciones, es por eso que no lo noto"- pensó con seriedad.

Karin… ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?- preguntó Tenten confundida.

Dime todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, creo que Lee esta en verdaderos problemas- le dijo Karin sorprendiendo a Tenten.

En otro lado, Lee y Neji platicaban.

Así que tantas cosas han ocurrido… sabes, esas canas te hacen ver mas maduro amigo- dijo Neji burlón.

Hey no molestes con eso- dijo Lee sonriendo –Además, al menos a mi no me confunden con niña- dijo Lee.

Ouch Touche- dijo Neji sonriendo –Bueno, los años no pasan en balde, aunque claro, en ti pasaron más rápido, me imagino que en unos 6 años más estarás con una gran barba blanca, calvo y con un bastón persiguiendo jovencitas como cualquier viejo verde- dijo Neji, Lee no pudo evitar reír, parecía que Neji estaba decidido a levantarle el animo.

Al menos me dejaran entrar a los cines y no me coquetearan los chicos- dijo Lee, Neji empezó a reír también… aunque Lee no se percato que Neji le miraba de reojo.

"Sinestro tenía razón… falta poco para que este listo para recibir el bautismo"- pensó Neji con una sonrisa y miro su mano, había cubierto su anillo con un guante para evitar que Lee lo descubriera.

En el espacio.

La nave de guerra de Mongul se acercaba a la Tierra, Superman Cyborg miraba el planeta azul con seriedad.

Pronto… podré irme, el prometió que si ayudaba a despertar a ese ser… podría morir por fin… pero antes destruiré la vida de este planeta… un Mundo Bélico es lo mejor para este universo- dijo mirando la Tierra –Fija el rumbo a el sector 12 de ese planeta.

Entendido- dijo Mongul molesto mientras que miraba el sector marcado… la capital del País del viento.

Prepara todo- dijo Superman Cyborg mientras que se retiraba.

En Sunagakure.

Gaara descansaba en una duna mientras qué miraba su villa, sonrió con calma, los niños jugaban, algunas mujeres hacían la limpieza de sus casas, los negocios trabajaban arduamente… Gaara se sentía cómodo al verlos… al sentirlos… desde el día que soñó con esa extraña ballena, sentía que todo estaba en orden en su vida.

Pero… siento que no durara- dijo mirando al cielo, en eso sintió una presencia conocida.

Gaara sensei, el consejo pide su presencia –dijo Matsuri, Gaara le miro y la chica se sorprendió al ver de pronto un extraño resplandor verde provenir de él, se tallo los ojos y al volver a enfocar su vista en Gaara el resplandor había desaparecido.

¿Pasa algo Matsuri?- preguntó Gaara.

No… no es nada Gaara sensei… eh… es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Matsuri algo apenada.

Esta bien- dijo Gaara levantándose, miro al cielo y suspiro.

"_Tranquilo, yo te daré el poder para proteger a todos"_

Gaara sonrió mientras que seguía a la joven Kunoichi.

La tarde había pasado, Tsunade había anunciado las buenas nuevas sobre el regreso "a la vida" de Gai y Karin… sobra decir que el primero tuvo algunos problemas, ya que antes del anuncio casi provoco casos de histeria por que todo mundo lo veía y gritaban sobre fantasmas y muertos vivientes, después de que se calmara todo, los ninjas volvieron a sus actividades normales.

Tenten descansaba en su cama pensativa, después de hablar con Karin algo de luz se veía en su nublada mente… algo malo le estaba pasando a Lee y estaba relacionado con el ataque de Sinestro de hacía un par de meses… además lo que paso entre ellos…

Una presencia… dios, espero que Lee este bien, si lo que Karin teme es cierto… entonces tendremos problemas- dijo Tenten…. Aunque en parte se sentía algo molesta… y es que Karin no pudo evitar decirle que al igual que con ella, Lee también le había hecho el amor, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que podría ser cierto.

Karin había procurado mantenerse levemente alejada de Lee, solo por si a la presencia se le ocurría volver a "disfrutar" de un rato de su compañía.

Aunque no es como si no me hubiese gustado- dijo Karin para si mientras que revisaba el uniforme Black Star.

Lee descansaba, había recibido un informe de Kilowoog informándole que Naruto y Hinata vendrían de regreso en dos semana, cerro los ojos cansado… y soñó.

SUEÑO DE LEE.

_Lee caminaba por las calles de una ciudad, había sangre en ellas, los edificios ardían, Lee vio a la gente destrozada en los caminos, fiambres de carne regadas por doquier… y los restos de una explosión eran notables y Lee se percato de que estaba en las afueras de una ciudad de considerables dimensiones… _

_Su anillo le permitió volar para ver el epicentro de la explosión… y su sangre se helo, un cráter de enormes proporciones llenaba la zona… y varias torres mecánicas salían de el…_

"_Es horrible verdad"- dijo una voz, Lee volteo y ahogo un grito…_

_Una enorme criatura con apariencia de insecto con dientes le miraba, el ser amarillo le sonreía con malicia._

"_Lo peor es que no lo podrás evitar… no con tu poder, ya que para eliminar al mal… debes de desaparecer aquello que esta mal… crear algo nuevo, sin errores… sin fallas, perfecto"- dijo la criatura._

_Pero, ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Lee._

"_Habla con el… y te guiara a mi"- dijo la criatura señalando a un punto y Lee miro a alguien volando por los cielos… se acero y cuando empezaba a hacerse notable a travez del humo…_

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

"_¡ALERTA, ALERTA! Se ha detectado una explosión de enormes proporciones a 1000 kilómetros de Konoha, se cree que es provocada por fuerzas hostiles"_

Lee se levanto de golpe y se coloco el anillo, rápidamente el uniforme de los corps apareció en él.

"_Estado de carga del anillo 25 por ciento, es necesaria la recarga"_

Diablos- dijo Lee acercándose a la batería.

"¡En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, el mal no escapara de mi vista, que aquellos que veneren el poder del mal se cuiden de mi poder, de la luz de Green Lantern!"- exclamo Lee mientras que su anillo se recargaba, en eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Lee vio a Karin mirarle.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Karin.

No lo sé, el anillo me informa de una gran explosión… iré a investigar- dijo Lee.

Iré contigo, solo deja que me ponga el traje- dijo Karin pero Lee negó con la cabeza.

Iré yo solo, no sé si haya regresado ese sujeto Mongul… me comunicare con los demás Lanterns en el camino- dijo Lee con seriedad.

¡Pero Lee el traje Darkstar me protegerá bien!- Exclamo molesta Karin.

Aun así, Karin, si es ese sujeto no quiero arriesgar a nadie, por favor entiéndelo- dijo y antes de que Karin le replicara, Lee salió disparado por la ventana, Karin corrió y vio la estela de luz verde se alejaba.

Ni creas que me quedare aquí- dijo corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse.

En otro punto.

Mansión Hyuga.

Ya comenzó… ese Sinestro, no me dio nada de tiempo para planear- dijo Neji mientras qué miraba su anillo, en eso sintió una presencia y al voltear se topo con Hanabi.

¿Con quien hablas primo?- preguntó la joven.

Con nadie, vuelva a descansar Hanabi sama- dijo Neji sonriendo, Hanabi le miro con duda.

¿Sabes Neji? Deberías de conseguirte una chica… te vez demasiado tenso- dijo la chica mientras que se iba, Neji solo sonrió mientras que su anillo brillaba y el uniforme de los Sinestros aparecía en él.

Es hora de ir a jugar- dijo mientras que se lanzaba a vuelo.

En el espacio.

"Este es un aviso de emergencia para todos los Lanterns cercanos al sector 2814, se reporta que el prófugo Mongul esta causando estragos en la Tierra, es necesaria una fuerza de choque para ir en apoyo del Lantern 2814.1"- decía Arisia por medio de su anillo.

"Vamos"- informaron varios Lanterns que estaban encargados de la búsqueda y captura de Mongul.

Lee se acercaba al punto donde el anillo marcaba… y vio que aun habían explosiones… al parecer la más grande había devastado un gran área en el centro de una enorme ciudad… pero aun quedaba mucho de ella, había gente tratando de huir, algunos ninjas trataban de usar jutsus de agua y tierra para tratar de apagar las flamas, pero el sabia que se necesitaba más para apagar las flamas, se dirigió a los sobrevivientes con la intención de ayudar y…

Un Lantern… no espere que llegaran tan rápido- dijo una voz metálica, Lee volteo… y su respiración se corto….

Y es que el Cyborg Superman le miraba fijamente.

No espero que entiendas lo que pasara aquí, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras, por lo que creo que tendré que dañarte un poco- dijo el Cyborg mientras que Lee solo le miraba algo atemorizado.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

Nadie importante por ahora- dijo el Cyborg.

Y entonces Lee vio la enorme nave de Mongul sobre ellos y como una serie de bolas de hierro caían sobre la ciudad.

Debía detenerlas…

A como diera lugar.

Continuara.

**Historias de la Green Lantern Corp.**

Naruto y Hinata miraban el espacio sideral por medio de la nave, Soranikk piloteaba.

Fue muy agradable conocer a los miembros de la corporación, y tienen historias muy interesantes, aunque veo que muchos se las han tenido que ver con SInestros- dijo Naruto.

No todos- dijo Soranikk.

¿A que se refiere Natu san?- preguntó Hinata, Soranikk suspiro.

Algunos miembros de la corporación han tenido encuentros con miembros de una corporación distinta a la de Sinestro, solo sabemos que manejan anillos rojos… y que pueden infectar de ira a nuestros anillos…. Uno incluso surgió al enfrentarse a ellos…

"Su nombre es Kaieen Kaahrma, es el un residente del planeta Nova… un novano, en el sector 674, su raza es sumamente parecida a la humana, incluso en la fuerza física, pero ellos están más avanzados científicamente. Están concentrados en su gran mayoría e un enorme continente ciudad que esta en si polo norte, ya que gracias a que posee tres Lunas, es uno de los pocos lugares favorables para la vida.

Aun así, los novanos viven para las ciencias, al grado que cualquier otra actividad es tabú, Kaieen era marginado por ello, ya que el adoraba las artes y la música, eso provoco que fuera exiliado de su gente, con la orden de que no volvería a menos de que dejara los tabús y abrazara las ciencias como los demás, Kaieen se negó y se marcho a la frontera… donde vivió hasta que ocurrió un hecho que cambio su vida.

Un solo ser de un anillo rojo llego a Nova… una hembra… no supo de que especie, pero ataco Nova con fiereza, los novanos trataron de defenderse, pero en solo cuestión de horas ya la mayor parte de ellos (en su mayoría hombres) habían perecido en el fuego y la sangre contaminante que salía del anillo rojo.

Kaieen usando uno de los vehículos de su raza llego a tratar de detener a la extraña hembra, pero la ira con la que lo atacaba casi acabo con él, malherido fue donde se percato de que si no pasaba un milagro, su raza estaría condenada, aun así, se levanto para volver a luchar… y entonces recibió el anillo de la corporación.

Kaieen aprendió ha usar su anillo con rapidez, por que había escuchado algunas historias de los Lanterns y sabia de lo que era capaz el anillo, con nuevos bríos enfrento a la hembra, pero le costo mucho mantenerse a la par, la batalla los llevo al espacio, donde otro ser de anillo rojo, interrumpió la lucha y se llevo a la hembra, Kaieen no los persiguió, ya que debía de reparar los daños.

En su mundo, Kaien viajo al polo sur después de ayudar a la reconstrucción de la ciudad, allí encontró a otros habitantes que se preparaban para la guerra contra el Norte, Kaieen los convenció para que no lo hicieran y gracias a su mediación ahora Norte y Sur trabajan para que Nova sea un planeta prospero.

Kaieen ha luchado duro y ah apoyado a la corporación en tantas ocasiones, que Saalak esta pensando en promoverlo a la Guardia de Honor"

Vaya, es una historia interesante- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Si… aunque… lo de los anillos rojos me intriga- dijo Naruto pensativo.

Si, a todos y sabemos que pronto sabremos más de ellos- dijo Soranikk mientras que seguía conduciendo.

Continuara

Un capitulo largo, originalmente pensaba que este fuera el final de el arco argumental, pero por lo largo que ya se estaba poniendo, decidí dejarlo para el próximo capitulo, como verán, Lee peleara contra el Cyborg, pero no lo hará solo, Ion esta por despertar y pronto Lee se vera envuelto en algo muy peligroso.

Además, la presencia que obligo a Lee a mantener relaciones con Tenten y Karin demostrara más cosas… y no crean que serán buenas.

No solo eso, algunos nuevos lanterns de otras corporaciones aparecerán también.

Solo esperen a ver que pasara.

Suerte


	16. Capitulo 16

GREEN LANTERN LEE

La caída de Rock Lee

PARALLAX

C 16:

Lee se estrello en el piso, el golpe del Superman Cyborg no traspaso por completo su escudo, pero logro dañarlo en demasía, la sangre corría por su labio mientras que miraba al Cyborg en el cielo, la enorme nave de Mongul ya había empezado a lanzar una especie de grandes bolas metálicas.

No podrás detener el futuro Lantern- dijo Cyborg con seriedad, Lee solo se limpio la sangre que escurría de su labio.

¡Anillo debo liberar las puertas!- exclamo Lee.

"_Entendido, se posee el 89 por ciento de la carga del anillo, se podrá mantener la reparación física durante 15 minutos"_

¡Vamos pues!- grito lanzándose contra Cyborg –"Aunque ¿Dónde demonios estarán los refuerzos?"

En el espacio.

La escuadra comandada por Arisia se encontraba en un combate, los Manhunters les habían emboscado con fuerza, por lo que no podían acercarse a la Tierra.

¡Hay que derrotarlos rápido, no podemos abandonar al Lantern Lee!- exclamo Arisio mientras que destrozaba a un Manhunter.

¡Maldición tienen baterías succionadoras en la cabeza!- exclamo otro Lantern mientras que veía como el nivel de su anillo bajaba.

Demonios… ¡Reagrúpense, no permitan que les absorban la energía de sus baterías!- grito Arisia, de pronto varios Manhunters estallaron y Arisia sonrió al ver a Kilowoog.

¡POOZERS ES HORA DE DE DESTROZAR CABEZAS ROBOTICAS!- grito Kilowoog mientras que varios Lanterns que el acompañaban comenzaban a atacar a los Manhunters.

Karin volaba a toda velocidad, debía de admitir que el traje de Darkstar era muy útil, y combinándole su capacidad para sentir el chakra, podría ser una de las ninjas más poderosas del mundo… pero ahora no importaba, debía de llegar con Lee.

"Solo espero que este a tiempo"- pensaba con temor.

En Suna.

Gaara se despertó de golpe, tenía la sensación de que algo pasaba o que iba a pasar, se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana.

¿Qué es esta sensación de desazón que tengo?- se pregunto.

"_Gaara… es hora… debemos de prepararnos… Él ya esta por despertar… no podemos impedirlo, pero si podemos impedir que dañe a más seres"_

Gaara escucho con sorpresa la voz y entonces miro con sorpresa la luz verdosa que apareció a su espalda.

"_La hora esta por llegar… el miedo se esta liberando… es hora de que la voluntad despierte"_

Oa.

¿Lo han sentido hermanos Guardianes?- preguntó uno.

Si… la Corporación esta por recibir su mejor arma- dijo una Guardiana.

Pero… el miedo se liberara pronto, ¿Debemos de perder a Lanterns acaso?- dijo otro.

Es una posibilidad… esperemos que aquel que esta liberando el miedo pueda superarlo… aun así, manden a los Alpha Lanterns al sector 2814 y preparen todo, si se libera, podríamos llegar a necesitar reclutar nuevos Lanterns- dijo una Guardiana.

En la Tierra.

El loto combinado con el poder del anillo le estaba brindando a Lee una velocidad superior al Mach 7, pero el Cyborg era tan rápido como el y pese a las habilidades del anillo para que se recuperara, los golpes y rayos que le lanzaba el Cyborg ya lo estaban dañando y la capacidad de su anillo para curarlo ya estaba al limite.

"Demonios ¿Qué acaso es incansable?"- pensaba aterrado.

En la nave.

Esta todo listo, ¿Esperamos a que el amo Cyborg entre?- preguntó un secuaz.

No, las ordenes son detonar en cuanto todo este listo sin importar quien este abajo, además, el puede soportar eso y más- dijo Mongul mientras qué las escotillas empezaban a abrirse.

"_Se detecta daño critico en el sistema, se debe de abandonar el estado Loto antes de que sea irreversible"_

¡DIABLOS!- grito mientras qué se veía forzado a cancelar el Loto, Cyborg solo le miraba.

Pensé que me divertirías más… pero es hora de empezar- dijo mientras qué Lee miraba horrorizado los cientos de globos metálicos que caían.

¡NO LO HAGAS!- grito tratando de ir a por las esferas.

¡Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente!- exclamo el Cyborg y Lee solo sintió el terrible impacto de la visión de calor del Cyborg.

¡ARGHHHHH!- grito de dolor mientras que caía.

En la ciudad, los pobladores trataban de huir mientras que las grandes esferas caían a tierra.

Karin se acercaba, estaba presionando al traje Darkstar para llegar lo más pronto posible… y entonces algo le golpeo… y una luz se alzo a lo lejos, alcanzo a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse los oídos.

¡BROOOMMM!

La enorme explosión lo cubrió todo, algunos afortunados ni se percataron de ella, otros trataron de huir inútilmente mientras que sus cuerpos eran reducidos a cenizas.

La explosión abarco casi 100 km, aunque su área más castigada era solo de 20, el resto sufrió la onda de choque, que destrozo pueblos y villas en su camino, solo algunas montañas pudieron evitar que la onda se expandiera aun más…

Y en un instante, la vida de casi 3 millones de seres humanos se había segado.

Konoha.

La onda de choque llego a manera de terremoto… uno de casi 8 grados. Los pobladores salieron de sus casas asustados mientras que los ninjas trataban de mantener el orden.

A lo lejos, en las montañas se podía apreciar levemente el resplandor, y el sonido de un trueno… en un instante la potente onda de choque cimbro los edificios dañados por el terremoto y las ventanas estallaron.

Tenten corría al dojo de Lee, aunque estaba segura de que no habría nadie, ya que con ese incidente era obvio que Lee habría ido a ayudar… pero si Karin aun estaba allí y algo le había pasado…

No… ella esta bien, sobrevivió al ataque de Sinestro… no creo que le pase nada- se dijo… más de pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba mal –Lee… ten cuidado.

Suna.

¿Cómo están todos?-preguntó Kankuro mientras que Temari ayudaba a algunas personas a salir de algunos de los dañados edificios de la villa.

Todos están bien, no hay heridos, ¿Dónde esta Matsuri?- pregunto Temari.

La mande por Gaara, es extraño, siempre es el primero en reaccionar cuando algo pasa- dijo Kankuro.

Matsuri corrió a las habitaciones de Gaara, estaba algo asustada, nunca había tenido que ir a ese lugar y le apenaba conocer algo íntimo de su sensei.

"Aunque… no sería tan malo"- pensó levemente sonrojada.

Entonces se percato de que por la puerta entre abierta salía una luz verde, Matsuri se acerco y al mirar adentro…

Oa.

Esta empezando- dijo un Guardián.

Si, es hora de contactarlo- dijo otro.

Aun así, ocurrirán muchas desgracias antes de que este listo-dijo una Guardiana con seriedad.

Lo sabemos, por eso debemos apresurarnos- respondió un tercero.

El espacio.

No faltaba mucho para su regreso, Naruto miraba por la ventana de la nave, a su lado, Hinata dormía apoyada en su hombro.

Es tan increíble- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Es cierto, uno puede ver el espacio muchas veces pero nunc a dejaras de sorprenderte- dijo Soranik Natu sonriéndole.

Si- dijo y miro a Hinata, sonrió con ternura, Soranik le sonrió y en ese momento llego un mensaje.

"Se reporta un ataque en la tierra, se necesita todo el apoyo posible, Manhunters en el Sector 2814, miles de bajas en la parte humana"- se escucho, Naruto miro con sorpresa a Soranik mientras que Hinata despertaba.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

Hinata chan, debo adelantare a la Tierra, hay problemas y no se sí Lee esta bien, Soranik san, por favor, ¿Puedo encomendarle la seguridad de Hinata chan?- dijo Naruto.

Yo me encargo- respondió.

Pero Naruto kun- dijo Hinata asustada.

Tranquila, estaré bien- dijo Naruto, más la expresión de temor de Hinata le partió el corazón.

Cu… cuídate mucho- dijo ella en voz baja, Naruto le miro y entonces se percato de que Soranik había vuelto a enfocarse en el mando.

Hinata chan… yo- dijo y cuando Hinata le miro, Naruto le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, Hinata le miro asombrada –Es para la suerte.

Y antes de que ella reaccionara, Naruto salió con rapidez de la nave mientras que su cara se volvía roja.

Je, esos terrícolas y sus costumbres… aunque creo que esa es muy interesante- dijo mientras que miraba a la sonrojada Hinata que tenía una sonrisa embobada.

Después unos minutos.

La explosión empezó a despejarse, de la nave de Mongul empezaron a caer varias torres metálicas que se hundían en la Terra, de ellas salían tentáculos y parecía empezar crearse estructuras complejas.

El proceso va más rápido de lo esperado, la Ciudad Motriz estará lista en un par de horas- dijo un secuaz.

Bien, ¿Dónde esta el Cyborg?- preguntó Mongul.

Sobrevuela la zona- dijo otro.

¿Y el Lantern?- preguntó.

Desaparecido, suponemos que esta muerto- Mongul sonrió entonces.

Eso es excelente- comento con una sonrisa maligna.

Cyborg Superman sobrevolaba la zona con calma, vio a lo lejos salir de una cueva entre las ruinas a un grupo de sobrevivientes, bajo a donde estaban.

¡Oh por Kami!- grito uno.

¿Qué demonios es eso?- grito otro, el Cyborg le miro, levanto su brazo y de pronto este se convirtió en una especie de cañón.

El disparo láser pulverizó a los sobrevivientes.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo amo Cyborg?"- preguntó desde la radio uno de los secuaces.

Encontré algunos animales… les tuve piedad, regreso a la nave- dijo con calma.

Lee abrió los ojos… y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Oh por dios!- grito al ver la destrucción. Había sido arrojado a una villa cercana, las llamas consumían las casas y habían cientos de muertos a su alrededor.

Es como en mi sueño- dijo con tristeza.

"Rock Lee… Rock Lee"

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo mientras que revisaba su anillo.

"_Conteo inicial de victimas fatales, 2 millones y aumentando, estado de carga del anillo 50 por ciento"_

Lee solo cayo de rodillas al piso.

¡MALDICION!-grito con ira mientras que miraba a lo lejos el humo de la explosión central.

Veo que tu anillo solo sirvió para protegerte de la explosión- dijo una voz, Lee volteo y vio a Neji parado detrás de él.

¿Neji?- preguntó con sorpresa.

Aun así, no hubiera servido, hay mucho amarillo en la explosión… que bueno que te salve a tiempo- dijo.

Neji… debes irte de aquí, ya murieron muchos inocentes… yo… yo debo de detener esto- dijo con decisión.

¿Y como lo harás? Tu anillo esta casi agotado, y no parece que puedas hacer algo contra ellos- dijo Neji sonriendo.

¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos?- pregunto Lee, en eso Neji le mostro su mano izquierda y Lee miro asombrado el anillo de Sinestro en la mano de Neji.

Estas en el bando equivocado Lee, jamás podrás ganarles con ese anillo tan deficiente, necesitas más poder y nosotros podemos dártelo- dijo con calma.

¡Neji que acaso no lo sabes! ¡Sinestro ataco Konoha y casi mata a Gai sensei!- exclamo.

Pero no lo hizo… y ahora el Cyborg destruirá todo para crear su Mundo Bélico en la Tierra, nuestra corporación podría detenerlo, pero… no será gratis- dijo Neji con malicia, Lee se levanto.

¡NO! ¡LA GREEN LANTERN CORP LO DETENDRA Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELLO! ¡NEJI SI INTERFIERES ME VERE FORZADO A DETENERTE!- grito mientras que se lanzaba por los aires, Neji solo sonrió.

Oh, no será necesario que yo intervenga- dijo sonriendo

En el espacio.

¡Los Manhunterse se retiran!- exclamo un Lantern, Kilowog solo miro a la Tierra.

Hay muchos daños, Arisia, tu me acompañaras a ayudar en las zonas dañadas, los demás, irán a apoyar al Lantern Lee, ¿Qué están esperando Poozers? ¡Vayan!- exclamo mientras que los Lanterns asentían y se dirigían a la Tierra.

¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó Arisia.

Espero, son buenos reclutas, les brindaremos apoyo en cuanto estemos seguros de que los humanos están bien- dijo Kilowog mientras que el y Arisia iban al rescate de heridos en la Tierra.

Lee voló a toda velocidad a la nave de Mongul, un enorme espacio llano cubría la zona donde estuvo la ciudad… Lee solo se sentía terrible… y de pronto lo sintió.

"_Vénganos, vénganos, no éramos culpables de nada, ¿Por qué nos mataron? Vénganos"_

Lee miro el espacio llano y bajo la cara.

Lo hare… pero el es muy poderoso, no sé como poder derrotarlo- dijo bajando la vista.

¡Lantern 2814 hemos venido a brindarle apoyo!- se escucho, Lee miro a los Lanterns que llegaban.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó seriamente.

Fuimos emboscados por los Manhunters, apenas nos pudimos librar de ellos- dijo un Lantern.

¡Somos mas de 3600, si hubieran venido a ayudarme antes no habrían muerto 3 millones de personas!- grito, el Lantern le miro con seriedad.

Lo sabemos, no esperábamos que aparecieran Manhunters- dijo, Lee solo gruño.

Voy a acabar con esos malditos- dijo Lee mirando la nave.

Vamos pues, los Guardianes nos han autorizado el uso de fuerza letal- dijo otro mas- Además los Alpha Lanterns vienen en camino.

De pronto un impacto desintegro al Lantern mientras que Lee lo miraba.

"_Green Lantern sector 202 ha Fallecido, se inicia escaneo del sector esp…"_

¡NO!- grito Lee sujetando el anillo, los demás le miraron –Su muerte no será en vano, si uso su anillo tendré el poder para enfrentarlo.

¡No debe hacerlo, esta prohibido y es muy peligroso usar dos anillos!- le recrimino otro Lantern, Lee le sonrió… y se puso el anillo.

Así, podré lograrlo- dijo sonriendo.

No lo permitiré- dijo parándose frente a él.

No lo harás- dijo Lee… y antes de que pudiesen hacer algo… Lee le golpeo usando el poder de los dos anillos, y le arrebato su anillo.

¡…!- los demás Lanterns le miraron y se apresuraron para detenerle, pero Lee ya se había colocado el tercer anillo.

En la nave de Mongul.

¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Mongul.

Dentro de poco el miedo nacerá… tú y tus hombres están muertos si no preparan todo para su huida- dijo con calma.

¿De que hablas? Ese Lantern es inútil, no pudo superar su debilidad al amarillo- dijo Mongul.

Con solo un anillo… ahora ya tiene 10… y eso le permitirá superar su debilidad al amarillo- dijo Cyborg.

¡DISPAREN TODOS LOS CAÑONES!- grito Mongul.

Abajo, Lee había usado sus mejores técnicas, combinándolas con los anillos, los novatos de la Corporación jamás tuvieron una oportunidad en contra del ninja… había procurado no matarlos, usando su poder los había llevado a un punto seguro.

Miro a la nave y de pronto una gran cantidad de rayos amarillos salieron disparados en su dirección, Lee solo sonrió.

Una nueva explosión cimbro el lugar, Mongul miraba expectante, más Lee apareció entre el humo de la explosión ileso, su mirada era de ira.

He cumplido mi propósito, es hora de marcharme, parte 1 del plan hecha- dijo Cyborg con calma mientras que Mongul le miraba.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó.

Ya no me eres de utilidad, si quieres vivir, vete de este mundo, yo debo de continuar con mi misión- dijo y antes de que Mongul pudiera decir algo, el Cyborg se lanzo a toda velocidad a través del casco de la nave saliendo al espacio a gran velocidad.

¡MALDITO!- grito Mongul mientras que la nave empezaba a cimbrarse, todos los cañones disparaban a la vez, pero Lee estaba conteniendo los impactos y desviándolos a la naciente Ciudad Motriz.

¡Amo Mongul, sus niveles de poder sobrepasan lo conocido!- exclamo unos de los secuaces.

¡Retirada, ese maldito Cyborg nos abandono, retirada!- ordeno Mongul mientras que sus secuaces trataban de hacer que la nave se elevara.

¡Los sistemas están dañados no podremos escapar!- exclamo uno.

Ustedes no- dijo Mongul moviéndose con rapidez y dirigiéndose a la nave de escape.

¡Accionen los misiles rápido!- dijo otro.

Lee estaba lanzando rayos y toda clase de creaciones en contra no solo de la enorme nave, sino también contra la Ciudad Motriz, avanzando logro romper con el escudo de la nave justo cuando la pequeña nave de escape se desprendía.

¡¿DONDE ESTA EL CYBORG?!- gritaba Lee con ira.

¡Disparen, no lo dejen moverse!- gritaban los secuaces más el escudo creado por Lee detenía sus rayos.

Asesinaron a más de 2 millones de personas solo por que si… solo por una basura… les haré pagar por ello- dijo mientras que los anillos brillaban.

¿Dónde esta el amo?- preguntó uno.

Creo que… que escapo- dijo otro.

Lee solo les miro.

Están en serios problemas- dijo Lee mientras que sus brazos brillaban.

Naruto se acercaba a la Tierra… de pronto noto a lo lejos unas luces verdes.

Refuerzos… esto me preocupa- dijo mientras qué forzaba a su anillo para ir más rápido.

"**Espera chiquillo, siento algo… es una presencia muy peligrosa, más que los 9 bijus… es algo antiguo"**- se escucho la voz del Kyubi.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto Naruto extrañado.

"**Debes de tener cuidado mocoso, creo que estaremos en serios problemas"**- dijo el Kyubi, Naruto solo sudo frío, era raro que el Kyubi tuviera miedo.

Es serio- dijo apresurándose a la Tierra.

Karin despertó, se había quedado inconsciente por el aturdimiento… y se cubrió la boca la ver la destrucción que provoco la explosión.

Dios… Lee, ¡Debo ir con él!- dijo pero antes de lanzarse a por Lee… sintió varios chakras debilitándose.

¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvenos!- gritaba una voz a la que se unieron otras, Karin se percato de que habían muchas victimas aun vivas… y no podía abandonarles.

Lee… tendrás que estar por tu cuenta- dijo yendo a salvar a los atrapados sobrevivientes de la explosión.

La explosión de la nave de Mongul ilumino el cielo de color verde… Lee estaba flotando en el aire mientras que miraba los restos de la Ciudad Motriz… se dejo caer de rodillas mientras qué sentía en su cabeza la voz de las victimas.

"_¿Por qué no nos salvaste? ¡Mi hijo murió por su lentitud! Mami y papi están muertos… ¡Mi bebe, aun tenía una vida por delante! Era mi cumpleaños… ¿Por qué me hacen esto?"_

Lee empezó a llorar sintiendo un gran dolor en su alma… había fallado, aunque mato a los secuaces de Mongul, eso no arreglaba nada, 3 millones de personas habían muerto por su fracaso.

"_No es suficiente eso… pero… puedes remediarlo… puedes hacer que todo sea correcto ahora… tienes un gran poder… ¡Úsalo ahora y enséñale a todos lo que es el poder, demuéstrales que el miedo es la mejor arma! ¡Anda y únete a mí!_

Lee miro al cielo… y entre las nubosidades, pudo ver la silueta de un ser de apariencia insectoide… levanto su puño al cielo y empezó a concentrar su voluntad.

¡Todo será correcto! ¡Puedo arreglarlo!- grito mientras que una enorme luminosidad verde cubrió la zona.

En Konoha.

Tenten miro con sorpresa el horizonte, una luz verde se notaba a la distancia.

Cerca de la torre de la Hokague, Kilowog y Arisia miraban con sorpresa lo que ocurria.

En otro punto.

Karin estaba llevando a algunos heridos a un poblado que estaba casi intacto, de pronto noto el enorme domo de luz verde.

Lee- dijo asustada… algo muy malo estaba pasando.

En otro punto.

Neji sonreía, era hora de que todo empezara.

Oa.

Un Lantern ha violado los más sagrados protocolos, se ha rebelado contra sus compañeros, ha robado varios de los anillos y ha decidido usar el anillo con propósitos egoístas- dijo un Guardián.

¿Existe la posibilidad de que ataque Oa?- preguntó otro.

Si… pero los Alpha Lantern lo detendrán- dijo una Guardiana.

¿Y si llegase a derrotarles?- preguntó otra.

Esta su compañero de sector, son amigos y podrá detenerlo… lo que me preocupa, es que Parallax este pululando en el Sector- Dijo el primero.

Ion esta por despertar… el será nuestra ultima opción.

En Suna.

Matsuri sintió una gran calidez provenir de la luz verde, en el centro una ligera mancha rojiza indicaba el punto donde Gaara estaba.

¿Gaara sensei?- preguntó la chica.

Tranquila, todo esta bien, no pasa nada malo- dijo con serenidad Gaara, Matsuri vio que flamas verdes salían de las manos del Kazekage

¿No le duele?- preguntó la chica.

No… estoy perfecto- dijo mientras que sonreía, Matsuri se sonrojo, Gaara miro por la ventana –Pronto deberé marcharme… espero lo entiendas.

¿Irse a donde?- pregunto asustada

No temas… no será por mucho- dijo mientras que se acercaba a ella mientras qué Matsuri miraba que las ropas de Gaara cambiaban a un ajustado traje negro con algunas líneas verdes y un extraño escudo en el pecho, alrededor se notaba el símbolo de la aldea de Suna –Pronto volveré, pero aun no es momento.

Matsuri estaba sorprendida, Gaara se veía muy tranquilo mientras que sonreía.

De pronto una voz se escucho.

"Pronto renacerá…"

En el domo.

Lee miraba desde el cielo sonriendo… había reconstruido a la ciudad y a todos sus habitantes.

¡Gracias Green Lantern!- gritaban los ciudadanos.

¡Gracias por regresarnos!

¡Eres nuestro héroe!

Lee solo estiro las manos sonriendo… una cruz se formo por medio de todos los resplandores de la luz verde.

Si… puedo arreglarlo todo… será como si no hubiera pasado- dijo sonriendo mientras que los 10 anillos brillaban.

De pronto…

Afuera del domo.

Naruto rodeaba el domo intrigado, el Kyubi estaba asustado, de pronto los vio.

¿Pero que diablos?- preguntó al ver a un grupo de 4 seres robóticos penetrar en el domo.

"Lantern 2814.2 debes esperar, los Alpha Lanterns se harán cargo del Lantern renegado"- dijo una voz desde su anillo.

¿Lantern Renegado? Oh no ¿Lee esta bien?- preguntó.

"Lantern 2814.1 se ha renegado a la corporación"- se escucho, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

En el domo.

Lee miraba complacido su obra, sonreía pensando en el bien que podría hacer ahora, con 10 anillos sus posibilidades eran infinitas.

¡LANTERN 2814.1 ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO POR VIOLAR EL CODIGO DE LOS LANTERNS, ENTREGA TU ANILLO Y LOS DEMÁS!- exigió uno de los Alpha Lantern, Lee les miro con rabia.

¡NO LO HARE, YA LES FALLE A ELLOS UNA VEZ Y SI ME QUITAN LOS ANILLOS NO PODRE AYUDAR A NADIE!- grito iracundo.

No es aceptable, Alpha Lantern Boodikka te custodiara a Oa donde serás enjuiciado- dijo otro de los Alpha.

Gracias pero no- dijo Lee lanzando un potente impacto contra los Alpha, estos contuvieron el impacto mientras que en la ciudad creada por Lee, las personas huían, otros solo gritaban.

¡No lo hagan!- gritaban.

¡No Green Lantern sálvanos!- gritaba otro.

Alpha Lantern Green Man, se ha autorizado el uso de fuerza extrema no letal en el Lantern 2814.1- dijo la Alpha Boodikka.

Alpha Lantern Kraken, recuerde es fuerza no letal- dijo el Alpha Green Man.

Lo entiendo, Alpha Lantern Chaselon, es hora de actuar- dijo la Alpha. Lee solo les miro con rabia.

¡No lo permitiré!- grito lanzándose al ataque -¡KONOHA SENPU!

Naruto miraba el domo, de pronto noto que este se convulsionaba.

¿Qué pasara adentro?- se dijo a si mismo mientras que miraba algo atemorizado lo que pasaba.

Lee cayo contra el piso, los Alpha Lanterns eran muy poderosos… y por desgracia, uso una gran cantidad de poder recreando la ciudad…

"_Estado de carga del anillo 30 por ciento"_

Los demás anillos marcaban cantidades más bajas, uno incluso marcaba el 2 por ciento.

¡AHHHHH!

Lee miro la ciudad…

¡NO!- grito al ver que todo se desvanecía.

Lantern 2814.1, queda bajo arresto por renegarse a la corporación de Green Lanterns- dijo la Alpha Lantern Kraken.

Lee les miro desde el piso, necesitaba más poder… pero ahora estaba atrapado… había gastado demasiada energía… y solo sintió como las personas que había creado desaparecían.

¡NOOOO!- grito mientras qué los Alpha se preparaban para arrebatarle los anillos.

¡BRAMMM!

Una explosión de luz amarilla hizo que los Alpha se alejaran y entonces una serie de enormes naves amarillas empezaron a atacar, en eso Lee fue sujetado por una silueta amarilla.

Je, el héroe siempre debe de aparecer al último- dijo Neji sonriendo.

Ne… ji…- dijo Lee empezando a sentirse cansado.

Vamos viejo, no creo que eso sea suficiente para matarte… ¡Lo lamento pero es hora de irnos, su juicio deberá de esperar!- dijo mientras que el anillo amarillo brillaba… ambos cuerpos se desvanecieron entonces mientras que los Alpha Lanterns destruían las nave amarillas.

Se detecta un salto dimensional al Universo Antimateria, se deduce que el Lantern 2814.1 ha sido enviado a Qward, se deberá informar a los Guardianes de ese hecho- dijo el Alpha Lantern Chaselon.

Naruto miraba impaciente a la Tierra.

"Naruto, es necesario que vengas a tu villa, necesitamos hablar contigo"- dijo la voz de Kilowog desde su anillo, Naruto se sentía asustado, pero decidió ir.

Lee… espero que no hayas hecho una estupidez.

En otro punto, Karin terminaba de atender a los heridos y entonces tuvo la sensación de que algo pasaba.

Lee… algo le ha pasado… su chakra… desapareció- dijo mientras qué miraba al brumoso horizonte.

Qward.

Sinestro miro a Lee, este estaba siendo sujetado por Neji para poder mantenerlo de pie, sus anillos le habían sido retirados con excepción del propio.

¿Ya has notado la futilidad de la Corporacion Green Lantern?- preguntó Sinestro, Lee le miro con cansancio.

No… no… no me engañaras… pueden… tener errores pero… pero tratan de hacer lo correcto- dijo Lee aun exhausto por el combate y el traslado a Qward.

¿Y lo correcto es no permitir que otros vivan, cuando se puede lograr eso? No joven Lee, la corporación de Green Lanterns es ineficaz, no usan su poder como se debe, no, no saben usarlo, pero ahora, tu podrías ser aun más poderoso- dijo Sinestro.

No me tentaras… no te temo- dijo Lee y entonces miro a Neji -¿Por qué Neji?

Por que el nos esta dando la verdad, el miedo es el poder que ayudara a que el universo sea mejor- dijo Neji, Lee solo le miro dudoso.

Tu le temes a fallar… a que por tu debilidad otros sean dañados… pero sobre todo, temes por que no puedas proteger a quienes amas- dijo Sinestro mientras qué Lee no pudo evitar asentir –Es bueno que aceptes tu miedo… por que el te hará más poderoso.

De pronto, Lee vio una enorme batería de poder amarilla, y sintió una fuerza que lo arrastraba a ella.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido mientras que Neji lo soltaba y se elevaba por los aires.

Libérate Rock Lee, acepta tu destino y dale el verdadero poder al universo- dijo Sinestro mientras qué de la batería amarilla Lee pudo ver la misma silueta que vio en sus sueños… y de pronto se aterrorizo.

¡No, no lo are!- gritaba tratando de librarse.

No tienes opción… será lo mejor para todos- dijo Sinestro, Neji miraba con calma lo que pasaba.

"_Anda… únete a mi… sé que lo deseas… y no temas, ellas estarán a salvo, ya que juntos haremos lo correcto"- _dijo el ser… Lee le miro mientras que la luz se expandía y entonces sintió un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo, su anillo brillaba y entpnces se consumio… junto con Rock Lee.

Una sensación de vacio se sintió entre varias personas.

¡LEE!- grito Karin sintiendo de pronto el chakra del chico.

En Konoha.

Lee… ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Tenten empezando a llorar.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la montaña de los Hokages.

Je, una gran fuerza viene… será divertido quedarme con ese poder- dijo mirando su anillo.

Gai ayudaba a los damnificados por el terremoto… y sintió lo que pasaba.

Lee- dijo mientras que miraba al cielo.

Oa.

No se pudo evitar- dijo un Guardián.

Pero ya esta listo nuestro agente- dijo otro.

No estamos solos- dijo una Guardiana.

Entonces preparémonos, y preparen a alguien para sustituir al Lantern 2814.1- dijo otra.

Ordenen a Saalak que empiece a crear nuevos anillos, la guerra esta por comenzar- dijo el primero.

Qward.

La Batería de Poder brillaba… y una silueta salió de ella, Sinestro hizo una reverencia.

Es un placer ver que lo aceptaste Rock Lee, ya veras que podrás hacer que el mundo este en lo correcto- dijo Sinestro, Neji solo miraba con curiosidad a Lee.

¿Rock Lee? Rock Lee ya no esta aquí… ahora me llamo Parallax- dijo con una sonrisa, su traje verde portaba una gran capa y su mascara era más estilizada, su línea canosa era mas amplia.

Sonrió mientras qué sus manos brillaban.

Y estoy listo para hacer lo que sea correcto- dijo Parallax sonriendo.

Continuara.

Bien, es el fin de este arco de Green Lantern Lee. Ha nacido Parallax en el cuerpo de Lee, pero eso no es lo único, Ion esta renaciendo en el cuerpo de Gaara, por lo que las fuerzas se equilibran.

En el próximo Arco: Ion empezara su movimiento, el nuevo Parallax empezara sus procesos pero Sinestro se dará cuenta de que no es posible controlar al avatar del miedo, Tenten y Karin se darán cuenta de que algo pasa con ellas y Naruto obtendrá nuevas responsabilidades.

Espero les guste y gracias por leer.

Hasta luego.


	17. Chapter 17

GREEN LANTERN LEE

La Ira de los Red Lantern

IRA

C 17:

Las horas pasan… los días… el tiempo es inconmensurable en su paso…

Karin y Tenten se encontraban tomando un té… habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente… la cifra final de muertos fue de 3 millones 500 mil muertos, más de veinte mil heridos y millones de damnificados, así como un extraño efecto que provoco la explosión y durante varios días, el cielo se tiño de color rosado.

Además… Kilowoog les había dado la mala noticia… Rock Lee había desaparecido… y según informes de los Guardianes, probablemente estaba muerto… dicha noticia devasto a las chicas… que de no haber sido por Naruto y Hinata, se habrían desplomado por completo.

Una moneda por tus pensamientos- dijo Karin.

Tenten le miro y suspiro.

Ya ha pasado casi un mes… ¿Crees que de verdad haya muerto?- preguntó la Kunoichi.

No lo sé… Kilowoog dijo que era probable y Gai no logro localizarlo con su anillo… que terrible es esto- dijo Karin, suspiro entonces -¿Cómo te ha ido con la infección estomacal?

Regular, ¿Y tu?- respondió ella.

La voy pasando- le dijo Karin –Al menos he podido reparar los daños del traje Darkstar.

El que lo creo es un genio- dijo Tenten mirando los dispositivos del traje, Karin solo suspiro con tristeza.

Aun así… no sirvió para ayudar a Lee- dijo la pelirroja.

No tienes por que atormentarte Karin, salvaste muchas vidas… sé que Lee debe de estar orgulloso- le dijo Tenten, Karin le sonrió mientras que miraba el cielo por la ventana.

Tenten… debemos de ir a que nos analicen… nuestros chakras han cambiado desde que paso… lo que paso con Lee, me parece que aquello que lo hizo hacernos "eso", tenía un mejor plan que pasar el rato- dijo Karin con seriedad.

Es cierto… además, ha ambas nos dio esta infección casi al mismo tiempo- dijo Tenten, Karin le miro con seriedad.

Espero que no sea nada de lo que estoy pensando y esto no sea más que una coincidencia- dijo con pesadez.

En otro punto, Naruto y Hinata miraban el cielo, ambos habían recibido una explicación más detallada de lo acontecido con Lee (Naruto por ser miembro de la Corp, y mas tarde le conto a Hinata)

Parallax… que nombre tan raro- dijo Naruto.

Si… por lo que me dijiste, parece que Lee san dejo de existir… ojala pudiéramos hacer algo- dijo Hinata apesumbrada.

Lo sé, pero Kilowoog me lo dijo, una vez que alguien es infectado por Parallax… es muy difícil liberarlo, más por que ese bicho parece ser mas poderoso que los 9 bijus juntos- dijo Naruto.

Pero, ¿No me dijiste algo de un espíritu de la Voluntad?- preguntó.

Ah sí… Ion, así lo llamo Arisia… aun no sé mucho de eso, el anillo me da la información, pero la verdad es que es muy difícil entender esos conceptos metafísicos- dijo Naruto con calma, Hinata le sonrio.

Jamás pensé escucharte decir cosas tan complejas Naruto Kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Si… ¡Oye! ¡Me estas llamando menso!- exclamo con sorpresa y Hinata no pudo evitar reírse –Bueno, es cierto que no soy muy listo pero… bah, no importa, al menos es un placer escucharte reir

Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario y Naruto sonriendo se le acerco.

¿Sabes? Te vez muy linda sonrojada- dijo Naruto sonriéndole, Hinata solo bajo el rostro mientras que sonreía apenada, Naruto le levanto el mentón y le miro con ternura -¿Cuándo le dirás a tu padre de lo nuestro?

El… aun no se recupera del Shock de saber que Arisia san solo tenía 13 años… en cuanto lo haga se lo diré- dijo Hinata, Naruto sonrió de nuevo y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, le deposito un suave beso en los labios a la Hyuga –Na… Naruto kun

Anda, sabes que me encanta como dices mi nombre- dijo el con picardía, Hinata se ruborizo más en ese momento.

En otro lugar.

Sunagakure.

Quien conociera Suna desde hace tiempo, no la reconocería ahora…

Antes, era un lugar agreste, con muy pocas áreas verdes… pero ahora… era un completo oasis, Gaara estaba aprendiendo a manejar su poder… pero no pudo evitar darle un pequeño gusto a su gente y le dio más vida a la aldea.

Temari y Kankuro miraban todo con sorpresa, pero aun con mas sorpresa era la nueva actitud de Gaara, a quien no solo veían sonriente, sino tranquilo y muy amable con todos.

¿Qué le habrá pasado?- preguntó el marionetista.

No lo sé… pero esa luz verde… es rara, no se siente como algo maligno… y sin embargo, tampoco parece algo de este mundo- dijo Temari.

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente por la villa, atrás de él, Matsuri, quien ahora fungía como su asistente le seguía el paso.

"Ion… es lo que escuche… ¿Por qué habrán dicho eso los hombrecitos azules?"- pensaba confundida la chica.

FLASHBACK.

Gaara miraba por la ventana de su habitación, su mirada era algo melancólica, Matsuri no podía dejar de verle, el misterioso terremoto se había detenido y la luz que emanaba de Gaara parecía evitar el daño a las estructuras.

Gaara sama… -dijo la chica y de pronto una luz brillo y ambos vieron la silueta de varios hombrecitos azules de vestimentas rojas con blanco.

"La Corporación de Green Lantern le da la bienvenida a la más grandiosa arma del universo… ¡El Poderoso Ion!"- dijeron los hombrecitos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es eso de Ion?- preguntó Gaara algo confundido.

"Ion es la entidad de la Voluntad del Universo, tu Sabaku no Gaara, eres el portador de la flama, el ángel que protegerá al universo, debes de estar listo para cuando se te requiera, ya que así como tu has nacido, el miedo ha encontrado un huésped… el miedo encarnado en la entidad hermana de Ion… el terrible Parallax… Ion… tú debes de estar listo para cuando se te requiera"- dijo uno de ellos –"Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, somos los Guardianes del Universo"

"Ion, debes estar listo para lo que se vendrá pronto, debes de dejar todo en orden por que pronto deberás de marchar a una guerra tal, que cualquier cosa que hayas visto se vera muy pequeña en comparación"- dijo una Guardiana y la imagen miro a Matsuri de reojo –"Ion… si deseas tener todo en orden debes de apresurarte… sabemos que tienes responsabilidades con tu raza, por lo que tu ya debes de saber lo que debes de hacer"

Gaara les miro y entonces asintió.

Si… lo sé- dijo aceptando la palabra de los Guardianes, Matsuri solo estaba extrañada, y más cuando se percato de la mirada de Gaara –Me imagino… que debo dejar listo todo para cuando deba marcharme…

Matsuri se sobresalto al escuchar eso ultimo, y recordó algo importante de Suna… el puesto de Kazekage era hereditario a excepción de causas de fuerza mayor, si Gaara se marchaba, el poder pasaría a Temari o a Kankuro, pero para asegurar la posición, era necesario que hubieran herederos… y algo entonces le hizo ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Por qué se me quedaron viendo?"- pensó asustada.

FIN FLASHBACK.

"Hay dios… espero que no sea lo que creo… a quien engaño, me gusta Gaara sama demasiado, y si me pidiera que le diera herederos con gusto lo haría, pero… la idea de que pronto se marchara… me duele pensarlo"- pensó con tristeza la castaña.

Gaara le miro.

No te sientas presionada, solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió en el momento, hay otras opciones- dijo con serenidad, Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

Gaara sama… se que todo será por el bien de Suna… ¿Ya sabe cuando partirá?- pregunto con cierta nostalgia.

Lo sabré en su momento- dijo Gaara mirando al cielo.

Qward.

¿Dónde esta Parallax?- preguntó Sinestro.

Desapareció después de que el Sinestro 2814 regresara a su sector- dijo Arkillo.

Es extraño, desde que renació, evita todo contacto y elude a nuestros miembros, ¿Me habre equivocado acaso?- dijo Sinestro con calma.

No lo creo, al parecer aun se esta adaptando a su nueva vida- dijo Arkillo, Sinestro solo bufo.

Espero al menos que no se le ocurra querer reordenar el tiempo, eso siempre atrae a un montón de huéspedes indeseables- dijo Sinestro con enfado

En otra parte del universo.

Parallax miraba el sistema solar desde un asteroide, el que antes fuese un mundo habitado, una lluvia de cometas lo había destruido, el asteroide conservaba pequeños restos de la cultura que en el vivió, Parallax recogió un pequeño juguete… y pudo sentir la esencia del miedo en aquel lugar.

Sufrieron… temieron hasta el ultimo segundo de sus vidas…- dijo mientras que elevaba su poder y una gran aura verde cubría los asteroides que conformaban los restos del planeta.

No eras más grande que la Tierra… serás la prueba perfecta… podre hacerlo… podre hacer que todo sea correcto… estará bien… -dijo con una sonrisa.

La enorme presencia se incremento y un brillo cubrió la zona…

De pronto, ya no había asteroides… y un planeta de la mitad del tamaño de la Tierra estaba en ese lugar.

En los cielos, Parallax miraba sonriente su obra… y su sonrisa se oscureció.

Puedo hacerlo… la vida y la muerte están en mis manos… puedo hacer lo que sea… pero aun me falta poder… gaste demasiado devolviéndoles la vida a todos los seres de este mundo… aun necesito más poder… pero antes debo conseguir mi venganza… ese maldito Cyborg, lo encontrare y lo matare por lo que hizo- decía mientras que miraba a la incrédula población de ese planetoide.

Pronto todo estará en orden- dijo mientras que se marchaba volando por el espacio sideral.

Sector 666

Planeta Ysmault.

¡Es hora de hacernos notar! ¡Es hora de que nos conozcan! ¡Muerte a Sinestro! ¡Muerte a los Green Lantern!- gritaba el enorme Atrocitus mientras que cientos de Red Lanterns rugían de ira.

Pero uno en especial, rugió y se lanzo volando por los cielos, Atrocitus le miro y una sonrisa desquiciada se adorno en sus sangrantes labios.

¡Zilius Zox, Dex-Stara!- grito mientras que un ser con forma de una cabeza con brazos y piernas y otro que parecía ser un pequeño gato se acercaban, ambos gruñían con rabia -¡Vayan con ese imbécil de Suigetsu y quemen a algunos Lantern en el camino!

Ambos seres aullaron y se lanzaron por los cielos.

La Tierra.

"Green Lantern 2814 se requiere su apoyo para el transporte de tres sinestros capturados en su sector"- se escuchaba una voz desde el anillo, Naruto suspiro, había escuchado de una persecución que había habido desde el sector 2813 y el estaba como respaldo en caso de que llegaran a la Tierra. Al menos los habían capturado.

Entendido, voy en camino- dijo mientras que le llegaban las coordenadas.

Naruto kun… ten cuidado- dijo Hinata algo asustada.

Tranquila, son profesionales y solo me esta pidiendo apoyo para llevarlos a Oa, ¿Qué podría pasar?- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios –Volveré pronto.

Entonces se fue volando mientras que Hinata le miraba con algo de temor, tenía un presentimiento.

En Konoha.

Karin y Tenten se encontraban en un parque, habían ido al hospital de Konoha, pero por algún motivo, a ambas les habían hecho muchas pruebas después de decir los síntomas que tenían.

¿Qué crees que nos pase?- preguntó Tenten preocupada.

No lo sé, pero estoy preocupada… muy preocupada… he sentido que nuestro chakra esta muy extraño desde hace días, y esta fluctuando rápidamente- dijo Karin.

Tenten solo suspiro, estaba asustada, pero tenía que ser fuerte, miro al cielo y por un momento, recordó a Lee.

El espacio.

Naruto y tres Lantern más viajaban a Oa llevando apresados a los tres Sinestros, para Naruto eso era aburrido, ya había tenido encuentros con un par de Sinestros y algunas criaturas extrañas, eso era bastante emocionante, además, tuvo que usar muchas veces el conocimiento ninja.

"Entrando al Sector 2000, acercándonos a la casa de sección, preparando agujero de gusano para Oa"- dijo uno de los Lantern.

"Bien, tenemos listo todo y… un momento, estoy viendo una luz roa"- dijo otro, Naruto escucho lo que dijo.

"La veo… ¿Es un gato?"- dijo Naruto extrañado al ver a la criatura.

"¿Gato? ¿Qué es eso?"- dijo otro Lantern… cuando de pronto, el gato lanzo una tremenda flama de su hocico –"¡Que demonios!"

"¡Esta haciendo arder fuego en el espacio!"- grito uno mientras que miraba a su compañero tratando de quitarse el fuego de encima.

"¡ARGHH, ESTA TRASPASANDO EL ESCUDO!"- gritaba

"¡Voy en tu ayud…!"- grito otro cuando otro ser con forma de cabeza con patas y brazos se le fue encima de la nada… devorando la mitad de su cuerpo de un solo golpe.

"¡Que es eso!"- grito Naruto cuando una flama le llamo la atención… y Naruto vio a los Sinestros apresados arder –"¡Mierda!"

Y entonces lo vio…

Suigetsu aullaba de rabia mientras que de su anillo salían enormes llamas.

"Red Lanterns… había escuchado de ellos pero…"- dijo el otro Lantern.

"¡ARGHHHH!"- fue el ultimo grito del Lantern que ardía en llamas antes de morir y que su anillo partiera en busca de un nuevo dueño.

"¡Nos rodean!"- exclamo Naruto mientras qué el otro Lantern y el se preparaban para pelear.

"¡LANTERNS, SINESTRO!"- grito Suigetsu empezando a vomitar sangre, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y un chorro le cayo a Naruto en el brazo.

"¡Arghhhh! ¡Arde!"- grito de dolor, el otro Lantern trato de ayudarle, pero un chorro le pego en la espalda.

Los Red Lanterns se lanzaron en su contra…

Y una luz azul los alejo.

"_Curando heridas, purificando a Green Lanterns"_- se escucho de la luz azul..

Naruto se sintió aliviado y de pronto su anillo brillo.

"_Estado de carga del anillo 100 por ciento, 120 por ciento, 150 por ciento, 200 por ciento"_

"¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!"- exclamo Naruto, su compañero estaba en las mismas.

Los Red Lantern rugieron de rabia y se lanzaron al espacio a toda velocidad… de pronto, un ser de ropas de color azul apareció frente a ellos… y Naruto solo se quedo como piedra al ver al ser.

"Naruto, que bueno es verte de nuevo"- dijo la voz sonriente de Iruka… mientras que el anillo de Blue Lantern brillaba con esmero –"Hay mucho que contar"

Continuara…

**HISTORIAS DE LA GREEN LANTERN CORP.**

Saalak caminaba por los pasillos de Oa… y de pronto voltea.

Veo que siguen aquí, eso es bueno, ya que puedo contarles una historia, quizás una de las ultimas que escucharan por un tiempo… la historia de un miembro de la Guardia de Honor de los Green Lantern.

"Su nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog, un ser proveniente del Sector 117, el es un duplicado de un ser de un universo paralelo, Sonic es originario del planeta Mobius, un aventurero que nunca sentía miedo.

El planeta Mobius es un planeta muy similar a la Tierra, los seres de ese mundo son animales humanoides de distintos tipos, Sonic es de la raza de los Erizos, es un ser valiente y noble, cuando su mundo fue amenazado por uno de los mejores científicos, Sonic junto a un grupo y lucho para liberarlo, el es sumamente veloz, pero aun así, había una enorme cantidad de dificultades para enfrentar a ese científico…

Hasta que un día, encontró uno de los Anillos de la Corporación, el cual lo acepto como miembro, usando el poder del anillo, Sonic libero a su mundo de la amenaza de ese científico, pero demostró ser justo al perdonarles la vida.

Más tarde apoyo a distintos miembros de la corporación de los ataques de los Sinestros, ganándose la confianza y el apoyo de ellos, es uno de los pocos que no poseen xenofobias naturales, lo que le hace ser querido por las especies mas extrañas.

Gracias a su excelente expediente, fue nominado por Kilowoog para ser miembro de la Guardia de Honor de los Green Lantern."

Puesto que le confirieron los Guardianes con Honores, ahora es uno de los miembros más confiables de toda la Corp.

Espero verles pronto para contarles alguna historia- dijo Saalak mientras que regresaba al cuarto del Libro de Oa.

Continuara…

Bien, empieza el nuevo Arc de mi fic, je, como verán, ahora los Red Lantern son los protas, será un arc corto, y como vieron, ya reapareció Iruka y Suigetsu, je, pronto verán que pasara, además, el Parallax que estoy manejando tiene un carácter combinado del primer Parallax que apareció (Hal Jordan cuando quería hacer lo mejor al universo) y un poquito del Parallax Ryner (el que estaba aliado a Sinestro), por eso se ve tan extraño.

En el próximo capitulo.

Naruto dará su informe a los Guardianes, Iruka le hablara sobre la guerra que viene, Suigetsu y los otros Red Lanterns llegaran a la Tierra, y se sabrá que les pasa a Karin y a Tenten.

Je, espero les guste.

Suerte


	18. Chapter 18

**GREEN LANTERN LEE**

**La Ira de los Red Lantern**

**RENCOR**

C 18:

Naruto estaba extrañado, según Iruka, los Red Lantern serían un gran problema dentro de poco, por ahora, Naruto había grabado en su anillo un reporte de los hechos y lo mando a Oa junto con el otro Green Lantern que quedaba.

"¿Adonde vamos Iruka Sensei?"- preguntó Naruto.

"Debemos de ir a Odym, Ganthet me pidió que te llevara antes de que partiéramos a la Tierra"- dijo Iruka mientras que Naruto solo le miraba confundido.

"Iruka Sensei… no me imagine que aparte de esos amarillos de Sinestro, hubieran más corporaciones"- dijo el rubio, Iruka sonrió.

"Naruto, en cuanto lleguemos con Ganthed sabrás algo muy importante… pero debemos apresurarnos, esos Red Lantern me dan mala espina"- dijo Iruka, Naruto asintió y entonces dos ráfagas de color verde y Azul se dispararon por el espacio.

En otro Lugar.

El Muro… el limite del Universo, un lugar donde aquellos que habían querido satisfacer su ansia de conocimiento y habían fallado se encontraban formando parte de él.

Parallax miraba el muro con interés.

"Ustedes solo añoraban el conocimiento… yo solo quiero que lo correcto este aquí… y no me importa nada… mi visión es la única importante… pero necesito poder, mucho poder"- dijo mientras que sentía algo… miro al espacio sideral y sonrió con malicia–"Mi descendencia esta a salvo… no dejare que nada interfiera con mis planes"

En la Tierra.

Shizune estaba mirando los resultados de las pruebas hechas a Karin y Tenten y su expresión era de sorpresa e incomprensión, Tsunade entro al laboratorio.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?- preguntó la Hokage.

Tsunade sama, quiero que vea esto- dijo Shizune mientras qué Tsunade se acercaba al microscopio, revizaba y leía también los papeles.

Hum… según esto… no es más que un embarazo de dos meses- dijo Tsunade con calma- ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Tsunade sama… esas pruebas marcaban un embarazo de apenas un par de semanas hace 10 minutos… pero parecen detenerse en la marca de dos meses… es como si algo forzase el desarrollo de el embrión- dijo Shizune, Tsunade le miro extrañada.

¿De que hablas? ¿De quien son esas pruebas?- preguntó.

Son de las Kunoichis Tenten y Karin… ellas vinieron a hacerse estas revisiones hoy en la mañana y después de la charla que tuvimos, bueno, ambas mantuvieron relaciones sexuales con Rock Lee con solo un día de diferencia y justo antes de su desaparición- dijo Shizune, Tsunade le miro confundida.

Un momento… Rock Lee desapareció hace menos de un mes… y según tu me dices que tuvo sexo con ellas a solo un par de días de desaparecer ¿Y ahora ambas presentan un cuadro de embarazo de dos meses?- preguntó confundida –Shizune eso es imposible, ningún feto se desarrolla tan rápido.

Karin menciono algo de una energía extraña provenir de Lee cuando hable con ella, dijo que sintió que esa energía les obligo a tener sexo con él- dijo Shizune mientras qué sacaba una libreta de notas -Mi teoría es que algo proveniente del cuerpo de Lee, influyo en las chicas para forzar el embarazo.

Tsunade solo suspiro mientras qué se sentaba.

Shizune, hay algo que Kilowoog me conto y creo que es hora de que lo sepas… es referente a Lee- dijo Tsunade mientras que Shizune se acercaba –Será difícil de creer pero debes de hacerlo… aunque esto te revelara cosas muy duras.

En otro lado.

Sunagakure.

Gaara se encontraba en su despacho, ya había terminado con una serie de propuestas que entrarían en vigor en el momento en el que se fuera, había consultado un poco con la esencia de Ion y esta le confirmo que de hacer lo que debía de hacer, una pequeña porción de su poder podría ser dejada para cuidar a su heredero y a la madre en caso de cualquier riesgo.

Gaara solo suspiro… sintió la voluntad que nacía entre su gente y entonces sintió la voluntad que poseían los humanos… la Tierra era un lugar con mucha voluntad… camino por el despacho y miro por la puerta abierta.

Matsuri preparaba informes para el consejo, muchos de ellos ya estaban revisados por Gaara y solo necesitaban ser aprobados, la chica sabía hacer bien su trabajo, Gaara volvió a su escritorio se sentó y giro la silla para ver por la ventana

No me gusta tener que hacer esto de esta manera, pero no tengo más opciones… no sin violentar más las tradiciones de Suna… a veces hacer lo correcto no es hacer lo mejor para ti… es parte de lo doloroso de la vida… solo espero que ella me perdone- dijo para sí.

¿Por qué debería de perdonarlo Gaara Sama? Usted no ha hecho ni hará nada malo- dijo la voz de Matsuri, Gaara volteo y entonces se percato de que estaba tan concentrado que no sintió cuando ella entro –Gaara sama, esto es lo mejor para Suna… además… usted sabe que no solo será un honor el brindarle… un heredero… sino también un gran orgullo y satisfacción para mi… Gaara sama, usted sabe que yo… yo lo aprecio mucho- dijo algo cohibida, Gaara solo sonrió.

Lo sé… yo también te "aprecio" mucho- dijo levantándose de su silla y poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Ya he preparado todo para cuando llegue el momento pero… no nos apresuremos, aun hay tiempo, disfrutemos estos días de paz- dijo, Matsuri se sonrojo… y de pronto Gaara miro por la ventana.

¿Gaara sama?- preguntó extrañada.

Algo viene… una prueba para el Green Lantern de este sector… oh no… Naruto- dijo mientras qué miraba las nubes –No es tanto tiempo como pensaba

¿Qué hará Gaara sama?- preguntó Matsuri, Gaara le sonrió.

Primero, pedirte que me llames únicamente Gaara cuando estemos solos y segundo… prepararme, una luz roja de ira se acerca a la Tierra, aunque puedo sentir que pronto la luz azul de la esperanza se unirá- dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Matsuri le miro con extrañeza.

Gaara sama, ya debería de dejar de hablar así, se escucha raro- le respondió la Kunoichi, Gaara solo sonrío.

En otro lugar del universo.

Parallax observaba un mundo condenado… pero su estancia en el muro le había dicho que la muerte de ese mundo era importante para la existencia, el entonces decidió permanecer como un testigo.

El sol de Rao… un sol rojo que alumbraba el condenado planeta conocido como Kriptón… un Kriptón que es una copia de otro Kriptón de otra realidad.

Un mundo donde una tragedia ocurrida en el Multiverso se repite en cada Universo conocido… Parallax observaba desde lejos y con algo de pena miro cuando un pequeño cohete salió de ese mundo… instantes después estallo en pedazos.

"Tu, pequeño sobreviviente de un mundo fallecido, el muro me ha mostrado tu destino… serás grande… incluso en un futuro podrías ser un problema, o un gran aliado, te guiare a tu destino… y serás cuidado por alguien que te enseñara lo que debes de hacer… pero deberás servirme o de lo contrario, tal vez deba eliminarte"- dijo para si mientras que seguía al cohete por el hiperespacio y sonrió… el destino del Cohete, la Tierra, le tomaría muchos años luz llegar… pero con un poco de su interferencia llegara justo a tiempo.

Sonrió pensando en sus planes.

Sector espacial 2814.

¡SINESTRO! ¡GREEN LANTERN! ¡KARIN!- el aullido de rabia de Suigetsu se escucho en el sector, detrás de él, los otros Red Lantern rugían mientras que viajaban a la Tierra.

En la Tierra.

Ino, Sai y Shikamaru habían sido enviados a una misión al país de las Olas, la cual cumplieron exitosamente, sin embargo, a raíz de los desordenes meteorológicos que trajo el incidente de Mongul, el viaje de regreso era lento.

Maldita sea, como odio que este lloviendo así- dijo Ino mientras que miraba los caminos anegados.

Es muy problemático eso- dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento, Sai solo analizaba que camino sería el mas conveniente para moverse, de pronto notó algo.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó extrañado. Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados y entonces Ino se acerco caminando y noto que las lluvias habían provocado un derrumbe y este había liberado un camino… y un túnel.

¿Qué será eso?- dijo Ino, Shikamaru miro el camino.

Es una entrada… al parecer hubo alguna especie de Templo aquí… que extraño- dijo acercándose a la boca del túnel… y de pronto una especie de muro invisible le detuvo –Pero que demonios.

Sai se acerco y pudo tocar el muro.

Es como un campo de fuerza, pero no noto ningún chakra en el- dijo Sai.

Que extraño- dijo Ino acercándose y tratando de tocar el misterioso muro… y siguió de largo –Parece que puedo pasara.

Sai se sujeto el mentón mientras que Shikamaru miro que había una inscripción extraña en los dinteles del túnel.

No entiendo bien esto… pero parece que los hombres no pueden pasar por aquí- dijo Shikamaru mientras qué revisaba mas de los misteriosos grabados –Parece que menciona mucho una palabra… amazonas.

¿Amazonas? Creo haber escuchado hace mucho tiempo- dijo Ino con calma –Ha es cierto, es una antigua leyenda sobre un grupo de mujeres Guerreras, nada que ver con los ninjas, si, era mi historia favorita.

Ya lo creo, con lo dominadora que eres- dijo Shikamaru aburrido, Ino solo le saco la lengua.

Preciosa, ¿Por qué no vas a checar? Tal vez allá algo interesante dentro, además, es un gran descubrimiento, es una lastima no poder entrar, sería interesante dibujarlo- dijo Sai con su sonrisa.

No lo sé, podría ser peligroso- dijo Shikamaru pero Ino solo sonrío.

Que va, es interesante, tranquilos, no creo que me cause algún problema- dijo la rubia entrando, Sai y Shikamaru solo miraron los grabados, Sai empezó a dibujarlos para que trataran de descifrarlos.

Hum, esto es extraño… es como si nos hubieran obligado a venir aquí- dijo Shikamaru extrañado.

En Konoha. Karin y Tenten se dirigían al hospital, ya era hora de ir a recoger sus análisis, ambas iban en silencio mientras que pensaban en los probables resultados.

Neji Hyuga les observaba en silencio, según los informes de Sinestro, parecía ser que Parallax había dejado un "regalito" en ambas chicas, y debía de vigilarlas.

Hum, ya veo, así que ellas fueron las elegidas… no puedo negarlo… Lee tiene buen gusto, je, ¿Quién lo diría? Ese condenado cejudo me gano, en fin, espero que no nazcan raros- dijo para si, de pronto su anillo destello.

"_Se detecta una presencia hostil, la ira es un grave riesgo"_

¿Qué rayos?- preguntó extrañado… y entonces miro al cielo y alcanzo a ver tres ráfagas rojas, Neji solo frunció el ceño –Creo que hay problemas… ¿Qué debo hacer? No soy un Green Lantern para estar salvando a la gente… yo debo de esparcir el miedo y…- sonrío maléficamente –Y podre generar bastante miedo aprovechando lo que pase.

Odym.

Naruto estaba asombrado, Odym era un paraíso, el clima era perfecto, los enormes bosques y selvas se extendían por las masas continentales y aun así existía población inteligente, ese lugar era hermoso.

Así que tú eres el segundo Green Lantern de la Tierra, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Ganthet- dijo Ganthet con una sonrisa.

Yo soy Said- dijo la ex Guardiana.

Naruto este es el mundo hogar de la Corporación Blue Lantern aquí es donde se reúnen todos los miembros de la corporación en su entrenamiento- dijo Iruka con calma –Y ahora estamos aquí por que Ganthet y Sayd tienen algo importante que proponerte.

Joven Uzumaki, usted es alguien que a pesar de ser un Green Lantern novato será muy importante en el futuro y nosotros… -dijo Ganthet pero se detuvo miro al cielo y suspiro molesto.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Iruka mientras que Sayd bajo la cara.

Hay un agujero de gusano que se abrirá en este sector, los transportara a la Tierra en instantes, Iruka, lleva a Naruto a la Tierra, ambos serán necesarios… tres miembros de la Red Lantern han llegado a difundir la Ira- dijo Ganthet, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¡Oh no Hinata!- exclamo con sorpresa, Iruka solo le miro.

Entonces partiremos de inmediato- dijo Iruka mientras que ambos anillos brillaban.

Vayan, en cuanto resuelvan este dilema, nosotros les comunicaremos el mensaje- dijo Ganthet

Correcto, vámonos Naruto- dijo Iruka y ambos se lanzaron por los cielos.

¿Crees que el será adecuado?- preguntó Sayd.

Si, pese a todo ese chico posee una gran esperanza en su ser- dijo Ganthet.

Iruka y Naruto volaron a toda velocidad, el hoyo de gusano se empezaba a abrir y los llevaría a la Tierra, ninguno hablaba, Naruto estaba concentrado en llegar, tenía una sensación de peligro en su ser.

El Hoyo se abrió y ambos penetraron, Naruto solo rezaba por que llegaran a tiempo.

En la Tierra.

Hospital General de Konoha.

Habitualmente es un lugar tranquilo…

¡QUE!

Aunque en otras ocasiones hay ciertos escándalos.

Tsunade suspiro mientras que miraba a las dos sorprendidas Kunoichis, Shizune estaba algo molesta por el grito.

¡COMO QUE ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS!- preguntaron ambas al unisonó, y es que aunque ambas ya intuían algo, la confirmación de la noticia era mas que suficiente para asustarlas.

Así es… y al parecer, lo que le paso a Lee, influyo en el hecho que en vez de mostrar apenas unas semanas de embarazo, los bebes en su interior se han desarrollado rápidamente… al grado que ambas están en el equivalente de los 2 meses- dijo Tsunade, Karin y Tenten solo se miraron con sorpresa.

Es imposible… yo… yo aun no deseaba tener hijos- dijo Tenten dejándose caer en una silla –Mis padres van a matarme.

Esto es increíble… pero creo que, era algo que esperaba- dijo Karin mientras que apoyaba sus manos en la mesa

Entiendo que será duro para ambas, ser madre soltera es una enorme responsabilidad y… -dijo pero de pronto un enorme alarido les interrumpió.

¡Pero que diablos!- exclamo Shizune al acercarse a la ventana.

Las demás rápidamente le siguieron y se asombraron por la visión…

El cielo ardía en llamas.

Muchas personas miraban con asombro el espectáculo… y de pronto una lluvia de sangre cayo del cielo.

¡ARGGHHH! ¡ME ESTA QUEMANDO!- grito un hombre, y de pronto todos los que eran tocados por la sangre empezaron a gritar… pero no solo de dolor, una enorme rabia parecía apoderarse de ellos.

¡SINESTRO!- gritaba una voz enfebrecida por el odio.

Karin se estremeció… ella reconocía esa voz.

Suigetsu- fue lo que salió de sus labios.

¡Aléjense de la ventana!- exclamo Tsunade mientras que miraba a las personas que habían sido bañadas por la sangre empezar a enloquecer y atacar a otros.

De pronto de el fuego, tres seres salieron y Karin no tuvo duda alguna… su excompañero de equipo estaba allí.

¡SINESTRO! ¡GREEN LANTERN! ¡KARIN!- gritaba con ira, los otros dos escupían sangre y lanzaban llamas.

Neji miraba todo desde un edificio, algo le decía que ese trió era muy peligroso, aunque ya había activado su anillo y el uniforme le protegía… aun así, decidió crear un casco, en caso de que tuviera que interferir nadie lo reconociera.

Sasuke miraba todo desde uno de los bosques cercanos a Konoha, solo sonreía.

Anillos rojos… se ven interesantes… tal vez decida agregar uno a mi colección… pero aun no, primero debo investigar- dijo sonriente.

El hoyo de gusano se abrió y tanto Naruto como Iruka salieron de el, con rapidez se dirigieron a la Tierra.

"Hinata… todos, espero que estén bien"- pensó el rubio mientras que ambos volaban a toda velocidad.

Tsunade decidió que debía de llevar a las chicas a un refugio, no podía arriesgarse, ya había visto lo que había pasado la ultima vez que portadores de anillos habían aparecido… y por desgracia, Gai (quien ya había informado a Tsunade de su anillo) había partido a una misión.

Karin estaba anonadada… Suigetsu ahora poseía un anillo, pero era muy diferente a los que usaban Lee y Naruto o al que le había visto a Sinestro, ese anillo rojo se veía muy peligroso.

De pronto la puerta estallo y las chicas vieron que Suigetsu estaba frente a ellas.

Karin… Karin…- era todo lo que decía, los otros Red Lantern miraban todo con ira.

Maldición… su chakra… su chakra es enorme- dijo Karin y maldijo su suerte, había dejado el traje Darkstar en el dojo.

¿Crees que podamos contra ellos?- preguntó Tenten pero tanto Tsunade como Shizune solo se limitaron a emitir un gruñido… estos era obvio que eran más peligrosos que los amarillos.

Suigetsu miraba a Karin con un velo rojo en sus ojos, la ira en su ser era grande… en su mente regresaba una y otra vez sus peleas, cuando empezó a sentir algo por la pelirroja y su enorme ira y rencor al notar los sentimientos de ella por el hombre de las grandes cejas… quería castigarla… quería dañarla, quería que ella gritara hasta que aceptara que le pertenecía…

¡KARIN!- grito con rabia y se lanzo contra ellas, los otros dos Red Lantern le siguieron pero…

¡ALTO!- se escucho y una luz verde sujeto a las chicas y las saco del lugar Suigetsu miro con rabia al recién llegado.

Naruto miraba a Suigetsu, y solo suspiro, habían llegado a tiempo, la luz del anillo azul de Iruka había curado a todos los infectados por la rabia de la sangre, al parecer, el poder curativo de los Blue Lantern era mucho mayor que el de sus anillos, además, era reconfortante saber que al menos su anillo no se quedaría sin carga.

Neji miraba todo, y suspiro, rápidamente desapareció su uniforme y se mantuvo a la espera, el Blue Lantern le llamo la atención, más al notar que era Iruka, debía informar a Sinestro de ello, dos nuevas corporaciones habían aparecido y eso podría ser un problema.

Suigetsu estaba rabiando, su ira estaba descontrolada, sus compañeros estaban igual que él… pero sus anillos destellaron… y una voz imperiosa surgió de ellos.

"_¡USTEDES PEDAZOS DE BASTARDOS REGRESEN AHORA MISMO AUN NO ES HORA DE HACER SANGRAR A LOS BLUE LANTERN!"_- se escucho, Suigetsu aulló de rabia y antes de que Naruto pudiese hacer algo, el trió se lanzo por los aires lanzando llamas contra Konoha, mismas que fueron contenidas por el poder del anillo azul.

¡Deténganse!- ordeno Naruto dispuesto a seguirlos pero Iruka se interpuso.

No vayas tras ellos, no es hora aun, déjalos marcharse ya que no mataron a nadie, mi anillo me informa que las victimas estarán bien- dijo Iruka.

Pero Iruka sensei… -replico Naruto mas Iruka le sonrió.

Escucha, debemos de ver que todos estén bien- dijo con calma y Naruto asintió vencido, Iruka tenía razón, el solo no podría enfrentarse a los Red Lantern, la última vez casi lo mataron.

De pronto una voz surgió del anillo azul.

"_Ahora que el riesgo ha pasado, debemos de informar de esto con rapidez… tu Naruto Uzumaki, posees una cualidad que da esperanzas a quine llega a conocerte, eres noble y valiente… eres digno de tu anillo y además, queremos que te prepares por que una gran guerra se aproxima, la luz luchara entre si, y la oscuridad se abalanzara sobre ella… por eso queremos que estés listo, ya que tu Naruto, debes de poder dirigir a la corporación Blue Lantern"_- se escucho la voz de Ganthet ante las miradas asombradas de Naruto e Iruka

En otro lugar

País de las Olas.

Ino estaba agotada, al entrar en el túnel descubrió un hermoso palacio con una arquitectura desconocida para ella, reviso el lugar y casi de inmediato una serie de trampas se activaron, ella con esfuerzos logro librarse de ellas pero se percato de que la obligaban a avanzar. Después de librar varias pruebas, Ino había llegado a una especie de coliseo.

¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto al ver una especie de muñequeras metálicas, las tomo extrañada y por una especie de impulso, se las coloco –Que raro ¿Por qué me las puse? Es como si me hubiesen obligado.

De pronto una flecha salió disparada a ella, Ino apenas alcanzo a cubrirse con el brazo y la flecha se estrello contra la muñequera rebotando.

Vaya, esto es extraño- se dijo a si misma, de pronto más flechas salieron y usando las habilidades aprendidas en la academia, además de las misteriosas muñequeras, ella las desvió todas, sonriendo se acerco a un pedestal que estaba en la parte alta del coliseo, en el vio una especie de peto dorado, una tiara con una estrella, una espada y un lazo que parecía ser de oro, Ino estaba sorprendida también habían murales y entonces se percato, este era el mítico templo de las amazonas, el hogar de las guerreras más grandes de la humanidad… y entonces se escucho una voz fantasmal provenir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez…

"_Tu que haz pasado las pruebas con honor, valor e inteligencia, eres la elegida para portar el legado de nuestra raza, eres una mujer digna de nuestros mas grandes tesoros, serás la representante de las amazonas… quien porte el lazo sagrado de la verdad, ya que aquel ser que sea atado por el no podrá decir embustes, recibe pues nuestra bendición, nuestra gran guerrera"_

Ino estaba asombrada y entonces como si hubiera alguna fisura en el techo, un haz de luz cayo sobre la armadura, Ino se acerco y entonces supo, que le pertenecían ahora, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo en ella, las míticas amazonas habían desaparecido hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero su legado vivía… y ella no desperdiciaría eso.

Continuara.

**Historias de la Blue Lantern Corp.**

Después de la partida de ambos, Sayd se alejo y se acerco a una cascada, de pronto volteo.

Veo que aun están aquí y desean escuchar mas historias… bueno, los complaceré.

Es la historia de uno de nuestros miembros más nuevos, su nombre es Allen Walker…

"Proveniente del sector espacial 457, en el planeta Terrax, un mundo con características similares a la Tierra un grupo de científicos de otros mundos, llevo como parte de un experimento a varios humanos sacados de la Tierra para comprobar su capacidad de supervivencia.

Con el paso de los años, Terrax prospero, pero sus habitantes comenzaron a sufrir cambios, los humanos de ese mundo empezaron a adquirir habilidades y su desarrollo se vio en notoria diferencia a la Tierra, ya que mientras que en la Tierra guardaba similitud con el Japón de un Universo alterno, Terrax era más parecida a un continente llamado Europa, de otro universo paralelo, en ese mundo, los seres conocidos como Akumas, se apoderaban del cuerpo de los humanos de Terrax, pero estos encontraron la manera de luchar en su contra por medio de exorcistas…

Allen al nacer fue un chico particular, su brazo izquierdo nació deforme y por ello fue abandonado por sus padres, más fue criado por un artista ambulante de nombre Mana Walker, ello fue bueno para el chico, y después de que Mana murió un akuma conocido como el Conde Milenario le engaño para que lo resucitase y Mana se volvió un akuma, la mano izquierda de Allen se transformo y derroto al Akuma, después un exorcista conocido como Cross Marian le acogió y entreno, convirtiendo al chico en un exorcista… recientemente Saint Walker supo del chico y lo contacto, explicándole lo que pasaría con la guerra que se venía, Allen, al ser un exorcista que le brindaba esperanza a las personas de su mundo, fue elegido para pertenecer a la corporación Blue Lantern, puesto que acepto de inmediato.

Ahora, el chico se prepara, por que sabe que cuando la guerra comience el universo entero estará en riesgo, y más si la piedra angular, la puerta al Multiverso, la Tierra, se viera afectada, entonces todo se vería acabado"

Así que como verán, el chico es alguien muy interesante, ha decidido estar aquí en Odym preparándose por que sabe que su deber se ha extendido de su mundo a ayudar a proteger el universo entero… espero les haya gustado la historia- dijo Sayd mientras que se alejaba de nuevo y se reunía con Ganthet.

Continuara.

Bien, este Arco ha terminado, el de las Star Sapphire va a comenzar, pero aunque en cantidad de capítulos también será corto, en longitud puede que sea mas largo que estos, je, como verán, Naruto es una elección para liderar a los Blue Lantern pese a ser el un Green Lantern, Sasuke esta planeando cosas nuevas, y Neji permanece de incognito, además, ya aparecieron las dos primeras esencias, Parallax ha encontrado la influencia de una con la explosión de Kriptón y para que sus planes salgan bien, pues ya verán lo que hará con el infante sobreviviente de ese mundo, je, que yo creo ya se imaginaran quien es, en el caso de Ino, ella encontró otra esencia con su encuentro con las ruinas Amazonas, y pues ya se imaginaran que pasara aquí.

Con respecto a Karin y Tenten, pues ya lo habrán notado, ambas están embarazadas, y Parallax se aseguro de que el feto de ambas se desarrolle pronto.

Je, para el próximo capitulo.

Un anillo purpura aparecerá, Ino tendrá una pequeña practica, Naruto deberá de someterse a un pequeño interrogatorio mientras que los planes de Parallax con respecto al kriptoniano siguen, además, Gaara y Matsuri prepararan lo que les falta para la partida de Gaara y otra esencia aparecerá en escena.

Suerte a todos y espero no decepcionarlos


	19. Capitulo 19

GREEN LANTERN LEE

Los pecados de las Star Sapphire

AMOR Y PODER

C 19:

Naruto se sintió confundido… ¿Era cierto? ¿Dirigir los Blue Lantern?

¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Naruto.

"_Hemos visto tu desempeño a lo largo de tu vida… Naruto Uzumaki, eres uno de los seres con la capacidad de brindarle esperanza al universo, eres decidido siempre vez lo mejor de los demás y ayudas a quien lo necesita, tu eres digno para dirigir a los Blue Lantern en la guerra que se aproxima"-_ dijo Ganthet.

Pero yo no deseo dejar de ser un Green Lantern- dijo Naruto.

"_No dejaras de serlo, es necesario que sigas como Green Lantern, para demostrar que la unidad puede existir entre las corps"_- dijo Sayd –_"Esperamos que aceptes, no te forzaremos a nada, piénsalo por favor"_

La conexión se rompió dejando a un asombrado Naruto y aun no menos asombrado Iruka.

Eso… fue extraño- dijo el, Iruka asintió y en eso vieron a Tsunade acercarse junto con Karin y Tenten, Iruka suspiro, pese al consejo de Ganthet de mantener el anonimato, era obvio que había sido visto… y que tendría mucho que explicar.

En otro lugar.

Shikamaru y Sai esperaban a que Ino saliera de la cueva, una serie de temblores se habían sentido y ambos se hallaban preocupados por la rubia, ya había parado de llover y el sol iluminaba la zona.

¿Estará bien?- se preguntó Sai.

Eso espero… a veces pienso que esa mujer es demasiado problemática- dijo Shikamaru sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon… e Ino salió de la cueva… Shikamaru dejo caer el cigarrillo de sus labios mientras qué Sai solo miraba con clara sorpresa a la rubia.

Veo que los sorprendí- dijo ella sonriendo, la armadura se resaltaba en su cuerpo, así como la toga blanca que usaba.

Vaya, te sienta bien ese traje- dijo Sai con algo de sorpresa.

¿Qué es todo esto Ino?- preguntó Shikamaru confundido.

El legado de las amazonas… y créeme, casi muero por obtenerlo- dijo Ino con orgullo.

¿Así que eran reales? Que problemático, y este látigo parece de oro- dijo mientras que tocaba el látigo dorado, Ino le miro de reojo y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

¿Y como me veo Shikamaru?- dijo ella, Shikamaru le miro extrañado y no se percato de que el lazo brillo.

¿Para que lo preguntas? Si sabes que te sienta perfectamente bien ese traje- dijo… y de pronto se detuvo sorprendido, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ino solo contuvo la risa -¿Qué diablos?

Je, es divertido ¿Qué opinas de mi y de Temari?- dijo ella ante un sorprendido Shikamaru quien solo le miro confundido.

Ino, ¿Qué acaso aspiraste algún vapor raro?- preguntó… mas el lazo brillo y como si estuviera hipnotizado empezó a hablar –Yo… pienso que ambas son muy hermosas pero problemáticas, aun así, Temari me parece más sexy que tu y creo que me gusta pero yo… yo… ¿Por qué demonios estoy diciendo esto?- dijo alejándose de Ino y rompiendo la conexión con el lazo, Ino solo pudo sonreír.

Vaya, entonces si era cierto, este lazo hace que cualquiera que este sujeto a él diga UNICAMENTE la verdad- dijo ella sonriendo.

Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru avergonzado, Sai solo miro el lazo con interés.

¿Cualquiera dirá la verdad? Eso sería muy útil para los interrogatorios- dijo el, pero Ino negó con la cabeza.

No lo creo Sai, se me otorgo el legado de las amazonas para emplearlo por el bien del mundo, no por el de una villa- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Lo entiendo- dijo Sai, Shikamaru asintió.

Es cierto, un poder así, sería demasiado peligroso que estuviera al mando de una aldea… si es el legado de una raza guerrera y que además buscaba la justicia, entonces no debe de estar a disposición de ningún gobierno, sino, tarde que temprano te dirán quienes son los malos, aunque no lo sean- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Ino.

Por ahora lo mantendremos en secreto, tal vez si hay la necesidad o pasa algo similar a lo que provoco este caos climático, entonces debas moverte, pero por lo mientras, será un secreto entre los tres- dijo Sai, los otros dos asintieron.

Será mejor regresar… e Ino, no me acerques ese lazo- dijo Shikamaru al ver que Ino parecía quererlo volver a atar con el lazo.

Aguafiestas- dijo ella con un puchero.

Otro Lugar.

Sector 1416.

Planeta Zamaron

Las Star Sapphire son difíciles de controlar, es por ello que aceptamos copiar esas páginas del libro de Oa- dijo una Zamaron.

Ya empezó el reclutamiento, pero necesitamos una Reina que dirija a las demás, según los conocimientos adquiridos de los Guardianes, el mayor poder emocional proviene de la Tierra, en el sector 2814, de allí saldrá nuestra Reina- dijo otra.

Pero, ¿Qué acaso la elegida por el Star Sapphire de la Tierra demasiado conflictiva con sus propios sentimientos? Según supe, se salió de control la primera vez- dijo otra.

Haruno Sakura es digna para ser una Star Sapphire, pero ella no puede ostentar el cargo de Reina, necesitamos a otra para ello- dijo otra Zamaron y una luz brillo mostrando una especie de cristal –Aun así, ya tenemos una nueva candidata… es la pareja del Green Lantern de la Tierra, y su amor es puro, ella podrá controlar el anillo y ser quien lidera a nuestras guerreras para proteger el amor en el universo… y poder detener la Noche Mas Oscura.

Entonces enviemos los anillos, ambas deberán de recibirlos con prontitud- dijo otra mientras qué los anillos salían de Zamaron y unas siluetas de color purpura les escoltaban.

El sector 2814… un objeto volaba a gran velocidad, mientras que un aura verde le seguía, Parallax custodiaba a la criatura, al ultimo sobreviviente del planeta Kriptón.

En la Tierra tendrás un hogar pequeño- dijo Parallax.

En Sunagakure.

Gaara estaba en su habitación, miraba por la ventana mientras que esperaba, había recibido un extraño sueño… y supo que no podía esperar, debía de partir de la Tierra lo más pronto posible y prepararse para la guerra que se venia… el consejo de Suna ya estaba informado de la partida del Kage y Temari había sido designada como sustituta, aunque era probable que no se quedara demasiado tiempo, ya que ella era un alma libre, y Gaara sabia que a diferencia de ellos, ella ya tenia un interés especial por algo fuera de Suna, por lo que Kankuro seria el remplazo definitivo en cuanto estuviese preparado.

Suspiro, sabía que era hora de preparar la siguiente parte de los requisitos para evitar los problemas en Suna… Matsuri estaba bañándose mientras qué el analizaba la situación.

Ella era la idónea, ya tenia algunos sentimientos por ella, y ahora que sabía que ella poseía sentimientos por el… eso aligeraba un poco su carga.

Pero no me gusta que sea por las costumbres de la villa- dijo para sí, en eso escucho que la puerta se abría, Matsuri salió del baño algo nerviosa, una toalla le cubría mientras que el sonrojo era notable en su rostro.

Eh… estoy lista Gaara sama- dijo la chica con algo de pena, Gaara solo suspiro.

No es necesario que lo hagas Matsuri, de verdad, si no estas lista te entenderé- dijo el, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Gaara sama, es cierto que estoy nerviosa, no solo será mi primera vez… sino que también, deberé de asegurarme de llevar a su heredero… pero lo hago con gusto- dijo ella sonrojada, Gaara le sonrió.

Me asegurare de que todo sea placentero para ti- dijo el acercándosele, Matsuri solo le miro con algo de aprensión.

Gaara aun se le quedo mirando un rato y se percato de que los sentimientos de la chica eran sinceros, suspiro mientras que pensaba para si… que esta era una situación problemática.

En otro lugar.

El equipo de Konohamaru, se encontraba volviendo de una misión, era la primera vez que iban sin Ebisu, ya que este aun se recuperaba de el ultimo ataque de los Sinestros (durante el ataque, a Ebisu le cayo una roca en la cabeza que lo dejo fuera de servicio), aun así, ellos fueron enviados a una misión simple, y ahora que la habían cumplido e dirigían de regreso a Konoha.

Estoy aburrido- dijo Konohamaru -¿Por qué nos envían a estas misiones? Somos ninjas no carteros

Por el momento no podemos ponernos exigentes, desde que esos seres de amarillo nos atacaron, las misiones andan escasas Konohamaru- dijo Moegui.

Es cierto Konohamaru kun, además, desde que Ebisu sensei esta en el hospital, no nos pueden asignar misiones difíciles- dijo Udon con calma, Konohamaru suspiro y de pronto vio una cueva

Oigan… ¿Esa cueva estaba allí antes?- pregunto el extrañado, los otros dos se percataron entonces de ello.

Es cierto, no estaba aquí antes- dijo Moegi, Konohamaru se acerco y vio que era un túnel… y sintió la necesidad de entrar.

Hey Konohamaru, ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Moegi pero el no le hizo caso y se adentro al túnel… sus compañeros se miraron entre si pero aunque querían seguirlo, por algún motivo no pudieron hacerlo.

En el interior del túnel, Konohamaru se percato de que había varias estatuas en las paredes y en la parte alta un escrito.

"_Los Siete Enemigos Mortales del Hombre"_

En las partes de abajo vio unos escritos.

"Orgullo", "Envidia", "Avaricia", "Odio", "Egoísmo", "Pereza" e "Injusticia"

¿Qué será esto? – se pregunto extrañado

Entra Konohamaur, no te sientas cohibido- dijo una voz, Konohamaru se sorprendió, esa voz sonaba muy parecida a la de su abuelo, con precaución se acerco.

Un anciano le miraba sentado desde un trono de roca, colgando sobre el, había una enorme roca.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Konohamaru, el viejo solo le sonrió.

Un mal terrible aquejara pronto al hombre, cuando las fuerzas de la luz luchen entre si, la oscuridad se levantara y la Noche mas Oscura cubrirá todo… el alma del hombre se perderá y solo la nada quedara- dijo el anciano, Konohamaru le miro con sorpresa.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó, el viejo le sonrió.

Joven Konohamaru, he visto tu valor y tu decisión, te propongo el recibir el poder para proteger al débil y al necesitado, puedes usar ese don para proteger al bien y aplastar el mal en todas partes- dijo el viejo -¿Qué piensas?

Eh… yo…- balbuceo, el viejo soltó una leve carcajada.

Sé que es una petición extraña… pero siento que eres el elegido para ello, aunque, recuerda, una vez que recibas este poder, te deberás a toda la humanidad, no solo a una aldea o grupo, es una decisión difícil ya que a veces deberás de enfrentar a aquellos que pudieron ser aliados tuyos, todo en pos de la justicia verdadera- dijo el viejo.

Konohamaru le miro y algo en el viejo le dio confianza.

Yo… acepto- dijo el, el viejo le sonrío y entonces le mostro una serie de nombres escritos en el muro.

Con el nombre de los antiguos confeccione el mío- dijo el señalando los nombre

_**S**_alomón: Sabiduría.

_**H**_ércules: Fuerza.

_**A**_tlas: Vigor.

_**Z**_eus: Poder

_**A**_quiles: Valor.

_**M**_ercurio: Velocidad.

Al invocar mi nombre… te volverás el héroe más grande del mundo… habla en mi nombre- dijo el anciano, Konohamaru vio los nombres y supo que hacer.

¡SHAZAM!- grito y entonces un relámpago cayó en el.

Del humo salió una figura adulta… y el hombre solo miro sus manos con sorpresa, toco su rostro y una expresión de curiosidad le adornaba.

¿Qué me paso?- preguntó con sorpresa. El anciano se levanto de su trono y le tomo del hombro.

Es un placer decírtelo hijo, a partir de este momento, eres el nuevo Capitán Marvel- dijo el viejo, ante lo que Konohamaru se sorprendió.

Me siento diferente… más fuerte, mi mente se siente libre… abierta… sé que soy yo, pero también sé que hay algo más- dijo el.

Cuando desees volver a tu estado normal, solo repite mi nombre con decisión- dijo el viejo –No lo olvides, yo el Mago Shazam, te encargo a la humanidad.

Si… tenga por seguro que lo haré- dijo el sonriendo.

Konoha.

Sakura Haruno estaba en su casa tomando un té, los hechos de los últimos días le tenían muy tensa… aun recordaba la posesión del Zafiro estelar…

Se sintió… se sintió bien- dijo ella recordando el poder que sintió cuando poseyó el Zafiro, además, por un momento se sintió capaz de todo.

"_Sakura Haruno de la Tierra, posees la capacidad de generar un gran amor… te pedimos unirte a las Star Sapphire"_

Sakura se levanto sobresaltada y vio un anillo purpura brillar sobre ella… y recordó lo que había sentido… y entonces en su mente muchas cosas aparecieron… y sonrió.

Yo… acepto- dijo ella mientras que el anillo se colocaba en su dedo y la luz le cubría.

En otras partes del Universo, miles de anillos buscaban a más y más portadoras, Parallax vio algunas de las ráfagas purpuras pero no les presto importancia, el cohete llegaba a la Tierra y con una sonrisa vio como este caía al planeta.

Es tu turno pequeño.

Gaara abrió los ojos, se levanto de golpe y miro por la ventana.

Es hora de partir- dijo y entonces vio el cuerpo desnudo que dormía a su lado, sonrió levemente, la luz verde que salía de su cuerpo protegía a la joven y el sabía que el poder Ion, le había ayudado a cumplir con su objetivo, ahora debí de partir, se levanto y una luz verde le cubrió, el traje verde apareció en el, vio a Matsuri de nuevo.

Prometo que volveré- dijo y entonces se elevo, la luz verde cubrió el cuarto mientras que Gaara… el nuevo Ion salía del lugar a prepararse para su misión.

Un anillo purpura volaba… y entonces su objetivo fue distinguido… una joven de unos hermosos ojos perlados era su elegida.

En otro lugar.

Una saeta caía del cielo, un par de figuras la vieron caer y entonces la saeta se estrello, ambas figuras se percataron y con rapidez se acercaron a donde estaba el proyectil caído.

Vaya… esto es algo que no se ve todos los días- dijo una voz femenina.

Sabía que algo raro pasaría con eso de que apenas salgo del hospital a la hokage se le ocurre mandarme a una misión contigo- dijo una voz masculina.

No seas llorón Kakashi, di que al menos piensan en ti para las misiones, yo tuve que exigir que me dejaran participar en una- dijo la mujer, Kakashi solo suspiro.

Mira quien habla de lloriqueos Anko- dijo el mientras qué se acercaban al lugar del choque y ambos se percataron de que era una nave.

Wow, esto es genial- dijo Anko acercándose.

Hey ve con cuidado, recuerda que últimamente todo lo venido del espacio nos ha traído problemas- dijo Kakashi.

Anko no le hizo caso y siguió acercándose, Kakashi solo suspiro y entonces se acerco a ella, de pronto el casco se abrió y ambos vieron asombrados a un bebe durmiendo en el interior.

¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- preguntó Kakashi, Anko solo se acerco.

Un bebe- dijo ella.

Y Kakashi sin saber por que, solo una palabra le vino a la mente.

Problemas.

Continuara.

Bien, se que me tarde mucho, pero eh estado muy ocupado y cada que intentaba seguir el fic me interrumpían, se que había prometido algunas cosas, pero decidí dejarlas para mas adelante, por ahora, espero les haya gustado y espero poderlo seguir más frecuentemente, ya que este capitulo y el que le siguen se complementaran para rellenar los agujeros que deje.

Espero no se decepcionen.

Suerte


	20. Capitulo 20

GREEN LANTERN LEE

Los pecados de las Star Sapphire

DECISION

C 20:

Naruto e Iruka solo miraban a Tsunade mientras que ella, Karin y Tenten solo trataban de comprender lo que les había dicho.

¿Una guerra? ¿Entre Corporaciones?- dijo con pesadez mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza –Dios, si solo unos cuantos de ustedes casi nos aniquilaron… ahora una guerra.

¿Qué es lo que hacen los anillos rojos?- preguntó Karin., Naruto entonces recordó a Suigetsu.

Son anillos cuyo poder esta basado en la ira, por la información que me dio Ganthet con respecto a los anillos, aquellos poseídos por el anillo rojo, no tienen salvación, la ira es parte de sus cuerpos- dijo Iruka con seriedad –Si el anillo rojo es retirado, el portador morirá.

Karin le miro asombrada y entonces bajo la cara con un dejo de tristeza, tal vez le había hecho cosas muy malas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ambos habían sido compañeros.

Entonces… Suigetsu esta condenado ¿Verdad?- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Si, lo lamento mucho- dijo Iruka.

En dado caso, debemos de planear alguna especie de Plan de contingencia, no se por que, pero parece que a todas esas corporaciones les encanta la Tierra- dijo Tsunade.

El motivo parece ser que en la Tierra es uno de los más grandes lugares emocionales del universo… eso es lo que atrae a esos seres- respondió Naruto.

Sin embargo creo que por ahora debemos de ayudar a reparar los daños que provocaron los… ¿Cómo dijeron? ¿Red Lanterns?- dijo Tenten con calma.

Es cierto, hay muchos pobladores heridos- dijo Tsunade, Iruka se acerco.

En ese caso le acompañare Tsunade Sama, mi anillo tiene muchas facultades curativas, Naruto Necesito que me acompañes, entre los dos podremos ayudar a más personas- dijo Iruka, Naruto asintió con algo de reticencia, quería ir a ver a Hinata, pero considero que ella le esperaría.

En otro lugar.

¡Ha se siente tan bien!- exclamaba Sakura mientras que usando el anillo purpura volaba por los cielos

De pronto, una luz naranja se acerco a ella, Sakura se percato y se puso en guardia… y se paralizo al ver quien estaba en la luz.

Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo Sasuke con soberbia al ver a Sakura –Veo que hay un nuevo anillo en el planeta.

Sasuke kun- dijo Sakura con sorpresa… y de pronto sonrió con algo de lascivia –Vaya… veo que el naranja te sienta bien.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Veo que ese anillo te deja algo vacía la cabeza… ¿Por qué no me lo das y vuelves a tu vida?- le dijo con calma. Sakura soltó una leve carcajada.

¡Oh! ¡Estoy segura que te veras precioso de purpura!- dijo ella riendo –Pero creo que se ve mejor en mi.

Hum, con el cabello rosa y con la ropa purpura, es una buena combinación, aun así, quiero que me des el anillo- dijo el con seriedad.

Claro, si lo quieres… quítamelo- dijo ella con sensualidad… y se lanzo disparada por los cielos, Sasuke solo bufo, por lo que se veía ella deseaba que el la persiguiera… y sonrió.

Será a tu manera… es más, no creo necesitar quitárselo… tal vez pueda aprovecharme de eso para mi beneficio- dijo el lanzándose a perseguir a Sakura.

En otro lugar.

Condado de Clark.

Kakashi y Anko se encontraban en la sala de espera de una clínica.

¿Por qué tenemos que esperar aquí?- dijo Kakashi cansado, Anko solo suspiro.

Hay que ver que el bebe este bien, anda, ya luego lo llevaremos al orfanato- dijo Anko con calma.

En eso salió un medico.

He, Kakashi San, Anko San, ya terminamos la revisión, el bebe esta en perfecto estado… pero por desgracia, debo informarle que a causa de los incidentes ocasionados por la explosión de hace unos meses no podremos hacernos cargo del bebe… creo que deberán de llevarlo a Konoha con ustedes- dijo el doctor, Kakashi le miro con enfado pero antes de replicar Anko se le adelanto.

Bien, lo entiendo doctor, llevaremos al bebe a Konoha- dijo ella con calma, Kakashi le miro con extrañeza y se percato de que una leve sonrisa se veía en el rostro de Anko.

"Oh no… a esta le pego el instinto maternal"- pensó Kakashi con cansancio.

Bien, solo deben de hacer un registro del bebe para que no hayan problemas- dijo el doctor, Anko asintió y lo siguió mientras que Kakashi soplo bufaba molesto.

No se por que… pero algo aquí me da mala espina- dijo mientras que los seguía.

Parallax miraba la Tierra con seriedad, entonces vio una luz verde acercarse, volteo con calma mientras que un ser se materializaba a su lado.

Ion- dijo con calma.

Parallax- le respondió Gaara.

Parallax solo sonrió, el poder que ambos generaban les permitió hablar aun con la ausencia de oxigeno en el espacio. Pero jamás se imagino que Gaara, un sujeto con serios problemas emocionales fuera elegido para ser Ion.

Veo que te han dado un mejor poder viejo amigo- dijo con calma, Gaara solo le miraba con seriedad.

¿Pro que elegiste a Rock Lee?- preguntó, Parallax le miro con una expresión divertida.

Yo soy Rock Lee, y solo obtuve mas poder, ya no soy un ninja de Konoha, ya no soy un Green Lantern… yo soy Parallax- dijo el con una sonrisa, Gaara solo le miraba.

No me engañas, yo sé que eres y no creas que no te tendré vigilado- dijo con seriedad, Parallax le miro con una sonrisa.

¿Y que te preocupa? No pienso hacer nada… no aun- dijo con malicia, Gaara le miro.

Tu nunca te estas quieto Parallax, se que cuando apareciste por primera vez consumiste muchos planetas llevándolos a la paranoia- dijo Gaara.

Ah, los buenos tiempos… si, el odio lleva al miedo, el miedo a la violencia y esta al miedo… si, era hermoso, pero ahora tengo algunas preocupaciones más apremiantes- dijo con calma, Gaara le miraba fijamente –Tranquilo, no deseo que ha la Tierra le pase nada… por ahora… así que puedes estar con calma, a la larga veras que lo que hago tendrá una buena razón.

Entonces brillo y se marcho volando por el espacio, Gaara solo miraba con seriedad los remanentes de la luz dejada por Parallax.

Miro a la profundidad del espacio y tuvo una sensación de catástrofe… y algo llego a su mente.

La Noche más Oscura- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a Oa.

Oa.

Los Guardianes del Universo miraban las diversas situaciones que pasaban por todo el universo conocido deliberando.

¿Entonces es cierto?- dijo un Guardián.

Así es… pensamos que habíamos logrado deshacernos de esa molestia en Okaara, pero simplemente se fue de allí… el sistema vega esta demasiado silencioso- dijo una Guardiana.

Debemos de formar un grupo de investigación, hay que averiguar si Larfleeze no renació- dijo otro Guardián.

Ese no es nuestro único problema hermanos- dijo una Guardiana con una cicatriz en el rostro –También hay problemas en Ryut, el mundo muerto, es necesario enviar Lanterns a investigar.

Esta bien, eso es aceptable, entonces es mejor organizar a los lanterns que viajaran a esas dos misiones- dijo una Guardiana.

Llamemos a los Lantern de honor Bjorn y al Lantern Sonic, es hora de que comanden a un grupo de investigación- dijo un Guardián con seriedad..

Correcto- respondieron los demás.

Tierra.

Hinata caminaba pensativa, había estado entrenando en el bosque y fue testigo de las misteriosas llamas que habían aparecido en el cielo, pensó en ir, pero de pronto vio también una luz purpura seguida por otra naranja… y entonces sintió que alguien le llamaba…

¿Sera aquí?- se preguntó llegando a un punto bastante oculto del bosque, no sabía que era, pero algo le atraía.

Hinata solo suspiro y pensó que era ridículo, decidió volver--- y entonces una luz purpura le cubrió.

"_Hinata Hyuga de la Tierra… te hemos elegido como una de nosotras, acepta nuestro anillo y únete a las Star Sapphire"_

Hinata solo miro el anillo con sorpresa… y recordó que Naruto le había comentado el incidente de Lee y Sakura.

¿No son acaso ustedes las que le lavaron el cerebro a Sakura para que atacara a Lee, Karin y Tenten?- pregunto con desconfianza.

El anillo no respondió, y Hinata le miro con extrañeza.

¿No piensas reclutarme por la fuerza como con Sakura?- preguntó.

"_Es elección tuya… Hinata Hyuga"_

¿Mi elección?- preguntó confundida.

"_Solo la elección correcta te permitirá salvar a aquel a quien amas, tu Hinata Hyuga posees el potencial para que tu amor salve no solo al universo, sino de salvar a Naruto Uzumaki del cruel destino que tiene deparado"_

¿De que hablas? ¡Contéstame!- exclamo Hinata con fuerza.

Entonces una luz la cubrió y Hinata vio una escena…

Naruto usando dos anillos, uno verde y otro azul combatía a varios seres de ropajes negros , a su lado, Sinestro combatía también, la Tierra se veía de fondo… pero no se veía azul… sino negra, se veía a muchos Green Lanterns y Sinestros luchando, también se veía a unos seres de color naranja muy parecidos a los corps, también habían lanterns de ropajes rojos… parecía un gran guerra…. Y de pronto una lanza negra atravesó a Naruto…

¡NO!- grito Hinata mientras que veía como los extraños entes de negro atacaban a Naruto y uno de ellos le arrancaba el corazón, sus anillos se rompieron mientras que un anillo negro ocupaba su lugar.

¡NO!- volvió a gritar.

"_Como veras, si no haces algo, todo terminara, las corporaciones no podrán solas contra lo que se viene… Hinata Hyuga, tu puedes impedirlo… solo únetenos"_

Yo… yo…- balbuceo… pero al recordar lo que le mostro el anillo, hizo que se decidiera, miro el anillo con decisión –Esta bien… acepto, por Naruto kun.

El anillo se le acerco y se pego a su mano derecha.

Hinata se estremeció mientras que una luz purpura la cubra.

"_Repite nuestro himno…_

_Por los corazones que se han perdido y se han llenado de miedo, _

_Para los que están solos en la noche más oscura, _

_Acepta nuestro anillo y únete a nuestra lucha, _

_El amor lo conquista todo _

_¡Con nuestra luz violeta! "_

La luz se desvaneció y Hinata estaba con un entallado traje purpura que cubría solo lo indispensable. Miro al cielo con serenidad.

"_Hinata Hyuga de la Tierra, se bienvenida reina nuestra a las Star Sapphire"_

Hinata miro sus ropas con calma y sonrió.

Ahora es mi turno de protegerte… Naruto kun… el amor lo conquista todo- dijo mientras qué su anillo brillaba, lo alzo y se elevo por los aires.

Debo de viajar ahora, será duro dejar a Naruto kun solo, pero solo será temporal… sé que podrás lograr lo que quieras, y con mi ayuda serás el mejor- dijo ella mientras que volaba en dirección a Konoha.

En otra parte.

Sasuke alcanzo a Sakura por cuarta vez, pero esta vez se le paro enfrente, Sakura le miro juguetona.

¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun? ¿Ya se te acabo la batería!- preguntó ella, Sasuke le miro con una sonrisa malévola.

No, pero creo que es hora de terminar este juego- dijo el con seriedad.

Oh, ¿Entonces deseas "arrebatarme" mi anillo?- pregunto con una clara mirada de seducción, Sasuke le miro con una sonrisa.

¿Para que hacerlo? Tu lo dijiste, se ve mejor en ti… y puedo notar que te ayuda mucho- dijo el con cierta lascivia, Sakura se le acerco con una risilla coqueta.

¿Y que harás?- le pregunto hablándole al oído, Sasuke le sujeto la cintura.

Como lo dije, se ve mejor en ti, pero creo que tu podrías ayudarme a tener los demás, ya que esos se ven mejor en mi- dijo el, Sakura acerco su rostro al de Sasuke.

¿Y que te hace pensar que lo haré?- le preguntó quedándose a milímetros de que sus labios se tocaran.

Eso me hará muy feliz- dijo el mientras qué se acercaba y ambos se fundían en un beso, Sasuke sonrió internamente… aun con el hecho de obtener un anillo, Sakura seguía siendo muy predecible… y su mente ahora parecía nublada.

La usaría, ya después vería que haría con ella.

Las horas pasaron.

Naruto se encontraba en su casa, llevaba horas encerrado… había encontrado una carta muy extraña de Hinata en su casa.

"_Debo de salir a una misión muy urgente, no le preguntes a Tsunade sama, es algo personal, por favor espérame, es algo que debo hacer._

_Te amo"_

Naruto solo miraba la carta una y otra vez, no entendía por que Hinata había decidido hacer eso, estaba pensativo, primero lo de liderar a los Blue Lantern, luego, el hecho de mas corporaciones existentes, y ahora Hinata se marchaba sin dejarle mas que una carta.

No cabe duda de que pasa algo extraño- dijo para si mientras qué miraba su batería de poder y suspiro… - Algo se viene. Lo puedo sentir.

Karin y Tenten solo se miraban pensativas.

¿Ya les dijiste a tus padres?- le preguntó Karin, Tenten solo suspiro.

Aun no… pero por lo que nos comento Shizune, debemos de estar preparadas… parece ser que los bebés se desarrollan rápidamente, creo que pronto empezara a notársenos- dijo Tenten.

Si, lo creo… lo único bueno de esto es… que yo siempre quise ser madre- dijo Karin.

Yo también… pero no tan joven- dijo Tenten.

Bueno, habrá que esperar a ver que pasara- le dijo Karin.

En la Torre de la Hokage.

Deje de reírse por favor Hokage sama- decía Kakashi mientras que Tsunade estaba muriéndose de la risa, Anko estaba mirándoles con pena mientras qué aun cargaba al bebé.

¡Es que me sorprende como tu el ninja copia y Anko una de nuestras mejores espías no se percataron que adoptaron a ese bebé al firmar los documentos!- decía Tsunade aun riéndose de ambos, Anko solo suspiro.

Tsunade sama, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que era una treta de los doctores del condado de Clark para no tener que encargarse del pequeño?- dijo Anko.

Anda creo que lo hubieras intuido cuando te pidieron que lo bautizaras- dijo Tsunade sonriendo –Ni cuando les pidieron a ambos que firmaran, ¿Qué acaso se olvidaron que hay que leer un contrato antes de firmarlo?

Ambos solo bajaron la cara apenados.

¿No se puede hacer nada Hokage sama?- preguntó Kakashi.

Para su desgracia no, los documentos firmados en el condado de Clark tienen el aval del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, por lo que a menos que el decidiera que se revocaran, nada podemos hacer- dijo Tsunade ya mas tranquila –Pero alégrense… el pequeño "Clark" estará bien con ustedes- dijo burlona.

Sabia que algo malo pasaría- dijo Kakashi mientras que dejaba caer sus hombros rendido, Anko solo suspiro.

Oa.

Los Guardianes del Universo miraban a dos Lanterns con seriedad.

¿Entienden lo importantes de sus respectivas misiones?- pregunto un Guardián.

Debo ir al planeta muerto Ryut para poder investigar esa misteriosa energía que ha estado apareciendo- dijo un Lantern con apariencia de Erizo azul.

Yo debo de ir a Okaara a investigar si es que Larfleeze ha vuelto a la vida- dijo otro parecido a un humano pero de ojos rojos y pupilas negras.

Así es, Lantern de Honor Sonic, Lantern de Honor Bjorn, esperamos que mantengan confidencialidad en esta misión, ¿Ya han elegido a sus compañeros?- preguntó la Guardiana de la cicatriz.

Así es- dijo el Lantern Sonic – Los Lantern Agatoneke Sumiyazuni del Sector 2358, Lunia del sector 1516 y Saiph Kan-Zeta del Sector 1760.

Yo he decidido que me acompañen los Lantern Kaieen Kaahrma del sector 674, y el Lantern Raziel del Sector 2079, se que ambos podrán llevar a cabo esta misión con seriedad- dijo Bjorn.

Bien, reúnanse con los demás miembros de su equipo y partan de inmediato- dijo un Guardian. Ambos Lantern asintieron y se marcharon.

Pero ninguno de ellos se percato de que la Guardiana de la cicatriz sonrió con malicia.

"Ya esta empezando"- fue todo lo que pensó

Continuara.

**Historias de la Green Lantern Corps. **

**Origins and Omens**

Una Guardiana se encontraba mirando un libro negro… un símbolo muy extraño se veía en el, no era el símbolo de la Green Lantern Corp. Era otro tipo de símbolo, de los ojos de la Guardiana, sangre negra escurría mientras que miraba las páginas.

Veo que siguen aquí, tal vez deseen escuchar alguna historia… bien, creo que lo haré. La historia del Lantern de honor BjornWalstorm

"El proviene de un planeta llamado Garnio, en el sector 753, este planeta es idéntico a la tierra pero con un tamaño sumamente mayor (llegando a igualarse a Jupiter en tamaño), y rodea a una estrella roja.

Debido a su increíble tamaño la vida en este planeta tiene una fuerza 20 veces mayor a la de un humano promedio. Pero su apariencia es similar a la de un humano común

Los humanos de Garnio son casi idénticos a los de la tierra, solo que nunca desarrollan cabello y sus pupilas son negras, sus ojos son rojos normalmente).

En Garnio , un planeta en continuas disputas, la tecnología y avances se vieron destruidos por las guerras entre las distintas civilizaciones, Bjorn nació en los años más oscuros, viviendo solo con su hermano (ya que sus padres fueron asesinados) , debido a que por una anomalía desarrollo cabello (de un color negro) y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, casi marrones, lo tacharon de endemoniado y lo expulsaron , el aún así nunca les recriminó nada y se dedico a sobrevivir, hasta que fue recogido por un Warlord (guerrero de Garnio) el cual le enseñó a luchar y defender lo que creyera correcto , pero esto lo hizo para que Bjorn se volviera su reemplazo en el campo de batalla, fue en una de esas batallas que se encontró con el asesino de sus padres, después de una sangrienta lucha y cuando estaba a punto de vencerlo, el se negó a matarlo alegando que eso no le daría la felicidad que nunca tuvo, y que buscaría su justicia más allá del partido por el cual luchaba, siendo escogido como el Green Lantern del sistema 0753.

Ggracias a su nuevo poder y al hecho de que nunca asesinaba a sus enemigos , no importa lo crueles que fueran, logro ganarse la aceptación de los demás garnianos que estaban hartos de la guerra y logro establecer la paz en su mundo, sirvió durante 4 años como green lantern, siendo no solo capaz de lograr increíbles hazañas por su voluntad inquebrantable, sino también atrapando a sujetos peligrosos que solo podían ser retenidos en Oa (volviéndose uno de los pocos Green Lantern cuya fuerza y control lo hacían ser capaz de vencer sin la necesidad de usar fuerza letal) , gracias a esto el fue "seleccionado" para unirse a la Guardia de Honor de los Green Lanterns.

Bjorn, una vez consciente de su nuevo cargo, descubrió que su justicia lo llevaría a caminar por lugares en los que nadie debe siquiera mirar, aceptando su destino dijo: aquellos que son como yo, saben que las oscuridad solo puede ser vencida con otro "tipo" de oscuridad.

Es uno de los miembros más rudos de la Guardia, pero aún así considera un pecado imperdonable matar a aquellos que las justicia aún puede someter, siendo el uno de los pocos que se niega a utilizar la fuerza letal"

Es un guerrero honorable… si… y su poder, será muy necesario el día en que la oscuridad llegue a purgar los pecados de todo el universo, ya que entonces el universo alcanzara la paz- dijo la Guardiana mientras que cerraba el libro.

Continuara.

Bien, un nuevo capitulo y el fin del segundo Arc, el destino de Hinata se vera en el próximo capitulo, donde se le hará una revelación a Sasuke, y además, regresan los Sinestros, además de que se vera más de Parallax/Lee y la llegada de Ion/Gaara a Oa, además de que se vera como reaccionara Matsuri ahora que Gaara se fue, y más acerca de Karin, Tenten, Kakashi, Anko y el pequeño Clark.

Se avecinan grandes cambios y la Noche mas Oscura se cierne en la historia… además, la aparición de alguien inesperado, los dejara con las esperanzas hechas añicos…

Suerte


	21. Capitulo 21

GREEN LANTERN LEE

La avaricia del Agente Naranja

AVATAR

C 21:

El espacio… la soledad…

_¡MIO!_

Un mundo muerto…

_¡ME PERTENECE, ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!_

Muchos cadáveres de aquellos que buscaron la luz naranja…

_¡TODO ME PERTENECERA!_

Y entre ello… un extraño ser… de vestimenta naranja y que abrazaba una batería de poder… volteo y fijo la vista en el…

_¡TU ERES YO, YO SOY TU… EL UNIVERSO, TODO NOS PERTENECERA, NO IMPORTA LO QUE TRATEN DE HACER EN NUESTRA CONTRA!_

Sasuke despertó de golpe, fue solo un sueño… un sueño de pesadilla, sudaba frio… desde su encuentro con Sakura y el Purple Ring se sentía de esa manera.

Se levanto de su cama y miro al cielo por la ventana… entonces una palabra llego a su mente..

_LARFLEEZE_

No supo por que pero una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, mientras que en sus ojos el símbolo de su anillo aparecía sustituyendo la iris.

Zamaron…

La enorme batería central de las Star Sapphire iluminaba el planeta, varios cristales purpura con hembras de distintos planetas atrapadas en ellos.

"_Proceso de conversión 30%"_

En un gran salón, varias alienígenas caminaban una al lado de la otra.

¿Qué opinan de la elegida?- pregunto una.

Posee un enorme potencial… será una gran Reina… además ella ya logro el amor de un Green Lantern- dijo otra.

Si… ahora que la guerra comenzara… su amor nos ayudara a vencerlo todo- dijo otra.

En otro punto, Hinata miraba el cielo de ese mundo… Zamaron era un lugar que gozaba de mucha belleza… aunque no se veía tan vivo como Mogo.

Naruto kun… espero que estés bien- dijo ella mientras qué su anillo brillaba y ella sonrió al ver una imagen de los últimos días que había pasado con Naruto –Estoy segura de que podre salvarte… cuando mas me necesites allí estaré.

Oa.

Gaara se encontraba algo asombrado, el lugar era enorme, Suna no era ni siquiera una mota de polvo en comparación.

Los Guardianes lo esperan Ion- dijo Salaak con seriedad, Gaara asintió y camino a donde le indico Salaak.

Entonces se percato de que había alguien más… un humano, o al menos parecido, de vestimentas rojas y cabello castaño quien sonreía al salir de hablar con los Guardianes del Universo.

El hombre paso a su lado y le sonrió, Gaara estaba extrañado… algo en ese hombre se le hacia familiar.

El hombre siguió caminando y desapareció en un haz de luz dorada.

Gaara entro a la cámara de los Guardianes y vio a los hombrecitos azules mirándole con seriedad.

Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros de nuevo Ion- dijo uno.

Se ve que la profecía es cierta… Ion, sabemos que te has encontrado con Parallax, esperamos que no haya sido demasiado peligroso- dijo una Guardiana.

No lo fue… ¿Por qué Parallax eligió a Rock Lee como su anfitrión?- preguntó el con seriedad.

El Green Lantern del Sector 2814 Rock Lee, sucumbió ante el miedo, Parallax lo eligió por que su corazón es puro… Parallax se aprovecho de su deseo por hacer que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor, de que las cosas fueran correctas- dijo otro Guardián.

Es por ello, que para evitar que otro Lantern de gran potencial caiga, aceptamos una misión de un Guardián multiversal- dijo otro.

¿Hablan del hombre que salió?- preguntó Gaara.

Access podrá ayudar al nuevo Green Lantern del sector 2814- dijo una Guardiana.

Naruto- dijo Gaara con seriedad –Guardianes, no sé que cuales sean sus planes, pero he notado que Parallax planea algo usando a Rock Lee, necesito ir a buscarlo- dijo el con seriedad.

Tu eres la Voluntad del universo, tu eres el que decide que es lo que harás- dijo otro.

Y así como lo sabes, debes de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo una Guardiana.

Yo estoy preparado para ello, entonces partiré de inmediato- dijo él con seriedad.

Creemos que Parallax esta en el muro de la Fuente, desconocemos los motivos que lo llevaron a ello, pero creemos que planea algo por medio de la liberación de la Ecuación Antivida- dijo la de la cicatriz.

Gaara les miro entonces y se dio la vuelta.

Yo averiguare que trama- dijo y salió de la cámara.

El nuevo Ion es voluble- dijo una Guardiana.

Es joven, impulsivo, pero con Talento, estará bien- dijo un Guardian.

Esperemos eso- dijeron los demás.

En la Tierra.

Matsuri caminaba con tranquilidad por Suna… aun estaba algo triste por la partida de Gaara, pero una sensación de confort en su cuerpo le hacía saber que el estaba con ella… además… pese a que solo habían hecho el amor una vez… ella sabia que había sido embarazada por su maestro aquella vez que estuvieron juntos…

Y para todos los del consejo, era obvio que consideraban algo similar, ya que a Matsuri se le había ordenado no tener ninguna misión en el lapso de 2 años, además de que se le cuidaría como si fuera una princesa (esto último por parte de Temari y Kankuro)

Espero este bien… Gaara sensei- dijo Matsuri mirando al cielo sonriendo.

En Konoha.

Naruto estaba descansando, acababa de volver de una misión designada por los Guardianes, ahora solo releía la carta que Hinata le había dejado.

¿Cómo se encontrara?- preguntó al aire mientras qué suspiraba, miro su anillo y suspiro… era una labor agotadora, ya que aparte de ser ninja, ahora con la responsabilidad del sector… y lo que Ganthet le había dicho acerca de los Blue Lantern… lo tenía muy estresado.

"_Se detecta abertura de portal dimensional"_

Naruto se levanto con rapidez y entonces un brillo dorado lo cegó… y cuando desapareció, Naruto vio a un hombre de vestimentas rojas frente a él.

¿Quién demonios eres tu?- preguntó mientras que encendía su anillo y su uniforme Green Lantern aparecía.

No temas Naruto Uzumaki, vengo de parte de los Guardianes de Oa, me llaman Access y he venido por que tu ayuda es requerida en otro universo- dijo el hombre, Naruto le miro confundido, y entonces recordó que Karin les había comentado sobre un tal Access que era quien la había salvado a ella y a Gai cuando Sinestro ataco Konoha.

¿Mi ayuda? Amigo no se si creerte- dijo Naruto algo confundido, Access le sonrió.

Llama a los Guardianes, ellos lo corroboraran- dijo Access, Naruto le miro con algo de duda y contacto con los Guardianes…

25 minutos después.

Nauro estaba sentado asimilando la información de su nueva misión.

¿Entonces debo de viajar contigo por el Multiverso para rescatar a no se quien de no se que cosa?- preguntó confundido.

Así es… además te ayudara como entrenamiento para lo que se te viene encima- dijo Access con seriedad.

¿Lo que se viene? ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Naruto.

Lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora debes de tomar tu batería y seguirme, un gran viaje nos aguarda- dijo Access, Naruto solo suspiro.

La abuela me va a odiar cuando sepa esto- dijo Naruto resignado mientras qué seguía a Access… y ambos desaparecían en un vórtice de luz.

En otro lugar.

Los días se sienten muy extraños- dijo Gai mientras qué miraba el amanecer, su anillo brillaba con intensidad y entonces bajo la vista admirando el hermoso paisaje –Es una lastima que Lee no vea esto.

En otro lugar.

Los dos brazos se movían como barretas neumáticas… ni siquiera la intensidad de la lava lo detenía…. Y entonces la pared cayó, y una figura roja y dorada salió de allí mientras qué la lava salía expulsada por el agujero aligerando la presión del volcán y salvando al poblado al oro lado de la costa…

Aun así, El Capitán Marvel deseaba asegurarse, por lo que cargando una piedra tan grande como el mismísimo cráter del volcán y con ello evito la erupción.

Oh vamos Konohamaru, ese cuento se escucha irreal- dijo Hanabi mientras qué Konohamaru solo sonreía –Además, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese de Capitán Marvel?

Aunque no lo creas Hanabi, es real, nosotros lo vimos- dijo Moegi sonriendo.

Si, es un tipo genial, deberías de verlo- dijo Udon sonriendo.

Hum… bueno, si los tres lo afirman lo creeré, pero aun tengo mis dudas… ¿Están seguros de que no era alguna invocación de un ninja?- pregunto.

No, no lo era, y por lo que sabemos, es una especie de salvador de la humanidad- dijo Konohamaru sonriente.

Vaya, cada día aparecen más- dijo entonces Hanabi extrañando a los demás.

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Moegi.

¿No lo han escuchado? No hace mas de dos días que apareció una misteriosa guerrera rubia que ha estado luchando contra criminales de cualquier tipo, algunos le han apodado por su manera de pelear "La Mujer Maravilla", dicen qué es muy hermosa y fuerte, pero nadie sabe quien es- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

No había escuchado de ella… debe de ser alguien interesante- dijo Konohamaru.

Si, bueno, creo que hay que volver a nuestras actividades- dijo Udon sonriendo –Creo que debo de regresar a las practicas con el nuevo escuadrón químico de Konoha- dijo mientras que se marchaba.

Y luego se enoja por que lo llaman Nerd- dijo Konohamaru.

No fastidies, al menos el hace algo- dijo Moegi, Konohamaru y Hanabi solo empezaron a reírse.

Se ve que te gusta- dijo Konohamaru, Moegi se sonrojo.

Ya no molestes, los dejo, debo de ir a casa a ayudar a mis padres- dijo marchándose.

De verdad que harían buena pareja- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

Si, pero Udon es muy lento con eso, la verdad es que será mejor que empiece a apresurarse o le van a ganar el mandado- dijo sonriendo, Hanabi le miro perspicaz.

¿Hu? ¿Tienes algo de interés por ganarle "el mandado" a Udon?- dijo con un leve tono de enfado.

Je, ¿Celosa? Anda no deberías, el es mi mejor amigo y yo le ayudare en todo- dijo el.

Un momento, ¡Yo no estoy celosa y menos de ti baboso!- dijo Hanabi molesta, Konohamaru solo se carcajeo.

De verdad que te alocas- dijo el dándole la espalda –Yo me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana... celosa.

¡Te digo que no estoy celosa!- le grito Hanabi molesta, mientras que Konohamaru se marchaba –No lo estoy… en serio que no lo estoy- dijo levemente sonrojada mientras que se marchaba.

En un bosque.

Bajo tierra…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero algún día me vengare de ti Shikamaru Nara, te atreviste a insultarme a mi y a Jashin sama… juro que te hare pagar… ¡Yo soy inmortal!- gritaba o trataba de gritar una cabeza enterrada… la cabeza de Hidan.

"_No, tu no eres inmortal, solo no te dejo morir"_- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Jashin sama?- preguntó.

"_Pronto lo sabrás… pero debes de entender, que los muertos pronto se levantaran"_- dijo la voz, Hidan solo se quedo callado ante eso.

Konoha.

Karin y Tenten regresaban al dojo de Lee después de comprar algunos víveres, Tenten había comunicado a sus padres acerca de su sobrenatural embarazo y no lo tomaron tan mal como ella esperaba, pero después de un par de días sufriendo los "cuidados" de sus padres, decidió mudarse con Karin, aunque el dojo les traía el recuerdo de Lee, pero ambas sintieron que era lo mejor.

Avanza demasiado rápido- dijo Karin mientras qué miraba como su vientre de un día para otro se veía mas inflamado.

Si, según los cálculos de Tsunade sama, en un mes mas… pareceremos de 6 seis meses… al paso que vamos, nuestros bebes nacerán en dos meses mas- dijo algo asustada Tenten.

Si, y veo que te preocupa que su desarrollo normal sea igual al que ahora están presentando… no te creas, yo también he pensado eso, y me asusta, solo espero que esto se detenga en cuanto nazcan- dijo Karin con algo de tristeza.

Si… aun así… me entristece que Lee no este para conocerlos- dijo Tenten, Karin suspiro.

No creo que ignore esto, tal vez… tal vez sepamos de el cuando nazcan nuestros bebes- dijo la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes.

¿Tú lo crees? Espero que si, aunque también me da algo de miedo… mas ahora que Naruto se fue- dijo Tenten.

Aun esta Gai para protegernos en caso de que Sinestro volviese a aparecer, y están esos misteriosos seres que han estado ayudando a las personas- dijo Karin con algo de calma.

Esperemos- dijo Tenten suspirando.

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba intranquilo, ese misterioso sueño le aturdía… Larfleeze… ese nombre, no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza, suspiro, no debía de desconcentrarse, ahora tenía una nueva misión…

Apoderarse de todos los anillos de poder que pudiera.

Y Sakura me ayudara con eso- dijo sonriendo al recordar a su "enamorada" pelirrosa –Pronto todo el poder será mío.

En otro lugar.

Madara Uchiha miraba el cielo nocturno, desde que Sasuke fue regresado a Konoha, todo iba de mal en peor para él, con Akatsuki destruido, con Kisame desaparecido y probablemente muerto, y Zetsu en quien sabe donde, la verdad es que sus planes se habían ido al traste y ahora estaba como en un principio, debía de volver a empezar desde cero.

¿Hu? ¿Qué pasa allí?- dijo para si mientras que veía a un grupo de hombres llevar a varias personas a una especie de templo.

Con curiosidad decidió ir a ver.

En el interior del templo, había una gran cantidad de personas trabajando en una especie de aparatos electrónicos, en lo que parecía ser un altar un monje miraba lo que pasaba sonriendo.

Madara se quedo perplejo, las personas que eran llevadas a ese lugar eran colocadas en una especie de sillas y les eran colocados unos cascos, algunos gritaban de miedo mientras que otros gritaban una especie de Loas a alguien.

¡Tengan fe hermanos míos! ¡Pronto todos seremos uno, pronto Darkseid estará de nuevo entre nosotros!- decía el monje, Madara sonrió bajo su mascara.

¿Darkseid? Vaya, otra nueva religión… tal vez… me sean útiles- dijo sonriendo… pero entonces se percato de que habían varias personas atrás de el, volteo preparándose para combatir… y se quedo asombrado al ver que todos se habían inclinado frente a él.

El Señor ha vuelto… sentimos en usted la esencia de él, el gran Darkseid usted será su renacer- decía uno, Madara les miro confundido.

¿De que demonios hablan?- preguntó, y pensó que era mejor irse a estar con ese ato de locos.

Usted será el dios de la destrucción que traerá el orden al universo, debe aceptar su investidura- dijo otro, Madara ahora si estaba confundido, ¿De que demonios hablaban esos fanáticos?

De pronto, unos hombres con extraños cascos lo sujetaron, no los sintió particularmente fuertes… pero cuando trato de liberarse.

No servirá de nada… usted, Madara Uchiha, ya ha sido seleccionado para servir como el avatar de nuestro Dios, el gobernante de Apokolips, el Dios de la Destrucción, Darkseid- dijo un hombre cubierto con un extraño hábito.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho para suprimir el chakra en este lugar?- preguntó Madara dándose cuenta de que no podía realizar ninguna técnica.

Llámeme Libra, y en estos momentos, es hora de empezar el ritual, usted que por tanto a deseado el poder, fue el elegido para portar a Darkseid dentro, ahora será el mas poderoso de todo el universo y regirá a todos- dijo Libra, Madara solo le miraba confundido, pero la idea de poder total le llamaba la atención.

Dime más- le ordeno, Libra sonrió.

Por supuesto…Lord- dijo el haciendo una reverencia.

Los días avanzaban, los misteriosos sucesos que empezaban a pasar en la Tierra desde que el primer Green Lantern se hizo de la atención pública… la gente mencionaba acerca del misterioso Capitán Marvel, mas poderoso que un huracán y capaz de las mas grandes proezas, o de la mujer misteriosa que había estado actuando en secreto en muchos lugares del continente combatiendo a muchos opresores de las personas, liberando a gente del yugo de tiranos, de ella solo se sabia que era rubia y muy hermosa, el apodo de "Mujer Maravilla" parecía venirle bastante bien… pero hubo algo más… un misterioso rayo rojo…. Una persona decían algunos, tan veloz que solo lo habían notado cuando se detenía por instantes… de vestimenta roja, había rescatado a gente de desastres… ¿Quién era el?

Sasuke se encontraba en la Luna, su batería estaba a su lado, últimamente, parecía crecer en el la necesidad de tenerla a su lado, de no despegarse de ella para nada, incluso termino yéndose de Konoha, solo para evitar tener que estar lejos de ella, no lo entendía, no sabia que pasaba, pero aun así, decidió permanecer en espera.

Una luz purpura apareció a su lado y Sasuke solo miro con poco interés a Sakura.

Ya has vuelto- dijo el con calma.

Sasuke Kun, veo que andas algo alicaído- dijo Sakura sonriéndole, su anillo brillaba bastante, eso Sasuke lo noto.

No es algo que te importe, por cierto ¿Qué acaso estas excitada?- preguntó notando la manera en la que Sakura flotaba, literalmente mostrando una sugerente pose.

Bueno… es que pensé que si estabas alicaído… algo de amor podría ayudarte a sentirte bien- dijo ella con cierta sensualidad, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Bueno, creo que esta vez te tomare la palabra- dijo el, Sakura se le acerco con una sonrisa.

Pero recuerda, puedes tomar este "anillo", pero no te daré el otro anillo- dijo con sagacidad, Sasuke solo bufo.

No te preocupes… ya hablaremos de eso después- dijo el mientras que ambos decidían dedicarse a algo mas agradable, sin saber que algo en Sasuke se estaba gestando… un ser reía en su interior mientras que veía que todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan.

El Muro de la Fuente..

Parallax miraba a través de los tiempos… sonreía, pronto tendría el poder suficiente para poder arreglar todo, para que todo fuera correcto, miro al espacio, y como si lo viera en esos momentos… sonrió al saber que Karin y Tenten llevaban sus embarazos de manera comoda, Tsunade las cuidaba bien.

Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuando vendrías- dijo Parallax mirando a Gaara, este solo le miraba con severidad.

¿Qué planeas?- preguntó Gaara, Parallax sonrió.

Ion, si te lo digo ahora no será una sorpresa… además, creo que tienes cosas que hacer en otro lugar… un viejo mal esta despertando y creo que si no vas a detenerlo, esa linda alumna tuya podría estar en riesgo- dijo el, Gaara le miro.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó.

Tu solo ve de vuelta a la Tierra, lo que sea que yo haga, por el momento no te incumbe, pero créeme, nos beneficiara a todos- dijo el, entonces Gaara solo le miro.

No se que planees, pero no creas que te dejare de vigilar- dijo lanzándose de vuelta al espacio en dirección a la Tierra, Parallax solo sonrio.

Esta empezando- dijo simplemente.

En casa de Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba tirado en el sillón, desde que Tsunade había oficialmente declarado que debía de hacerse cargo del pequeño Clark junto con Anko, ambos habían sido forzados a vivir juntos, y como la de el era la casa mas grande… no le quedo otra opción mas que aceptarla junto con el bebé…

Dios, esto es tan cansado- dijo levantándose y tronando su espalda.

Hey Kakashi buen día- dijo Anko entrando cargando al pequeño Clark.

No sé como tienes tanta energía después de atender a ese mocoso toda la noche- dijo el cansado, Anko frunció el entrecejo.

No es un mocoso, es Clark y espero que no olvides que ahora estamos a cargo de él- replico Anko molesta.

No se por que tienes tanto interés en cuidarlo, si tanto querías un bebe, pudiste tenerlo de la manera tradicional- le replico Kakashi aburrido, Anko solo le sonrió.

Bueno, no escomo si no lo hubiera pensado, pero para eso necesito un voluntario- dijo y entonces sonrió con malicia- ¿Qué acaso te estas apuntando para intentarlo?

Paso… después de escuchar el llanto de Clark estoy curado de espanto- dijo el, Anko solo se carcajeo mientras que iba a buscar algo para el pequeño. Kakashi suspiro y solo se acerco a la puerta de su pequeña cocina mientras qué veía a Anko poner algo de leche a calentar para el bebe, no sabia por que, pero algo en esa escena le resultaba confortable, además, el hecho de ver a Anko con una vestimenta distinta a la normal que ella usaba era interesante.

No sabia que pronto algo aparecería que cambiaria sus vidas por completo.

Continuara

Bien, esta conti no me salió como esperaba, pero es que me di cuenta de que había detalles que me faltaban así que use esta parte para eso, pero a partir de la próxima empieza lo mas bueno, además como se percataron, un Dios maligno renacerá y usara el cuerpo de alguien que muchos tal vez extrañaban, además, ya apareció otro héroe, y di dos pistas sobre el en este cap, en el próximo ahondare en eso, por cierto, ahora que Naruto no esta, el sector necesita un nuevo Green Lantern, ¿Quién creen que será elegido par ser el reemplazo/compañero de Naruto?

Suerte y ahora no pondré Historias de las Corps, eso lo dejare para el próximo capitulo que espero poner antes de que termine el año.

Suerte


	22. Capitulo 22

GREEN LANTERN LEE

La avaricia del Agente Naranja

CRISIS Y GUERRA

C 22:

¡Salve oh gran Darksaid!- vitoreaban varios hombres y mujeres, Madara miraba desde un trono con satisfacción eso, se había retirado la mascara mientras que el poder de Darksaid era despertado en su interior.

Sus ojos cambiaron, el Sharingan desapareció, no le era útil al Dios de la destrucción, la piel de Madara se ennegreció y sus cabellos se cayeron, tomo un casco y desprendiéndose de sus túnicas, sonrió.

Darkseid dice… muerte a todos los que no se inclinen ante mi, muerte a los infieles- decía con calma.

¡Salve Darkseid!- decían a coro.

Necesito que encuentren a Zetsu, puedo sentir que los demás dioses de Apokolips despertaran… y yo dominare todo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo.

Y por un momento, una sensación de miedo se sintió en todo el mundo.

Morino Ibiki estaba mirando el cielo, una sensación extraña recorría su columna.

Señor, ya dejamos los implementos en el cuarto para que los revise- dijo un ANBU.

Bien, empezare la revisión- dijo Ibiki dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se encontraban unas cosas que habían descubierto en una excavación.

Al entrar Ibiki, vio que era una especie de deslizador, además de un casco y un traje rojo, sujeto el casco y lo miraba con cierto interés…

_"Orión… Orión… despierta… el universo te reclama"_

¿Que demonios?- dijo confundido, por algún motivo sintió calidez –Creo que debo de tomarme un descansó.

Ibiki salió del cuarto mientras que se sentía extraño.

En todos lados… en ningún lugar… el Reino de los Espíritus.

El Shinigami se encontraba inquieto… un enorme poder salía de la puerta al Multiverso… y entonces, una gran presencia se acerco a él.

Highfather…- se escucho

Los Nuevos Dioses están renaciendo en la Tierra, están despertando a raíz del nacimiento de los metahumanos- dijo la voz, Shinigami no vario su posición.

Algo adelanto los eventos, el renacer de los Dioses debía ocurrir muchos años después, cuando la época ninja terminara- dijo el Shinigami.

Así es, pero una interferencia en el muro de la Fuente esta acelerando todo… habrá una gran crisis a raíz de eso- dijo la voz.

¿Y que harás?- preguntó Shinigami.

Los Dioses de Nueva Génesis despertaran, ya empezó el proceso, además, los meta humanos están despertando también y nos proveerán de valiosos soldados- dijo la voz –Aun así, con la muerte de Sarutobi, el Hokage de Konoha iba a ser el contenedor mío… y con la perdida de ese humano… Jiraiya, ya no nos quedan opciones para mi renacer.

Aquellos que vienen del futuro podrían hacer algo- dijo Shinigami.

Tal vez, pero igual que aquel que provoca el caos, solo están adelantando los acontecimientos- dijo la voz.

¿Entonces por que no los detenemos?- preguntó Shinigami.

Eso no sería prudente, ahora que las piezas están en movimiento, solo la intervención de ellos salvara a gran parte del futuro- dijo otra voz, Shinigami entonces miro a un extraño hombre vestido de traje capa y sombrero, él hombre se adentraba al lugar

Phantom Stranger… has venido también- dijo Shinigami.

No solo yo, Spectre a empezado a moverse, la crisis será demasiado riesgosa, y aquel que la esta creando, no sabe que esta rompiendo la barrera que protege a este universo de los demás… y si él entra…este universo no sobrevivirá a la Noche mas Oscura- dijo Phantom Stranger.

Ya veo… ¿Y la Quinta Esencia ya acepto esto?- preguntó Shinigami.

Hace un instante me encontré con Shazam y con Ganthet… están de acuerdo- dijo Phantom Stranger.

Si, y yo apoyo también- dijo la voz, Phantom Stranger le miro.

Highfather… es hora- dijo con calma.

Bien… esperemos que todo este bien- dijo Phantom Stranger.

La Tierra.

Kakashi leía su libro con calma, la verdad es que pese a que los últimos días se sentía muy estresado por el hecho de que Anko y el pequeño Clark ahora vivían con él.

Esto debe ser muy similar a una familia… aunque entre Anko y yo no hay nada- dijo pensativo.

Anko se encontraba en la habitación con él pequeño Clark descansando.

De pronto la tierra se cimbro, Kakashi se levanto de golpe.

¡Rayos un temblor!- exclamo yendo rápidamente por Anko y Clark.

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo Anko saliendo de la habitación cargando a Clark, Kakashi no dijo nada y con rapidez la tomo de un brazo y la llevo afuera.

Justo al cruzar la puerta… se detuvo asombrado, Anko estaba igual que el…

Y es que frente a ellos se encontraban tres chicos mirándoles… sus vestimentas eran extrañas, y había una especie de sensación extraña proveniente de ellos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Kakashi parándose frente a Anko de manera protectora.

Anko pese a ser muy liberal y no gustarle que la defendieran, el gesto de Kakashi le hacía sentir sumamente feliz por algún motivo, además, debían de proteger a Clark.

No se alarmen, hemos venido a salvar a ese niño y a ustedes- dijo uno de ellos.

Así es, no se preocupen, no somos peligrosos- dijo la única chica de ese grupo.

No han respondido mi pregunta- dijo Kakashi aun en pose defensiva.

No hay tiempo… Kakashi Hatake… Anko Mitarashi, necesitamos qué ustedes y el pequeño Clark nos acompañen antes de que este plano temporal se cierre- dijo el tercero, Kakashi le miro y vio que ese chico rubio, por algún motivo se le hacia familiar.

¿Acaso nos conocemos?- pregunto sin abandonar su actitud defensiva.

No servirá de nada si no dicen nada concreto- dijo otra voz, Kakashi y Anko vieron aparecer a otro chico, este era de piel verde y cabello rubio, además de vestir de color morado –Somos la Legión de Superhéroes, venimos del Siglo XXX, cientos de años en el futuro, me llamo Brainiac 5, mis compañeros, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy y Lighting Lad les dicen la verdad.

Anko y Kakashi solo se miraron confundidos, por un momento pensaron en que era una broma, pero algo les indico que no lo era…

Es hora… y debemos de irnos, esta empezando- dijo Brainiac 5 sacando una especie de aparato… Kakashi y Anko miraron el cielo y se asombraron al ver que había una especie de tonalidades rojas en el cielo.

Esta comenzando…- dijo Saturn Girl.

Si, hay que largarnos ahora- dijo Cosmic Boy.

¡Esperen!- exclamo Kakashi pero un rayo de luz dorada los cubrió a todos y desaparecieron.

Hace un par de días.

Udon se encontraba ayudando al nuevo equipo científico de Konoha, se estaba trabajando con algunos materiales delicados.

Hey, ya me voy a casa- dijo uno de los científicos.

Hay que recoger las cosas- dijo otro.

Que lo haga el nuevo, para eso lo trajimos- dijo el primero, Udon solo suspiro, ya se imaginaba algo así.

Yo recojo- dijo con calma.

Bien, solo ten cuidado y no rompas nada- dijo uno de ellos.

Udon procedió a recoger las cosas, la lluvia se escuchaba por las ventanas. Tomo algunas muestras y las puso en un locker…

¡CRASH!

Un rayo impacto por la ventana y choco contra él, lanzándolo contra las muestras.

El poder del impactó lo dejo inconsciente… sin percatarse de las consecuencias que tendría ello…

Hoy.

Un chico de vestimentas rojas miraba al cielo.

Ya pasaron varios días… jamás me imagine que esto me cambiara así- dijo melancólico mientras que miraba el traje que se había fabricado –Parece ser que estos poderes me llegaron por una razón… y debo de usarlos de manera responsable… por eso, a partir de ahora, Flash se encargara de ayudar al mundo- dijo Udon colocándose la mascara.

Y en un parpadeo se alejo del lugar.

Muro de la Fuente.

Ya comenzó, je, Darkseid no lo sabe, pero sus acciones me están ayudando, cuando la guerra empiece, pronto podre reunir el suficiente poder para arreglar todo- dijo Parallax sonriendo, mientras que sentía como una gran energía se empezaba a liberar.

Qward.

Arkillo, mueve a los miembros… es hora de atacar- dijo Sinestro con serenidad.

¿Estas seguro Sinestro?- preguntó Arkilo.

Así es, ya les di tiempo a las demás corporaciones y ninguna ha hecho nada para prevenir la Noche Más Oscura… es hora de que tomemos esto en nuestras manos- dijo con autoridad, Arkilo empezó a reír.

Bien, entonces empecemos- dijo riendo.

Sector 2814.

Gaara escaneaba el sector… podía notar claramente que un enorme poder empezaba a cubrir la Tierra… pero antes debía de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

"Debo de alertar a los demás y pedir que manden a algunos miembros de la Corporación como apoyo"- pensó mientras qué se dirigía a la Tierra.

En Konoha.

Karin se sentó con pesadez, el embarazo ya de por si era pesado, pero cada día que pasaba, se percato de que avanzaba demasiado rápido… bueno, le alegraba el no tener que pasar por 9 meses de suplicio… pero aun así estaba preocupada.

¿Crees que tengan una vida normal?- preguntó Karin de pronto, Tenten que se encontraba comiendo un pastelillo le miro.

No lo sé… ahora están creciendo demasiado rápido… no quisiera que mantuvieran esa velocidad cuando nazcan… de lo contrario no vivirán mucho- dijo Tenten con cara preocupada.

Se que Lee es el único que puede respondernos esto… ¿Dónde estará ahora?- dijo Karin con algo de tristeza.

Espero que este bien- le dijo Tenten mirando por una ventana.

En el cielos.

Una villa… la quiero… quiero una villa… no… no solo una villa, todo un país… -decía un ya cada vez mas desquiciado Sasuke… su piel ahora había tomado tonalidades naranjas y miraba la Tierra como un premio… como algo para sí… Sakura no se había aparecido en varios días… eso le molestaba –Ella y todas las mujeres deben de ser mías, estar a mis pies… es más… ¡Yo quiero este planeta! ¡Debe de ser mío!- gritaba enloquecido mientras que su anillo brillaba.

Zamaron.

Tenemos a muchas mujeres de la corporación de Sinestro en nuestros cristales- dijo una Zamorana

Bien, pronto serán revitalizadas como miembros de la Star Sapphire- dijo otra.

¿Cómo esta tomando todo nuestra Reina?- pregunto otra más.

De la manera correcta… es obvio que posee la suficiente voluntad como para que pese al poder del anillo, aun añore a su amado- dijo una más.

Hinata miraba el cielo de Zamaron, y sonrió mientras qué gracias a su anillo podía ver sus mejores momentos con Naruto… ahora solo esperaba volver pronto a la Tierra para reencontrarse con él.

Sin notarlo, pequeños brillos de color amarillo empezaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

Sector espacial 666

"¿Lo sienten?"- preguntó el Lantern Sonic.

"Si… el lugar se siente vacio, muerto por completo"- dijo la Lantern Lunia.

"Es extraño… este lugar… es como un cementerio"- dijo el Lantern Saiph.

"No es normal… esta demasiado tranquilo"- dijo el Lantern Agatoneke.

Sonic miro a la inmensidad del espacio… y vio una luz amarilla.

"Esperen aquí"- dijo mientras qué partía en dirección a la luz.

Recorrió bastantes miles de kilómetros y se detuvo… había alguien conocido para él.

"Shadow"- dijo con calma mientras qué un ser de apariencia similar a la suya le miraba desafiante.

"Sonic… he venido a hacerte una advertencia"- dijo con seriedad.

Sistema estelar Vega.

Esta abandonado- dijo Bjorn revisando las ruinas del Planeta Okaara.

Si, al parecer el temor de los Guardianes era fundado… la Batería no esta… y el Agente Naranja tampoco- dijo el Lantern Raziel.

Será mejor ir con los Guardianes… tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el Lantern Kaieen, Bjorn asintió.

Marchemos entonces- dijo mientras qué los tres se lanzaban a Oa.

Muro de la Fuente.

¡Ya casi esta listo! ¡Ya casi esta listo!- exclamaba Parallax mientras qué sentía como el poder seguía concentrándose -¡Pronto todo será como debe de ser! ¡Esos Dioses me están dando la oportunidad de lograrlo!

La Tierra.

Ja, ¡Así aprenderán a no meterse conmigo!- decía Ino sonriente, Shikamaru solo le miro con pereza.

Anda mujer, que no tenias que haber sido tan brusca, ni siquiera les diste la oportunidad de rendirse- dijo él con calma.

Bah, se lo merecían, mira que burlarse de mi armadura- dijo ella mientras qué Shikamaru tomaba una especie de Bastón.

Tantos problemas por esta cosa- dijo el con aburrición.

Debe de tener algún valor, asesinaron a mucha gente por él- le respondió Ino mientras que ataba a uno de los pocos bandidos que seguía algo consciente –A ver hijito, ¿Para que sirve esto?- preguntó, el laso brillo.

Es… es un bastón mágico… posee… el poder de usar las sombras como arma… es todo lo que sé- dijo el hombre, Ino miro a Shikamaru.

De no ser por que se que esa cosa lo esta atando dudaría- dijo el mientras que miraba el bastón con mas detenimiento.

Será mejor llevarlo a un lugar seguro, esa cosa me da escalofríos- dijo Ino.

Vamos, si no pudieron hacerlo funcionar… -decía pero de pronto una sombra salió del bastón y rápidamente empezó a engullir a Shikamaru -¡Pero que demonios!

¡Shikamaru!- exclamo Ino con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo… la sombra engullo a Shikamaru por completo… fundiéndose con las sombras del piso, un bandido en el piso solo miro con odio a Ino.

Ese maldito… él era la clave para el poder… de Shade- dijo el hombre, Ino le sujeto y le levanto.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto ella.

Ahora… tu amigo… es parte del poder de las sombras- dijo antes de perder la consciencia.

Ino solo miro a donde antes había estado Shikamaru y bufo molesta.

Una nave espacial se estrellaba en la Tierra en esos momentos… Kiba Inuzuka, que se encontraba de misión en solitario se percato de ello.

Vaya… últimamente pasan cosas raras ¿No es verdad Akamaru?- dijo mientras que el perro ladraba –Bien, creo que no habrá problema con echar un vistazo.

Y se acerco al lugar del choque sin saber que eso cambiaria su destino.

Madara miraba con satisfacción todo… en pocas horas… Libra había fabricado varios tubos Doom y logro traer una gran fuerza militar desde Apokolips.

Ahora es él momento… empezaremos nuestra campaña desde aquí, la Tierra, puerta al Multiverso nos será de utilidad, una vez la conquistemos, desde este punto nos expandiremos…- decía Madara… Darkseid ahora con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

Oh gran Darkseid ¿Y que haremos con todos aquellos que no se rindan a su poder?- dijo uno de los sirvientes.

Darkseid solo levanto su puño y puso el pulgar hacia abajo.

Darkseid dice… ¡MUERAN!- dijo mientras que varios hombre le vitoreaban

Presencien el nacimiento del Nuevo Dios!- exclamo Libra

Todos serán uno en Darkseid… yo seré su iglesia, cuando les ordene rendirse, yo hablare como miles de voces- decía Darkseid mientras que una enorme aura roja salía de él a una serie de maquinas que empezaron a propagar dicha aura en distintos puntos de la Tierra.

En el espacio, Gaara miro como la Tierra quedaba cubierta de un aura rojiza.

¿Que demonios?- dijo para si.

"Ion… se requiere tu presencia en Oa, la Corporación de Siniestro esta atacando a Green Lanterns en todo el Universo"- se escucho la voz de los Guardianes.

No puedo ir… algo sucede en la Tierra… necesito que envíen a algunos Lanterns pronto- dijo con severidad.

"No es posible. Estamos estableciendo un Código Negro, lo único que podemos hacer es enviar a un Anillo para que busque a un nuevo Green Lantern del Sector"- decía el Guardián, Gaara gruño molesto.

Esto es una urgencia… esta bien, envíen el anillo, pero que sea pronto- dijo molesto mientras que se lanzaba a la Tierra –"Matsuri… espero estés bien"- pensó preocupado

Donde Darkseid.

Cuando yo cierre mi puño para acabar con su resistencia… ¡Será como si fueran miles de manos!... Cuando yo los mire y vea sus patéticos sueños de libertad y rompa su corazón… ¡Será como miles de ojos!... Nadie como Darkseid… solo a el le servirán todos, y ya nada será su voluntad, yo los tomare y llevare al infierno sin salida o final… -decia mientras que todos los feligreses le miraban y levantaban sus puños.

¡Si, por Darkseid, moriremos por Darkseid!- exclamaban mientras que de los tubos Doom cientos de Parademonios empezaban a salir

En Suna.

Los cielos se ven extraños- dijo Temari mientras que ella y varios aldeanos miraban como el cielo se tornaba rojo.

Algo esta mal… puedo sentirlo- dijo Matsuri asustada mientras que tocaba su vientre –Gaara…

Konohamaru se encontraba descansando un poco, Hanabi y Moegi se encontraban con el.

Que día tan raro- dijo el chico.

Si, primero temblores… ahora el cielo se esta poniendo rojo… ¿Qué significara?- dijo Hanabi.

No lo sé- le respondió Moegi mientras que suspiraba –Udon ya se tardo- dijo.

Bueno, ya sabes, él es demasiado dedicado- dijo Konohamaru… y de pronto sintió algo raro.

"Konohamaru, la humanidad peligra… el Capitán Marvel debe de estar listo"- se escucho la voz del viejo Shazam en su cabeza, Konohamaru se estremeció.

La Tierra empezaba a ser cubierta por el rojo… y sin que nadie se percatara… un nuevo mal surgía… algo que los ninjas no podrían enfrentar solos… algo maligno… y cruel…

Las sombras se movían… Ino seguía esa misteriosa sensación, pudo notar cuando una de las sombras avanzaba y la siguió… de pronto estas se detuvieron…

Ino miro asombrada como las sombras parecían tomar forma… se puso en posición de combate… y entonces casi pierde el aliento…

Shikamaru apareció frente a ella, pero su apariencia había cambiado… vestía un extraño traje (más específicamente una especie de Smoking), su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja y un sombrero de copa se posaba en su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes redondos, similares a los de Shino pero que en el le conferían un aire de elegancia… unos guantes blancos cubrían sus manos y sujetaba el bastón con calma.

¿Shikamaru?- preguntó ella asombrada.

Ah… Ino… que placer verte… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el con una tranquilidad pasmosa, ante lo que Ino le miro confundida.

Pero si no han pasado mas de dos horas desde que fuiste encerrado en esa sombra- dijo ella consternada.

¿En serio? Para mi fueron años… pero al fin lo logre… estoy fuera… y ahora soy mas de lo que fui- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ino le miro confundida.

¿Qué te paso Shikamaru?- preguntó ella.

Solo mejore… y por cierto, ya no soy Shikamaru… llámame Shade- dijo él con malicia.

En Konoha.

Ibiki miraba con desconfianza el cielo rojo… tenia la sensación de que algo pasaría…

"_Ven… despierta… todos te necesitan… despierta"-_ decía una voz en su cabeza.

Volteo y vio el casco… no supo por que pero lo tomo…

…y con algo de duda se lo puso.

¡ARGHHH!- grito de dolor, algunos Shinobis entraron… justo a tiempo para ver como una luz brillaba…

¡Ibiki san!- grito uno de los Shinobis… y cuando la luz se extinguió… los Shinobis solo miraron asombrados a quien tenían enfrente.

¿Ibiki san?- pregunto uno de los Shinobis.

Orión… ahora lo sé… yo soy Orión- dijo mirando a los Shinobis –Y muchachos, hay que prepararse… ha comenzado una terrible Crisis para todos… si no la detenemos, no habrá esperanzas para nadie.

Continuara.

Origins And Omens.

La Guardiana miraba con atención el libro negro…

¿Así que aun desean oír historias? Bien les narrare una historia corta… sobre un Sinestro muy particular.

"Su nombre… Shadow… un ser de la raza de los Hedgedogs… de apariencia similar a un Erizo humanoide… un gran guerrero pero que peleaba de una manera muy cruel… aun así, como muchos, no era inmune a la amistad…

Una chica… María, ella antes de morir le pidió que protegiera a su mundo, así que el trato de cumplir, pero al saber de la existencia del Green Lantern Sonic, se sintió frustrado por el gran poder de este, por ende, Shadow decidió usar una justicia letal para su mundo… esa letalidad no solo le gano fama en su mundo, sino también le permitió ponerse en la mira de Sinestro…

El anillo amarillo llego a su poder y él pudo sobrevivir sin dificultad a las cabañas del miedo, Shadow entonces regreso a su mundo Mobius en el sector 117… allí reto a Sonic por el derecho a ser el verdadero protector del plantea…

La batalla fue larga y brutal, ambos estaban casi al mismo nivel… pero su batalla fue interrumpida por un ser… un Red Lantern… ambos no tuvieron otra opción que luchar juntos para sobrevivir… lograron expulsar al Red Lantern y al final establecieron una tregua por el bien de Mobius…"

Pero esa tregua esta por romperse, ya que ahora el Universo esta en Guerra, una Guerra para tratar de evitar la verdad… lo que pronto surgirá… la verdadera paz del Universo… La noche más Oscura caerá sobre todo y la paz reinara…

Continuara.

Bien, un nuevo cap, y el inicio de la crisis, pero aun faltan personajes por aparecer, je, como verán, Libra es un ser misterioso… ¿Quién será? ¿Quién lo mando? Je, Parallax/Lee esta preparando todo y aprovechando los incidentes para fortalecerse, y mientras que los Sinestros han empezado a atacar, En la Tierra Darkseid/Madara esta preparando una terrible invasión a gran escala. Además, la extraña abducción de Kakashi, Anko y el pequeño Clark… ¿Qué pasara.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de este fic.

Adelanto: Se vera mas del Futuro y por que Kakashi y Anko fueron secuestrados junto con Clark… el inicio de las hostilidades y el renacer de los Dioses, Muerte y destrucción empezaran a aparecer en todo el Universo ahora que la Guerra empieza, también, Shikamaru ¿Héroe o Villano?

Suerte a todos.


	23. Capitulo 23

GREEN LANTERN LEE

CRISIS

HEROS RETURN

C 23:

Dentro de 1000 años…

La Tierra… un mundo con gran tecnología y desarrollo, si bien había pasado por grandes desgracias, como la guerra nuclear del siglo XXII o el cataclismo del Siglo XXV, se había logrado mantener con vida y ahora, en pleno Siglo XXX, con la Federación Interestelar reclutando a jóvenes de muchas razas para la gran Legión de Superhéroes, todo parece ser halagueño para ellos…

Hasta que un joven genio conocido como Brainiac 5 descubrió que el tiempo mismo se estaba alterando… un extraño evento altero la esencia misma del tiempo y la realidad… entonces no dudo en convocar a sus compañeros Lighting Lad, Cosmic Boy y Saturn Girl para investigar que era lo que pasaba… y descubrieron que una terrible crisis surgió en el tiempo.

Los estudios de la historia revelaron un cambio… primero, la gran invasión de Apokolips se dio casi 100 años antes de tiempo, y el nacimiento de la era Heroica empezó antes de tiempo… y no solo eso, encontraron que dicha alteración también cambio el destino de aquel gran Héroe que iniciaría la era Heroica… por lo que tomaron una decisión…

Corriendo el riesgo de alterar aun más la historia… y el Joven, Garth Ranzz Namikaze… conocido como Lighting Lad, uno de los miembros fundadores de la Legión y descendiente de el que fuera uno de los primeros Superhéroes de la Tierra… el Green Lantern Naruto… decidió que el tomaría la responsabilidad de esa acción… por lo que el cuarteto viajo a través del tiempo para rescatar a Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi y al pequeño bebe Clark Kent antes de el flujo de tiempo se volviera inestable…

El trió fue depositado en un momento del siglo XXI para su protección, donde empezaron a vivir al ser aceptados como refugiados por héroes de esa época… era obvio que para Kakashi y Anko, fue un suceso mas que increíble… no solo pudieron (aunque no debieron) enterarse de muchos acontecimientos de la historia… sino que al vivir cuidando al pequeño Clark… bueno, resultaba obvio que algo nacería entre ellos…

14 años después

Siglo XXI

Kakashi miraba el cielo rojo… de vez en cuando tomaba esa tonalidad, y era obvio que eso aunque pasaba a menudo, indicaba que estaba ocurriendo lo que Ligthing Lad le había dicho, pronto vendrían de nuevo por ellos para regresarlos a su época, suspiro, reviso el libro de historia que tenia en sus manos, según eso, el extraño incidente del que le comentaron los legionarios, había alterado el movimiento de todo el tiempo, se suponía que él y Anko criarían a Clark como su hijo y ambos terminarían casándose, Clark crecería aprendiendo a usar sus poderes kriptonianos y a los 23 años se mostraría al mundo con el nombre de Superman, siendo el primer Superhéroe en mostrarse al publico en general, mas tarde, Naruto y Lee se mostrarían como los Green Lanterns protectores de este sector y entonces empezaría la época Heroica… pero algo había cambiado eso… algo según lo que le habían contado adelanto los hechos, ya que así, Clark no podría desarrollar su potencial y sin Superman, la Era Heroica no nacería… era por ello que debían de estar en esa época, para que Clark desarrollara su potencial.

¿Entretenido?- se escucho, Kakashi volteo y vio a Anko sonriéndole.

Algo así… me sorprende todo lo que hemos vivido aquí- dijo el Hatake, Anko se sentó a su lado.

Si, y aunque ya hemos hecho una vida aquí, ya se acerca el momento en el que volveremos a nuestro tiempo- dijo Anko.

La crisis ya esta… según lo que nos dijo Garth, pronto nos llevaran de vuelta al momento en el que Clark sea necesario- dijo Kakashi, Anko se aferro a él.

Kakashi… tengo miedo… estos últimos 14 años… no lo niego, han sido mágicos… hermosos de verdad… Clark siempre ha sido un ángel… obediente, inteligente, reflexivo… y un excelente hermano mayor- dijo Anko mientras que Kakashi asentía y miraban a lo lejos a el joven Clark Kent al lado de un niño de cabellera gris azulada… él hijo fruto de la unión de Anko y Kakashi… originalmente pensaron llamarlo con el nombre de el padre de Kakashi, pero al final, decidieron nombrarlo con el nombre de un dulce anciano que les apoyo mucho durante su estancia en ese futuro… James… Jimmy… además de su pequeña hija, que fue bautizada como Lana.

Lo sé… pero recuerda lo que nos dijo Garth… Clark esta destinado a ser él más grande de los Héroes de la Humanidad- dijo Kakashi.

Aun así… me da miedo, el tendrá que pasar por mucho dolor de seguir el camino que se supone elegirá- dijo Anko, Kakashi asintió.

Aun así, lo hemos criado bien, además, ya nos han dicho que la historia se esta alterando, es posible que eso que nos dijeron no pase- dijo Kakashi, Anko asintió.

Eso espero, no creo que a nadie le guste saber la fecha exacta en que su hijo morirá- dijo ella con enfado.

Una luz dorada se veía y Kakashi solo suspiro… la hora estaba cerca… miro a Clark y solo espero que le hubieran enseñado a su hijo lo suficiente

…

…

…

Era actual.

El cielo estaba totalmente rojo, en Konoha, Karin miraba el cielo con una sensación de fatalidad, su embarazo seguía avanzando y según Tsunade, un día de estos tanto ella como Tenten darían a luz… y suspiro.

Si al menos Lee estuviera aquí- dijo con tristeza. En eso Tenten entro con algunas bolsas de comida.

Ese cielo rojo me asusta- dijo Tenten con algo de aprensión –Es como si algo malo se nos viniera encima.

Si… ojala que él estuviese aquí- dijo Karin con tristeza, Tenten asintió.

Por cierto, no he visto que Naruto ande por aquí desde hace tiempo- dijo Tenten, Karin asintió.

Es verdad, pareciera que tan solo desapareció… y con lo buena que caería su ayuda en estos momentos- dijo la pelirroja sin saber que pronto notaria que tan cierto seria eso.

En otro lado.

Sunagakure.

Miren… ¡Allá va otro!- exclamo un ciudadano, todos miraban asombrados el cielo, una serie de objetos volaban por los aires mientras que una aura verde cubría la villa.

¿Qué serán esas cosas?- decía Temari mientras que miraba como algunas parecían estrellarse contra ese campo de energía verde que cubría la villa.

Desde un balcón en el hogar de la familia Sabaku, Matsuri miraba el cielo… apretó sus puños mientras que se frotaba el vientre.

Algo malo va a pasar… Gaara sama… por favor no se arriesgue demasiado- dijo mientras que más y más de esos extraños objetos se acercaban.

En otro lado.

¡ES HORA! ¡LA CONQUISTA EMPIEZA!- exclamaba Darkseid mientras qué sus seguidores lo vitoreaban, Libra solo observaba complacido como cientos de tubos Doom aparecían por el lugar… y sonrió al ver como las tropas de Apokolips ingresaban a la Tierra.

"Ahora que Nueva Génesis esta en estado de espera, no habrá nada que nos impida convertir a la Tierra en nuestra base principal de avanzada… ¡Y el universo reconocerá el poder de Darkseid!"- pensaba Libra extasiado.

Konoha…

Sombras surcaban el cielo, los aldeanos y ninjas miraban asombrados a los seres que surcaban el cielo…

Enormes maquinas voladoras avanzaban por el cielo rojo.

En la base de los Ambus.

Orión miraba por la ventana.

Darkseid a empezado a moverse- dijo con enfado.

Ah… Ibiki san… ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que habla?- preguntó un Ambu nervioso, Orión le miro y sonrió.

Da la orden de evacuar, ni siquiera los ninjas de elite podrán hacer nada contra las poderosas fuerzas sacadas de los profundos fosos de Apokolips- dijo con seriedad.

Pero señor- dijo el ambu y en ese momento hubo una explosión, un edificio fue destruido de un poderoso impacto, Orión miro eso y tomo el deslizador.

¡Yo los detendré! ¡Tu evacua a la gente!- exclamo y salió por la ventana.

El Ambu solo estaba asombrado y decidió no preguntar más mientras que iba a cumplir su encargo.

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo Konohamaru al ver que esos seres empezaron a atacar Konoha –Debo de detenerlos- dijo mientras que echaba a correr, salto por los aires y…

¡SHAZAM!

El Capitán Marvel apareció y se lanzo a defender la villa.

Un grupo de Parademonios se lanzaron a atacar, Marvel con gran velocidad los sujeto y lanzo uno contra el otro, entonces se lanzo a toda velocidad y traspaso a una de las enormes navez.

A lo lejos.

¿Pero que pasa?- exclamo Udon mientras que veía a los Parademonios atacando un pequeño poblado que estaba antes de llegar a Konoha, enfadado se enfundo en su traje y ahora como Flash se lanzo a combatir… aunque no sabia si podría hacer algo.

En otra parte.

Kiba y Akamaru se acercaban a la misteriosa Nave que habían encontrado.

Tranquilo Akamaru, no creo que haya riesgo- dijo Kiba mientras que se acercaban… no notaron que algo chisporroteaba en ella…

Wow, esto es un gran descubrimiento- dijo él mientras qué se acercaba más y…

¡KABUMM!

La onda expansiva lo cubrió, Akamaru fue lanzado por los aires mientras que Kiba sentía su cuerpo arder, no sabia que la extraña energía proveniente del reactor de la nave alteraría su estructura genética al completo.

Ino estaba impresionada, Shikamaru se había marchado entre las sombras justo después de decirle que ahora se llamaba Shade, eso le preocupo en un principio, pero de pronto, se percato de algo… no sabia como pero… podía volar… lo que fue bueno, ya que había presenciado un ataque de unos extraños seres, le había costado algo de trabajo derrotarles.

Debo de ir a Konoha- dijo preocupada.

La tierra entera se hallaba cubierta de una capa rojiza… el universo entero se empezaba a enrojecer.

En el Muro de la Fuente.

Ya empezó la guerra… Darkseid empezó a atacar… sé que todas las piezas que he movido mantendrán sanas y salvas a Karin y Tenten junto con mis hijos… aun así, creo que pronto deberé de ir para que ellas estén bien… son una parte importante de mi plan- dijo con seriedad Parallax mientras que se alejaba del Muro de la Fuente.

Es hora de volver a la Tierra- dijo mientras que el universo empezaba a teñirse de rojo a su paso.

El Futuro.

Kakashi y Anko miraban el cielo, el rojo se extendía por el horizonte, a lo lejos, Clark, Jimmy y Lana miraban el cielo mientras que la Tierra se estremecía… el tiempo se alteraba y para culminar con esto, Kakashi y Anko habían sentido algo extraño en sus cuerpos… no se lo habían comentado a sus hijos… pero desde que los cielos habían enrojecido… ellos estaban sintiendo algo que cambiaba… una especie de claridad mental… y que indicaría que podrían apoyar a Clark cuando lo necesitara… como si el poder de dios se les uniera para proteger al chico.

Una luz apareció y vieron a los miembros de la Legión frente a ellos.

Es hora de partir- dijo Lighting Lad mientras que Brainiac 5 asentía, Anko y Kakashi se miraron y asintieron, ya tenían todo preparado para partir de regreso a Konoha… incluso el traje que Clark usaría…

Vamos pues- dijo Brainiac 5

El pasado.

¡BROOM!

Suna se estremeció mientras que los parademonios atacaban el aura verde que cubría la villa, Matsuri solo observaba a esos seres con cuidado.

¡Debemos salir a contraatacar!- decía Kankuro.

No lo creo, esas cosas no parecen débiles para nada, es más, creo que sería un suicidio ir a por ellas- dijo Temari mirando como todo se estremecía, los ataques de esos seres eran tan poderosos que era muy probable que ni siquiera con todos los ninjas de la aldea pudiesen parar a uno solo…

¡Miren en el cielo!- exclamo un Ambu.

Todos se asombraron al ver a un ser que irradiaba un aura verde esmeralda aniquilar a todos esos parademonios en un instante.

Gaara sama- dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

Ion bajaba por los cielos… le había costado trabajo entrar a la Tierra… pero ahora que estaba aquí debía de asegurarse de salvarla a toda costa, todo lo que amaba estaba allí.

Pero debo de darles a todos la oportunidad de defenderla también- dijo Gaara mientras que miraba a sus hermanos… sonrió –Creo que estoy dando favoritismos…

En otro lugar.

Kiba se levantaba con algo de dolor en el cuerpo.

¿Qué paso?- se pregunto… Akamaru estaba levantándose también a lo lejos –Akamaru ¿Estas bien?- preguntó acercándose… y de pronto algo en su cuerpo le hizo moverse a una enorme velocidad… -¡Pero que demonios!

Llego hasta donde Akamaru y entonces se percato de que había un conejo corriendo asustado.

¿Qué fue esto? Me sentí como si por un momento quisiera comer zanahorias- dijo el, se acerco a Akamaru y entonces…

Ya antes se había sentido muy cercano a Akamaru… pero de pronto sintió todo lo que el animal sentía… no solo eso… era como si viera todo con los ojos del perro… y de pronto sintió a otros animales… desde la más pequeña hormiga… hasta el águila que volaba por los cielos… todos los animales los estaba sintiendo… como si el fuera parte de ellos.

Es como si… cada uno fuer uno conmigo y yo fuera uno con ellos- dijo mientras qué sonreía…

En otra parte.

Libra… es hora, debes de despertar a los demás Dioses de Apokolips- dijo Darkseid, Libra hizo una reverencia.

Escucho y obedezco- dijo Libra mientras que los cielos rojos seguían expandiéndose…

En Konoha.

El Capitán Marvel estaba conteniendo a los Parademonios con dificultad, no es que fueran poderosos… pero eran demasiados… y por desgracia ya muchos ninjas que trataron de enfrentarlos yacían destrozados en el piso.

Demonios… ¡Pero no me derrotaran!- exclamo Marvel mientras que sujetaba una de las enormes Naves y la usaba como ariete para destrozar otras más.

En tierra.

¡Todos rápido a los refugios!- exclamaba Shizune mientras qué dirigían a los ciudadanos y Shinobis heridos a los refugios.

Hanabi ayudaba y entonces vio al cielo.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo- dijo mientras que veía al Cap. Marvel enfrentar a los Parademonios, Orión también estaba luchando… pero no sabían que pronto habría más peligros.

Pero también una esperanza.

En un lugar sin espacio y tiempo.

¿Qué ocurre Highfather?- preguntó el Shinigami.

He encontrado a mi recipiente… es rudo y algo enérgico… pero servirá… tiene el valor para poder ser mi avatar… así como también he encontrado el avatar para mi hijo y su esposa- dijo la esencia.

Entiendo, debes de apresurarte, si ocurre lo que tememos, nadie podrá detener el fin del Universo entero.

Continuara.

Si, ya se que me tarde mucho, pero he estado muy ocupado, más no me rendiré, este fic es demasiado importante para mi, por lo que les daré pronto mas de este fic, además… ya regresara Naruto, como verán, les di a entender muchas cosas en este cap, je, algunos dioses aparecerán y pronto verán el encuentro de Parallax y Ion… además de que pronto vendrá una batalla de gran nivel.

Me disculpo por la tardanza.

Suerte


	24. Capitulo 24

GREEN LANTERN LEE

CRISIS

The Boy of Steel

C 24:

Onigakure.

Shion miraba entre sueños lo que acontecía… la profecía que ese extraño demonio le había dicho en sueños se cumplía… una crisis como no hubo antes amenazaba con acabar con la tierra misma.

Trigon… tenia razón- dijo para sí al recordar al demonio, este se le había estado apareciendo y narrándole una serie de calamidades… entre ellas que su verdadero padre era él… ella era una de las hijas de Trigon y de allí provenían sus poderes… entre sueños había empezado a aprender a manipularlos y pronto ya no era la sacerdotisa indefensa que antes fue, ahora podía defenderse, por desgracia, el usar ese poder también la despojaba lentamente de su humanidad, debía de controlar sus emociones si no quería dañar a nadie, pero la aparición de los cielos rojos y de esos extraños seres que empezaron a atacar a su villa le hicieron darse cuenta de que debía de actuar.

Mando a pedir un traje especial para poder usar su nuevo poder aun a costa de su propia estabilidad mental.

Konoha.

¡AHHHH!- grito Marvel al lanzar una enorme nave de Apokolips contra una montaña lejana, aunque estaba acabando con los parademonios, estos parecían salir de por debajo de las piedras… al menos ese otro sujeto de rojo lo ayudaba… Orión había dicho que se llamaba.

Demonios, son demasiados- dijo Orión.

Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, si no los detenemos Konoha no tendrá ninguna oportunidad- dijo Marvel.

¡Cuidado ese esta cayendo a donde evacuan a los civiles!- dijo Orión, Marvel noto que una de las naves caía sobre los civiles… y de pronto desaparecieron, un borrón rojo entonces apareció y Marvel vio a un sujeto vestido de rojo… y no supo por que, pero reconoció al individuo.

Creo que necesitan ayuda- dijo mientras que Marvel sonreía –Soy Flash y estoy aquí para ayudar.

Nos caerá muy bien eso- dijo Orión mientras que le rompía el cuello a dos parademonios.

Bien, ¡Protege a los civiles! ¡Orión y yo nos encargaremos de los Parademonios!- exclamo Marvel.

¡Bien!- exclamo Flash mientras que empezaba a recorrer el lugar sacando a los civiles.

Marvel sonrió, era hora de detener a esos seres y averiguar que pasaba.

En otro lado, Ino se había encargado de varios de los Parademonios, ya había logrado contener la invasión en parte del poblado donde estaba, pero debía de apurarse… era una lastima que Shikamaru hubiera desaparecido pero… ¿A dónde estaría?

No importaba, ya se acercaba a Konoha… y pese a todo, debía de admitir que volar era increíble.

En Suna.

Todos miraban con asombro a Gaara… la inmensa luz verde provenir de él les hacia sentir que podían hacer lo que fuera.

Gaara… ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Temari asombrada.

Hermano, te vez genial- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

Hermanos, villa de Suna… debo de darles una noticia… hay una terrible crisis en el universo, nuestra tierra esta en peligro… por eso es que eh decidió ayudar, algunos de ustedes poseen habilidades especiales ocultas y gracias al poder de Ion, puedo liberarlas- dijo con seriedad, todos se miraron, Gaara solo levanto las manos y una potente luz verde cubrió el lugar.

Al desaparecer, todos se miraron, pero no notaron nada raro hasta que.

Gaara… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Temari viendo como sus manos empezaban a formar ondas de viento.

Wow… ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Kankuro al notar como empezaba a crecer… pero no solo crecía el, su ropa también aumentaba de talla..

Baki de pronto noto como sus manos parecían expeler un gran poder… dolia un poco, pero notaba que era poderoso.

Veo que solo ustedes tres estaban destinados a obtener poderes- dijo Gaara con seriedad… -bien, escúchenme, Suna esta a salvo bajo esta cúpula protectora, pero no durara por siempre, el mal que esta provocando esta crisis debe de ser detenido… debemos de ir contra Darkseid… por ello, hay que viajar a Konoha, ya que allí planea abrir la puerta al multiverso- dijo Gaara.

Pero Gaara, no sabemos manejar estas habilidades- dijo Temari, Kankuro… ahora de casi 8 metros asintió.

No teman… el poder de Ion les permitirá saber como usarlos- dijo Gaara elevando su poder. Sabia que tomaria un rato, pero valdría la pena.

En otro lugar.

Onoki, el Raikage y Terumi Mei estaban reunidos, desde que habían comenzado los ataques de esos seres, sus respectivas aldeas habían tenido que ser evacuadas, la mizukage aun recordaba como ella y varios de sus ninjas y aldeanos habían logrado escapar… un hombre de traje había aparecido y usando sombras, de un modo muy sádico había aniquilado a los seres que los atacaban.

¿Qué es lo que opinan de esto?- dijo Mei con seriedad –Ha habido muchas muertes, no solo por los ataques de esos seres, sino por la enorme cantidad de desordenes atmosféricos que se han presentado.

Si, ya lo notamos, esas cosas también atacaron mi villa… aunque no se… de pronto huyeron… simplemente me parece extraño- dijo el Raikage con calma… lo que sorprendió a Mei quien sabia de lo exageradamente hiperactivo que era el Raikage.

Aun así, hay que prepararnos para lo peor, ninguno de nuestros ninjas de elite pudo hacer mucho contra ellos, sabemos que el Hachibi elimino a unos cuantos, pero lograron contenerlo y ahora esta prisionero- dijo Onoki con seriedad.

Eso será un autentico problema… por cierto, ¿De donde sacaste esa silla? Se ve rara- dijo Mei mirando la extraña y gran Silla… flotante, en la que el Tsuchikage estaba sentado.

La encontré durante la evacuación de la villa… vuela por sus propios medios, así que es una gran ayuda para mi espalda.

Mei solo suspiro… sin saber que en el interior de los dos Kages, algo nuevo se estaba gestando

En la guarida de Darkseid.

Killerbee se encontraba en una extraña maquina, cables salian de un casco que le habían colocado… se veía exausto… dañado.

¿Quién se imaginaria esto?- dijo Libra mirándole.

Jamás pensé que aparte de ser el Jinchuruki del Hachibi también albergara oculto en su ser la esencia de Kalibak- dijo Darkseid sonriendo.

Era difícil de imaginarlo, mas considerando que Killerbee es alguien con un carácter muy contrario a Kalibak, solo comparten cierta imprudencia, pero per se, prefiero a Killerbee- dijo Libra, Darkseid asintió.

Lo sé, pero sus creencias no nos permitirían usar su poder a nuestro favor, asi que aunque no sea muy útil, Kalibak debe de renacer- dijo Darkseid.

¿Y que haremos con el Hachibi?- preguntó Libra.

El Hachibi es un demonio, poderoso en la Tierra, pero inferior a nosotros, los Dioses, no será problema, sigue con el proceso… a por cierto, ¿Ya despertó Dessad?- preguntó Darkseid.

En estos momentos, Desaad ya debe de estar listo, no me imagine que eligiera renacer en Zetsu… por cierto, gran Darrkseid, ya hemos encontrado al Anfitrión de la Abuelita Bondad- dijo Libra, Darkseeid le miro con interés.

¿Y quien es?- preguntó mientas que Libra sonreía bajo su mascara.

Kabuto Yakushi- dijo, Darkseid no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

En otro lugar.

Las líneas tiempo espacio se rompían ante sus ojos.

Habia combatido miles de cosas, desde un mundo habitado por zombis de sus conocidos, a uno donde era una especie de vengador homicida… había recorrido distintos universos y después de encontrar algo… solo sabia que estaba listo.

Era hora de volver.

Konoha.

¡Ya casi acabamos aquí!- decía el Capitán Marvel mientras que lanzaba a la ultima de las naves de Apokolips contra una montaña.

Bien… esto nos tomo tiempo, pero creo que tendremos un respiro- dijo Orion.

Flash apareció ante ellos.

Ya lleve a todos los civiles a los refugios- dijo con calma.

Bien eso debería darnos tiempo para…- dijo Orion pero.

¡CUIDADO!- exclamo Marvel.

Esquivaron un rayo y vieron una nave enorme… sus ataques estaban aniquilando todo a su paso.

Demonios ¡No percibí esa nave!- dijo Orion preocupado, Marvel se percato de que sus ataque se dirigían a la zona de los refugios.

¡Oh no piensa atacar el refugio!- dijo.

¡Yo me encargo!- exclamo Flash y a gran velocidad partió a los refugios.

La nave seguía lanzando sus ráfagas destructivas y Orion ni Marvel podían acercarse, no podían negarlo, estaban cansados… de pronto…

…una ráfaga azul-rojiza golpeo la nave, sacándola de balance, eso fue aprovechado por ambos que se lanzaron a combatir a la enorme nave.

Juntos como una fuerza imparable, la gran nave de Apokolips era derribada… Marvel y Orion entonces buscaron a quien les había ayudado… y se sorprendieron al ver a un chico encima de la torre del Hokage…

Su vestimenta era peculiar, un ajustado traje de spandex azul, una capa roja y un símbolo de una "S" en el pecho… y les sonreía.

¿Quién eres tu?- preguntaron ambos, el chico solo les miraba.

Bueno, aun no elijo ningún nombre oficial, pero vengo a ayudar- dijo el chico sonriendo –No puedo dejar que nada le pase al planeta que me adopto ni a la villa de mis padres- dijo sonriendo, los otros dos le miraron con curiosidad.

Entonces el chico señalo al cielo.

Hay vienen más- dijo él y vieron como mas naves de apokolips aparecían.

Esto es un maldito cuento de nunca acabar- dijo Marvel molesto.

Debemos de hallar a Darkseid, solo derrotándolo podemos detener todo esto- dijo Orion.

Si, pero primero debemos de detener estas cosas o sino dejaran Konoha mas plana que una tabla- dijo el chico, los tres se prepararon para combatir, y de pronto…

Una luz dorada ilumino el cielo… y de pronto…

Una oleada de seres creados con energía verde sacudió la nave de Apokolips.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo el chico mirando al cielo.

Orion y Marvel sonrieron.

Veo que se tomo su tiempo- dijo Orion.

Si… creo que junto con ese chico y su aparición, ahora tenemos una ventaja- dijo Marvel viendo como aparecía de entre la luz una figura de cabello rubio… el Green Lantern de la Tierra.

Naruto Uzumaki había vuelto.

Parallax miraba la Tierra, sonreía, al fin empezaría todo.

El universo seria reescrito y todo estaría correcto.

Era hora de actuar.

Planeta Zamaron.

Hinata se estremeció, no supo por que, pero sabia que Naruto estaba en peligro, miro su anillo y se lanzo al hiperespacio.

¿A dónde va la reina?- preguntó una Zamorana.

A cumplir su destino- dijo otra.

El universo se estremecía, la sangría universal estaba a la vista.

Ion miro a sus hermanos, sabia que sus poderes no servirían contra Parallax, pero serian de gran ayuda para enfrentar a Darkseid, solo esperaba que no fuese a ocurrir lo que temía.

En el espacio, Sasuke solo miraba anhelante la Tierra… quería todo, lo poseería todo… Laarflezze se lo había prometido, el poder de Ophidius, la capacidad de tener todo.

El Raikage se levanto al igual que Onoki, Mei vio un brillo recubrir el lugar y estaba confundida… ¿Qué pasaba?

"Esta hecho"- se escucho en la habitación y entones vio que el Raikage había cambiado, su apariencia era mas solemne… Onoki también había cambiado, se veía más fuerte.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la Misukage, ambos le miraron.

El despertar ha llegado, este cuerpo es fuerte y nos ayudara a recuperar lo perdido, no tema, juro que Darkseid no conseguirá sus objetivos, Highfather lo afirma- dijo el Raikage ante la mirada incrédula de Mei.

Así como tampoco el otro que viene conseguirá sus objetivos, Ion ya esta aquí, y en el nombre que use por siglos, Metron, no descansaremos hasta arreglar este asunto- dijo Oonoki con seriedad, Mei solo les miraba como si estuvieran locos.

En la montaña de los Kages.

Anko y Kakashi junto con sus hijos miraban la escena.

Mami… ¿Crees que Clark este bien?- dijo la pequeña Lana.

No te preocupes, el es fuerte, se que lograra para r lo que se viene- dijo Anko.

¡No dudes de Clark Lana! ¡El es el mas súper de todos!- decía Jimmy, Kakashi sonrió.

Si, Súper… me imagino que deberemos de dejar el nombre como debe de ser por ahora… Superboy- dijo Kakashi deseando que todo lo que le habían enseñado a su hijo sirviera.

Y que no le condenaran.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde horrores, pero el maldito bloqueo no se me quitaba, pero gracias a la serie JLI: Generation Lost, al fin me recobre, je, espero les agrade y en serio, lamento, lamento la tardanza, espero que el cap no les haya parecido forzado.

Suerte a todos


End file.
